Focus
by NessaYume
Summary: "I can still remember the first time I heard them. Focus. The new up and coming band. I was 16 when I heard their song on the radio for the first time. It was an anthem to the kids my age who were different." AU.. *editing w/ beta*
1. Prologue: Introduction

A/N: Hopefully you enjoy the nice little introduction. Please note that there is a lot of music in this fic. So if you're not into a mix of song fics and musically inspired chapters.. Probably not the story for you.

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Death Note. I only own the band name, and the plot. 3

Warnings: This story is rated M for future chapters. It will contain language, drugs, alcohol, sexual situations.

**Prologue: Introduction**

_**They said all teenagers scare the living shit out of me**_

_**They could care less as long as someone'll bleed**_

_**So darken your clothes or strike a violent pose**_

_**Maybe they'll leave you alone, but not me**_

I can still remember the first time I heard them. _Focus_. The new up and coming band. I was 16 when I heard their song on the radio for the first time. It was an anthem to the kids my age who were different. I wasn't exactly accepted by most of society. Especially in my own family.

The one person who truly understood me, my sister, had left. She was four years my senior. She had gone off to New York to study at NYU. Se was aspiring to be an actress. Not that our parents approved. They had planned on her being the doctor, and me being the police officer. But not just any police officer. Something like FBI or CIA. We were supposed to be great. They told her they wouldn't allow her to go off to a city such as New York City. Waste away her youth with a dream she'd never achieve.

Then she got a scholarship. I was happy for her. She got the fuck out of this hell hole. The down side? I was alone. So when I heard this band on the radio, it was a God sent. They became my obsession. Saying everything I couldn't. I had every intention of following my sister to New York City. And as soon as possible at that.

What did I want to do with my life? Fuck if I knew. I just couldn't be here anymore. It got to the point where my father began trying to beat the devil out of me, and make room for God. What a load of shit. What happened to "you are created in God's image"? Obviously, he created me with some sort of plan. Oh, I guess I should introduce myself.

My name, is Mihael Keehl. My sister started calling me Mello when I was 14. A sort of joke to how very _un_-mellow I truly am.

_**Tonight I wash my hands of you**_

_**You set the bar I could not live up to**_

_**Tonight the light is breaking through**_

_**So thank you very little and send me postcards from hell**_

The song I was blaring after graduation. Again. _Focus_. I was still in love with their music. It matured as I did. I tried to do research on them. However, the only info I got was a few names. No pictures. No background information. Nothing. Apparently, they did this on purpose, which, at the time, royally pissed me off. At least I was able to listen to the music without my parents complaining. I wasn't sure at the time if it was a good or bad thing. I had been leaning towards bad.

My parents kicked me out after I started refusing to change to their will anymore. I had to move in with an uncle. He was also 'disowned'.. So he understood and took pity. The reason I say it was _bad? _My uncle was Rod Ross. Notorious Mafia leader in Los Angeles. For the past two years I've been his little errand boy. I learned how to shoot a gun. I learned how to kill or be killed. My heart was iced over, and hardened. But now? I'm 18.

I graduated high school hell. Valedictorian actually. Yeah, chew on that. Mafia boss _and t_op of my graduating class. But now, I get to leave. _Finally_. Rod didn't make it a big deal. Sure, he was upset he was losing one of his top guys. He tried to get me to stay. I had already promised my sister though.

I was going to college. Majoring in criminal justice. Yeah, after everything, I was still doing what my parents had wanted all along. But I had no idea what else to do. I would be on my own though, since she dropped out of NYU. At least, that's what she told me. She was apparently an apprentice to some fashion bitch or whatever. She was on top. She was a total bitch.

What can I say? She said she was busy and traveling a lot, but she had her own place. I was going to work for her. She needed some sort of live in security. Good thing I learned how to shoot. I think this is the biggest reason why Rod let me go without much of a fight. He may be a dick, but he cared about my sister and I. So, here I am, moving to New York City.

"Mello? You ready?" I had been ready for years. In a literal sense? Two weeks. I didn't own much. I'm not a material guy. I owned more books than clothes. All of my possessions I had shipped ahead, knowing Rod wouldn't do it once I was gone. Lazy fuck. No. _Untrustworthy _fuck. That's more like it.

"Yeah. Let's go." I pulled my i-pod out and plugged in the headphone, putting one bud in my ear, and throwing the dock into my duffel bag and hurried after Rod. Would I have still gone if I had known everything that I was about to go through in a few years? Let us save that question for later..

_tbc_

A/N: Short, yes. But it had to be. Just a little intro to the story. The actual story will be a few years later. 3 It'll come together.

Songs used: #1- "Teenagers" by My Chemical Romance

#2- "Postcards From Hell" by Zebrahead


	2. Chapter 1: We All

A/N: I don't really have much to say right now.. Lol. Just waiting to see what people think.

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Death Note.

Warnings: Language.

**Chapter 1: We All**

It had been two years since Mello had arrived in New York. So that would put him about two years away from graduating with his BA in Criminal Justice.. Wrong. Mello changed his major to Foreign Languages almost immediately. Why? Because he already knew a few, so why not broaden that particular horizon and take a few 'easy a' classes?

He had received his AA in Foreign Language, and never went back. So now he was a 20 year old man who knew eight different languages (if you counted English, which he did), and just working private security for his sister. And it was so boring!

Mello was currently lounging on the huge white leather couch, flipping through the channels before settling on one about music. He sighed. It had been five years since he had first heard the music of _Focus_, and he still knew next to nothing about them. No one did.

He knew there were six members, four guys, and two girls. They had a drummer who went by the name, Backup. A guy who worked the keyboard and any computer influences, Ryuzaki. Lead guitar and back up vocals was Givanni. Some chick played back up guitar and any odd instrument that was needed. For instance, if a fiddle or what ever was used in the song. Which was a little weird to think about. Bass was the other chick. The "face" of _Focus _was a girl named Sayu. She wasn't _in _the band. They just needed someone who could front for the cameras and take interviews in person. Represent them. She was always joined by their manager, Matsuda.

Then, there was the lead vocalist. Matt. Mello had actually found out that the mystery man was his age. It was rumored that his birthday was in February. But he had told everyone himself that he was indeed 20 now. It was April. So, if his birthday was in February, he was roughly two months younger than Mello. It was no wonder it was as if the music matured with him.

"Meeerrrroooo!" Mello rolled his eyes as his sister walked in from work. She dropped her bag on the edge of the couch as she passed. Mello was so grateful when he spied the pizza in her hands as she walked to the kitchen.

"Oh, thank God! I'm starving!" He stood up and stretched, allowing his back to pop. His black tank top rode up from his black skinny jeans, showing a bit of his stomach. He wiggled his bare toes in the white plush carpet, the sensation tickling them when they had dropped down from the coffee table.

"All black again, Mello? What would Mommy and Daddy say?" He was teased as the purse was retrieved from the couch.

"Hmm.. Guess it's just one more thing we're alike in, right? And I guess that's why we never talk to them anymore. Or they don't talk to us. Whichever it is. Lets not forget the whole tantrum they threw when I told them I was gay.. So, I'm sure black being my color of choice in clothing, is the least of it." Mello laughed as he eyed his sisters black mini skirt and tank top. Her legs were bare for once, save for her lace up hooker boots. Or at least, that's what he called them.

"Well, Misa is glad she was able to get food back before you shriveled up to nothing." She flicked her bangs out of her face before turning and walking to the kitchen once again. Mello was about to follow when the T.V. caught his attention.

There was a picture of a band flier on it. Not unusual considering it was a _music _channel. But the picture was.. Different. The background looked like it was a brick wall, and the ground was stone. The instruments stood out vibrantly. All different colors. Each person had a color.

The drums were in the back, red. The drummer's silhouette was there, streaks of red also on him, but his face was unknown. He had his hands raise like he was in mid-use. To the very left was a keyboard, blue. This man had the same type of shadowing on him as well, in his own color. Towards the front a little, between the keyboard and drums were two guitar players, facing each other. A man who was bathed in white, almost like a comic book. Backwards shadowing. He stood about a step in front of the female guitarist, who was in purple. On the right, there was the bassist. Pink. The middle, the singer was holding an old fashioned microphone, pushing it away from his body slightly, but it still looked like he was singing. Orange. It was like the took the pictures with their specific color light cast down on the emitting the perfect shadow to hide their identity. Across the bottom the word _'Focus' _written in gray Old English style.

"This is Kiyomi Takada, and that's right, you're hearing it here _first! _Focus has released their first official music video! The first peak at who they are since they took us all by storm roughly five years ago!..."

"Holy fuck!" Mello yelled as they began to show the first official music video to the band. It allowed you to see a bit about the members, but still, they were hidden very well.

"Mello, what is it?" Misa had ran out when she heard her brother yell. He pointed to the T.V., his eyes wide. It wasn't just their first video, if was a new song even.

**With a gun to your head**

**You still wouldn't change the way you are.**

**And I can see your hallow dreams are the reason for your greed**

**They are all the same - always dying to attain success and wealthiness behind closed doors**

**We All are fighting so hard to make you see**

**That we all want more than your superficial dreams**

**We are most mysterious creatures to kill for what we believe**

**We all want more**

Mello felt like the song was for him. He wasn't sure _why _he did. It was like the writer understood though. It was one of the reasons why he loved them so much. It touched his soul. He also loved that even though it was a _male _singer, any love songs produced were mixed company. So sometimes he used the words 'she and her' and other times it was 'he or him'.

"Misa wasn't aware you liked this band, Mello." Misa was watching him with a soft smile on her lips, hands on her hips. Mello rolled his eyes.

"Why wouldn't I?" He remained watching the best look at his obsession he had gotten in the five years he had been listening to their music. It wasn't anything special. They just moved around with the same lighting effects, the colors switching ever now and then with the tempo to the song.

**So wrap your arms around me tight**

**I know its hard for you to hear**

**But failure is a just part of life - is harder than it seems**

**Cause if we were meant to fly, why are wings so hard to come by**

**So Close the door**

**Close the door**

Mello watched as Matt wrapped his arms around himself and shivered. What was it about this unknown man? He allowed the voice to wash over him as he hooked into a few more chorus'. When it came to an end, the stage went dark, and it went back to the reporter, who was sitting along side Sayu.

"So, Sayu, I've been told that you have some news in regards to the band itself?" The Takada chick was asking. Sayu grinned ear to ear.

"Yes, I do. Not only did you just watch the first official music video of _Focus_, but this Saturday, they will be performing live along side.." Sayu's voice tailed off as Mello started moving to the computer in a hurry.

"Mello? What are you doing?" Misa asked. "The pizza will get cold."

"I don't give a shit. I can eat cold pizza. Meanwhile, I have to beat out the other millions of fans who want a ticket to that show." He sat on the couch, pulling his laptop to him.

"Mello, the show's already sold out. They have been for a week. This was a surprise for people who bought the tickets to the other bands." Misa's words were confirmed as Mello pulled open the Ticketmaster.

"FUCK! That's not even fucking fair!" He dropped his laptop to the ground and slumped into the couch.

"If I tell you I can get you a ticket, will you come eat?" Mello's blue eyes jumped to the matching set before him in surprise. "Misa has connections." She winked and walked off again, clearly expecting her brother to follow. Mello sat there a moment in a daze. Was it true? He was really going to get a ticket to see the first live appearance of his favorite band? Could Misa really do it? He suddenly didn't think he could _hate _that bitchy boss of hers anymore.

A/N: Misa as Mello's sister? haha. I had to do it. Just for the fact that Matt makes a statement about how Misa is actually "cute".. And we all know that his heart and er.. other body parts belong to Mello. It just had to happen. Misa will probably be the most OOC in this. She's not going to be the overly annoying airhead she is portrayed to be. She will be loyal and loving though. I intend to keep her as in character as possible without wanting to slit my wrists. 3

Song used:

"We All" by Aphasia


	3. Chapter 2: I Don't Care

A/N: =O Really hoping this chapter is enjoyable. 3

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Death Note

Warnings: Language.

**Chapter 2: I Don't Care**

The past few days had trickled by slowly. True to her word, Misa handed over one ticket to the show for Saturday. She even told him that Focus would be on dead last. Apparently she was going. But he was going with her boss. She had to be there early. Which led Mello to where he was at the moment. Running late to the show he had been waiting for for five years. Literally. He was running down the last block to where the concert was being held. He hoped. Misa had offered for him to go in with her. But he hadn't wanted to be there hours early. Now, he was regretting that. Suddenly missing a few hours of sleep didn't seem so horrible. He had wanted to make sure he got enough sleep to be at his best by the time midnight rolled around and Focus hit the stage. It was 11. He had missed a whole hour. He rounded a corned and saw the building in front of him, stopping for only a moment to catch his breath before making his way to the door, praising God when they still let him in _and_ were in such a hurry to do so, they didn't use a metal detector on him. It was a habit to have a knife in his boot and a gun in his pants. Yes, he kept his gun in his pants. Problem?

He groaned as he saw the crowed that had formed around the stage. The anticipation of seeing Focus live obviously wasn't just him. He headed to the bar, flashing the bartender a seductive smile, hoping he wouldn't get carded. It worked. Just one more year and he wouldn't have to lower himself to such a pathetic act. He claimed a stool and enjoyed the music as he drank a few beers. The bands playing weren't all that bad.

"Can I get a shot of tequila?" He heard next to him. He examined the man out of the corner of his eye as he drummed his fingers on the bar top, waiting for his drink. He was wearing a pair of basic blue skinny jeans and a tight black t-shirt that had the picture of Focus on it. He may have to get himself one of those. There was a pair of goggles hanging around his neck, and even in the dark lighting he could tell his hair was a vibrant red. Probably dyed. The bartender asked him if he needed some lime and salt and he shook his head. Mello watched as he threw his head back in one motion and slammed his shot glass down, holding up his finger asking for one more.

"Rough day?" Mello couldn't help but ask as the bartender poured him another shot. The most intense green eyes focused on him, accompanied by an easy going grin. Mello readjusted in his seat, suddenly cursing the amount of space his gun took up.

"You have _no_ idea." He stated simply before throwing back the second shot and sighing. He then returned his attention to Mello and held his hand out. "I'm Matt."

"Mello." He stated simply as he grasped the offered hand. He had never been so intrigued by someone in his entire life. "How do you like sharing a name with the singer?" He gestured to the red head's shirt, and Matt blushed.

"Pretty cool. They who you're here to see?" Mello nodded.

"Yeah. Been waiting for this for five years. Since I heard _'Teenagers'._" The man nodded with a smile. His eyes looked like he was having a fond memory. Mello guessed he was a long time fan as well.

"Well, I have to get back to my friends. Maybe I'll see you after?" He said as he looked at his watch. before turning that goofy grin back to him. Mello couldn't help but smile in return.

"Sure." Matt nodded once and walked away. Mello's eyes followed him, and eyebrow raising as he headed to the back stage area. Were backstage passes available?

He had to wait another 15 minutes before Focus would be on. He stood, deciding it'd be a good idea to work his way to the front of the crowd now. He threw some money down on the counter as a tip to the bartender. For how busy it was, he had kept a new bottle in front of him with just one look from Mello. He chugged the rest of his last one and turned. He had to shove his way to the front, ignoring the annoyed people as he pushed by. He made sure to get a spot in the middle as the last band was finishing up. The lights went out and he felt his chest tighten in excitement. The curtain rose slowly and fog was released as the gap widened. Five people were on stage in the dark, heads bowed. The crowed was freaking out with chants of, _'Focus!'_ Suddenly the lights came down on all the band members except the singer as the music began. The same colors as the poster. Suddenly Mello was blinded by orange as the lyrics began.

**Say my name and his in the same breath**

**I dare you to say they taste the same**

**Let the leaves fall off in the summer**

**And let December glow in flames**

**Erase myself and let go**

**Start it over again in Mexico**

**These friends, they don't love you**

**They just love the hotel suites, now**

Mello noticed then that someone was missing. Normally they had two guitarist separate from the singer. Today, there was the chick guitarist and the singer had one of his own, playing backup. So that meant Gevanni was missing. He allowed his eyes to roam over everyone else. He could tell that there was a mic lowered by the drummer. From what he could tell from his silhouette and the shadows from the red light, when he wasn't singing, he was rocking out to his beats. Probably with his eyes closed with how intense he seemed to be. The keyboardist was hunched over his instrument, the blue lighting creating an eerie feel, some computer next to him. The lead guitarist seemed to be a little nervous. She hardly moved with her guitar. You could tell it was a chick, but she was wearing pants and some sort of corset top. The bassist you could tell was blonde from the pink light on her head. She looked like she was dressed in lolita clothing with small pigtails. She kept her face out of the light, but it seemed trickier for her to do than the others. In some moments you could see she was painted like a porcelain doll.

**I don't care what you think as long as it's about me **

**The best of us can find happiness in misery **

**Said,**

**I don't care what you think as long as it's about me **

**The best of us can find happiness in misery**

Mello felt his heart skip a beat as the chorus came on. He felt like he was being singled out. At least that feeling stayed with him, he assumed. The singer, Matt, really got to him. He was wearing jeans that were torn up both legs, that were bloused into black knee high boots, the same way Mello wore his own. He was wearing a long sleeve striped t-shirt. He assumed black and white. A fur vest was over it, zipped up with a high collar. His face was covered with some type of lite up glasses. Green in contrast to the orange over head. He played his guitar with ease as he sang.

**Oh take a chance, let your body get a tolerance **

**I'm not a chance, put a heat wave in your pants **

**Pull a breath like another cigarette **

**Pawnshop heart trading up (trading up) **

**On the oracle in my chest, **

**Let the guitar scream like a fascist **

**Sweat it out, shut your mouth **

**free love on the streets but **

**in the alley it ain't that cheap, now**

Matt wasn't even doing much on stage, but the way he moved with his guitar and back to the mic.. It definitely put a heat wave in Mello's pants. He knew it was ridiculous. He didn't even _know_ this guy. Mello noticed as the other members moves around, they all had something hiding their face. Different types of masks or glasses. Simple to complicated. He supposed he should have known they'd take a precaution to that. After all, they could hide on stage, but behind the curtain? There were plenty of people who would see them.

**I don't care what you think as long as it's about me **

**The best of us can find happiness in misery **

**Said,**

**I don't care what you think as long as it's about me **

**The best of us can find happiness in misery**

Matt moved away from the mic. Mello watched his skilled fingers moved over the strings with ease, completely in his element. Like Backup, he moved with his instrument intently. It was interesting. He played backup guitar, but when the lyrics stopped for a bit, he took over. Mello once again found himself wondering where the hell Gevanni was. Then Matt was back on the mic in an instant.

**Said,**

**I don't care just what you think **

**as long as it's about me, you said**

**I don't care just what you think **

**as long as it's about me, I said**

**I don't care (I don't care)**

**Said, I don't care (I don't care)**

**Said, I (I) don't (don't) care (care)**

**I (I) don't (don't) care (no I don't)**

**I don't care, (I said)**

**I don't care, (I said)**

**I (I) don't (don't) care (care)**

**I don't care what you think as long as it's about me **

**The best of us can find happiness in misery **

**Said,**

**I don't care what you think as long as it's about me **

**The best of us can find happiness in misery **

As the song ended Mello tried to ignore his over active mind. As the chords started to a new song, he smiled and surrendered to the music.

-line-line-line-line-line-line-line-line

Mello was on cloud nine. Focus had performed six songs. Double what everyone else had done. He had been able to buy his t-shirt as he waited for Misa to finish with her boss. He was standing outside in the fresh air, it cool against his over heated flesh.

"Mero!" He heard it a second too late. Suddenly his arms were full of his hyper active sister. "How'd you like the show?"

"It was great. Thanks Misa. Did you enjoy the first glimpse of Focus as well?" Misa was smiling as she pulled away and nodded, though Mello felt like there was something different about it. Not really forced, but off. He was about to ask about it when he noticed two men had stopped behind her. One of them seemed extremely out of place. He was wearing a suit. What the hell? He had caramel colored hair and honey eyes. The guy next to him was hunched over, wearing baggy blue jeans and a white long sleeve shirt. His raven locks stuck wildly in every direction, and his eyes were so dark they were almost black. Misa followed his line of sight.

"Oh, right! Mello, this is L." She pointed to the raven who stared with wide eyes. "And his is Light. He works security for Misa's boss." She smiled. Well, that explained the suit at least.

"Mello." He stated as he shook both the offered hands.

"We're invited to s small after party. You're coming." His hand was then grabbed and tugged in the direction he assumed she had parked. Light and L followed, climbing into the back seat.

"I guess I don't have a choice." Mello rolled his eyes. "At least I got enough sleep then." Mello leaned back in his seat as Misa followed Light's directions until they pulled up to a huge two story house on the outskirts of the city. Mello looked up at it then back to his sister.

"L just bought it. He invited us to check it out." She shrugged. Mello looked back at the house. It was a fucking mansion in his opinion. They all climbed out of the car and Mello noticed there was another car parked in the drive. He almost came in his pants. He wanted to badly to go run his fingers along it.

"Technically, it's in my Dad's name. I just paid for it." L was saying as the walked up the front steps.

"Ha! You'll _never_ beat me, Misa!" A new voice said. Mello turned his head to get a look at the owner for the car he wanted to touch so badly and he stopped mid step.

"Aw! Matty always beats Misa. It's not fair." His sister was teasing him. The same red head from the club sat in on a bench next to where Mello stood. "You're no fun. Mel, this is Matt, Naomi, and Beyond." Mello watched as green eyes turned towards him and lit up in recognition.

"Mello." He stated in greeting. Mello nodded in return.

"So _you_ drive the 1970 Chevrolet Chevelle SS 454 that's in the drive?" Matt looked shocked for momentarily before he recovered and nodded.

"I also own a BMW K1200LT. I just hardly get to drive it cause I drive these idiots around." He smirked as Mello let out a groan of want. Mello's own smirk grew as Matt stood, his body sliding against his own, and he didn't dare move. "Is that a gun in there or are you just happy to see me?" Matt was smiling at him. Mello's smirk grew.

"Maybe a bit of both." Well, he was being honest. Matt chuckled.

"Somehow, I don't think you're lying." L was opening the house and as Matt moved away to follow, Mello finally saw the other two people who had been with him. Naomi was a Japanese woman with long black hair and brown eyes. Beyond was L's twin it seemed. The only real difference in appearance was his eyes were auburn.. They really looked red. Mello could feel an air of mischief and mayhem radiating off of him, and if the smirk and the look in his eyes was anything to go off of, he'd say Beyond was the _evil_ twin. He moved with the group into the house in time to hear L speak.

"Welcome to Wammy House."

A/N: Hopefully you all like it so far. Things will soon start being pieced together better. 3

Song Used:

"I Don't Care" by Fall Out Boy

Btw.. "blousing" is actually a term I know because I was in AJROTC in high school for 4 years. It's the term they use for tucking in your pants into your boots.


	4. Chapter 3: Sex and Candy

A/N: Ok.. I would like to say that when you read a certain fact, I'm sorry. I had no better idea.. It accomplishes a lot of things for the story. You'll probably understand the _moment_ you read it.

wishingbell: Don't worry. I can't stand making people wait. I get as excited to hear what you think as you do to read the next chapter. It's rare when I don't update regularly. Life does have its moments.

iatethecookie: lol. I 3 ur username. are you on the dark side, then? haha. But.. Ya, I can see how you would think that with the summary and all. But even today, homosexuality is so far from being accepted. I graduated hs four years ago. But when I was there, we had a kid who had to transfer out from harassment. It's really sad. And then if you aren't the preppy happy ideal image of money.. You're an outcast. At least, that's how it was here. Jokes and Rich kids ruled. I absolutely love Misa and Mello being siblings. I think it's funny. But I can never see him with Misa or really anyone else. I'm too much of a sucker for love and when I think Mello love, I think Matt.. and chocolate. Or Matt covered in chocolate? Sounds good to me! 3 I actually haven't read a Wammy boy band fic yet. I hope what I'm doing is different and enjoyable.

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Death Note.

Warnings: Language. Drug Use. Sexual Situations. blah blah blah.

**Chapter 3: Sex and Candy**

Mello was in awe. The house was _huge_. They entered into a large foyer that had two sets of stair going up on either side. On the downstairs, if you went right, there was a nice living room and kitchen. Straight back there was a long dining area that opened up onto a spacious patio. The upstairs on the right housed L and BB's other family members, whereas the left was left to the twins. Apparently their side also had four guest rooms. But the part that had Mello and everyone else excited? The downstairs on their side of the house. Really? Who the hell gives their kids half a house? Well, they did say L and Beyond had technically paid for it, so he guessed it made sense.

When you walk in you're greeted by a huge entertainment center with the biggest T.V. Mello had ever seen. Surrounding it was a couch set that was in a 'u' shape, providing more than enough seating. Then they had bean bag chairs and pillows all over the place.

"Oh. My. Zelda." He heard Matt speak before he watched the red head run over, jump over the couch and hug the T.V.

"Matt, if you rape our T.V., you're buying us a new one." Beyond followed him and smacked his ass, earning a yelp from the entranced man. "You think that's sexy? Look at this." Beyond smirked as he opened the right side of the entertainment system. Matt turned his head to look and.. Beyond laughed as he smacked Matt on the face a few times. He had actually fainted. Mello watched on confused. Inspecting the cabinet he noted there was just about every gaming system inside. The newer ones such as the PS3, Xbox360, and Wii. Down to the Sega and SNES. There were shelves and drawers lined with an unlimited amount of games.

"I _knew _when I made that sharp turn and didn't crash it was too awesome to be real. I'm dead. I'm in heaven, but I'm dead." Matt was on his knees stroking the gaming equipment tenderly.

"You're not dead, Matt. But L and I were hoping you'd work some of your tech magic so that we can have as many of these hooked up as possible at one time. Just so we don't have to keep switching them out." Beyond sank into a bean bag chair in front of the T.V. and Matt's face morphed into a devilish grin.

"You've come to the right person, that's for sure." He said as he started to pull systems and wires before it seemed he would drown in them. Mello watched as he looked like he was in his own little world, still not understanding why he had gotten so worked up.

"Matty is a hardcore gamer. He's literally obsessed. I think if he had to pick between sex and games, he'd pick games." Misa was next to him explaining.

"Damn fucking straight I would!" Matt yelled back to them, and Mello couldn't help but smirk.

"Then he's been fucking around with the wrong people. Not doing it properly." Misa was laughing as Matt sent him a glare over his shoulder.

"He's also a technical genius. Literally. So if you're wondering why he looks so at home where he is right now, it's because he is." Misa was smiling at the seemingly mess that was being made. Mello noticed how Matt didn't even need to double check which wires he was grabbing from the mess. It's like there was a method to his madness in the tangling mess of black and gray wires. He watched as Matt stopped for a second to pull a cigarette from his pocket and light it before going back to his project.

"Matt. Are you seriously smoking in the house surrounded by electronics?" L was standing before him, his thumb to his mouth. Matt looked up and blinked once innocently.

"Yep." He simply stated before setting back to work. L rolled his eyes and slid onto the couch next to Light. Mello couldn't help but think about how weird the man sat. Though not much about L was very conventional. He also noted the slight stiffness in Light's shoulders for a moment and a smile he tried to hide. Interesting. Misa had walked of with Naomi. They were of to the side giggling, and Mello rolled his eyes. Women.

"Come on, Mello. Make yourself at home. We won't bite... Much." Beyond put his arm around his shoulders and was pulling him around the couch, plopping down in the center, pulling him with him. He smirked and got a wicked gleam in his eyes. "Besides. It's probably a better view from here anyways. So relax and enjoy it." He gestured to Matt who was currently bent over, the T.V. pulled out slightly, looking behind it. Beyond gave him a knowing smile. Yep. Definitely the evil twin.

"Beyond.." He heard L warn. "Don't encourage such things." He heard L warning his brother. Beyond just rolled his eye and ignored him.

"And there you go!" Matt exclaimed, straightening and putting the T.V. back in place. The systems all sat in the cabinet. "I put the wireless on the top and the ones that the controllers still have cords to as close to the bottom as possible." He explained. Mello was shocked. That would've taken him a lot longer to accomplish.

"Sounds awesome, Matt. Now.." Beyond moved back to his bean bag chair. "I know you brought your memory cards. And I'm in the mood to whoop your ass at some Mario Kart." Matt's face took on a competitive look. His eyes shinning with excitement.

"You're going down, B." He rummaged through a messenger bag he had dropped by the couch near Mello, and pulled out a small memory card. Mello noted there were quite a few different ones in the bag, as well as different electronic parts and controllers. Hardcore gamer was an understatement. Matt put the memory card into the Wii and was copying a file onto the hard drive as he sat down. While the game loaded, he pulled his goggles down onto his face and lit another cigarette. "Did anyone else want to play?" Matt looked around.

"No. It's been a while since we've watched you play one on one with Beyond. It's too entertaining to pass up." Naomi was saying as she took a seat in the curve that was between himself and L. Misa came and sat with him, nodding in agreement. It didn't take long for Mello to see why it was so entertaining. Matt was definitely unbeatable. But it was the people playing that was making everyone laugh. When Matt would lap Beyond on the race, the raven would start shoving his hand in his face. They pushed each other around. And the things they said hardly ever made sense. In that time, Naomi and Misa had attacked him. Misa had moved to sit on the back of the couch, messing with his hair, and Naomi had taken it upon herself to pain Mello's nails black as soon as Misa told her he usually did it, but hadn't in a while.

"How the fuck did this happen?" Matt was laughing as him and Beyond stretched. Mello just glared at them and there was a sudden flash. He jerked his head, earning a yell and smack from his sister, and saw Light with a camera. "Don't worry. There's embarrassing pictures of us all. We've all had to be tormented but the girls."

"I've been being tormented by Misa for 20 years." He aid flatly.

"So, Matt. Did you notice the setup on the other side of the room?" Naomi was asking. Matt looked confused before he turned to look.

"Fuck dude. You guys designed this room to specifically make me jiz myself, didn't you?" On he other side there was a whole band setup. Matt walked over was checking out some of the instruments. Mello couldn't help but follow him with his eyes.

"Mel.. Don't think that way about him. He's off limits." Misa whispered to him. Naomi nodded.

"Beyond will encourage you a lot. But he has his reasons. But Matt has a boyfriend." Naomi glared at Beyond as he sat on Mello's other side.

"A twat of a boyfriend!" He whispered harshly. "Come on. We all saw that he was talking to Mello at the bar. He came back smiling for once. And then fate handed him over as Misa's brother. He's going to be around a lot. And you're blind if you can't see Matt's interest has been peaked. And Matt's interest is hardly grabbed unless its a video game, computer, or music. And his so called 'boyfriend' doesn't even like _any _of those."

"Even so. It's _Matt's_ choice. We do _not_ encourage cheating!" Naomi bit back. Mello sat there awkwardly. He felt like he was in the middle of a lovers spat.

"So much animosity. Here, hit this" Matt was in front of them, a guitar in his right hand, pushing something to Beyond, who took it and inhaled. "One of these days, you two are going to end up going at it." He joked. Mello couldn't help but agree mentally. Beyond passed the white stick to Misa who inhaled.

"Misa! Since when do you smoke?" Mello glared at her and she blew the smoke in his face. Definitely _not_ a cigarette. Misa smirked and offered it to him. He eyed it wearily and heard chuckling behind him and turned his attention back to Matt.

"Never smoked some good old Mary Jane before, eh?" When Mello shook his head, Matt smiled and grabbed the joint again. He inhaled deeply, goggle covered eyes on Mello's. He then leaned forward into Mello's face, Naomi taking the joint from between his fingers as his hands rested n the back of the couch, on either side of Misa's legs, guitar dropped on the couch. "Just relax, and inhale." He spoke, voice raspy from holding in the hit. His right hand grabbed his chin softly, making Mello open his mouth slightly. Matt's mouth was hovering over his, and as he started to exhale, Mello closed his eyes and inhaled. "Good. Now hold it for a moment and exhale." He stated and moved away. Mello's eyes fluttered open and locked on Matt who had his guitar once again. He exhaled slowly and Matt smiled.

"God. I'm letting you guys corrupt my little brother." Misa was laughing behind him. The others joined in.

"I'm bigger than you." Mello defended. Misa smirked.

"Fine.. My _baby_ brother." Mello's glare intensified.

"Here. rookie, calm down." Beyond was passing him a mini bong now.

"B! That's going to be too hard for him to do this early in." Misa was claiming. Mello shrugged and inhaled as Beyond held a lighter over the bowl.

"Good, now you gotta clear it." He pulled the bowl out a bit so the excess smoke was sucked out of the chamber. Mello pulled away and Beyond took the bong away in anticipation of Mello's reaction. He couldn't hold it. He tried, and was rewarded but a short coughing fit.

"See? Look what you did to him!" Misa was yelling at Beyond who passed the bong to Light and L. Matt had the joint between his lips, playing guitar in his bean bag chair, facing the group rather than the T.V.

"Hey, it wasn't that bad. I've seen a lot worse from people, first time or not. Besides, you know what they say." Matt paused and inhaled before dropping the roach into an ashtray. "If you don;t cough, you don't get off." Smoke left between his lips as he spoke, going back to strumming his guitar. The fact that he was left handed was filed away in the back of Mello's brain.

"I guess." Misa was saying. After a little while longer of everyone passing it around and smoking, Beyond left to get food. He came back pushing a trolly in.

"I jacked Dad's trolly. Think he'll care?" He was saying as everyone was gathering food.

"Not if you put it back. Not like he's even in the states right now." L said as he dug into a huge piece of cake.

"That's right, him and Nate get back tomorrow, right?" Matt was speaking again, still only half paying attention and working on the notes from his guitar. L nodded.

"Who's Nate?" Mello found himself asking. Beyond rolled his eyes and pretended to shoot himself in the head.

"Beyond!" Naomi was back on his case. When he glared at her, she continued. "He's your _brother_."

"He's adopted." He stated plainly.

"So are you and L." He rolled his eyes again.

"So? It's not that I don't _like_ the kid."

"He's not a _kid_. He's 18." Matt glared. "Don't make me sound like a pedo going to jail." Beyond rolled his eyes again before turning to Mello to answer him.

"Nate, or as he likes to be called, Near. Well, he's mine and L's brother. We're all adopted. He's a fucking genius just like the rest of us. Dad has a thing about 'rescuing' smart kids so they can go to good schools and live out their potential. They're in England right now, cause he was accepted to some elite college there. They'll be back in the morning." He stated and took a spoonful of his strawberry jam into his mouth. "Oh, and he's Matt's _boyfriend_." He pulled out another join and lit it. Obviously, displeased about the relationship. He passed it around and when it got to Light, he leaned over to give L a shotgun, and as soon as the smoke left his body, and went to L's, his mouth descended to capture the others lips. As L's hands moved to tangle into the caramel colored hair, everyone let out wolf whistles. When they pulled away, L blew the smoke out of his body before pulling Light back to him.

"It's about damn time!" Misa was yelling at the pair.

"Get a room!" Naomi joked. The sounds from Matt's guitar changed and he started to sing to the notes.

**"Hangin' round downtown, by myself, and I had so much time to sit and think about myself, and then there **_**he**_** was. Like double cherry pie, yeah there **_**he**_** was. like disco superfly."** His voice seemed vaguely familiar, but with the way he sang jokingly, it was hard to tell why. **"I smell sex and candy here. Who's that lounging, in my chair. Who's that casting devious stares in my direction, Mama this surely is a dream." **Everyone was laughing as L and Light blushed.

"Shut up, Matt." Light kicked the bean bag chair, causing Matt to laugh and sing louder.

**Hangin' 'round downtown by myself, and I had too much caffeine, and I was thinkin' 'bout myself, and then there **_**he**_** was. In platform double suede, Yeah there **_**he**_** was. Like disco lemonade... I smell sex and candy here. Who's that lounging, in my chair. Who's that casting, devious stares in my direction, Mama this surely is a dream. Mama this surely is a dream. Yeah, Mama this must be my dream."** The notes faded and he started laughing as L just kissed Light again, before pulling him to his feet and out of the room, more wolf whistles following the pair.

"Aaaannnooo?" Came a voice from the front. Shortly after a small Japanese woman entered, waving. "Where is Light?" She asked as she sat down in the vacant spot him and L had left. Everyone started laughing.

"He's upstairs probably pounding into my brother at this point." Beyond held out a joint for her and she retrieved it before sitting back down. Why did she look so damn familiar? "Hey, Sayu, this is Mello, Misa's brother. Mello, that's Sayu, Light and Matt's sister." He raised an eyebrow.

"On the Light and L note, about damn time. Nice to meet you, Mello." She held out her hand and Mello shook it.

"Light _and_ Matt's sister? You're Light's brother?" He turned to the redhead who was watching everyone again, playing lightly. He nodded.

"Light is three years older. Sayu is three years younger." He simply stated. Mello nodded in understanding, even though it blew his mind. Matt and Light were so _different_. Although he didn't have much room to talk. Him and Misa were way different in personality as well.

"Wait. Aren't you like the 'face' for Focus?" His eyes zeroed back in on Sayu who looked confused for a moment. Her eyes darted around before returning to him.

"Yes, I am."

"Yeah, how lucky am I that my own sister has met my favorite band. Though she won't hook me up." Matt was saying. Sayu rolled her eyes. Mello felt like he was missing something, but figured it either wasn't important, or he'd figure it out later.

"Well, I think everyone needs to crash here tonight. Smoked too much to drive. You pot heads." Beyond was smiling as he took another hit.

"You're not ending the party are you? I just got here." Sayu pouted.

"Of course I'm not. I'm just establishing that you can't get baked and then drive away. We have four guest rooms. Matt can either go up to Near's room or he can room with me." Matt nodded in acknowledgment. "And can you stop for a few minutes already, Matt? What the hell?" Beyond pulled the guitar from his lap and dropped it on the couch next to him.

"What? I'm on a roll here! Give it back, B!" Matt lunged and got the guitar back.

"You're on a roll?" Mello couldn't help but voice the question, accepting his chance at another drag when it was passed to him once again.

"Yeah, I'm writing music. I can't help it. I feel inspired." He smiled. Mello looked around for a moment.

"Wouldn't paper and shit help?" Everyone was chuckling.

"Matt always writes in his head. Never forgets either. Once he gets the feel for how he wants it to go, he hooks up on this program on his computer where he can play around with the notes through a guitar." Naomi leaned back in her seat. "He does however strum on an acoustic while he is writing. It helps."

"I didn't know there was a program and stuff to do all that on a computer." Mello was genuinely surprised. Matt just smirked for a moment.

"They don't. I created it." And he was strumming again.

"I told you. Technical genius." Misa said to him. Mello nodded and they all sat around and talked long into the night.

A/N: Matt and Near? Ew. That's my thoughts. I promise.. There are reasons why I did it. 3

I am also aware that most people will be like, Mello smoking weed? Angst. But it's AU. And the thought of Matt giving his a shot gun is just hot. I was tempted to keep going on the chapter.. But it was getting really long compared to the others and I didn't want to have _one _really long chapter to all the shorter ones. Besides, I decided to drawl it out a bit.

Song used in this chapter:

"Sex and Candy" by Marcy Playground.


	5. Chapter 4: Extreme Paintball

A/N: So, this is going to be a little different than what people expect. I promise, I still have reasons. Just go with it. Second chapter in one night. Just cause I love everyone so much. 3

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Death Note.

Warnings: Language. Drug use. Sexual situations.

**Chapter 4: Extreme Paintball**

How had he gotten here again? Oh, right. The girls had decided they needed 'girl time' and went to one of the guest rooms to do whatever it was girls did nowadays. Paint nails. Do hair. Gossip. Plot to take over the world.. He wasn't completely sure. That had left him with Beyond and Matt. The computer genius had finally replaced the guitar with a satisfied look on his face before he yawned. Then the lights flickered with the sound of thunder and he asked Beyond if they were going to do their ritual. Beyond had gotten an evil look on his face and nodded, claiming they should have Mello join them. Matt looked unsure for a moment before he nodded. Apparently, they thought he'd be a nice addition to whatever it was they were talking about.

So Mello found himself crouched down in the mud and pouring rain outside, hiding, with a paintball gun. Apparently Matt and Beyond thought it was better this way. 'Extreme Paintball' they called it. He had been shot twice, but he knew he had gotten one or the other about ten times by now. He felt like there was movement behind him and he stilled, listening intently. He turned his body just enough to look like he was just moving around, and he spotted both Beyond and Matt in his peripheral vision. He mentally smirked before pivoting quickly, firing off two shots.

"What the _fuck_ man? How are you so good at this?" Matt emerged covered in green and red paint. Beyond followed, covered in green and purple. Mello shrugged as he was led up to the back patio, all of them slipping of their muddy boots and soaked t-shirts. He watched as Matt and Beyond proceeded to remove their jeans before sitting in chairs, Matt pushing his goggles up to hold back his hair, before pulling a water pipe to his lips.

"Are you going to stay in you're soaking wet pants then, Mello?" Beyond asked as he was handed the pipe. Mello smirked.

"Unless you want to see my dick, then yes." Both men stared at him before laughing.

"I have no idea why that doesn't surprise me that you go commando." Matt stated.

"Ah, so you've been thinking about it." He couldn't help it. Seeing Matt's cheeks turn red was well worth it. Matt cleared his throat before looking at him.

"Seriously though. How are you so good at paintball when you said you've never played before?" They were all leaning back in their chairs, relaxing to the sound of the rain, and the feeling of the smoke moving through their lungs. Mello shrugged again.

"I haven't played before. But I have plenty of shooting experience." He gestured to his crotch where the gun showed without his shirt on.

"Ah. So it _was_ a gun." Matt winked at him.

"I told you it was both." He wasn't sure what it was about Matt that made it impossible to bite his tongue. Suddenly there was a light illuminating them and they looked over to see the girls coming outside, bags of chips in hand.

"Uh oh. Busted." Beyond joked. Mello smiled wearily at his sister, pipe in hand, lighter just over it as he was about to take a hit.

"And you were on _my _case?" She rolled her eyes as Mello took his hit, and then snatched it from his hands.

"What are you doing awake? I thought you girls went to go plot the end of the world or some shit." They laughed. Mello was momentarily surprised as Sayu plopped herself down in his lap and Misa in Matt's, causing Naomi to go over and sit with Beyond.

"We got the munchies." Sayu said as she ate a chip, offering some to Mello. He gladly accepted.

"Here, Mel." Misa threw something at him and he caught it one handed before inspecting it. It was chocolate. The kind he liked to import from Japan.

"Oh dear Jesus." He ripped it open and snapped of a piece, moaning in pleasure.

"Hey, don't make those noises with my sister on your lap!" Matt was mocking him.

"No offense to Sayu.. But if she feels anything, it has nothing to do with her. I don't go that way." He snapped off another piece, letting it melt in his mouth. "How'd you get this, Misa?"

"When you said you were coming, I ordered a bunch. I put this one in my purse to give to you and forgot. But we knew you three would be down here."

"You're the best sister, ever." His eyes were closed and Matt decided.. Or rather his munchie induced taste buds decided.. It was a good idea to try to get some of that chocolate. His hand reached slowly for it, and suddenly, he was staring down the barrel of Mello's gun. "Do it and die." He smirked and reached further, only freezing when he heard the gun being cocked. His eyes met icy blue.

"Oh come on. I just want to taste a bit. I shared my weed." He pouted and Mello sighed, lowering his gun before breaking off a small piece and tossing it at the gamer. Misa gasped.

"Mello? Are you sick?" He rolled his eyes and finished it off.

"I think I'm ready for bed." Matt yawned. "I'll head up to Nate's room so I can see him when he gets home." He gathered his clothes and left, Mello's eyes watching the way his scantily clad ass moved as he walked.

"Ok. I can't sit here anymore. That's not the chocolate or the gun!" Sayu moved into the chair with Misa. Mello raised an eyebrow at her.

"What? I'm gay. When a guy walks around half naked, I can't help but look. And it's been a while." Beyond was laughing as Misa shook her head.

"Come on, Misa, Sayu. Let's go finish out world domination- I mean- boy gossip so we can go to bed." She winked at a smirking Mello before dragging them off.

"Alright, Mello. I have something you can put on to sleep tonight." He nodded and followed Beyond, gathering their things first. They went up the stairs and down the hall. Beyond opened one of the last doors and Mello followed him inside. It was decorated a lot differently from the main house. The walls were painted black. Writing was all over it in a florescent red. Music notes and letters jumbled. He saw an upside down laundry basket with two drum sticks on it, the clothes thrown in a pile next to it. He tossed his clothes from earlier in the pile before heading to a dresser. "Sorry. I got all inspired earlier and was almost late leaving for the show." He was going through a drawer. Mello shrugged.

"I kind of like it." He was reading over some of the random words.

**"You're a ghost love, nightgown flowing.**

**your body blue and walking along the continental shelf**

**you are a dream among the sharks**

**beautiful and terrifying, lit and restless**

**we dance in dark suspension.**

**And you bury me in the ocean floor beneath you**

**where they'll never hear us scream..."**

He ran his fingers over the words as he read them.

"That's a song I've been writing about Naomi actually." Mello started as Beyond spoke directly over his shoulder. "You see, Matt teases. But I _do_ love her. Always have. But she's engaged to this guy named Raye. Doesn't deserve her. He likes to play it safe. Works for the FBI. Predictable. He'll bore her eventually. Naomi tries to be normal. But she's _not_. She's too good for that. She's wild and needs to be free. Someone who will follow her to hell if so needed. It kills me that she's planning to marry this guy." Beyond was running his fingers along the words now. Mello watched as his eyes turned to him, thoughtful and hurt eyes turned mischievous. "So. How long has it been for you then?" Mello stared at him for a minute in confusion. When Beyond pushed him back on the red sheets, he understood.

"I don't really know. Month?" Beyond smirked before he pushed him back to lay on the bed, pulling at his jeans. "Wha- Wait. You were just talking about how in love you are with Naomi."

"Yeah. I am. But she's currently planning to marry Raye. And you like Matty but he's resting up so he can have a fuck fest with my brother in a few hours. Nothing wrong with us having a little fun tonight. It's been a while for me too." Any protest Mello had died on his tongue as he was engulfed into a warm mouth. His fingers threaded into the already wild locks and he cried out. Beyond twirled his tongue around his aching member before he let go of it with a quiet _pop_. He nipped and bit his way up Mello's torso, not hesitating to sheath himself inside the body under him. A few thrusts had Mello moaning. The blonde took him by surprise and flipped them. He raised his hand and back handed him hard across the cheek. Beyond was stunned for a second before he saw the smirk in Mello's eyes and felt his body still moving over his. He returned the smirk, and so it began. They rolled around, fighting for control. Hitting each other as thrusts became violent, biting and scratching. Finally Beyond concurred the wild blonde and gave a hard thrust straight to his prostate. Mello let out a long moan before he came all over their stomachs. He then turned Beyond over one last time, and trapped him in a half choke hold. His fingers gripped painfully on his jaw, with slight pressure on his throat. Beyond's strangled cry was all that was heard as Mello moved as fast as he could until he felt Beyond cum inside him. Mello then released him and rolled over next to the panting man.

"That was unexpected." He muttered as his eyes drooped. Beyond made a noise of agreement.

"Yeah well, can't have you busting a nut every time Matt bends over around you." He laughed as Mello punched his arm.

"It's not like that. You'd have to be blind and dumb to not acknowledge that Matt is hot, sure. But I just met the guy. Besides. He has a boyfriend. And that boyfriend is your brother." He pulled the sheet up over his waist and turned onto his stomach to get comfortable.

"Don't remind me." Beyond folded his hands behind his head, enjoying the post-sex feelings. "Anyways. I had to make your first experience getting high the best I could. Violent sex is pretty great." Mello smirked in return but didn't speak. It didn't take long for him to be lulled to sleep but the sound of the raging storm outside the window.

A/N: Can anyone else see Mello and BB sex being violent? I know it's not MxM.. But patience! Hope you enjoyed it regardless. 3 Next chapter? Enter Near. What will everyone say when they finds out BB and Mello slept together? What will _Matt_ say/think? =O

Song used in this chapter:

"Horror of Our Love" By Ludo


	6. Chapter 5: A Surprising Proposal

A/N: I'm sorry for the wait.. I had no idea how I wanted this to go.. What evens I wanted to happen first.

iatethecookie: haha. Yeah, I thought it was a perfect "Matt" reaction. I've bowed down myself to awesome gaming set ups. 3 I actually really hate Matt/Mello/Near threesomes. lol. Actually, I hate Near paired with either of them period. But it had to happen in the story.. for now..

ShyClown: I'm glad you like it. I'm trying **really** hard not to rush it and ruin the flow. *Must control thy self*

Shadow Dancer666: Haha, extreme paintball **is** fun! Me and my friends have played extreme bb gun wars and extreme hide and seek as well. I'll prob introduce those at some point too. Especially with such a big house to work with! 3 No problem. I get more excited about posting and hoping people just enjoy it than other people prob do. lol.

12: Will do! lol. It's an obsession!

jhoker: As I stated to 'iatethecookie', I hate Near pairings with either of the smexy MandM boys. But it's necessary to the plot. Hopefully this chapter will clear it up a bit. Though I doubt there will be anything graphic involving Near.. I just, can't see him that way. I guess I kinda see him like a kid? lol.

EndlessStorm: I'm flattered you think that I should have more reviews. Lol. It would be awesome. Though I have gotten a lot of story favs/alerts on this one. People just don't like to review. Which sucks when you want feedback on the direction you're going.

foreverunloved:I was wondering when I'd get your first review on this story. IDK why you were either. You even heard about it before I posted it. lol. I'm glad you are enjoying it, and don't worry, more of your wet dream to come. I feel bad about your gf though. =O What's her story?

**Chapter 5: A Surprising Proposal**

What the _**fuck?**_ Mello was pulled awake suddenly. Pain. It took a moment for his half awake mind to understand why he was in pain. Someone was biting into his neck. The events of the night before came flooding his memory. A tongue darted out and licked the bite mark. Mello groaned.

"Morning, sunshine. We have to get up before they come looking for us. Unless you want to tell your sister exactly why you are sleeping in my bed.. Naked." Beyond spoke. Mello's mind cleared and he looked up into the crimson gaze. Noticing the questioning look, Beyond sighed. "You want to talk, don't you? Don't worry, Mello. I'm not going to break down and confess my undying love for you. Just cause we had a good fuck doesn't mean we're a thing or that it has to be awkward." He sat up on his side of the bed.

"Thank God." Mello muttered as he stretched. Beyond laughed and threw a pair of black sweat pants at him.

"Come on. We can get some breakfast." Mello followed him out of bed shameless of his lack of clothing. He pulled the pants on leisurely and rubbed the sleep from his face. "Coffee included." Mello's ears perked and his eyes snapped to a smirking Beyond in the doorway. He nodded before following him down to the kitchen.

"Good morning!" Matt was dancing around the kitchen as he cooked. There were plates on the counter that were covered in various foods. Pancakes, eggs, toast, hash browns, bacon, sausage. Mello's mouth watered and his stomach growled. Matt was singing to himself as he flipped a few pancakes.

"You little devil. You didn't even let Near rest before you were all over him, did you?" Beyond folded his arms across his chest, his eyes sparkling as Matt froze.

"I have no idea what you're insinuating." Matt plated the pancakes and turned off the stove. His gaze met Beyond's, but he was smirking and a gleam was in his eyes. Beyond laughed lightly. Matt's eyes changed to confused as he looked at his friend. He seemed to shake off whatever he was going to ask before he turned to speak to Mello. He raised an eyebrow and looked back at Beyond with a glare. "Really, B? You can't keep it in your pants, can you?" Matt seemed livid. Beyond didn't look all that shocked at his words though.

"It was just a bit of fun, Matt. Stop overreacting." Beyond reached over and snagged a piece of bacon.

"Misa is going to _kill_ you!" He pointed a finger at the nonchalant man.

"Jealous?" Beyond challenged. The red head rolled his eyes.

"Of what, B? That was a long time ago and I'm with Nate." He pulled a few plates down and stacked them next to the food, handing one to Mello, along with a fork.

"I wasn't talking about _me_, Matt." Green eyes snapped back to red. The two glared at each other until the kitchen was overran with other people. The girls came down giggling along with a blushing L and Light. Matt turned away and was slamming pans into the sink. Beyond casually began placing food on his plate like it was a normal morning. Mello was eating slowly, watching everything unfold, feeling like it wasn't quite his place to interrupt their group quite yet.

"What happened, did Near refuse you last night, Matt?" Naomi was laughing. Matt tensed up before piling up his own plate.

"Not at all. It was a great morning. He's sleeping right now, and I made breakfast." He pulled his goggles over his head before walking out of the kitchen.

"What the hell happened? Matt only takes his plate to game when no one is around or he's extremely pissed. _Beyond!_" Naomi was on him immediately.

"Why does it have to be _my_ fault? That's what happens when you tie yourself to a pansy like Near. Matt needs a stiff one up the ass, but Near won't give it to him." Mello choked on his orange juice as Beyond sat next to him.

"What do you mean? He just said Near puts out." Mello couldn't help but ask. Beyond sent him a sideways smirk.

"Near puts out. But Near won't top. And Matt likes to switch." Mello raised an eyebrow.

"So, let me get this straight.. A guy refuses to _top?_ Isn't that a little backwards?" Beyond was nodding, though whatever he was going to say was cut off by a gasp.

"Mello! What happened to your face?" Misa was pulling him to turn towards here so she could examine the swelling and slight bruise on his cheekbone. He tried to shrug it off. His protests were going unheard towards his sister. He could hear Beyond trying to suppress a laugh behind him, and he felt all eyes on him.

"Oh dear God, am I the only one not getting laid regularly?" Sayu threw her hands up exasperated.

"Sayu!" Light threw her a disapproving look at her before he bit into his apple.

"She's seventeen, Light. At her age, most teens are sexually active. Much younger in fact." L stated matter of fact as he pulled of a piece of cake on his fork. Who ate cake for breakfast anyways?

"Whoa- Wait. Back-up. What is that supposed to mean, Sayu?" Misa turned towards the younger girl who shrugged.

"I guess me and you really. Everyone else is getting laid regularly. Naomi can go see Raye whenever she wants. L and Light hooked up, _finally_. Matt has Near back. And B totally hooked up with Mello last night." Mello choked on his orange juice again and Misa's eyes shifted.

"What? There's no way B tainted him _that_ badly." Beyond feigned hurt.

"Misa. Look at them. B is just as beat up as Mello is. Bruises and cuts. Mello has a bite mark on his neck for fuck sake!" She pointed at the fresh bite mark and Misa's eyes widened before turning to dangerous slits, glaring daggers at Beyond who smiled innocently.

"What the _fuck_, B? That's my brother! How many of your friends younger brothers are you going to do this to?" Her hands were on her hips, her right index finger tapping it in irritation. Beyond looked away and he took a deep breath before returning to her, anger evident in his eyes.

"Act like I confessed my undying love to him or something. Mello was already openly gay. He's an adult." Naomi abruptly stood, her eyes focused on Beyond. A mix of anger and, pain? She slowly walked away to follow Matt.

"Are you happy now, B?" Misa was saying.

"She doesn't want me. What am I supposed to do? Cry over it like a baby? I'm not doing anything wrong by hooking up with someone once in a while. I'm _single_." He swiped a jar of jam of the counter and started to shovel it out with his fingers. Misa's gaze shifted to Mello. The blonde cocked an eyebrow questioningly. When she didn't answer, he sighed.

"Misa, I _am_ an adult. An openly gay one at that. Beyond far from forced anything on me. It had been a while since I got laid and an opportunity knocked. We didn't do anything wrong. I'm not under the impression that we'll be together forever or that we're madly in love or any of that total bullshit you all seem to be worried about. Just two guys who needed to get laid having some fun one night." He shrugged and returned to his half eaten plate. Misa sighed and took a seat next to Mello.

"Alright. I'm sorry, B. It's just, he's my brother. It's kinda hard to except the idea of my brother screwing around with someone just to crew around." Beyond nodded and stood.

"It's fine. We all know I really am a bit of a man-whore." He laughed and followed in the directing the others went, intent on smoothing things over with his best friend and the girl he truly wanted.

"Don't feel so bad, Misa. I did the same thing." Light chuckled as he sipped some coffee. Misa's attention rose to him and she offered him a small smile.

"If I recall, you were _worse_, Light." L stated, dropping sugar cubes into a cup of tea. 4, 5, 6, dear God, how much sugar does he _need?_ Light laughed.

"So it _was_ Matt that you guys were referring to then?" Mello pushed away his finished plate, smiling when Misa placed a chocolate bar in his hand. Light nodded.

"Yes, but it was different. I was 19. L and Beyond were 20. Matt was 16. He was curious I guess you could say. I had just come out to my family that I was in fact, gay. He told me that he found himself checking our men and women equally. Well, he told me, L, and Beyond. The later ended up helping him experiment whether or not he would really enjoy being with a man. He did. They messed around for a while. Nothing serious. Matt knew that Beyond was crazy over Naomi. Then Matt met Near when he was 18 an Near was 16. They've been dating ever since. Though I think it was like a year until they ever did anything physical together."

"It was one and a half." A new voice said. Mello turned and saw a guy with.. white.. everything. His pajamas were a pair of while lounge pants and long sleeve white shirt, with white socks. His hair was white even. Was that a stuffed animal in his arms? A _white_ bunny. Figures. His right hand was twirling a lock of hair as his animal hung from his left arm, cradled to his chest. He stared blankly at them.

"Good morning, Near. This is Mello, Misa's brother. Mello, this is Near." L made formal introductions. They stared at each other momentarily. Mello could tell they weren't going to get along that well.

"I assume Matt is playing games then?" He asked. L confirmed and Near turned to go after his boyfriend. Mello whistled lowly once he knew he was gone.

"Creeeepy." Misa smacked him in the arm.

"Don't worry, Mello. Everyone thinks so on some level." Sayu joked. "Well, I need to go find Matsuda so we can locate a missing guitarist." She got up and proceeded to hug everyone.

"Be safe, Sayu." Light was telling his sister.

"No worries. I didn't smoke when I woke up." She smiled innocently, kissing him on the cheek. As she reached the doorway, she turned to look over her shoulder. "By the way, L. Welcome to the family." With a wink she was gone. Light rolled his eyes and L let a small smile grace his lips.

"Misa, would you tell Matt that since we can not do as planned today, we will be taking a lazy day off in my room?" L asked as he climbed off his chair, pulling Light with him. Mello felt eyes flicker to him, but they were gone almost instantly. Misa smiled evilly.

"Why of _course,_ L." The two disappeared instantly.

(-line-)

Mello did not like him. He hated him. He _loath_ him. Near was so _annoying!_ He wasn't sure why exactly. But everything he did seemed to annoy Mello farther. The way he sat on the floor between the instruments and the couch building an extravagant domino set-up. The way he spoke with no emotion when he did speak at all. Sometimes he would get up and go sit by Matt, attempting to get the gamers attention. Mello got to see that Matt indeed, would chose games over sex. Near was currently sitting next to him, trying to get him to abandon his intense rematch of Mario Kart with Beyond. Mello had once again been put under the mercy of his sister and Naomi. Naomi apparently didn't take too kindly to Mello ruining his perfectly good manicure by playing extreme paintball and then indulging in rough sex with Beyond. Mello looked back up to see the freak staring at him.. _Again._ He snarled in irritation. Misa smacked him upside the head.

"Behave, Mello." Misa scolded.

"What do you expect? The snowball keeps staring at me!" He snapped. That got Matt's attention. The gamer looked over questioningly, pausing the game.

"I am merely intrigued by you. You are.. different." Near stated off handed. Matt raised an eyebrow at him. "You're the most feminine guy I've ever seen." Mello snarled in rage once again as he stood.

"Go suck a cock! I'll show you how _girly_ I am!" He cracked his knuckles, ready to punch him in his face. The face that.. Smiled? Mello shuddered. _Creepy_.

"Is that an offer, Mello?" Near's smile stretched as Mello blinked dumbly at him. Matt's jaw dropped stupidly. Near openly leered at Mello who was back to wearing his tight skinny jeans and black t-shirt. Mello was subconsciously reaching for the gun he had stashed in his pants once again, ready to blow that smile off of his face, but Matt's voice made him pause.

"What the _fuck, _Nate?" The enraged red head stood. This just wasn't his day. Near stared up at him innocently.

"What? I've been trying to get you to go upstairs with me for hours now, and you won't get off your game. I'll be gone for _months_. You could play games then." Matt growled in anger.

"That doesn't give you the right to offer yourself to someone else! What the fuck is wrong with you?" Matt yelled before he took off out the door. Mello barely thought before he walked off after the other man, ignoring the people calling after him.

"Matt! Wait up!" Mello called as he closed the front door behind him. Matt had already climbed in his car and reversed it to pull out and face the gate. He stopped, allowing Mello to climb in the passenger side. He looked at the blonde questioningly. Mello shrugged. "We can complain about your creepy boyfriend together." He smiled innocently. Matt returned the gesture with a smirk and peeled out of the drive. He reached a hand out and turned the radio up all the way, techno music blared in Mello's head almost painfully. He watching in fascination as Matt drove wildly around the streets, taking sharp turn after sharp turn, drifting and skidding, weaving in and out of cars. He watched as they took a turn and Matt reached down to a pack of cigarettes and pulled one out, lighting it. He straightened the car and he replaced his right hand on gear shift. They were on a stretch of road, nothing but more highway and trees in sight. Matt just drove, staring at the road blankly. Mello slowly reached over and covered the hand on the gear shift with his own. The distracted red head jumped slightly before smiling weakly at him and he squeezed Mello's fingers, raising both their hands to the volume dial to turn it down before returning their hands to the gear shift once again. His left hand pulled the cigarette from his lips.

"I'm sorry. He does this a lot. He goes away for school shit all the time. Never for as long as he's about to, but still. He gets mad when I ignore him for a video game. But I can't help it. I'm a die hard gamer. It's my life. That, computers, and music. It's who I am. He doesn't understand that." Mello squeezed the hand under his reassuringly. "I'm sorry he dragged you into it." Mello laughed and shook his head.

"I just think he's more than a little creepy. I don't know how you date him." Matt's lips curved up into a smile.

"He's not so bad when you get to know him. He's intelligent and very.. logical, I guess you could say." Mello stared at him.

"Do you love him?" Matt's head turned towards him. His goggles were covering his eyes, but Mello could make out the faint outline behind the orange plastic thanks to the sun being high in the sky. Matt sighed.

"No. I care about him. I do love him.. But I'm not _in love_ with him. Does that make sense?" He turned back to the road. Mello nodded in understanding. "I just keep waiting to wake up and it be there. But I'm starting to think it won't happen. But we've been together for two years now. I can't just up and walk away. He does make me happy. Most the time. Or content. Whatever." Mello thought his reasoning made _no_ sense at all. He understood loving someone without being in love. But to stick around and settle for _content?_ Not so much.

"Don't you think you deserve happy on a regular basis? To be in love?" Matt smiled faintly at him.

"How about we go cause some trouble?" He said as he pulled off the highway. Mello looked confused as they pulled up to a theme park, but Matt's mischievous grin compelled him forward. Matt turned the engine off and leaned over Mello's lap, finally disentangling their hands. Mello stopped breathing momentarily as Matt opened the glove compartment. He was just so.. _Close_.. Matt pulled back with a small bag and some white rolling papers. He dumped some of the crushed greenery into his hand. He held up the rolling paper to his eyes before he tossed it behind him to the back seat. He reached across Mello again and pulled back a small pipe. He balanced the stem of the pipe between his middle and ring finger, his cigarette still burning between his pointer and middle. He slowly moved the weed into the bowl with his thumb and pointer on his right hand. "I don't have much. This is probably a two hitter. So we'll have to share both hits." Mello's mind was confused at the idea as he watched him flick the lighter to life and inhale deeply. Matt held it in for far longer than Mello knew he could himself. When he leaned over, Mello just sat there. Matt smiled and pulled his chin towards him, ordering him to open his mouth. Realization his Mello and he complied, inhaling deeply, trying to catch all the smoke Matt released, to no avail. His lungs just weren't as big yet. Neither of them moved away as Mello held it in while he could before he exhaled himself. Matt's face just stayed close to his. Mello's attention was caught by Matt's hand moving, offering him the pipe. He pulled away slightly to light it and finish the bowl. He hen leaned back towards the patiently waiting smoker next to him. He exhaled slowly, enjoying the feel of it leaving his lungs. Matt held it himself, and Mello stayed put. When Matt exhaled once again, he understood why the other had stayed so close as well. The smell was intoxicating as it hit his face. He caught himself looking down at the parted lips as smoke came out. When it was over, he pulled away slowly with a smirk.

"Why Matty, I do believe you took my shot gun cherry on both the giving and receiving sides." Matt's face broke into a grin and his laugh filled the car.

"Come on, Mel. I'm going to show you a good time." He winked as he exited the car. Mello felt his cock twitch lightly at the predatory gaze he received before following him. He was _not_ supposed to let that happen.

A/N: Ok.. I had no idea how this was going to go.. haha. I hope it's ok. I want to start establishing a friendship between them, and how can we pass up a bit of sexual tension? =) Poor Matty.. He's just having a rough day. People pissing him off. Hopefully his afternoon with Mello will change that. Let me know what you think. I'll do better at updating. 3


	7. Chapter 6: We're In Trouble

A/N: Shorter than usual. Sorry. But I wanted to thank everyone with a nice little chapter. 3

EndlessStorm: Lol. I'm glad it was entertaining. 3

Foreverunloved: Top 4? Ahh. lol. I'm glad you enjoy my work so much. And Bombs Away? I'm totally reading that story! lol. I'm waiting for her to upload the next chapter. 3

**Chapter 6: We're In Trouble**

"Oh shit, man. We are in so much trouble." Matt bust out laughing as they sat in the back seat of the car. Mello couldn't stop laughing at him. He had had the _best_ day of his life. Him and Matt had walked around the theme park messing with people. They would ask random questions and confuse the person and turn it around. Mello quickly found out that Matt was a lot like him in enjoying people watching. And as soon as he saw an opening to mess with them, he was on it instantly. After a while they had felt like they drew too much attention and took off. Matt then took him to some empty park and they just hung out, acted like they were twelve, and smoked some more. Ok, a lot more.

"_We_ are in trouble? You mean _you._" He couldn't help but laugh even harder at Matt's horrified expression.

"You bitch. You'd let me go down alone?" He was so serious that Mello just couldn't take it anymore. His laughter was at an uncontrollable level and as he watched Matt's face slowly shift into a smile, getting bigger by the second, it was that much harder to stop. Eventually Matt was laughing as well, and Mello fell over into Matt. Matt wrapped his arm around Mello's shoulders. "I'm serious Mello, they are going to _kill_ us!" This only served to make them laugh harder.

*knock knock knock*

The two instantly stopped laughing and Mello sat up straight. Matt leaned forward and pushed the seat up and peeked out the window. Mello watched as he cursed and opened the door.

"Ah man. Misa you traitor. Why'd you bring him?" Matt sat back in his seat as Light crawled into the drivers seat. Mello turned when the passenger side opened and Misa slid in as well.

"Because I cant drive manual. Naomi is out with Raye, which means BB left to go to a bar. L doesn't drive. Sayu and Matsuda are busy, but offered to drop us off so we could both ride back with you." She explained before turning her eyes towards Mello. The blonde bit his lip, trying his hardest not to laugh. She just looked so _serious_. "Mello. I can't believe you. This is so unlike you. Sleeping with a guy you just met and then going out and getting so baked you can't drive with another guy you just met. Do you realize how fucked you'd be if the _cops_ caught you?" Mello blinked as he let her words sink in, trying to comprehend them all at the speed she spoke.

"Misa, don't blame Mello completely. _Matt_ should know better. Mello is new to all of this. Matt should've been taking care of him." Light spoke to Misa as he pulled out of the parking lot to the park. "And just so you know, Near is worried sick about you." Matt looked at Mello who returned the gaze. Mello bit his lip again and Matt smacked his hands to his face. His shoulders shook as Mello lost control of his laughter once again. When Mello caught his sister's icy glare on him again he sobered up for a second before he lost it again.

"I'm sorry Misa. I can't help it. I'm way too gone for you to yell at me seriously. And stop acting like I was the Virgin Mary or something. I thought we discussed that this morning?"

"Yeah! And Nate is so worried? Well he shouldn't have been a prick this afternoon. Come on, Light. I was just showing Mels a good time. I was responsible. I didn't drive. I called Misa." Light sighed.

"It's after 3 am, Matt. Did you forget we have important matters to attend to in the morning? Touta found Stephen." Matt stared at his brother in shock.

"So I get to whoop his ass in the morning?" He broke out laughing again and Mello couldn't help but join. He had no idea what they were talking about. But Matt's laughter was infectious. This time Matt fell over as they took a sharp left turn. His head fell into Mello's lap and he clutched to his legs. Mello's left hand found it's way onto the striped covered back, and his right hand to the crimson locks. They laughed harder and Misa and Light shook their heads.

When they pulled up to Wammy House, Misa opened her door first, which caused Matt to push her seat forward and climb out over Mello, stumbling as his foot tangled on the seat belt. Mello was right behind him, falling as his laughing at Matt's expense made it hard to move properly. Matt laughed as Mello collided with him, hanging off his side. He turned to his side to see Mello sprawled on the ground, he left arm and leg over Matt.

"That's cute and all, but can we head inside now?" Misa spoke. Now that they were somewhere safe, she let a minimal amount of amusement show through. Matt flopped on his back as she tapped her foot impatiently. He then smirked and winked at her.

"Hey Misa, I can see up your skirt." She kicked him in his right shoulder as Mello punched his left. "Ow!" He yelled through more laughter.

"Ew. That's my _sister_." Mello pulled himself up before offering his hand to the abused red head. Matt allowed himself to be pulled up as well. They followed their older siblings who were walking arm in arm as the spoke in hushed whispers.

"Hey! Secrets don't make friends!" Matt yelled after them. Misa turned and winked at them before disappearing inside. They followed them towards the game room, mocking them as they too locked arms. When they walked into the game room, Light was leaning down, killing L, and Misa flopped onto the couch, taking a deep breath.

"Matt." Their attention was drawn to the white blob in the middle for the floor, doing a puzzle.

"Nate. Your awake, I see." Mello felt him stiffen beside him. Near's blank stare turned to them and he stood, walking towards the pair. As he reached them he looked Matt in the eyes.

"Do not come to my room tonight." Mello was livid. He was the whole reason Matt had left earlier. And now he was mad because he needed to get some air and just have some fun? Mello was about to give him a piece of his mind, but Matt spoke first.

"I wouldn't dream of it, Near." He spat his name venomously. Near walked away like it was nothing. "I'm assuming we're staying here then? Since we have to see Touta and Stephen later? Besides, I'm sure Light wants to stay with L." Matt directed the question towards the remaining three on the couch.

"I'm taking Mello home tonight." Misa said as she rose to her feet. Matt nodded.

"I'll be crashing in a guest room since B will probably bring home some.. person." He untangled his arm from Mello before giving him a smile. "Thanks for hanging with me today, Mels." Mello nodded and returned the smile lightly before Matt turned and walked away. Misa came over and put her arm around Mello's waist, pulling him with her to the door, calling farewells to L and Light behind them.

(-line-)

The next morning Mello awoke to the smell of smoke. He jumped out of bed and ran to investigate. What he found had him chuckling.

"Here I thought I was going to have to find you and save your ass, and it's just you attempting to cook!" He pushed his annoyed and disgruntled sister out of the way as he dumped the burned bacon and toast into the trash.

"I was just trying to be a good big sister." She folded her arms across her chest.

"Then don't try to cook for me." He laughed before turning to glare playfully at her. She was standing in the middle of the kitchen wearing a loose fitting, worn t-shirt that went just below her ass. A pair of black boy shorts covered the rest. She had on gray thigh high socks that were covered in different colored polka-dots. Mello snorted as he tried to hold in his laugh. "You never change."

"Of course not. I wouldn't be Misa otherwise." She sighed dramatically. "Ok, go shower and change. We'll go get some edible breakfast." She turned and left the kitchen to get ready herself. Mello shook his head as he moved to do as she asked. He pulled his black t-shirt over his head, and tossed it into his room from the doorway before he unlaced and kicked off his boots as well. Walking into the bathroom, he pulled his black skinny jeans off before stepping into the shower and turning the water on. He washed his hair thoroughly before he placed his hands on the wall before him, leaning over, and looking down at the floor as the water thundered onto his head. He sighed deeply as he remembered the night before. He was _not_ supposed to remember how warm Matt was against him. Or how soft his hair felt. Or how sweet his breath was on his face. He was _not_ supposed to have a growing problem between his legs as he remembered how much he enjoyed hearing Matt's laugh and seeing his smile. Or how his eyes sparkled with mischief and playfulness. No, he was definitely _not_ supposed to let that happen. He let out a growl and reached out, turning the water to ice cold. He refused to let that play out in his head. Matt was fast becoming his best friend, and he would not let that be ruined. He stepped out of the shower, shivering, and wrapped a towel around his waist. He hurried to his room and dressed, desperate to meet up with Misa to distract himself.

"It's about time, Mello. What'd you do, rub one off while you were in there?" She laughed as she led him out the door, oblivious to how close she was to the truth.

Misa drove them to a small diner down the street. Mello sat and sipped his coffee. What a pair they made. Misa was wearing a black skirt with some sort of frilly material making it poof out, under it. Her top was a black corset. Her legs were cover to mid thigh in black and red striped stockings and black heeled stilettos. Her arms were covered in matching black and red stripped arm bands that stopped at her elbows, and wrapped around her thumb and palms. Mello had never felt so much like the _normal_ looking one. He was sitting sideways on his side of the booth, his right leg propped up on the seat. His black jeans bloused into his ever present combat boots and a black t-shirt that read 'Professional Gun Handler' on it in red lettering. He had a pair of black aviators covering his eyes. The waitress was flirting with him and glaring at Misa, who just laughed.

"Wouldn't it totally shatter her world if she found out that the chick she thought was my girlfriend is my sister, and I'm actually _gay_?" He chuckled as he dug into his eggs. Misa giggled, taking a bite of her own. **'Cause I may be bad. But I'm perfectly good at it. Sex in the air. I don't care. I love the smell of it. Sticks and stones. May break my bones. But chains and whips. Excite me.'** Misa pulled her phone out of her purse and shrugged as Mello rose an eyebrow.

"Matt-kun!" She said cheerily. Mello's ears perked, and he frowned when she did. "Matty, slow down. What's wrong? - I'm at breakfast with Mello. - Ok, as soon as we're done I'll head over. - Matt, it'll be ok. I'll be there as soon as I can." She hung up and went back to her food. Mello stared at her.

"Misa? What's wrong?" He asked urgently.

"Hm? Oh, he's over reacting. Just hurry and eat so I can take you home and get there."

"Like hell! I'm going with you." She looked like she was going to argue but sighed, nodding as they inhaled the rest of their food.

A/N: Short chapter.. I apologize.. What could be wrong with Matt? Lions, Tigers, and Bears, oh my! I don't even know. =3 I just wanted to upload the next chapter as a thanks to everyone and an apology for the last one taking so long.. I know I upload faster than most people, but it was long for me. Hope you enjoyed it. I hope you can imagine the totally baked Matt and Mello scene. Haha. 3

Next chapter? Gevanni. More on 'Focus'. Mello starts to put everything together, especially when he hears Matty sing.


	8. Chapter 7: Monster

A/N: I'm getting more reviews than ever! I totally 3 it, but I'm going to have to stop writing out all the replies on here like I normally do. So repeat questions will be answered together, and a shout out to everyone I don't write a direct response to. K?

EndlessStorm: Wait! Don't die! Here: Chapter 7= breath of life! 3

MelMat: Mmmmm.. So true. Matt and Mello both install those not so innocent thoughts in us all. 3

foreverunloved: I'm glad you're so excited! lol. And I realized since I read on my phone a lot (comp internet is limited) that I hadn't reviewed her story. =O So I had to go fix that real quick. 3

Enna-Chan: 3 do not fear, I shall not spoil you. lol. And there is going to be quite a few chapters left for this story.

ShinigamiMailJeevas: I'm as very glad you are in love with the fic. 3

Twitch1995: =O Hate is such a strong word. lol. Don't worry, I will get more into why him and Matt act the way they do and their history as Matt and Mello's friendship develops.

Shadow Dancer666: I'm glad you enjoyed it, it was kinda fun to write, and I hope it was as funny to read as it was in my head..

To the 'typos' and 'mistakes'/.. I'm sorry. I'm using LibreOffice.. But my beta is really busy lately and I'm impatient. She hasn't even STARTED this fic yet, and I wanted to start posting it.. I will def go back and replace chapters as they are fixed, and will do my best to make sure I catch them on my own. Hopefully I do not disappoint..

Well, I guess I wrote personal messages to everyone again. So.. Onward!

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters from Death Note.. (I realize I forgot this on a chapter or two.. My bad.)

Warnings:

**Chapter 7:**

Mello followed Misa up the front steps of Wammy House, and walked straight in, all but running towards the raised voices.

"Matt, you're over reacting." A voice that Mello didn't recognize spoke.

"You want to see over reacting?" *BANG* "THIS IS OVER REACTING!" Mello raced passed his sister to find everyone yelling at the same time. There was a busted guitar on the ground, and Matt had a Japanese guy Mello had never seen before shoved against the wall, fisting his shirt. L, Light, Sayu, Naomi, and another new face were telling Matt to "calm down" and Beyond was trying to pry the enraged ginger from the scared man on the wall. When Matt shoved Beyond away with a growl, Mello moved through the crowd and wrapped his arms around Matt's waist, lifting him and pulling him away. Matt let out an angered yell and flailed around.

"Matt! Stop!" Mello demanded, placing the converse covered feet on the ground, facing away from his prey. Matt stilled in Mello's arms.

"Mello?" He spoke, turning to see the blonde. "What are you doing here?" Confusion was written clearly on his face and Mello was almost able to resist rolling his eyes. Almost.

"You called Misa and there was clearly something wrong. Did you think I'd let her drop me off and just go about my day normally? No. You're my friend." Matt smiled weakly up at him. Mello took in the bags under his eyes and the worn look on his face. Matt most definitely had a rough night and start to the day. With Near being mad at him, and now this other guy.. Mello wasn't sure _what_ he did..

"Ahem." They both looked over at an annoyed Misa when she cleared her throat. She eyed them and they looked at one another. Realizing how close they were, and how wrong the situation looked, what with Matt in Mello's arms and all, they both took a step back. "So, do I get to hear what is going on then?" Matt's rage seemed to slam back into him as he glared over Mello's shoulder. The blonde stood ready to catch him if he made a move.

"_Stephen_ here just told us why he wasn't there the other night. And that same reason is causing him to tell us that he will not be coming back." Matt's voice was eerily calm.

"What the fuck is your reason, Ge- Stephen?" Misa turned on him. The man looked down.

"Halle.. She's pregnant. We missed the show cause we eloped. I can't do this and take care of her. I want to be with her and our kid." He turned his eyes back to Matt. "I'm sorry, Matt. I really am. But I can't abandon them. And I won't make her raise it alone while I travel. That's not fair." Matt sighed and looked away.

"No, it's not. I understand. Me of all people should." His voice was weak.

"That's not what I meant.." Stephen was saying. Matt waved it off and offered the smallest smile Mello had ever seen on that face. He lit a cigarette and took a hit before he replied.

"I know you didn't mean it that way. But it doesn't make it untrue. Go home, Stephen. Tell Halle congrats for me, and I'll replace your guitar." Stephen nodded and before Mello knew it, the man was gone. He watched Matt for a while, genuinely confused.

"So, no guitarist, then?" Misa was saying.

"We have Naomi." Beyond spoke up.

"I'm not good enough for the solos we had going with Ge- Stephen." Mello raised an eyebrow. That was the second time someone corrected his name in the middle of it.

"I'll have to play until we find someone. As much as I hate it, we may have to audition a select few people." Matt was finally in the conversation. "Can we talk about it later? I just was to forget about it for now."

"Matt? You know me and Light don't think that way about you. Neither does Dad. We all love you." Sayu stepped up and wrapped her arms around him. Matt smiled and pulled her into a tight hug, kissing to top of her head.

"I know, Sayu. I'm lucky like that." A genuine smile graced his lips as she pulled back and offered his own. Mello felt like an outsider.

"Well, how about we all just relax and discuss a few options. Think about if we know anybody to replace Stephen that you already trust?" The other unknown guy spoke. Everyone made their way over to sit on and around the couch. Matt dragged the acoustic guitar with him again, and as soon as he was sitting in his favorite bean bag chair, his fingers were moving on the strings. Mello watched him unconsciously. He could tell Matt was very skilled on the guitar. How he wished he could hear him play for real. Misa had mentioned that Matt sang too. Apparently they all messed around in a band, that they hadn't even named yet.

"Earth to Matt?" Beyond was waving his hand in front of the spaced out guitar player. Matt shook his head and looked at him.

"What? I'm practicing this song." He complained. Beyond rolled his eyes as Matt resumed moving his fingers slowly.

"What do you think about calling in Linda?" Matt's fingers slipped and his eyes snapped to him again.

"No."

"But Matt-"

"No!"

"Come one, we need-"

"NO! I can fucking do it until we find someone who is _not_ Linda!" And with that Matt was back to playing, ignoring everyone around him again. Mello so desperately wanted to ask who Linda was. She obviously wronged him in some way. Matt ignore the questions and comments being directed at him. Apparently, no one knew why Matt hated her so much.. His fingers just moved faster and faster and eventually Mello just couldn't take it anymore.

"For fucks sake, Matt!" He pulled the guitar from the startled man before him. Matt went to grab it from him again, and Mello lifted his foot, and shoved against his chest, shoving him back in his bean bag chair as he settled the guitar to himself. "Fuck you for being left handed." He said as he turned it over, thanking God he was ambidextrous. He began to play part of what Matt had been playing and the gamer stopped struggling.

"Mello! You didn't tell me you could play!" Misa was angst. Mello corked and eyebrow.

"Well, you never told me you played bass and had an unnamed band. So, we're even." He smiled innocently when she glared. "Come on, Misa. You know what 'home' was like. I had to find something to do with myself." She sighed and nodded.

"Did you really just pay the same verse _I_ was just playing?" Matt's eyes were wide as he had pulled down his goggles.

"Well, you played it enough." Mello couldn't help but laugh. Matt was suddenly on his feet, pulling Mello with him. "What the fuck?" He was shoved towards the other side of the room.

"I want to see your skills. Are you more comfortable playing right handed?" He asked as he adjusted some amps and instruments.

"Uh.. Yeah." Mello watched dumbly as Matt hooked up a right handed electric guitar and them laid out a few sheets of paper on a music stand.

"Here. Play this solo here." Mello walked over and looked at the paper Matt had his finger on. Mello moved his fingers, ghosting the strings to get a feel for it a few times as Matt moved away. He then went straight into it, half losing himself to the music. When he finished, he looked up and saw all eyes on him. Matt was smiling broadly.

"What?" He finally asked.

"You're damn good, Mello. Would you be willing to try playing the whole song with the whole band?" Mello blinked.

"Sure.." He finally got out, still unsure what he missed.

"Honestly, Mello. You don't pay attention to anything, do you?" Misa was giggling. "We were just discussing needing a lead guitar and you could've spoken up." She was picking up a bass, the strap over her shoulder. So that's what they were talking about? Mello shrugged and looked over the sheet music, ghosting his fingers over the strings as he tried to learn the song real quick. A few times he actually pieced parts together to get a feel for it.

"Alright, Mels. We're ready when you are." Matt spoke, smiling at him reassuringly. Mello looked at the paper again realizing he was supposed to kick off the song. He ran through it a few more times.

"Alright. I think I'm ready. Never know til we try, right?" He smiled back at Matt who nodded. Mello waited as Beyond counted off and he dove into the song. He could feel Matt's eyes on him, which he had covered once again with his goggles. He heard everyone join in at the right moments, and found himself excited to hear Matt sing, _finally_.

**The secret side of me**

**I never let you see**

**I keep it caged**

**But I can't control it**

**So stay away from me**

**The beast is ugly**

**I feel the rage**

**And I just can't hold it**

**It's scratching on the walls**

**In the closet, in the halls**

**It comes awake**

**And I can't control it**

**Hiding under the bed**

**In my body, in my head**

**Why won't somebody come and save me from this?**

**Make it end!**

Matt's voice was _amazing_.. Mello could listen to him all day. He was barely into the first song he was hearing by them, and he was in love with their band. He had to concentrate as the music picked up for the chorus.

**I feel it deep within,**

**It's just beneath the skin**

**I must confess that I**

**Feel like a monster**

**I hate what I've become**

**The nightmare's just begun**

**I must confess that I**

**Feel like a monster**

**I, I feel like a monster**

**I, I feel like a monster**

Eyes were still on him, and he couldn't help but watch Matt out of the corner of his eye himself. He wasn't doing what he'd normally do on stage, Mello could tell. He was focusing on Mello's playing more than trying to entertain a non existent crowed. He did notice that Matt still through himself into the music while he sang. He was definitely passionate about it.

**My secret side I keep**

**Hid under lock and key**

**I keep it caged**

**But I can't control it**

**Cause if I let him out**

**He'll tear me up**

**And break me down**

**Why won't somebody come and save me from this?**

**Make it end!**

**I feel it deep within,**

**It's just beneath the skin**

**I must confess that I**

**Feel like a monster**

**I hate what I've become**

**The nightmare's just begun**

**I must confess that I**

**Feel like a monster**

**I feel like a monster**

Mello couldn't take his eyes off of Matt. It was almost like it was just the two of them. Like Matt was singing to him. Only one other band had accomplished pulling him in so deeply. That he felt such a connection with. He was sure this was the first time he had heard Matt sing.. But then why was it so familiar. And how did he so easily get pulled in?

**It's hiding in the dark**

**It's teeth are razor sharp**

**There's no escape for me**

**It wants my soul,**

**It wants my heart**

**No one can hear me scream**

**Maybe it's just a dream**

**Or maybe it's inside of me**

**Stop this monster!**

**I feel it deep within,**

**It's just beneath the skin**

**I must confess that I**

**Feel like a monster**

**I hate what I've become**

**The nightmare's just begun**

**I must confess that I**

**Feel like a monster**

**I feel it deep within,**

**It's just beneath the skin**

**I must confess that I**

**Feel like a monster**

**I'm gonna lose control**

**Here's something radical**

**I must confess that I**

**Feel like a monster**

He looked up, knowing the last of the song just fine and his eyes locked with Matt directly.

**I, I feel like a monster**

**I, I feel like a monster**

**I, I feel like a monster**

**I, I feel like a monster**

The last few lines almost sounded like a plea to Mello's ears. The trace he and Matt seemed to be in however, was broken by the sound of clapping. They turned and saw Light, Sayu, and Touta (he had finally learned that mans name) were clapping. Near was there too. He was watching Mello with a strange look on his face until Matt went over to him and spoke something Mello couldn't hear. Near turned and looked at him with a small smile before kissing him briefly on the lips and walking out. Mello felt a flush of anger that came and went in the blink on an eye.

"All right, I don't care what anyone else thinks, I want Mello." Said chocoholic raised an eyebrow and Beyond let out a bark of laughter while everyone else chuckled (or in the women case, giggled). Matt only smiled bigger. "Oh, shut up. You all know what I mean." Matt crossed his arms over his chest. There was a chorus of agreement as Mello just stood there.

"Definitely. He's even better than Gevanni." Touta said. Mello started for a second. Did he said Gevanni? He had to have heard wrong. Matt approached him carefully with the biggest smile Mello had seen yet.

"What do you say, Mello? How would you like to be the new lead guitarist of Focus?" Matt held his hand out and Mello looked at it before he looked back up into the smiling face. He looked around and saw everyone encouraging him in different ways. Smiling, nodding, both. He took Matt's offered hand. Wait- Did he say?

"Focus?" He let out as he heard everyone laugh around him, and then the world went black.

A/N: =O Soooooo.. What do you think? Took him a while to catch on.. But the truth is out! So, what next? How do you think Mello will react when he comes to? 3

Song used in this Chapter:

"Monster" by Skillet.


	9. Chapter 8: Legal Details

A/N: Ok, I totally would've had this up earlier (cause it took me soooooo long, yeah? lol).. But my best friend of 15 years just moved to Washington state and we went out for her a going away thing (she eloped) just the two of us, and it took a few days to recover.. And that's no small feat with me. lol. I also have a few one-shots in my head that want out. =P

Enna-Chan: This IS a Matt/Mello fic. So eventually, it will happen. But other stuff has to happen first. 3 And I always thought Mello would look hot playing guitar.

foreverunloved: No rush. There's quite a few stories I'm waiting on. lol. People just never upload fast enough. I used to not read 'in progress' stories cause when people take a year or abandon, it irritates me to no end.

ShinigamiMailJeevas: Being right is always epic. lol. And I really am trying my best to catch typos. I'm sorry. 3

EndlessStorm: Ya, I had him contemplating it enough, but I wanted to use that extra push to make it click completely. Let Mello have a blonde moment.

**Chapter 8:** **Legal Details**

"Mello.." The sweetest voice was calling him. He hummed in approval of the heavenly sound.

"Mels.." Fingers were tracing his cheek. He couldn't help himself. He pulled at the arm and felt the pressure of a body land on him. He twisted his body to pull the person down next to him and nuzzled into their neck. Holy fuck he was comfortable. The smell. The feel. He felt fingers card through his hair and let out a moan of pleasure.

"Mello!" An entirely different voice screeched before he felt a smack on the back of his head. His eyes snapped open and his head flew up as he let out a cry of pain to find Matt next to him laughing. He stared at him trying to let his mind catch up to what was going on. He pulled away quickly once he realized his arms were around Matt's waist. The force and speed of the action made him fall off the over-stuffed couch. The man above him on the couch laughed even harder and Mello took in his surroundings. Misa was standing over him. Ah. She must be the one who hit him. His eyes narrowed to slits and she placed her hand on her hips, rolling her own eyes. "Rise and shine sleeping beauty." She smiled down at him.

"What the hell, Misa?" He forced himself to sit up, rubbing the abused spot on his head from the wrath of his sister _and_ the floor. Someone cleared their throat as they stepped up next to Misa, adjusting his tie as Mello stood. The Japanese man had long black hair and he pushed his black framed glasses up by the nose before extending his hand to Mello.

"My name is Teru Mikami. I am the representative for Focus." Mello shook his hand and everything came rushing back to him in an instant. _Focus._ The band he had been obsessing over for five years. He had been hanging out with them for a few days now. His own sister was in the band. And he had had no idea. Well.. He knew there was something about them, but he had never imagined that was what it could have been.

"You're not going to faint again, are you Mels?" Matt asked cheekily from where he sat on the couch. Mello's icy glare turned to him, but he just smiled.

"Shut the fuck up, asshole. I'm still mad at you all." He turned his attention back to the lawyer before him.

"They called me over saying they found a new guitarist. If you are truly interested, I have copies of the agreements and contract with me." He patted his briefcase lightly. Mello just stood there thinking. He was still trying to take everything in.

"Oh, Mello, stop! Don't act like you don't want to do it. Sign the damn papers and then take it all in." Misa told him. He glared at her.

"I'm not signing shit without reading it!" She rolled her eyes again.

"Well, how about we go into the dinning room and I can show you all the paperwork and talk through it all with you?" Mikami offered. Mello nodded and they headed towards the specified place. Everyone else followed and moved about the kitchen, deciding it was lunch time. Mello noticed Near in the corner watching him and he shivered. He hated that kid. Why? Because he fucking can.

Mikami laid out the official looking paper work, and as Mello read through it, he explained things farther. He had been wondering why a band needed such official documents. Most of it was due to the security and privacy level of the band itself. Their want to hide their identities and what kind of trouble you can get into if you out anyone, including yourself. Apparently, Matt had the rights to the band name, as he came up with and formed it. Why 'Focus'? Mello had always wondered. He'd have to figure that one out from the red head himself later. There was nothing else major. He held the right to quit if he needed or wanted to. They didn't want to enslave anyone. Just protect their privacy. That seemed to be the only big deal to them. There were a few figures and numbers and Mello choked on the chocolate that he had been swallowing when he saw a particular number of how much he would be making. Matt may own the 'rights' to the name as a precaution, but he was very generous in sharing whatever they made. And with Focus being as huge as it was, Mello knew his bank account would increase immensely pretty quickly.

"That's pretty much it. You aren't signing your soul away or anything. Just a legal promise to keep your mouth shut." Mikami was smiling at him.

"Well, that shouldn't be hard considering I don't even know many people outside of the loop." Mello said offhandedly. Mikami placed a pen on top of the papers, instructing him to initial at the blue tabs and use his legal signature at the yellow. Man this guy was organized.

"Mihael Keehl, huh?" A voice spoke from over his shoulder. Mello jumped and punched Matt in the arm when he laughed. "I knew Mello was too awesome to be true, considering you are far from a mellow person." He laughed again.

"Shut up. If you tell anyone, I'll kill you." Amusement showed in Matt's eyes. Mikami was packing away the papers in his briefcase and Matt leaned down, putting his face directly in front of Mello's.

"Would it help if I told you mine? Only Light and Sayu know it." He was whispering. "As I'm sure Misa knows yours."

"Aren't you just Matt Yagami?" Mello asked. Matt's smile was sad as he shook his head. Mello cocked an eyebrow. "Ok, tell me." Matt's cheek brushed against his as he moved his lips next to Mello's ear.

"My name is Mail Jeevas." Mello's breath hitched. He had assumed he'd at least have the last name Yagami. He was the middle child to two other siblings who shared that last name. And _Jeevas?_ Of all the names to have.. His eyes were wide as Matt pulled back.

"As in, Brian Jeevas?" He whispered. Matt nodded, causing Mello to bite his lip.

"I'm sorry." He whispered. Matt shook his head.

"Don't be. We're all over it." Mello could only nod. His mind was whirling with the information Matt had just given him.

"Near is staring." Misa spoke in a harsh whisper, causing Matt to stand straight abruptly as they both jumped.

"So?" Matt wondered aloud. He glanced at his boyfriend with a smile, it falling when Near turned away. "Jeez.. I can't have any close friends. He's so fucking anal retentive." Matt complained.

"I don't know why you two are _still_ together, Matt. You guys ignore each other half the time, and argue the other half. The only thing you have in common is sex. And even then it's not enough for you since he's so closed minded." Matt smacked his palm to his face. Misa, acting like she didn't notice, or even spoke at all turned to Mikami, who was watching her from his chair across from Mello. She smiled brightly. "Are you staying for lunch, Teru?"

"Perhaps. What are you making, Misa?" He was returning the smile and Mello watched as his sister moved over and sat in his lap, offering him a bite of some chicken she had on a fork.

"Why don't you try it?" He leaned in and bit into the poultry, making noises of approval.

"Delicious, Misa, as always. Very.. Tender." She giggled and Mello gagged. She shot him a glare.

"What? You're my _sister!"_ He stated. Matt was laughing next to him.

"Better get used to it, Mels." The gamer pulled him to his feet and away from the couple towards the kitchen.

"Wait. It he fucking my sister?" He asked, suddenly surged with anger. Matt laughed loudly. Everyone's attention had been drawn to the pair.

"Oh, Misa's at it again with Mikami, then?" Sayu was giggling. Mello was ready to head back over there and ripped his sister off of the man.

"Oh relax, Mello. They haven't done anything. Yet." Beyond was smirking at him from where he sat on the counter, trying to pick at the food Naomi cooked and plated, only to have his hands slapped away non too gently.

"Well, if it were up to Misa they would be. But Mikami actually _likes_ her. He's the one who keeps hitting the breaks. So be glad Mello. She found a decent guy." Sayu was pouring iced tea into some glasses.

"I have to stop bringing my friends around. They have a tendency to fall for the woman in my life." Light spoke. He was leaning against the counter near Sayu and his eyes lingered to Matsuda warningly. L smacked him on the head. "Ow! What was that for?"

"For being an idiot." L stated matter of fact.

"What? It's true! All three of them. In three different stages might I add. Naomi is engaged to Raye. Misa and Mikami will most likely make it official any day now. And then Sayu.." He stopped speaking as L turned a glare on him.

"Sayu what? Sayu is single and has no one interested in her, thank you very much." Sayu herself spoke up as she placed the pitcher back into the fridge. Matsuda looked away and rubbed the back of his neck as Light glared at him until L landed a firm smack on his head once again.

"He's a good guy, so stop!" He whispered harshly to his boyfriend. Light pouted until a kiss was placed gently onto his lips.

"Ah! I see you two finally got a clue." An old man entered, weaving between people like he had been doing it for years. Hell, he probably had.

"Hello, Dad." L greeted. Beyond looked over and smiled a genuine smile for once, instead of his mischievous smirk.

"Hey, Dad." He greeted himself, hopping off of the counter and moving next to his brother. "How was Winchester?" The old man smiled at the two.

"It was lovely. Always nice to go back to the homeland once in a while. I'm thinking of returning when Near does for school. Check up on Roger and see how everything is going at the school." The two nodded, sadly. Their father looked around, greeting everyone. "Ah, and who do we have here?" His eyes landed on Mello.

"This is Mello. He's Misa's brother, and he just signed the contract to be the new lead guitarist for Focus." Matt spoke up as he pulled himself up onto the counter. Mello extended his hand.

"It's nice to meet you, sir." Mello used the manners his own parents has shoved down his throat.

"Call me, Watari." He said as he took Mello's hand. "Please, make yourself at home, and know you're always welcome here. I always love to 'adopt' more children into our unconventional family." He smiled. Mello couldn't help but return the smile.

"Father, Roger is on the phone for you about you're pending visit." Near appeared in the doorway, a robot in his left hand, and his fingers curling some hair in his right. Watari nodded and made his way out, saying a farewell to the group. Near stared at Mello again for a moment before his gaze switched the Matt. "We should talk." Matt nodded and followed him out.

"This won't end well." Sayu spoke again as she watched them leave.

"Hush, Sayu. It's not our place to judge." Naomi scolded.

"Matt's my brother. And I absolutely adore Near, but they need to end this. All they do is fight anymore. When will enough be enough?" Sayu placed her hands on her hips, struggling to keep her voice down.

"I'm with the little one. Near is my brother, but they aren't right together, and you know it Naomi. Sometimes you have to know when to walk away. Just cause you care about someone, it doesn't make them 'the one'." Ouch. Mello may be knew here, but he was sure that was a comment about not only Matt and Near, but directed at the woman herself as well. But he was right..

"And sometimes, outsiders need to know how to keep their noses out of their business and accept what they chose, being as supportive as possible. Happy that they are happy." Ok, so _she_ was right. Beyond glared at her.

"And if they aren't happy? Do I have your _permission_ to do and say as I please?" They're both right.. Everyone was watching the pair stare each other down until finally Naomi let out a sigh.

"Yes." She breathed. It seemed a small victory for Beyond though as he nodded and a smirked slipped onto his face before he turned towards the food. Everyone started piling food on their plates and moving into the dinning room where Misa and Mikami were still sitting together, talking.

"Where's Matt?" Misa asked when she looked around.

"Near confiscated him." Mello stated plainly as he dug into his meal. "This is delicious, Naomi." He complimented.

"ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME?" The unmistakable sound of Matt's voice yelled. "WE ARE _FRIENDS, _NATE!" There was a muffled noise as whatever Near was replying was said. They heard Matt groan in frustration

"Where are you going?" Near's voice. They had moved closer.

"I'm hungry, and I smell food!" Matt snapped from the doorway before turning to look at everyone. "Sorry." He muttered sheepishly before proceeding to the kitchen to make his own plate before claiming a seat next to Mello.

"You ok?" The blonde whispered.

"Of course. Nothing knew." And Mello knew it was true. Matt seemed indifferent about the natural occurrence in his relationship. "I say we all get fucked up tonight. Celebrate Mello joining the band." Matt smiled broadly at the table. Beyond, Light, and Sayu agreed instantly, joining in on the enthusiasm. Everyone else reluctantly followed. Mello never spoke. He just watched his friend. No one mentioned Matt's double intentions for wanting to go out tonight. No one mentioned the fact that Near never came in after his boyfriend.

A/N: Let me state the obvious.. Matt is Matt (duh).. Backup in Beyond. Ryuzaki is L. Gevanni is Stephen. I do not have 'band names' for Naomi or Misa. Totally open to suggestions.. Will need in in the next chapter or so.. Sayu and Matsuda don't have any code names cause they are in the public as connected to the band.

I'm wondering if anyone can catch what I took the "he's right.. she's right.. they're both right" thing from. If you want, I will even do a one-shot for you. 3


	10. Chapter 9: Preparations

A/N: I couldn't wait to upload again. lol. Don't worry. Plenty of Matt and Mello happening. Building up. And remember, Near is going to England for school soon! So much can happen!

EndlessStorm: I 3 BB.. I would imagine him talking in a way that I'll never do it justice.

ShinigamiMailJeevas: Yes, a cuddly Mello is always fantastic. 3

**Chapter 9: Preparations**

Mello was on cloud nine! Not only was he _playing_ with _Focus_.. He was _singing_ with _Matt!_ They had been at it for a few hours now. Matt had decided there was no time like the present to make sure Mello was up to speed with their original songs. Matt had picked up a guitar and played back-up to him as Mello sang back-up for Matt. The girls (and Light) had decided that they needed to go shopping *insert roll of eyes here* for the outing tonight. Mikami had left to file away the paperwork Mello had filled out. L was perched on the couch on his laptop for his 'job'. Beyond had disappeared to his room muttering about finishing a song. Matt had informed him that they all wrote music for the band. Sure, most of it was Matt, but he always excepted lyrics from everyone, and everyone had to agree on a song before they would actually produce it. That had led them to where they were now. Messing around on guitars and laughing their asses off.

"Jenova, Mello. Why didn't you ever tell us you were so good with a guitar?" Matt spoke as they took a break and flipped through some music sheets. Mello cocked a brow and laughed.

"Jenova?" Matt looked away sheepishly as he rubbed the back of his neck.

"Er.. Yeah.. You'll get used to it. I tend to make a lot of references to games. I mostly tend to say 'Holy Zelda' and shit cause it's the Holy Grail of gaming, and I'm actually atheist." Matt looked up and saw Mello's shoulders shaking as he covered his mouth with his hand and his eyes squeezed shut. "Hey, shut up!" Mello turned away and Matt kicked him in his ass. It only cause Mello to let out a snort and when he heard a muttered 'dick', he let his laughing past his lips.

"I'm sorry. I've just.. Never met anyone like you before." Mello got out as his laughing lightened up. Matt turned his 100 watt smile to him and he instantly stopped laughing as it stunned him.

"I take that as a compliment!" He plucked at a few strings on his guitar, emitting a soft melody. Mello shook his head.

"Ooooohhhhhh, Meeeellllooooo!" Fuck. Misa's smile was even bigger than Matt's as she walked in with Naomi, Sayu, and Light trailing. Sayu's own smile matched his sisters as she eyed her own brother next to Mello, and Naomi was smirking at the blonde. Light was giving him an apologetic look. Double fuck. "We got you something." Triple fuck. His eyes narrowed.

"Before you try to fight it, you have to have _something_ for the stage. Give it a chance, ok?" Sayu spoke up. He sighed and put his guitar down on it's stand. Misa smiled at him as he approached.

"What is it?" Misa plucked up a bag she had dropped onto the couch and pulled out what looked like a wad of leather. Unfolding them, she first showed him a tight leather vest that zipped up the front and then leather pants that looked like he'd need to heavily oil himself up to slide into. His eyes widened at the garments. "Oh, Mello, don't act like you hate it. We both know you've always wanted a pair." He bit his lip as he held the pants up himself.

"Well yeah.. But ones that I could used to ride a motorcycle. Not the stripper version."

"Well, it'll definitely compliment your feminine features." Matt was laughing next to him. Blue eyes glared at him and he continued to smile innocently.

"YEEEAAAHHHH!" A yell was heard as Beyond came in, his arms up in victory, some paper in his left. He headed over to Matt and handed them over. "I finished!" Matt smiled as he read over the lyrics, his fingers tapping to an invisible beat.

"This looks fantastic, B. We'll all have to give it a shot tomorrow."

"Yeah, you all might have to play around with your notes a bit for comfort, and of course, we have to hear it all together, but.." His eyes finally lifted and he saw Mello holding up his leather pants. His face morphed into his playful smirk. "Sexy, Mello. I didn't know you were into that type of thing."

"Shove it, Beyond." He regretted it the moment he said it. If Beyond's face was anything to go by, he'd never live it down. But as he opened his mouth to retort, another interruption came.

"Great news, guys!" Matsuda rushed in commanding attention. "Oh, good, you're all here. Well, how would you feel about doing a random surprise concert? You play 2-3 songs, and then the hall has the whole top VIP floor cut off for you to enjoy yourselves."

"Oh! That means I can go!" Sayu jumped up and down excitedly. Apparently, unless they were out as 'Focus', Sayu and Matsuda never went with. They were too well known and couldn't chance being caught by association. They apparently hadn't thought that through thoroughly.

"Wait. I thought we all wanted to get wasted? I'm only 20." Mello let out. Matt's arm flew around his shoulder.

"And I'm 20. You think that we'd be showing any legal identification as Focus?" Mello smirked in response.

"You dirty, lying, cheat." Matt just smiled in return.

"Ok Mello, go put these on!" Misa shoved him to a bathroom door. "I'm waiting to see how it looks before I get dressed."

"What? But it'll take you-" The door was slammed, abruptly cutting him off. "..longer." He sighed and began to pull off his shirt and pants. His shoes were by the couch. He looked at the leather in his hands. What if someone else tried them on before? He wasn't wearing underwear himself. He hated them. Well, shit. He took a deep breath and stepping into them anyways. Thank God the bathroom is spacious. It took the whole space for him to dance around and wiggle to get them on. That was when he noticed that they closed via laces, and not a zipper or button. Well, that could be problematic if he got hard. He tied them as tight as he could before pulling on the vest. It showed off a bit of his midriff, his hips jetting out over the hem. No bad if he said so himself. And he did. He pulled in all his confidence and put on a sexy smirk before opening the door, and leaning against the frame provocatively. "Well, what do you think?" Misa squealed.

"Aren't I the best big sister ever?" Mello rolled his eyes.

"Damn, Mello. If you were straight.." Sayu winked. Mello noticed that only the three girls were present, and all in different states of undress. "Then again if you were straight, I couldn't be letting you walk into a room I'm changing in."

"So you kicked everyone out?" He laughed.

"Not exactly. They wanted us to start getting ready cause we take longer. Light and L left up to L's room to get ready. Beyond is bi and Matsuda is straight, so naturally, they got kicked out. Matt went to go tell Near what was going on before he gets his clothes from his trunk and gets ready." Naomi was wiggling into her own dark brown leather pants, but even hers didn't look as tight as his were. She then pulled on a sleeveless black turtle neck.

"Oh, so I'm the lucky guy who gets to be in the room of half naked woman? No offense, but ew." His arms crossed over his chest as he leaned against the wall more comfortably. Sayu was laughing.

"None taken. I'm good with seeing you pick up my brother instead." Sayu wore a black dress that was loose on her body, the material would flow elegantly when she walked. The neck dipped and hung below her breasts, but there was wide holed fishnet under it and down her arms.

"Sayu-chan!" Naomi spoke before Mello could. His eyes were wide as she laughed.

"What? It's not hard to tell they want each other. Once Matt stops being stupid and him and Near call it quits, the better all will be. And I'm sure Mello is just the guy to give dear Matty-kins the ass ramming he needs. You can even tell he's packing!" She pointed at his crotch. Mello shifted uncomfortably.

"Sayu! That's my brother! I don't look _there!_" Misa lectured. When the hell did she get into the whole Lolita look anyways?

"As much as the compliment flatters me, Matt and I are just friends. Sorry." Sayu gave him a knowing look, so he coughed and moved towards his boots. As he reached for them, Misa's heeled foot kicked them away.

"No, Mello. That box." She pointed to a long shoebox on the arm of the couch. He sighed before pulling the lid off. He swore he was going to bust out of his pants. Inside lay a pair of cherry red knee high Doc Marten boots. He turned his head to look at his smug sister. He smirked evilly at her.

"I normally wouldn't accept these. But seeing how you owe me for not telling me you played bass for the my favorite band that had a singer who's voice used to give me wet dreams and I _know_ this didn't even dent your bank account.. I accept." He sat down on the couch and pulled them on. The laces were way long, so he wrapped them around the top a few times before tying them off. "Besides.. I _really_ wanted these." Misa laughed as he stood and stepped back over to the girls, giving his sister a hug.

"Ok, girls.. And Mello. You better be ready cause we're coming in!" Beyond yelled before pushing open the doors. He stopped as he eyes them. "I take back any jokes I had, Mello. Looking hot." He winked. Mello couldn't help but laugh internally as he saw how Beyond had his face painted. Blues, Purples, Blacks, and Whites all made up a creepy looking skeleton face.

"I know." He said. Beyond laughed, and Mello couldn't help but allow the confident smirk to form on his lips once again. L and Light were with him, and he couldn't help but feel a little cocky when they both tightened their grips on the other as if to stake their claim. They should feel threatened. Matsuda walked over to Sayu and offered her his arm.

"I guess we'll do what we always do and make sure to enter first?" She took his arm with a smile. They were the only two who really looked 'dressed up'. Her in her dress and Matsuda in a nice basic suit. Ok, take that back. Light was wearing an all black, form fitting suit. He looked the part of security for sure. Though L looked out of place next to him.

"Misa has to paint her face real quick." Misa said as she pulled out some cosmetics and a mirror. Naomi and Sayu joined her to help. The outcome? Mello was right. She looked like a doll. A creepy doll since she put in a pair of red contacts.

"Ok. I hope everyone is ready! Watari offered to drive tonight since it was last minute, by the way." Matt walking in wearing his skinny jeans that were tucked into a pair of boots that _had_ to be custom. He wore a black and white striped shirt with his suede and fur vest over it, swinging his goggles on his finger. He stopped abruptly as he caught sight of Mello. The blonde himself couldn't get over the fact that he was in his on stage clothes. This was something he fantasized about through his teen years so many times.

"Is it as good as those wet dreams, Mello?" Sayu whispered into his ear. He went to tell her to shut up, but she was already walking out with Matsuda. His eyes went back to Matt who still had his hand up as if to swing his goggles more, but the eye wear itself hung limply on his gloved finger. His eyes were wide and he looked like someone just kicked him in the gut, with his jaw slightly open. Everyone else was laughing as they passed him. Mello let his smirk grow slightly seductive as he sauntered over to the stunned gamer. Using his pointer finger, he snapped Matt's jaw shut, jarring him from his trance.

"WOW.. Mello.. You look.."

"Sexy? I know." He winked. Matt chuckled.

"So humble, aren't we?" He took a step back and let out a shuddered breath.

"Confident." He winked. " And relax. You have a boyfriend. It doesn't mean you're _blind_." He smiled as he headed for the door, the redhead laughing as he followed.

"Hurry up!" Sayu was standing through the sunroof of a stretch limo.

"Where the hell are we going that we need a _limo?"_ Mello asked as they climbed in.

"It's a club called PURE. It's not like academy awards style, but our transportation options in the big group are limited. And I wanted you all to arrive together. This will be the most the public has ever seen of the band itself. Make sure you all keep your different versions of concealment at all times. You don't talk to any of the possible reporters, as I'm sure there was at least some sort of leak to you being there tonight. It can't be helped. Sayu and I will do all the talking. Tonight we will also be announcing that you, Mello, have replaced Gevanni. Speaking of, what is his band name?" Matsuda explained.

"It can't be Mello?" He couldn't help but ask.

"No. You go by it too much and it's not a common name. Anyone who met you before could easily place it." L took a turn to speak.

"Just for irony, I'm calling you Angel." Misa smiled innocently as he gawked at her.

"You have the weirdest names for me! First Mello, which has been pointed out numerous times, I am not a mellow person. Now Angel? I'm definitely not one."

"An Evil Angel, maybe." Matt laughed. Mello's eyes turned a glare towards him. "What? It's true!"

"Well, unless you can come up with something you prefer in the next two seconds.." Matsuda asked as they pulled up outside of the club. He was right. There was a leak. "No? Ok. Angel it is." Mello's protests died on his lips as Matsuda and Sayu stepped out and the people who recognized them started to yell. Light joined them and was talking to security. They heard Matsuda informing the few reporters that Gevanni had quit, and they had a new guitarist named, Angel. Mello groaned.

"Aw. It's not that bad, Mels." Matt said close to his ear. Once again his reply was interrupted as the door swung open. Beyond slipped a pair of sunglasses on to cover his unique eyes before stepping out. His hand went out to help Naomi who also wore glasses, and had hair hanging in her face. L stepped out after he put on his mask. Mello _did_ laugh at that one. Misa pulled on her own old fashioned black masquerade mask that had strings off beads handing down on the sides and threw something at Mello before taking L's hand to get out. Matt moved forward, pressing a button to make his goggles glow green. Mello saw Misa had tossed his a pair of aviators and he slipped them in. As he was about to climb out, Matt dramatically held his hand out while he laughed. Mello smacked his hand away, but once he got out, Matt threw his arm over his shoulder, and he couldn't help but laugh back. It was dark. They could see the pulse of lights inside, but the flashing cameras were pretty blinding.

"That's Kiyomi Takada. She's a fucking shark of a reporter. Avoid her at all costs." Matt whispered in his ear as he motioned to a Japanese woman trying to get someone to talk to her, all but pulling Sayu to a stop. She had short hair and wore a business suit. Sayu quickly spoke before moving on. Then he sights fell on them, and she smiled smugly as she had he cameraman snapping pictures of them. He didn't let the self-satisfied and cocky smirk leave his lips, not wanting to let her get to him, and allowed Matt to pull him into the club after the rest of the band. They headed to the back of where a stage had been created and started to get ready.

"Good job, _Angel."_ Beyond was saying. Mello flipped him off before grabbing his own guitar and making sure it was ready.

"Nervous?" Matt's lips were against his ear before he moved in front of him. He wanted to say no. To be the arrogant man he should be. But he couldn't lie to him.

"A little." He chuckled at the truth. Matt smiled reassuringly at him. He ran his fingers through blonde hair before circling down his jawline.

"You'll do great, _Evil Angel."_ And he pulled away, heading over to check his microphone and get himself ready. Mello's breathing had increased and he worked at slowing it down as he watched the other man walk away, but when he looked over his shoulder and smiled at him again, all his efforts had to be doubled. Shit. Why did Matt have to be _Matt?_ He would get used to it in time. And then he'd get over it. It was Matt for fucks sake! Ok, bad words. He took a deep breath and looked around at everyone getting ready. Sayu stood to the side and winked at him when she caught his eyes. Bitch. He moved to get into place with everyone else. Fog started to fill the stage as they got into position. His eyes lingered to Matt who was holding onto a microphone in its stand. This was it. The second time Focus would perform live. The first time he himself would be playing lead guitar.

A/N: =O I had to cut it there. Sorry. 3 I hope you all enjoyed getting a bit more of a look into the band. I think next chapter I'll work in everyone's names. So, any suggestions need to be told asap. Yes, there is a bigger reason why Mello is 'Angel'. Just wait it out. I know the MxM stuff was a dirty tease, yeah? Patience dears.. It's coming.


	11. Chapter 10: Falling In The Black

A/N: 6 whole reviews on chapter 9? Call me weird, but.. YAY! lol. Chapter 7 had 7 though. 3 If I can hit 10 on one chapter I think I'd throw a mini party. haha.

***IMPORTANT TO STORY*: **in songs, if it it has ( ) it's Mello singing. If it has (( )) it's Mello AND Misa.

ShinigamiMailJeevas: I'm really glad that it made your night better. 3

Shadow Dancer666: I was so worried it was too long, so thank you for reassuring me! 3

Tailsdoll123: Blame Selma.. She's my 'Muse'.. If you watch Dogma, you'll understand why.. 3 She's the one who lets Matt be a tease.. But I have to keep everyone interested. That whole.. "Oh god! He's going to do it! KISS HIM!.. Fuck.. Tease!" lol. Things will slowly heat up.. Promise.

EndlessStorm: Matt being a tease? Never! Refer to my reply to Tailsdoll123.. lol. And glad it made your night as well. I like spoiling everyone with quick updates. Especially since school starts Aug 29th again. But my courses are online, so it shouldn't be too bad. And I will be taking French. Look forward to that being used to my perverted yaoi mind. 3

MelMat: I absolutely LOVE Sayu. lol. I used Naomi more in my last chapter fic.. I'm trying to keep poor Sayu included, but I think in doing so, I exclude Naomi. Ah well. Plenty of chapters left, and Naomi has a big part planned. 3

..pond.: First.. lol. Names you all come up with. 3 Here's your update dear! I hope you still like it! I love your enthusiasm! 3

**Chapter 10: Falling In The Black**

The crowd was screaming, calling their name. Chanting it. Mello could feel his heart racing as the fog rose as a cover. Instead of spotlights, there was a black light glow. He glanced around and Beyonds face paint finally made absolute sense. It was glow in the dark, and he had removed his sunglasses for the show. It did look pretty cool. Everyone seems so relaxed. Mello's palms were sweaty. His heart felt like it'd thunder out of his chest. He pulled himself together as the curtain began to raise. Slowly they began to work into the music, it picking up as the curtain was almost at the top. Then, Matt opened his mouth and that seductive voice washed over them as they dropped the music back down.

**Tonight I'm so alone**

**This sorrow takes a hold**

**Don't leave me here so cold**

**(Never want to be so cold)**

**Your touch used to be so kind**

**Your touch used to give me life**

**I've waited all this time, I've wasted so much time**

**Don't leave me alone**

**Cause I barely see at all**

**Don't leave me alone, I'm**

What was it about this man on he microphone that made him feel like he was sending out a desperate call for help. It wasn't just the lyrics. It was the man singing them. Matt made it all feel so real. It was like his voice ripped inside you and pulled at you're heart.

**Falling in the black**

**Slipping through the cracks**

**Falling to the depths can I ever go back**

**Dreaming of the way it used to be**

**Can you hear me**

**Falling in the black**

**Slipping through the cracks**

**Falling to the depths can I ever go back**

**Falling inside the black**

**Falling inside falling inside the black**

Watching him move on stage was hypnotic. When he wasn't paying more attention to Mello and actually focusing on entertaining and just _feeling_, Matt put on quite a show.

**You were my source of strength**

**I've traded everything**

**That I love for this one thing**

**(Stranded in the offering)**

**Don't leave me here like this**

**Can't hear me scream from the abyss**

**And now i wish for you my desire**

**Don't leave me alone**

**Cause I barely see at all**

**Don't leave me alone, I'm**

Matt had this thing about interacting with the band. He used the whole stage whenever he could. He stood on Beyond's platform for the drums. L's for the keyboard and computer he had set up. He had a tenancy to wrap an arm around Misa's shoulders from behind as he sang. Mello would bet anything a lot of the crowed thought they were an item. He danced around with Naomi.

**Falling in the black**

**Slipping through the cracks**

**Falling to the depths can I ever go back**

**Dreaming of the way it used to be**

**Can you hear me**

**Falling in the black**

**Slipping through the cracks**

**Falling to the depths can I ever go back**

**Falling inside the black**

**Falling inside falling inside the black**

**Black, black, black**

Oh, but when he got to Mello. He loved rocking out with him. Guitar was by far his favorite instrument, and Mello being the lead, and as good as he was? No question. Mello would give him a confident smirk, as Matt smiled through the words.

**Falling in the black... **

**Slipping through the cracks...**

As he spoke, he backed up, eyes on Mello. The guitarist's heart lurched at the idea of Matt really feeling like this. And then he was back on the microphone, center stage.

**Falling in the black**

**Slipping through the cracks**

**Falling to the depths can I ever go back**

**Dreaming of the way it used to be**

**((Can you hear me))**

**Falling in the black**

**Slipping through the cracks**

**Falling to the depths can I ever go back**

**Falling inside the black**

**((Can you hear me?))**

**Falling inside the black**

**((Can you hear me?))**

**Falling inside the black**

**((Can you hear me?))**

**Falling inside**

**Falling inside, falling inside the black **

The crowed _exploded_ when the song ended. Matt's chest was heaving already. Mello took a breath to calm his nerves. Matt was an enigma to him. He wasn't sure the tightness in his chest (or pants for that matter) would ever go away when it concerned the vibrant man before him, smiling at the crowed. Well, fuck.

(-line-)

"Oh my God! Is it _always_ like that?" Mello asked once back stage.

"I'm not completely positive. That was only out second live performance." Matt smiled cheekily at him. Mello shoved him playfully and the redhead laughed as he stumbled. They all moved to put their equipment away correctly so a crew could take it away.

"Are you all ready to party?" Beyond yelled as he twirled a drum stick. They all shouted and the drummer turned and led them up some stairs to a secluded room with a balcony. It was definitely nice. Black tile flooring with black and purple walls. There were two large, white couches facing each other on one side of the room, the other being an open space for dancing. There were three people standing off to the side. Two woman and one man. The women were wearing black mini skirts and the same 'Focus' shirt Mello first met Matt wearing, only they were.. altered? They had torn them in a way that draped over them in a way Mello assumed was supposed to be sexy.. From Beyond's wandering eyes, he supposed it was. One was a blonde with blue eyes with the name tag "Missy" on. The other was brunette with dark eyes with a name tag that read "Jen". Both had big boobs. Probably fake in Mello's opinion. The man was wearing tight black pants and the same shirt.. Only unaltered. He had brown hair and blue eyes, his name was "Ryun". Mello wanted to laugh at how the club seemed to want to get the basic bimbos down with a guy who was a mix of the two. Sayu and Matsuda were waiting near the edge of the balcony, motioning for them to come wave to the crowd.

"You need to interact once in a while. Just show them your 'face' and wave now and again." Matsuda was telling them. They all stepped up to the balcony and the crowd erupted once again. Matt was laughing as he waved. Him and Misa were the most energetic. Beyond not far behind. "These three are your personal servers tonight. Behave." He pointed at Beyond who shrugged with a devious smile on his face. They all moved over to the couches and the three approached, taking orders.

"And what can I get you, Matt?" Missy tried to get close to him. He laughed lightly and took her chin in his hand.

"As beautiful as you are, and as much as I like blonde hair and blue eyes, I'm taken, dear. So I'll just have a Tokyo Tea." She pouted before smiling to write down his order. He loved blonde hair and blue eyes? But Near.. Sure his white hair was _technically_ more blonde than brunette. But his eyes were so dark, they were almost black.

"So you're the new guitarist? Angel, was it?" Mello heard a few laughs through the group at the name as the other woman held her hand out to him. "I'm Jen, and I will be at your service, all night." She winked. Mello couldn't help but let out a breathy laugh as he shook her hand.

"Yes, I'm Angel. And I'll just take a Tequila Sunrise right now, thanks." He kept his cocky smile on his face. Misa bust out laughing.

"Some advice, dear? Ryun over there has a better chance at getting in his pants than you do." Misa laughed as the mentioned man served her her strawberry margarita with a blush before his eyes flickered to the leather clad blonde. Everyone else laughed as Jen's jaw dropped.

"You're _gay?_" She pouted. Mello just nodded.

"We also don't hook up with people when we're out as 'Focus'. I'm sure you understand as a fan of us and all. Security purposes." Naomi said idly. The brunette waitress just nodded before heading out to get their orders. "Well, everyone will know our guitarist is gay before the night is even over. I bet she's posting it on her facebook or twitter as we speak." Naomi laughed.

"So? At least I won't keep getting big boobs thrown at me." Mello shrugged.

"I'm here to take them off your hands, Angel. As the only completely single member and I conveniently swing both ways, I got this." Beyond stretched out with a satisfied smile.

"I am single, you dumbass. Just gay." Mello watched as Beyond's eyes flickered to Matt before him.

"Right. My bad." He faked innocence. This was going to be a long night, he just knew it.

(-line-)

"Enjoying yourself?" Matt's voice was in his ear. Again. Mello smirked as he turned to look at the redhead from where he was dancing. He wrapped his arms around his neck as Matt's circled his waist.

"We have got to stop meeting like this, Matty." Mello slurred. Matt chuckled. They were dancing slower that than music called for. Mello looked around to see where everyone was now that Matt took him out of his trance. Sayu was dancing up a storm with Misa. Light was standing in the doorway, Matsuda speaking to him. L was spinning Naomi around. Beyond? He was harassing the waitresses. Man whore. "Yes. I'm enjoying myself. I never in a million years thought I'd be here with you guys though." He laughed as he finally answered Matt's question.

"Well, you are. Believe it or not, my Evil Angel. Now dance with me for real." He gave Mello a bit smile and the blonde couldn't help but give a seductive smile.

"You asked for it." They both laughed as they moved around the floor. They cut in on the girls. Matt grabbed Misa, picking her up and twirling her with a shriek of his name leaving her lips. When she was on her feet, he buried his face in her neck laughing as they hugged. Mello spun Sayu around. "I'm way to drunk t twirl you on the level." He laughed.

"It's ok. I'm to drunk to be twirled on that level. I'd puke."

"So glad we can agree." They laughed and as Matt took a dancing stance with Misa, they backed the girls up to each other before sidestepping and meeting each other once again. The girls laughed before dancing once again. Mello tried a more complicated move on Matt, underestimating the amount he had drank. He slipped and grabbed the first thing he could, being Matt. He fell back against a wall as a gloved hand was splayed by his head. Matt's body was almost pressed against his as he stood between Mello's spread legs. He looked up and could see wide eyes behind the orange tint and green lights.

"Sorry." The gamer cleared his throat as he straightened. Mello couldn't help but feel disappointed on some level.

"Hey guys. I think we should go back to Wammy's. I can't ouch my boyfriend here, and I really need a smoke." L had approached them. Matt's ears perked at the word 'smoke'.

"I totally agree!" He said all too excitedly, pulling Mello with him towards the door. "Come on guys, let's go back to Ryuzaki's! I need a cig!" He called over his shoulder. They watched in confusion before realizing what he really meant and following him. Beyond said good-bye to the _three_ disappointed servers and caught up with them. When they got outside, it was _hell_. Maybe they should've stayed longer and wait for the crowd to dwindle down. Reporters and fans were lined up and crowding the place. News of their surprise show had spread. Matt immediately lit up a cigarette with a curse. Slowly they all started to move. Somehow the three girls had gotten in front of them. Misa was waving and blowing kisses to everyone.

"Shoko! Shoko!" That Takada bitch was still here. Naomi turned and looked at her coolly. "Is it true that you're engaged?" Naomi smiled and held up her left hand, wiggling her fingers as the diamond sparkled in the light. "To who?" Naomi held a finger to her lips. At least Takada knew it wasn't a band mate.

"Angel!" Another person yelled. Mello looked over and saw some guy waving a microphone towards him. "Is it true you're gay?" Mello just smirked.

"Rem!" Misa attention was easily brought to Takada. "It it true you're in a relationship with the lead singer, Matt?"

"Eh?" Misa stopped short, her eyes wide and mouth gaping. Matt laughed and grabbed her arm as they walked by.

"Come on, _dear."_ She smacked him in the arm.

"Don't encourage her!" She shrieked. Mello laughed as they climbed into the limo to head back to Wammy house.

(-line-)

"Man you should all just move the fuck in. You all never leave." Beyond jokingly complained. from his spot on the couch. He stretched out and yawned.

"You love it." Matt spoke while exhaling smoke. Mello looked around at the aftermath of the party. L and Light had retired early of course. Misa and Naomi had gone upstairs to pass out as well. Matsuda claimed a room. Matt was in his usual bean bag chair. Beyond was lounging on one side of the couch with his head near Mello who sat in the connecting middle. Sayu was stretched out on the other side, her head in Mello's lap, passed out. "What'd you do to my sister?" Matt laughed. Mello shrugged.

"I have no idea. I think it was the whole straight woman adopt a gay guy thing." He lay his head back.

"You guys want to have some fun?" Beyond's mischievous smile captured them. Mello cocked a brow and Matt's smile grew.

"Operation Sayu and Matsuda?" Matt asked. Beyond nodded. This couldn't be good.

(-line-)

"I can't believe we just did that!" Mello couldn't stop laughing. Him and Matt were leaning back to back in the last spare room, on opposite ends of the bed. Beyond was leaning against the door.

"Yeah yeah. Just keep your mouth shut tomorrow. I'm going to go pass out. You're both on your own tonight. I'm too tired to have sex." And he was gone. Mello chuckled as Matt shook his head.

"I supposed you have to get up to Near?" Mello sobered as he felt the pang in his chest that _needed_ to stop.

"Nah. He hates when I'm high. I'll prob just go crash on the couch or something rather than wake him." Matt pulled out another joint and lit it, inhaling deeply before handing it to Mello.

"Or you can just crash in here with me. We're friends." Why? Why was he so damn stupid? Matt eyed him for a moment before smiling.

"Sounds alright to me." He said as he moved away, causing Mello to fall back. He laughed before settling against the headboard.

"You dick." Mello said as he joined him. They sat in silence for a while. Mello was debating telling Matt about his secret. He had a right to know. "Matt.. Have you ever wondered what happened to your father?" Matt stiffened.

"Of course I have, Mels. But I call him Brian Jeevas. He's not my father." Matt took a deep hit.

"He's dead." Mello stated. Matt rose an eye brow and his eyes bore into Mello's.

"How do you-"

"I killed him." Mello whispered. Matt just stared at him. Mello reached over and pulled his goggles off. "Matt. My uncle. His name is Rod Ross. He runs part of the Mafia. I used to be his right hand. Adam came into the ranks and _bragged_ about what he did to you. First excuse I found, I shot him between the eyes. He can't hurt you again. He can't touch you ever again." He cupped Matt's face as tears fell. He was afraid the redhead would be disgusted. But it was a chance he had to take. He was pleasantly surprised when his arms were suddenly full of a crying gamer.

"Thank you, Mihael." He whispered. Mello smiled to himself as he realized the other man fell asleep. He settled down and listened to his breathing before falling asleep himself.

A/N: =O That's all I have to say. Lol. More on Matt's story later. Promise! But that's it for now.

Song used in this chapter:

"Falling In The Black" by Skillet 3


	12. Chapter 11: Healing

A/N: Generally, I don't get a chance to get online on Thursdays or Fridays. So, my updating on a Wednesday means you usually have to wait at least until Saturday for the next chapter. With School approaching, I'm trying to do as much as possible. The short a/n at the end of the last chapter was cause I was rushed offline. I know I totally copped out on nicknames for Misa and Naomi. lol. It was just something I filled in quickly. I also know in Ch 8 I referred to Matt's dad as Brian and in Ch 10 I called him Adam. I forgot. I'm sorry. It has been fixed. 3 Sorry if there was any confusion. Yes, I do have more coming on that. Yes, I purposely left out what they did to Sayu and Matsuda for this chapter. It's probably a bit obvious, but I hope it makes you laugh regardless.

BehindHappyFaces: The end was in reference to when Matt told Mello his real name in Ch. 8. I also love Naomi, and I'm trying not to push her out of the story too much. Sayu has kinda taken over a bit, but in my other story, "Yuri the Only One For Me", Naomi has a bigger part and pushed Sayu out. It's not the easiest to include *everyone*

MelMat: Thanks! 3

TailsDoll123: I agree. I love the three together! They are actually my top three favorite character in the series. Even Beyond being a psychotic murderer.. He's epic.

Veeletta: I like to try to include everyone, but sometimes they tend to 'disappear' in scenes, so I try to write off an excuse on where they went. I hope it works ok.. I don't think your review was creepy one bit, and I love long reviews! And I wish I could take my language classes on the college campus, but I have a 1 1/2 year old son who demands attention. I'm a single mom and I can't afford day care. So if I want to finish getting my degree, I have to try. Hopefully I don't crash and burn horribly! I'm hoping I can find people to try to practice talking in French to.

EndlessStorm: lol. I had Misa's part planned. And I knew I needed to throw out Misa AND Naomi's nicknames, so I included her. And since Mello was revealed as gay inside, I figured I should add that too. I'm glad you enjoyed it and it was as funny to you as it was in my head! 3

wishingbell: In due time, dear. lol. It's coming, I promise. As his and Mello's friendship and relationship develop.

Stormygio: Well, here's the #1 thing you were waiting for! What the hell did the do to Matsuda and Sayu? I hope you like it. 3

foreverunloved: Well, I'm glad you enjoy my righting so much. Good to have you back on the review board as well. 3 And, I hope it all makes better sense now that you circled back and read chapter 9.

SasquatchCrackers: 3 am entertainment is my specialty! Lol. I have insomnia issues at night, so I tend to stay up writing and posting. I'm glad you like it so much. 3

I obviously can't help but writing back to everyone! lol. 9 reviews on the one chapter.. Waiting to hit 10. Then? Party. Only 1 short! Don't worry. I won't tell you 'no updates until 10 reviews!' lol. Even if no one was reviewing, I'd be updating. 3 I'm guilty of not always reviewing as well.. Mostly I never have much to say other than something like "I like it." or w/e.. Woman of many words here. ;) I already have 10 more reviews over all on this story at 10 chapters + a prologue whereas my last one only got 29 in 19 chapters. BTW, PURE is a real nightclub in Caesars Palace on the Las Vegas Strip (this is where I live). My brother works security there. They get a lot of famous people. I've never been inside myself though, so the interior was just me making it up. I just couldn't think of a club name atm. Well.. I think I covered everything.. So.. ONWARD!

**Chapter 11: Healing**

"YOU PERVERT! GET THE FUCK AWAY FROM ME!" Mello and Matt both sat up abruptly when they heard a shriek. It took them a moment for their minds to catch up to what was going on. Once they did, they both started chuckling to themselves, not wanting to be caught.

"NO! LIGHT! I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING! I DON'T REMEMBER HER EVEN COMING IN HERE!" Matsuda's cry made them sober up and look at each other.

"Fuck. Light wasn't supposed to get there so quickly before we could restrain him." Matt said in a panic as he jumped up and rushed out the door, Mello hot on his heels. They got to the next room and saw Sayu holding a sheet up to her chest. Light was, to put it simply, beating the shit out of Matsuda.

"Light, please calm down and we can all talk like adults." L was trying to pull his boyfriend off the scared man.

"What the fuck is going on?" Beyond suddenly appeared. "Fuck!" He apparently was thinking parallel to what Matt had said. The three of them rushed forward and pulled Light away.

"Let me go! I'm going to fucking kill him!" Light was thrashing around.

"Light, stop! Sayu is my sister too! But L is right. There's probably an explanation to everything." Matt tried to reason with him.

"She's only your half sister!" Light spat angrily. Everything stopped. Regret filed his face as Matt's jaw dropped before hurt spilled over and he walked out.

"Light! What the fuck did you say that for!" Sayu came over and punched him in the arm. Light looked away ashamed.

"I didn't mean it that way. I was just so mad. Should I go talk to him?" He asked. *CRASH*

"I'll go." Mello said, walking out before anyone could stop him. He opened the door to the room they had slept in slowly, ducking when something crashed into the wall near his head.

"Oh. It's you. Sorry, Mels." He whispered before sinking to the floor. He pulled his goggles back over his eyes and fisted his hands in his hair, his elbows on his knees. Mello closed the door and moved to sit next to him on the floor.

"You want to talk about it? I mean, I know what I know from the other side. But it might help to tell someone, Matty. Get it out." He wrapped his arm around the shaking shoulders slowly, prepared for Matt to react violently. He let out a breath when Matt just leaned into him and nodded his head.

"I'm lucky. You know? That the Yagami family took me in when they did. At first, my mom couldn't even look at me. I can't blame her. She almost lost everything because of Brian. There was no proof it was forced. Soichiro was beside himself thinking she had an affair. She couldn't kill me. Said I was innocent. But she didn't know that man would take me from the orphanage. That he would do what he did. After the police rescued me, the Yagami's could have turned me away. But they welcomed me and gave me a home. Light and Sayu were excited to get a brother. They were patient with me and getting through the aftermath of the trauma." Matt sniffed and Mello made him look at him, pulling the goggles off, needing to see those sparkling emeralds he called eyes. "I can still _feel_ him and his friends touching me sometimes. I have nightmares. I think last night, after you told me you killed him, that was the best sleep I've gotten in my life. I know you were afraid to tell me. You thought I would think little of you. But I don't. It should have surprised me to learn about your past. But I don't. I can't. The past is the past. You're still my friend. And it's fate in my opinion that he went to your uncle. That _you_ killed him. Because you came into my life and were able to tell me. I needed to know about it. So, thank you, Mello. For just existing. For giving me a reason to exist. To live again." Mello wanted _so bad_ to kiss him. To tell him it was over. That he was safe. He had made sure of it. But he couldn't. He couldn't take advantage of him. Especially since Matt wasn't even available. So he just smiled lightly and pulled Matt into his arms into his arms, wrapping him up tightly.

(-line-)

God, that felt _amazing!_ Someone was running fingers through his hair, rubbing the tips and blunt nails into his scalp. He moaned in pleasure and heard a light chuckle in reply.

"Wake up, Evil Angel." He heard near his ear. He groaned in reply, tightened his arms, and nuzzled into the warmth. "I never would've taken you as a cuddler." The voice joked. Mello grunted. Why did they keep talking? When the fingers stilled, he whined in complaint. "Come on, Mels. We have to go see if Matsuda is alive." Mello pulled away slowly, enough to see the smiling face of Matt. He took in their surroundings. They were on the floor next to the bed in the room they shared the previous night, and Matt had recently trashed in his temper. He lifted his fingers and brushed away crimson locks.

"Do you feel better, then?" Matt's face looked as if it'd split in two.

"Thanks to you, yes. And one day, I'll make sure to return the favor. Though I do hope you'll never _need_ it." He laughed. Mello smiled slightly before burying his face back into the striped covered shoulder and shifted his own body.

"I think, I need a nice long shower. Get out of these clothes. We haven't changed since the show." Mello complained.

"Well, you have to get up to do all that." Mello groaned before pushing himself up and hovered over the gamer who was smirking at him.

"Mood killer." He spat out. Matt just laughed, but before Mello could get up properly, there was a flash and a 'click'. They looked over to see a smiling Sayu. They looked at her questioningly as she looked at the picture on the digital camera.

"What?" She said when she noticed the stares. "I wanted to come check on Matt. And found.. _This_.. How could I _not_ take a picture?" She laughed. Mello pushed himself up and then held a hand out to pull Matt up. Deja vu, much?

"How many pictures did you get?" Matt asked knowingly. Sayu sat on the bed, crossed her legs, placed her finger on her chin, and pretended to think. Matt's jaw dropped. "That many?"

"Only two. You guys were so cute when you were sleeping!" She winked. Then just as quickly, she turned serious as she pulled Matt to sit with her. "Matty, you know he didn't mean it. Not that way. He was just so upset about Matsuda and everything." Matt sat next to her and put his arm over her shoulder with a grin.

"I know, Sayu. It's ok. Speaking of.. Is Matsuda living or do I have to find a shovel?" She laughed.

"He's alive. B finally told us about the 'joke' you three decided to pull." Her eyes narrowed but she couldn't wipe the smile from her lip.

"Right, well, I'm going to go make sure Light knows I'm not mad." Matt was up and dashed out of the room, Sayu laughing after him. Mello went to follow, but Sayu pulled him next to her, standing up to face him.

"Thank you." She said simply. Mello nodded, knowing exactly what she was referring to. "Can I tell you a secret? I don't know why, but I feel like I can trust you more than the others with this." She whispered. Mello raised an eye brow. Sure, last night they had gotten pretty close. They talked and she was pretty cool for her age and he felt like he gained another little sister.

"Of course." She finally let go of his arm to wring her fingers together as she bit her lip and looked away.

"Well, you see.. _After_ B told us about the joke.. I remembered stuff. I don't remember you carrying me up there, and thanks for leaving my under garments on, by the way. But in the middle of the night, I woke up to him snuggling against me. I jumped up when I saw him, and it woke him up. We argued a bit. Way quieter than this morning. But mostly cause I wasn't naked. Well, I'm not sure how. But one second I'm telling him off, and the next, he has me on the dresser and is kissing the breath out of me. I was shocked at first, but I gave in. I guess I finally admitted to myself that I've liked him for a while now. So, when I woke up this morning _naked_.. I didn't remember right away and freaked. After B told us the truth, they all left us alone so we could talk. That's when we both remembered." She was blushing when she finally looked back up. She was met with amused blue eyes. "What?"

"You realize Beyond and Matt did it because they _want_ to see you two together. They said now that you're out of high school and everything, you both needed to stop tip toeing around one another." Mello laughed as his arm draped over her shoulder.

"Mello.. I was kinda a virgin until last night." All laughter left him. Reality punched him in the gut. "I know. I know. Light and Matt would kill him if they knew the truth about last night though." Mello couldn't agree more.

"I don't think they assumed you had never done it before. Of course they _hoped_.. But in reality in this day in age? I don't think Matt would've done it if he knew. Or Beyond for that matter. I'm sorry, Sayu." He felt like shit. He was partially responsible for this young woman to lose her virginity while she was still drunk and high from the party before. Sayu's eyes widened and she shook her head.

"No! That's not what I mean! I'm _glad _it happened! I'm glad it wasn't some random guy. It was Touta. He's a nice guy who really cares for me. He's going to ask Light and Matt for permission to date me. Isn't that cute?" She squealed, jumping up and down.

"Light and Matt? What about your parents?" Sayu stopped jumping and her smile fell, replaced by confusion.

"Didn't Matt tell you? Our parents were killed six years ago in a car accident. Light gave up going to University to take care of us. So we could finish high school and stay together. That's why when Matt formed Focus, he employed Light, and then me. It's his way of paying for schooling or whatever we want to do. He feels guilty about the past, as you know. But he knew we wouldn't just take money. So when Light agreed to work for Focus, Matt didn't tell him he'd be getting an equal cut. It was his way of paying Light back for the year he had already given up, and the two years he'd still devote to Matt, and 5 more for me. That's why Light gets so over protective. He took care of us. Hell, we're all protective of each other, since we're all we have." Sayu was smiling up at him, but Mello could see the sadness behind it.

"I understand. I only have Misa." He offered. She waited expectantly and he sighed. "Long story short? Our parents are _very_ traditional Catholics. I'm gay." He supplied. Sayu let out a soft 'oh'.

"I'm sorry. But now, you have all of us." Mello couldn't help but smile.

"That I do. Come on. I'm _starving_. And I really want a shower and change of clothes." She laughed and they headed downstairs to find everyone.

A/N: I couldn't resist putting in the part with Sayu. 3 Selma demanded it. Mello is slowly winning everyone over, don't you think? Mello:1 Near:0! Ok, originally, this wasn't going to happen here. But that's how it worked out. I kinda just sit and write. I let Selma have complete control and it usually works out. So, that's two of our perfect couples who found their way to the other! Two more to go? This was a bit shorter than normal I guess. But it HAD to be cut there or else it would've been way too long! But, that's why I'm uploading Chapter 12.. Tonight! As soon as I get my son to bed, I'll will be online, finishing it up, and posting it! But.. Here's a small teaser.. 3:

Next chapter?:

_"What the fuck are you doing here?" Beyond screamed in the mans face. Mello never thought he'd see the man so livid. His normally subtle red-brown eyes seemed to glow more red as his chest heaved. The other man didn't even waver under the intensity of Beyond Birthday. He just pulled a stack of envelopes from inside his jacket._

_"Naomi asked me to bring the invitations for our wedding to you guys. I even got one for this new guy, Mello. Here's yours, Beyond." He took the top envelope and passed it to the enraged man as he took a step back. Beyond snatched the envelope and tore it open. His eyes widened as the man Mello could only assume was Raye, brought the other invitations to the other people in the room, each opening their own. Mello looked at his own and saw the date. June 23. That was less than two months away. Beyond's shoulders slumped and he looked back at Naomi, pain filling his eyes before they flashed red again when Raye sat next to her, his arm over her shoulders. Beyond tossed his invitation away from him before stomping over to the couple and pulling Raye to his feet by his jacket._

"_Get the fuck out of my house! You're not welcome here!" Beyond yelled in his face as he dragged him out, Naomi in their wake._

dun dun dun! lol.


	13. Chapter 12: Raye Vs Beyond

A/N: Since everyone reviewed so quick! Here's Ch 12.. I will post Ch 13 later tonight as a thank you with love! 3 Especially because this one is a lot shorter than usual. Sorry about that. =(

EndlessStorm: =O 20 min after I uploaded the last chapter, you're comment came through. lol. It made me happy. 3 and yes, if only.. lol. Don't worry.. It WILL be worth the wait. All of that is pretty much planned out. I just absolutely love building tension and anticipation. Is it working? lol.

Stormygio: lol. I route for Beyond as well! I love them together! And all the pictures I have people taking, will come into play later!

Tailsdoll123: Well, here's your exciting drama! 3 Hope you enjoy!

foreverunloved: Yes, my son. He is almost 20 months! September 5 he will be. His name is Nero. 3 He's going to be my mini blonde Matt at AnimeVegas this year in Nov. (he's a natural blonde, and it's like a love child this way..) I just don't have a Mello. =(

ShinigamiMailJeevas: Well you're still allowed to review both. lol. I like updating fast. 3 Yes, I love Mello as a cuddler. I think it's cute. 3

**Chapter 12: Raye Vs. Beyond**

"You fucking cheater!" Mello yelled as Matt's Kirby swallowed his Pikachu and jumped off the edge to kill them both, taking Mello's last life in the process. Matt was laughing at him.

"Yeah. It is a cheap move. But I couldn't help myself. It's Kirby! He defeats his enemies by swallowing them."

"I'll give you something to swallow, alright!" Matt blinked at him and waited for Mello to realize what he had said. When Mello's cheeks hinted at the slightest bit of pink, he started laughing again. "Oh, shut the fuck up!" He threw his controller at the laughing redhead, hitting him in the stomach. Matt let out a heavy breath through his laughing as he doubled over. When he just laughed harder, it just pissed Mello off further.

"Oh calm down, Mello. Hit this." Misa was shoving a joint in his face, which he took and lit before trying to hand it to her. "Nope. I rolled everyone their own." He fanned them out in her hands like a deck of cards. Matt was immediately sober as he reached out with a smile on his face.

"You're the best, Misa." He said excitedly as his readied his own. Mello shook his head.

"You have a one track mind, you know that?" Matt eyed him as he inhaled deeply.

"I'm a simple man. All I need is my smokes, games, and guitar." He winked. "You should put a shirt on. And your hair is dripping on the bean bag chair." Mello looked down at his bare chest before peeking at the wet spot his hair had indeed created behind him before turning back to the gamer with a smirk.

"Why? See something you like?" Matt eyes him once more before returning his own wicked smirk.

"Maybe I do." What the fuck was he supposed to say to that? They just stared at each other. Mello not sure how to take what was said. Matt's eyes sparkled with amusement. Was he just fucking with him? No one was supposed to be able to make him speechless, damn it!

"You know I hate it when you smoke that filth." The monotone voice said as the body crouched down next to Matt, pulling his attention away.

"You're supposed to love me for the good and the bad though." Matt smiled and went to give his boyfriend a kiss, but his lips met his cheek. "Oh, come on, Nate. You _knew_ I was a smoker before we got together." He sat up straight in anger. Mello turned away and noticed all eyes were on them. Shit. Had _everyone_ just watched the gamer tie his tongue?

"Good afternoon! Is this a bad time?" Another man walked in suddenly. He was an average Japanese man wearing a business suit. Everyone looked surprised to see him. Naomi had a smile on her face, and Beyond? He was _livid_ as he got to his feet and approached him.

"What the fuck are you doing here?" Beyond screamed in the mans face. Mello never thought he'd seen the man so livid. His normally subtle red-brown eyes seemed to glow more red as his chest heaved. The other man didn't even waver under the intensity of Beyond Birthday. He just pulled a stack of envelopes from inside his jacket.

"Naomi asked me to bring the invitations for our wedding to you guys. I even got one for this new guy, Mello. Here's yours, Beyond. "He took the top envelope and passed it to the enraged man as he took a step back. Beyond snatched the envelope and tore it open. His eyes widened as the man Mello could only assume was Raye, brought the other invitations to the other people in the room, each opening their own. Mello looked at his own and saw the date. June 23. That was less than two months away. Beyond's shoulders slumped and he looked back at Naomi, pain filling his eyes before they flashed red again when Raye sat next to her, his arm over her shoulders. Beyond tossed his invitation away from him before stomping over to the couple and pulling Raye to his feet by his jacket.

"Get the fuck out of my house! You're not welcome here!" Beyond yelled in his face as he dragged him out, Naomi in their wake.

"We should probably go make sure no one is harmed too horribly." L said as he rose to his feet. "Lets see.. Light and Matsuda, you come for Raye. Matt, you always have a good chance at calming Beyond down if I can't. Girls for support for Naomi." Shit. That left him alone with the sheep. Though he could go and stand back in case they needed the extra help.

"Mello." Fuck. There goes that plan. It wanted to talk. He turned and looked at him questioningly. "Stay away from Matt." Was all he said before he continued to play with an all white puzzle he had dumped on the floor. Mello was about to give him a piece of his mind when the commotion came back inside. That was quick.

"How could _**I**__?_ HA!" Beyond rounded on Naomi in an instant. "How dare _**you**__!_ This is _my_ house! It's bad enough that I have to sit here and hear about it. That I have to let you shove it in my face! And now you're going to lecture me about throwing him out of my own god damn house? Why the fuck did you even think he was welcome here for a second? After everything we've been through and how I feel about you?" His hands slammed down on either side of her head against the wall he had backed her against.

"You know it would never work between us. Not after everything-"

"NO! No one knows what will happen. Ever. With anybody. You don't know it'll work with Raye. You don't know it wouldn't work with me. But the important question is if you have the guts to give it a try." His voice lowered dangerously and Naomi turned her face away. "We were and always will be, _great_ together. I don't understand why you can't see that." He whispered. Naomi's eyes shot back to him, her own anger seeping out.

"That's right. We were good together. Great even. But maybe, just maybe I want _more!_ I want a guy who wants me long term. Someone who wants a family."

"And you think I don't want that? Are you fucking kidding me?" Beyond pulled back in surprise before swooping back down to her face. "I would be faithful to you. I want a family more than anything. Open your eyes, Naomi. Have I been the same person I was _before_ you?" When she didn't answer, he captured her lips in a passionate kiss. His right hand came down to cradle her face and his left arm wound around her waist as she fell into him, her own hands pulling at his head roughly. But just as suddenly she pulled away, a loud smack echoing in the room as her hand collided with his cheek before she turned and walked out. Beyond stood there for a while, unmoving. His eyes lifted and took in the audience. When Matt took a step forward and opened his mouth, he held up his hand and shook his head before he walked out quietly.

"Did anyone know that they had slept together before this?" Sayu was asking excitedly. Matt and Misa exchanged a look before moving around the couch to sit down. "Oh my God! You two knew?" Sayu ran around after them.

"It's not our business to discuss!" Misa defended. Sayu pouted as she took her own seat.

"Yeah, I guess you're right." She sighed disappointingly. Mello's head was spinning from what just happened. How many more surprises of drama was this group going to give him? He looked over at Matt who was back to arguing with his boyfriend. Right where they left off. The red head caught his gaze and smiled sadly at him. Was a relationship worth it?

A/N: So.. What do you think? Matt's a little tease, isn't her? And Near warning Mello? Do you think that will ever work? lol.


	14. Chapter 13: Inside Of You

A/N: Aww! New people reviewing! That makes me happy! lol. I promised I'd get Ch 13 out tonight, so here it is!

Tailsdoll123: I DO like Near. I really do. But someone had to have that part. And Mello was going to hate the person. So it just worked out that way. I absolutely hate him paired with either Matt or Mello though. I think I see him as a kid too much.. And I'm way too much of a Matt and Mello fan. But I do have a lot of respect for him, and I think he kicks ass. BB does need more love.

EndlessStorm: I'm glad I surprised you with something. I'm pretty predictable with my Matt and Mello stories. lol. And I think as long as you don't let him go to OOC, Beyond would be fine. Love is about accepting someone for every part of them, good and bad.

MelMat: lol. I originally had a dif line for that part, but I couldn't help it once I wrote Matt's. It was too good.

Gate of Oblivion: *gasp* like the game? I love that game if it is! lol. 3 anyways.. gamer moment over.. It was a bit of a bitch mood on Naomi's part. Buuuut it had to happen for reasons I shall not share at the moment. 3

infamoushaven: I update as soon as I can, I promise. I like making people happy! And I can't wait to update half the time either! lol. Don't worry.. Plenty planned on the Near Vs. Mello AND more on the Raye Vs. Beyond fronts.

foreverunloved: I took him to AnimeVegas last year but we didn't dress up. He met and took pics with Johnny Bosch and Vic Mignogna. He was scared of Johnny but absolutely loved Vic. It was funny. He's my little Edward and Matt/Mello love child right now. He loves the cons. He likes looking at all the people and the colors. One of his first words was Pikachu. That was epic. Well.. He said Pika and pointed to him on the TV cause I put Pokemon on. 3 I'm glad you're hooked. I guess the third update in 1 day will really be good for you!

**Chapter 13: Inside Of You**

Mello was _exhausted_. After the Beyond and Naomi drama, Matt and Near took a turn arguing. Finally Misa suggested they go home for a while and let everyone have their space. Well what Misa meant when she said 'home' was more like 'the mall for three hours and then the grocery store for two hours and _then_ home'.. That night he had fallen into bed and was fast asleep. When he woke up the next morning, he decided the house was too dirty. Misa told him she was going out for a photo shoot to her 'job'. Yes, she really did do some modeling. She was picky about the jobs she took though. So, when she left, Mello changed into some black sweat pants and a tank top, and got to work. All he had left, was the floors. Misa's house had carpet in the bed rooms. The rest of the house? Mostly tile. The best part? He filled a bucket with warm water and soap before he flung the water out all over the floor with a satisfied smile. He then slipped on these little slippers that had scrubbers on the bottom and the regular mop. Turning the volume on the radio up, he started dancing around the house, singing along.

**It seems so obvious**

**Theres something up with us**

**I swear I feel it**

**From across the room.**

**So can I ask you this?**

**Not to be forward, miss,**

**But I think I'll kill myself**

**If I never know...**

**What do I have to do**

**To get inside of you?**

**To get inside of you?**

**Cuz I love the way you move,**

**When I'm inside of you.**

**When I'm inside of you...**

_Why_ did red hair and green eyes suddenly pop into his head. Maybe because the red headed, electronical genius, gaming prodigy, chain smoking enigma was a _fucking cock tease!_ Yeah, that had to be it. Him and his suggestive innuendos and comments. His openly checking him out. It was so frustrating. Mello would be a fucking idiot to not be able to admit to himself that Matt was hot. When they met at the bar, he had hoped to meet up with the man and the activities he had in mind weren't innocent.

**Just ask and I will do**

**Anything you want me to**

**There is no limit**

**To how far I will go..**

**And I'm sure I can't pretend**

**To be a gentlemen..**

**But before I began,**

**I just gotta know,**

**Just gotta know...**

**What do I have to do**

**To get inside of you?**

**To get inside of you?**

**Cuz I love the way you move,**

**When I'm inside of you.**

**When I'm inside of you...**

And then that stupid big headed twit, Near. How dare he tell him to stay away. Sure, his original plan for Matt had been far from innocent. But Mello was against cheating. He'd been cheated on before. He wouldn't be 'the other man'. Not even to Matt. And if he cheated on Near, who's to say he wouldn't do it to Mello? But Mello knew Matt wasn't like that. He may joke around about things, but he'd never say anything serious or try anything. Just because he could appreciate Mello's looks didn't mean he was into him in that way. Besides.. They were _friends_. Good friends at that. They wouldn't want to spoil what they had for a one off.

**For now I'll play the game**

**And I'm waiting for your move**

**But I've got to say**

**That I never lose..**

**What do I have to do**

**To get inside of you?**

**To get inside of you?**

**What do I have to do**

**To get inside of you?**

**To get inside of you?**

**Cuz I love the way you move,**

**When I'm inside of you.**

**When I'm inside of you...**

**When I'm inside of you.**

**You...**

**You...**

**You...**

**When I'm inside of you... **

When the song was closing out, he spun around in the water and a flash of red caught his eye. He tried to stop quickly and slipped. His body twisted and he landed with his hands and chest hitting the ground as well as his left hip, towards his ass. He grunted in pain and heard laughing. He looked up and saw Matt leaning casually against the door frame to the kitchen. He was wearing his basic blue jeans inside boots and a short sleeve back t-shirt that had some sort or triangle made out of three littler ones on it. When he finally caught Mello's glare, he tried to stop laughing.

"Mels, are you ok?" He finally managed.

"Just fine. Help me up, will ya?" He asked. Matt pushed off the wall and walked over to Mello, extending his hand. the blonde's hand wrapped around his and he smirked, pulling the surprised gamer down to the ground with him. Matt stared at him in shock before his own smirk grew and Mello's progress to a sitting position was destroyed as he was tackled back to the ground. They rolled around, wrestling for a while, splashing each other with the thin layer of water and laughing. Limbs flailed everywhere. Finally, Mello rolled on top of Matt, pinning his arms about his head, water covering them both. And how exactly did he get between Matt's legs so perfectly? Matt struggled a bit before he let himself melt into the floor, tired.

"Fine, I give. You win." He breathed heavily.

"Oh? And what's my prize?" Why did he always ask questions he knew would back fire? He watched as Matt's lips slowly spread into a smirk.

"What'd you have in mind, Mels?" Mello just stared at him for a moment, fighting with himself. He took a deep breath before he rolled off of Matt and sat up, followed by the chain smoker himself.

"I think I'll save that until it's needed." He said. Matt laughed and nodded.

"Ok. So, do yo do this often?" He gestured to the wet floor. Mello smiled fondly.

"My parents had a house that was all tile. Misa and I used to do it all the time when they were out. We'd get in trouble if hey caught us." Mello had a far away look on his face. He shook his head and looked back at the other man who was watching him. "What are you doing here anyways?" He shrugged.

"I was bored. I come visit Misa sometimes when that happens. I went for a ride and decided to see how the two of you are today."

"Misa's out at some modeling gig." He said as he pulled himself up. Matt accepted the offered hand.

"Ok. Got get dressed and meet me outside." Matt turned to head out.

"What? Why?" He stopped and looked over his shoulder before pulling his goggles back up over his eyes.

"Cause I said so. Come on." Mello sighed and kicked of his slippers before throwing a few towels on the floor so Misa would at least see that it was wet and not hurt herself. He then went and through on a pair of dark wash skinny jeans and a a plain black shirt. He almost put on his Doc Martens, but decided he had no idea what Matt was dragging him to go do, and pulled on his old boots instead. He stretched as he walked out. When he heard the rev of an engine he looked over and his jaw dropped. Matt was sitting in his driveway stratling his gunmetal gray BMW K1200LT. He groaned and shifted as he just knew there was a nice little problem in his jeans.

"If you feel a poking in your lower back, ignore it." He half joked as he climbed onto the bike, slipping his aviator on. Matt revved the engine again and Mello put his feet on the pegs and slipped his arms around Matt's waist. The second he was locked onto Matt, the red head shot the bike forward. Mello knew he was poking Matt in the back as they sped around corners, hugging the pavement. He knew that Matt knew. It had to be obvious. But this was without a doubt the _best_ experience in Mello's life so far. Not only was he riding his dream bike.. Yeah, he was riding bitch, so the fuck what? it was a BMW K1200LT for fucks sake! But the wind was whipping that delicious and intoxicating smell around him. He rest his chin on Matt's shoulder and watched the view as best he could with just a pair of aviators on. Slowly the bite of the wind caused them to close, and he just _felt_ the dips and turns the bike me. Matt skid the bike in a sharp left turn suddenly and Mello heard himself moan before Matt chuckled. only when they came to a stop and Matt cut off the engine did he open his eyes. "Was it as good for you as it was for me?" Matt threw his head back in mirth, a loud laugh leaving his throat.

"You don't even know, Mels." He said as Mello climbed off to allow him to do the same. The blonde smirked as he took in his surroundings. Ah hell. The mall.

"Why are we _here?_ Misa just had me here for three hours yesterday!" He whined. Matt just chuckled as he began to walk towards the doors.

"A game I had on preorder was released today. I want it. Besides, I want a cookie and Mrs. Fields has a way to my heart." Mello couldn't help but laugh.

"At least I know what you meant now." He said. Matt looked at him questioningly and he couldn't help but smile a bit seductively. "When you said you'd chose games over sex. I'd chose that bike over sex." He watched as Matt's lips spread to show off his pearly whites.

"Or maybe you're doing it wrong." Mello couldn't help but intensify his stare as Matt used his own words against him. He lowered his voice to match.

"Is that an offer to teach me, Matty?" He winked, and when the red head stopped dead in his tracks, Mello proceeded into the game store they had been in front of. Shooting a look over his shoulder, he saw Matt smile and shake his head before entering himself and heading to the counter. Mello smiled to himself. He had finally gotten back that the cock tease he called 'friend'.

(-line-)

Mello was leaning back on one of the most uncomfortable _metal_ benches he had even had the displeasure of sitting on. But Matt had to go get his fucking cookie. Yes, he had been serious. He felt something smack into his abs and raised his head to see Matt approaching with a bag of.. Mini fucking cookies. He had that goofy smile on his face and pointed down. Mello looked and saw the plain white bag he had thrown. Reaching his hand in, he pulled out a chocolate bar. His _favorite_ chocolate bar. The favorite chocolate bar that him and Misa always _import_. His eyes widened and turned to the smiling gamer as he sat down next to him.

"There's this little shop in here that sell exotic chocolate and candy." He shrugged. Mello turned towards his heavenly bar and ripped it open, cracking a piece off with his teeth, and moaned in pleasure. "I don't think I've ever made someone moan so many times." Matt laughed. Mello turned that same look on him as before.

"Then you're definitely not doing it right." Matt smiled back at him, but if he had something to say, it was cut off as barbie girl started to play. When he pulled out his cell phone, Mello looked at him in mock horror and Matt flipped him off.

"Hey, Misa." That explained a lot. "Yeah. I kidnapped him.- Oh, yeah.. Sorry about the mess. He was cleaning when I took him.- We're at the mall.- The new Modern Warefare game came out and I didn't tell him.- Yeah, sure.- Do you want to meet us at my place?- Ok, see you soon." He clicked his phone shut and turned to Mello. "Misa wants to meet at my place." Mello shrugged and stood, stretching his arms above his head, chocolate bar dangling from his teeth.

"What?" He asked when he saw the look Matt was sending him. He looked.. Confused? Questioningly? No.. More like he was searching for something. The red head shook his head.

"Nothing. Just.. Have you ever seen the way you eat chocolate?" He asked as he too stood and began the trek to the motorcycle.

"Um.. No?"

"Well.. It's almost like you make love to it." He laughed. They had just gotten to the parking lot and Mello stopped dead in his tracks. Make love to it? Matt pulled him to the side out of the foot traffic, Mello suddenly finding himself against a wall. Matt leaned in real close and Mello could see the outline of his eyes behind the orange plastic. "You can't see it, Evil Angel? The way you swirl your tongue around it languidly. The way you delicately suck on the corners before literally sucking the piece off into your mouth. Or when you snap a piece off because you're impatient and can't wait. You go back and forth from passionately devouring it to taking your sweet time with it. Like there is nothing in the world you'd rather have in your mouth. Now I've never really had a sweet tooth much.. But the way you worship your chocolate bars.. It could make anyone want to have a taste." The chocolate was still hanging from Mello's mouth as Matt leaned in further, tilting his head. Mello just knew he wasn't breathing right. He watched as Matt's tongue darted out and swept across part of the chocolate that had melted near the outside of his lips, keeping far enough away from him to kiss, but so close the temptation to drop his precious chocolate on the ground 'accidentally' so that tongue would go just that small amount further was so dangerously close to happening. He couldn't stop the moan from escaping his throat as Matt pulled back enough and took a bit from the end that was only an inch from his own, those teasing lips ghosting over his. Then he took a step back, winked at Mello and turned to leave. That. Bitch. Was that just him one upping him again? Fuck this man was frustrating as hell! He finally forced his legs to move him forward and he found Matt standing next to the bike, twirling his goggles with a smile. Oh, two can play this game, fucker. Mello moved close to Matt and leaned in close to his ear.

"Hmm.. You should see the way I can worship.. Other things with my mouth." He heard Matt's breath hitch and pulled back triumphantly. But Matt just held out the keys.

"I thought you might want to drive. I'll give you directions." Drive it? Was he fucking serious? He snatched the keys and slid his aviators back on before throwing his leg over. Matt was laughing and climbing on behind him. He felt his sun glasses be removed before the world tinted orange. "If you're driving, you'll need these to see better. I do _not_ want to crash." He looked over his shoulder to see Matt slip his sun glasses onto his own face with a smile.

"Hold on tight, Matty." Was all he said before speeding off. Matt was right up against him, whispering directions in his ear. The wind _still_ whipped that scent around him. And to his utmost satisfaction? Matt was hard against his own lower back. This was the most interesting and _confusing_ friendship he had ever been in. He had never _wanted_ a person so badly. He had never needed to restrain himself so strongly. He had never hated someone as much as he hated Near in that moment. And yet, he couldn't shake that this is just how Matt is. A fucking tease. He found your weakness and then liked to see how far he can push you. The reactions he could get. It was his favorite game. Was that all it was? He had no fucking idea.

A/N: Well, I hope that little teaser was enough to tie you over. 3 Idk who the worse tease is.. Matt, Mello, or me? lol. Tell me what you think!

Song used in this chapter:

"Inside of You" by Hoobastank.

Next chapter? What does Misa have to say about the _way_ Matt and Mello arrive. What is her 'surprise'? And what could possible happen when our favorite M&M boys are left to themselves? =3


	15. Chapter 14: Matt's Dirty Secret

A/N: 65 review total? Do you know how happy that makes me? Though if I posted one chapter at a time where you didn't skip reviewing a chapter I'd have way more. But I can't help myself. Feel free to review a chapter before you click to the next when I go on a posting spree. They make me happy.

Ok, this is gunna be a bit long, so feel free to find your name and skip the others if you want. lol. I can't help but reply to all reviews.

Tailsdol123: ahaha. I accept this answer. 3 And this chapter is bound to be full of drama and excitement. Idk exactly cause I haven't written it yet! Selma will be taking over shortly.

Stormygio: Yay for reviewing on a chapter after you read it and before the next! lol. Right now, B is.. Potting I guess you could say. More to come, and it will be good, I promise.

teB360: I got the 'hidden band' idea from "Nick and Norah's Infinite Playlist." Where's Fluffy? 3 But with my own spin. And you will have to wait and see if that song comes into play.

foreverunloved: Yes, I like to tease you all. And Selma likes to tease me. But the build up makes it worth it. Actually his first words were, "Mama! Kitty!" and pointed to out cat. Pika was just in the top 10. But still cute. And, no judgment on the bathroom thing. I can't wait to cosplay this year. I don't get to go to Freemont or The Strip and mess around since Nero anymore. So it's down to once a year.

Gates of Oblivion: I never got into WoW too bad.. I don't get to play many pc games. I get it though. I'm a hardcore gamer myself. But my favorites are more classics. I'm a Zelda fanatic along with my Street Fighter, MK, Tekken, Killer Instinct, Star Fox, Mario (all), Sonic, Elder Scrolls, Tales of.. all of them, etc. I know I missed a bunch.. Oh well. I still have my SNES and Super Nintendo. I was so excited they're bringing Contra back on the 3DS. Anyways.. Yes, they def have it bad.. You will see what I meant by 'how they arrive'.. lol.

EndlessStorm: You can't tell me it doesn't make 'THE MOMENT' that much better though! lol.

ShinigamiMailJeevas: It's always a good sign when you can't pick ONE fav part. Good sign!

MelMat: I'm glad it was a good chapter as a whole! Yes, they are both bad.

musicismylife575: I accept your answer as well! lol. Yes, I try to downplay the weed smoking a bit.. But I can't let it 'disappear' cause it's part of the story and the characters. And as much as you might not realize it, it plays a huge role to the plot.. I have this issue where I can't write half a chapter and stop. I get extremely pissed that I can't pick up my thoughts cause I had it going exactly how I wanted it, and I lose it. So I do one chapter in one go. Even if it takes a few hours..

Lusty Cupcake: I'm glad you liked it so much that you had to look it up when you got home. 3 Lol. I am big on the idea behind building the moment. The tension and anticipation is killer, but sooooooo worth it. At least in my opinion. I have no problem with random. I actually like random. I feel connected with the readers when they do that. Lol.

SasquatchCracker: Lol, no problem. I understand! 3 Here's more entertainment for you, dear.

Wow, I entertain quite a few people, huh? It'll be sad when it's over.. Though I already started jotting down the ideas for my next story.. So, it'll be ok. 3 Though that one won't be as complicated in the double life thing. More on that later..

**Chapter 14: Matt's Dirty Secret**

Mello was grinning childishly as they pulled up to Matt's house. Misa was sitting on the porch waiting. When she noticed her brother driving, rather than Matt, she cocked an eyebrow and stood. Mello looked at her.

"What?" He laughed. She pulled her little pocket camera out and snapped a picture before either of them could move.

"Matt _never_ lets anyone drive his motorcycle. His car is rarely touched either. Only on occasions like when Light and I had to get you two. And noone ever touches his goggles either." Misa explained as the guys climbed of the bike.

"That's because noone knows how to drive stick or a bike. Not my fault." Matt brushed it off as he approached her, Mello still caring for the motorcycle.

"And the goggles?" Misa teased.

"He needed something to help him see while he drives." He simply stated before peaking behind him as Mello still beamed from the ride. He turned back to Misa and lowered his voice. "Besides.. He looks cute." He winked. Misa gaped at his opened admission as he unlocked the door.

"Are you allowed to say that?" She whispered as she followed him inside. He shrugged.

"I'm dating Nate. I'm not fucking dead or blind, Misa." He walked straight to the kitchen and grabbed a red bull as Misa hopped up on the counter, accepting a can of her favorite black tea.

"It's more than that, isn't it, Matt? You always talk to me. Tell me everything. We've always been close. So why are you hiding from me?" She looked and sounded a little hurt. Matt sighed as guild overwhelmed him.

"I'm sorry, Misa. I'm not trying to. You want to honest truth? I'm confused. I'm not supposed to feel this way. I'm supposed to live happily ever after with Nate. Knowing what to expect in our arguments. I do care about him. He's my boyfriend. It''s just that Mello.. Complicates things. But I can't not be friends with him. I don't want to hurt Nate. I want to be with him, but.." He trailed off, trying to gather his thoughts and put them into words. Misa smiled sadly at him.

"But.. Part of you wants to take the risk for Mello more?" She supplied. Green eyes met blue. _Almost_ the same blue as Mello's. But not quite. Where Mello's were like ice, Misa's were more like the sky. Brighter. Before he could answer, Mello walked into the kitchen, cheesy smile still intact. Matt's eyes went back to the woman sitting on the counter, and he nodded in answer to her question.

"Here you go, Matty." Mello was handing his goggles back. Matt pulled them on quickly before offering Mello to rummage through his fridge for a drink or anything he wanted. "So, Misa. What's with the meeting anyways?" Mello asked after taking a long chug of water. Her mood immediately changed. She seemed frustrated and annoyed as she put two magazine's on the counter. Matt bust out laughing. The top one was about the two of them. _'Focus' lead singer, Matt and bassist/back-up vocals, Rem in love!'_ There was a picture of them on stage with his arm around her as they sang. Then a picture of when Matt dragged her away from the reporters. There was smaller parts about how _Shoko_ was in fact engaged outside of the band, and how _Angel_ is gay.

"I can't believe they really thing we're together." Matt laughed as he picked it up.

"It gets worse." She gestured to the second magazine on the counter that Matt had uncovered.

"What the _fuck?_" Mello yelled as he pulled it to him. _'Misa-Misa and unknown lover!'_ It was of him and her when they went shopping. Mello was _never_ putting his arm around his sister's shoulders again. "Ew!" He laughed as Misa rolled her eyes. Matt looked over his shoulder and started to laugh even harder.

"Shut up, Matt!" Misa swatter at him. e dodged and just kept at it. "Seriously, Matt. You have to be spotted with someone else. Mello's is easy to clear up, cause I can tell them he's my brother. But Focus is so secretive, that I can't take care of that one easily."

"Well what do you want me to do? I can't exactly show them Nate."

"Well, pretend to be with someone else. Like B or Mello." She crossed her arms as she hopped down from the counter. Matt snorted.

"That would go great." He joked. Sky blue eyes narrowed at him before she turned on her heel and headed for the door.

"Then just tell them you're gay or whatever. I gotta run. I have a date with Teru." Mello and Matt both laughed. She glared at them one last time before sending Matt a secretive wink and closed the door behind her. After a while, the two just stood there, unsure of what to do.

"So.. What do you want to do? I have video games and lots of movies. Or we can go somewhere else if you're not comfortable here." Matt shrugged nonchalantly. Mello smirked at him.

"Are you kidding? I get to see where _THE _ Matt lives. And how he lives." Mello feigned a crazy fan. Matt laughed and spread his arm out, motioning to the house as a whole.

"Help yourself. I have nothing to hide." He smiled as Mello took off to snoop, Matt on his heels.

(-line-)

"EXCEPT THAT!" Matt screamed as he shoved a trunk Mello had pulled out from under the bed, back away. Mello glanced at him questioningly before quickly diving for the trunk. They wrestled around for a bit before he unlatched the top and threw it open. Matt sagged in defeat. The blonde just started laughing.

"This is what you were scared of me seeing? That you're a normal guy with a collection of porn and sex toys?" Mello pulled up a _Playgirl_ magazine and inspected it. The red head's face began to match his face.

"I'm just not into a lot of conventional things. I mean, some people think I'm weird for some shit I like." He shrugged and turned away.

"Like what- Oh." Mello found a few leather whip. Not one of those pussy whips, oh no. It was a legit nine-tail, long, braided, leather whip. He smirked before cracking it against Matt's back. The gamer let out a moan as he straightened, his back arching slightly back. Mello smiled evilly at him as he earned a glare. "I just wanted to see if you were a sadist or masochist." He shrugged with a chuckle. Matt let his own smirk take over his features as he leaned into Mello, shoving him on the ground and straddling his hips. His hand dove into the trunk, feeling without looking. He smiled triumphantly as he pulled a set of leather strap handcuffs and a paddle into Mello's view.

"Both. So, I suggest you not do that again." He spoke dangerously low, but Mello couldn't help but be turned on. He sent Matt a seductive look as he reached up into the trunk and pulled out exactly what he had wanted.

"Oh? Two can play that game, Matty." Mello had a collar around Matt's neck and twisted the chain around his hand slowly. Matt's breathing was irregular as he drew near Mello below him by force. He moaned as he felt Mello turn the whip around and use the handle to smack him with his smirk still in place.

"I.. I'm not.. Supposed to want to do that." He voice was breathy. Mello looked back up at him and tilted his head.

"Do what?" He watched Matt carefully. The two just sat there for a few minutes before Mello got annoyed. He tugged on the chain and was about to re-ask his question, but he suddenly felt lips on his. He was pulled into a passionate kiss. Matt had his right hand in the long blonde strands while his left ran up and down his torso. He bit and pulled at his lower him. His tongue dove in and out from his mouth. The blonde let out a deep moan, and just like that, the spell was broken. He saw eyes widen behind goggles and the red head jumped up as if he had been burned, and quickly turned around to calm himself.

"I'm sorry." Matt muttered. Mello himself was flushed with desire and was trying to work through the haze.

"No, I know. You're with Nate. I shouldn't have teased you as far as I did. I was just messing with you. I'm sorry, Matt." The mentioned man let out a harsh laugh as he looked back down at the blonde. His desire hit him in a second tidal wave as he saw him sprawled out on his back, panting, but he shook his head to clear it.

"I should know better. It's just.. Nate's not into this stuff. He hates that I am." He saw a flicker of pain in blue eyes, and wanted nothing more than to make it go away, so he took a deep sigh. "Mello, I'm going to be honest. Level with you. I have _never_ cheated on someone before. But I have never been so confused by someone as much as you confuse me. I just don't want to throw away my relationship with Nate, as well as the friendship we have for something as little as hormones. You mean more to me than that." Mello nodded as he picked himself up off the ground.

"No, I agree." He said. Matt nodded.

"You want to go for a ride?" Mello couldn't help but smile at the idea as keys were tossed to him once again.

A/N: Ok.. I had to write this chapter and get it up for you all tonight cause I made a promise. And I almost didn't get it done. I met this amazing guy and we have been spending long hours on the phone together at night. You can blame him for the extra time it takes, but you can also thank Chris for the fantastic mood I am in and therefor causing this to happen in the story. A small teaser. 3 I hope its enough to get your blood pumping. Next chapter? Some Mello and Near drama. Plus we drawl closer to the Naomi and Raye wedding, aka, what is Beyond planning?


	16. Chapter 15: Why Focus?

A/N: Ok.. I know I said that this chapter would be Mello and Near drama and more into Beyond/Naomi/Raye.. But.. That's being pushed back by 1.. I had to shove in what I had intended to do last chapter before we can move on. After all, don't you want to know _why_ Matt named Focus what he did? It's cute. 3

RandomAsRainbows: Stay tuned. ;)

Tailsdoll123: lol. Yes. That SO was not planned at all! But I guess the boys just wanted it too bad, cause it happened. I was in too good a mood to say no..

EndlessStorm: I know the kiss made them fuzzy in the head.. But the readers too? lol. 3 I'm glad you enjoyed it. I thought we all deserved a little teaser and taste of things to come.. Eventually. 3 Quite a bit left to the story though. Plenty more to happen.

MelMat: Glad you liked it. 3 So much more to happen before it's over though.

**Chapter 15: Why Focus?**

Mello inhaled the intoxicating aroma that Matt called dinner with a watering mouth and a grumbling belly. Him and Matt had just gotten back from their ride. They had been out all day just driving around and hanging out. They took turns driving. Matt showing off some tricks he learned over the years, making Mello yell out in excitement, and the red head send him a goofy smile. They were like kids. Every bit of the 20 year old young men they were. Just having fun in life. The worries and pressures they both dealt with as teenagers melting away. Then their stomachs rumbled and they laughed, Matt offering to cook dinner. Now, cooking breakfast was one thing. That wasn't so hard. Unless you were Misa of course. Crack some eggs. Mix some batter. Don't cook too high. Not rocket science. But a full meal for dinner? Mello had expected to get back and Matt throw something in the microwave or a frozen pizza. He did _not_ expect to watch Matt pull out the stuff to make a salad, and not a bag salad, a homemade one. Nor did he expect to see him pull out some beef. It did make a little more sense when Matt took the meat outside to a grill though, potatoes joining them, as well as some corn on the cob. To say the least, Mello was pleasantly surprised to see that Matt knew how to cook. Grill. Whatever. And then he tasted it all. He groaned as the tender meat melted in his mouth. Matt chuckled at him as he offered him a beer.

"I'll have to return the favor one day." Mello told the red head as he sat down across from him.

"I hope that means you can cook, unlike your kitchen retarded sister." He laughed lightly as he cut into his own food. "Or are you plotting to kill me?" His face turned up to smile at the blonde across from him. Mello smirked.

"If I wanted to kill you, Matty, you'd be dead." He winked as Matt laughed more. "No, really. I can cook. Our parents always _expected_ Misa to learn to be the perfect housewife. But they were always gone at different functions and fundraisers. So we made up games to clean. Like the mopping mess you walked in on. And I did the cooking to save her ass." He explained. Matt had this thoughtful look on his face, and mirth sparkled in his eyes.

"So what you're saying is, _you_ ended up learning how to be the perfect housewife instead?" He laughed as blue eyes slit into a menacing glare.

"You know, I _am_ armed and dangerous." He waved his steak knife in Matt's face. The gamer just rest his chin on his palm and smiled easily at him.

"You'd miss on purpose." Damn it. He was right. So he just turned back to his food and continued eating, ignoring Matt's infuriating laughter as he enjoyed his meal.

(-line-)

Mello groaned in pain as he sat back on the couch, watching some robot move across the T.V. as Matt played a video game with his back against the couch, next to him. "I ate too much." He stated. Matt laughed at him. _Again_. The insufferable bastard.

"I told you not to indulge in that extra potato and corn." He stated teasingly. Mello wanted to smack him upside the head. He wanted to tell him to shut up. He just didn't want to move even more. And there was this annoying thing on that game that kept talking. "Ugh, shut up, Mr. Pink!"

"Is that thing telling you _'fuck this'_?" Mello asked.

"It totally sounds like it, huh? But no, it says _'Focus'_."

"Like the band?" Mello laughed. Matt joined in as he nodded.

"Yeah. Like the band. I was playing this after I had just killed B in Street Fighter. It was kinda the word of the day. Considering in SF there's this thing called a 'Focus Attack' and a 'Focus Special'. And then Mr. Pink here telling me to focus all the time. Then I said those five words most people at least think once in their life, 'We should start a band'. And Focus was born." He shrugged. Mello couldn't help but laugh, but then groaned in pain and held his stomach.

"Shut up." He pushed the gamer with his left leg, and he fell over laughing.

(-line-)

"Ah man, I'm way to baked to drive." Matt said as he leaned his head back on the couch.

"Me too." Mello agreed, stretching his legs out.

"I can call Misa if you want. Or you can just stay here tonight." Matt said.

"I don't mind staying if you're cool with it. I don't want to bother Misa. She had that date with Teru. For all I know, I don't want to go home tonight." He laughed and Matt joined in. They did that a lot together. Matt tugged his boots off and tossed them away, flexing his toes. He then reached over and pulled Mello's off.

"Might as well get comfortable then." He laughed as Mello rotated his foot and his ankle popped. All Mello could think was he must be doing something right for Matt to laugh so much in his presence.

(-line-)

"Matt! No! I don't want to cause an issue with you and Near." Mello stated firmly. Matt rolled his eyes impatiently.

"Mello, that bed is custom made, along with the sheets. It's fucking HUGE. You could camp out in it for days and never meet another person if you wanted." Mello's eyes followed where Matt was pointing. It was indeed the biggest bed he had ever seen. Why Matt wanted or needed one so big, he didn't know.

"That doesn't mean that if Near walked in he'd be ok with finding us in that thing together." His arms crossed over his chest. Matt's arm dropped and he sighed.

"He doesn't even ever come over here. He's been here once, and only cause I had just moved in and begged him to come see it. He doesn't like being somewhere that isn't home. Where he can shut himself in a room when he feels like it. And I don't have a huge house like Wammy's. I don't have a guest room, and I'm not letting you sleep on my raggedy old couch." He threw a pair of sweat pants at Mello before he turned away, pulling his shirt off over his head. Mello knew that with that action, he wasn't going to be able to speak, so he gave in. He turned away and pulled off his own shirt. He hesitated for a moment and looked over his shoulder to see Matt's back still turned before he dropped his pants. As he stepped into the sweat pants, he heard Matt chuckle and let out a cat call. "Nice ass, Mels."

"Shut up. You know I don't do underwear." He tugged the pants up over his hips and moved to crawl under the covers on the edge of one side of the bed. He barely felt it as Matt moved in on the other side, and fell asleep instantly.

A/N: I have a friend who has a bed like this. It's AWESOME. Before my son was born we would all stay up late playing Modern Warefare 2 and then crash in her bed. Comfortably fitting the four-five of us. lol.

This was just a short chapter for me to throw the Focus name explanation. Yes, that _is_ how I named the band. I wanted a gaming reference. And I'm a SF junkie. Besides, "Hey, Listen!" didn't sound right.. =3


	17. Chapter 16: Mello's Own Threat

A/N: We're at 89 reviews! Fucking Epic. lol. I am offering a one-shot of your choice to #100. I hadn't realized how close I was to 50 before, and hadn't mentioned that, but MelMat was #50, and is getting one. I'm sorry it has taken me so long to update.. It's been real busy for me, and Chris has been taking up a lot of my spare time, cause we talk.. A LOT. Lol. Last night was my friends Birthday/farewell party.. I tried Sake for the first time. In Lychee, Apple, and Raspberry. My favorite was in that order. School started today. BUT.. I now have Microsoft Word! Lol.

EndlessStorm: I love it when Matt can cook. Idk why. 3

MelMat: Yeah, sorry about that. That's why I did the last two so close. I didn't want to combine them, but they were pretty short. This should be better.

Foreverunloved: don't worry about it. At least you got around to it for one chapter, yeah? Lol. How long? I can't say exactly. Don't want to ruin it for you. I can't see Matt and Mello not being into a little, good ole' S&M.. 3 And, yeah, I hadn't planned on having a kid. But it happens. I want more eventually, I just don't want to do it alone again.

Stormygio: Omg, I can not wait til my son is a little older and wants to build forts! My brother and I used to make HUGE ones. We lived in an apt, and we would use so many blankets and stuff, it would stretch out over the couch and living room, to the table in the dinning room. Chairs would be used in the middle and scattered through to keep it up. It was epic.

Melodramaticbox: I'm sorry, lol. I'm glad you enjoy it so much though. 3 Yes, I update quickly, so if you wait a few days, you can get behind. I always felt like Mello was the bad ass Mafia boss who'll kill you for looking at him wrong, but then when he gets home, behind closed doors, he's a big softy with Matty-kins. 3

Axcent: Lol. I totally wish I knew someone who did that all the time. Just: *wink* at everything. lol. I'm glad you got to catch up, reviews or not. I'm just glad you enjoy it. 3

teB360: I know, I'm sorry. I did the last two back to back cause they were shorter than normal. This one should be better though.

Haven: Well, I appreciate it. 3

xxxxMAILxxJEEVASxxxx: The part you are waiting for, def won't be how you expect. It'll be pretty good. At least, in my opinion. But there's a bit more to go before that happens.

Gate of Oblivion: No, that'd be obvious.. Lol. I like to think Matt and Mello share the S&M rolls.. lol. I don't have any old hand helds.. They all broke.. And I can't afford a new one, though I got to play my brothers new 3DS.. Zelda: Ocarina of Time.. So Bad ass!

**Chapter 16: Mello's Own Threat**

How. The. Fuck. Did. This. Happen? Right. He laughed at Matt when he couldn't beat his twat of a boyfriend at a game of chess.. Matt had promptly stood and offered me his chair when Near sent out the challenge, muttering an excuse of needed to help Beyond with something. Chicken shit. So here they were, locked in an epic battle. Near would keep trapping him, and Mello would keep surviving, barely, just to ultimately lose a few moves later. They were on game number 5 by now.

"So, Mello. I noticed you came over with Matt. And considering he came over right after I called him, I assume it's safe to say you were at his place. Even he isn't that fast a driver." Near locked eyes with him as Mello lifted his gaze from the game.

"So what? I was at his house. We were hanging out. Friends do that." He said with venom lacing his words.

"I also know that Matt had just woken up when I called. Which means you were there over night." His arm was resting on his raised knee as his left moved another piece. Him and Mello both started moving quickly. The game seemed to be in fast forward.

"Ok? We smoked a lot last night. Would you rather us chance driving, _Near?"_ He spat the name like it was vanilla on his lips. Disgusting. Everything about him reminded him of the bland flavor. The way he looked. Even his smell. But mostly? His utter hatred of it.

"I know I never go to Matt's place, but I have been dragged there once. I'm aware he only has one room. With one bed." Near said as he placed his piece down. "Check mate." He said with a smug look on his face. Mello growled and reset the board. He wasn't losing this one. No fucking way. They began to move in fast forward again.

"You know, you're awfully insecure. Matt's your boyfriend. Just cause one of his friends is staying with him doesn't mean he's going to up and leave you. You guys have been together for two years now. Have some faith in him and your relationship." He glared angrily at the sheep that sat across from him. He had the best boyfriend anyone could ask for, and Mello was _not_ jealous! Ok, maybe a little. But that wasn't the point! The kiss flashed in his head guiltily, before he brushed it off. Matt pulled away before anything could happen. He was devoted to Near. Mello couldn't blame him for having a few impure thoughts after he hit him with a whip. It hadn't meant anything, after all. "And let me tell you, Near. If you ever hurt him because you're insecure, I will fucking kill you." He smirked as he moved his last piece into place. "Check mate." Near's jaw dropped. Whether it was at the fact that Mello beat him, or the threat, he wasn't sure. Probably a bit of both. Mello quickly stood and walked out.

"You're only the fourth person to beat Near at chess. Ever." L was sitting on the stairs with Beyond, sucking on a lollipop. Beyond himself was eating jam out of a jar.. With his fingers.. Gross.

"Oh? And is anyone undefeated?" He couldn't help but ask. L shook his head.

"I was until I met Light. He has beaten me a few times. Near has never beaten us or Beyond though. Misa, Sayu, Naomi, Matsuda, Mikami, and anyone else you can think of has ever beaten any of us or Matt. But Matt has never won against Near. Almost, but not quite." L explained.

"Where is he anyways? He said he had to help Beyond with something." Mello's arms crossed over his chest out of habit. Beyond chuckled.

"Nope, not me. He needed girl talk with Misa." Mello groaned.

"I need her so I can go home. I just want to crash and knock out early." L patted the stair next to them.

"Beyond is waiting on Matt, and I am waiting on Light. You can wait with us, if you like." He guessed it made sense that Light was with the two. He was Matt's brother, and him and Misa seemed to be like best friends. He sighed and sat on one of the bottom steps and laid back, hid head resting on the step the other two sat on. Suddenly a chocolate bar was dangling in his face, hanging from L's index finger and thumb. He smiled gratefully as he took it.

"God, I love you, L." They all chuckled.

"Making moves on my boyfriend, Mello? I don't that well. I'm very jealous and territorial." Light joked as he walked down the stairs, Misa and Matt in toe. L stood to and moved to Light, kissing him in greeting. Misa plopped down in his vacated spot, but his eyes sought out Matt. His fiery red hair. Those amazing emerald eyes that were uncovered and sparkling with amusement. And that fucking smile. That stupid, 'I have a secret, and I'm not telling' smile.

"Are you ok, Mello?" Misa sounded concerned as she ran her fingers through his hair to get his attention. He sighed as Matt's face also turned to concern.

"I'm fine. I'm just really drained. I want to just go home and curl up in bed." He finally looked at his sister when Matt gave him a pained look.

"Ok, Mello. We can head home now. I have a few things I need to do there anyways." Misa stood, being joined by her brother, who offered Matt a sad smile as they left.

"You know, Matt, he's very protective of you. He cares." L said evenly. His eyes sparkled with a knowledge Matt knew he'd never possess. L had a way of just _knowing_ things. He smiled and nodded.

"Alright, B. Lets go talk about your big plan." He said, pulling Beyond back up the stairs and towards his room.

(-line-)

You would think that the small kiss he shared with Matt would have sated him. That it would have showed him it was in fact just a lingering crush on his favorite singer, and his obvious attraction to the man himself was just because he was, in fact, attractive. He had never thought that kiss would have been the best and worst moment of his life. It was all he could think about. It was not just some lingering celebrity crush. Oh no. That small, short lived, insignificant kiss was like lighting struck him from the sky. He was fucking hooked, and he couldn't do anything about it. How could so much passion be delivered in something so short lived? He was sure Matt possessed more passion in his lip (screw the little finger!) than most people had in their entire bodies. And it was being wasted on the most boring guy alive.

"Go away." He yelled as there was a knock at his door. Regardless of his warning, it swung open, and revealed a worried looking, Sayu.

"Misa told me that you haven't come out of your room since you got home. Not even to eat. I don't know what happened, but I think you should tell me. You need someone to talk to, and you obviously don't think you can talk to Misa. Whether it's because she's your sister, and it's awkward, or because Matt talks to her, I don't know. So here I am. You can talk to me, Mello. I won't tell anyone anything you say." She had approached the bed and sat next to his stomach. Mello wanted to deny it. Say that everything was alright. But after how she had confided in him, he felt he needed to show her he did trust her in return. He just didn't know how to start. He took a deep breath and let it out slowly. Blunt and to the point was always the best. His style.

"Matt and I kissed." He stated. He watched Sayu watch him. Her eyes were wide and he jaw dropped in shock, but her face quickly morphed to show a smirk cross her lips and mirth sparkle in her eyes.

"And..?" Mello rolled his eyes and rubbed his face in his hands.

"And.. He has a boyfriend. A boyfriend he's been with for two years. That he cares about. Probably even _loves_. I have no right to kiss him. I have no right to enjoy it as much as I did." His voice lowered on the last sentence, everything in him vanishing to leave him feeling weak, hurt, and alone.

"So, you _enjoyed_ it, then?" She smiled. Mello wanted to shake her. Badly. Hit her, really. But he could never hit a girl. At least, not a relatively innocent one like Sayu.

"Sayu. Are you even listening to me?" He groaned. She smiled innocently down at him.

"Yes. You enjoyed kissing my brother." He groaned again and she sighed, rolling her own brown eyes. "Mello, look. Matt and Near.. They aren't going to last regardless. I'm not sure how they have lasted so long. All the do is fight. It gets worse when one of them travels. They hate everything the other does, and I don't think the word 'love' is even used on either end. Near is leaving in a few months. Moving to England. Matt's not going. So, just be patient." Mello peaked at her through his fingers before she pulled his hands away.

"Sayu, it's just not that simple or easy. Ever since it happened, I feel like shit. Because he feels like shit. He feels like a cheater. Like he betrayed Near. And he technically did. Near himself suspect something. He keeps telling me to stay away from Matt. It's hard to not think about how that kiss felt. How easily it could have turned to more. How badly I want more. And I'm not a patient person. But my friendship with him means more to me than anything. So I have to keep my mouth shut and get over it." He sat up and his words wavered. Sayu sighed deeply and looked away.

"Whatever you say, Mello. But I still stick by my opinion." She looked back at him and smiled. "Now, get dressed. We have an interview with that slut, Takada."

(-line-)

Sayu had told him that Matsuda set up an interview to clear up some of the rumors going around. This would be the first interview Focus did in person. They used to do them over a computer with distorted voices or messages.

Sayu had shoved him into another pair of leather pants. These ones laced all the way up the sides as well as the front. Instead of the leather vest, it was a plain black t-shirt. He was used to tight.. But this one put the word tight to shame. He shoved his feet into his favorite pair of Doc Martens and a pair of aviator were pulled on before he met Misa in the living room, all dolled up, and the three headed out together to meet up with the rest of the band.

They had pulled up to some sort of coffee that was _supposed_ to be more private, but Mello wasn't surprised at the small crowed gathering around. They took the limo again, knowing their personal vehicles couldn't be used. If that hadn't screamed attention, Mello wasn't sure what would. People who hadn't known they were going to be there started doing double takes. Phones whipped out, cameras flashed, and one girl even fainted. This place was going to be packed soon. They were led to the balcony that had been barred off from the public for the day, where they found a white couch and chairs and a black wooden table. Sayu grabbed and shoved at them, forcing Matt to sit in the right, middle of the couch. With a wink, she shoved Mello to his right before moving Naomi to his left. Misa was put on the end next to him. Beyond sat in a chair that was angled to face the center a bit, next to Mello. L took the chair that was angled the same way, next to Naomi. They were wired with microphones for the interview, and Takada came in, shaking all of their hands in turn, before plopping down across from them in her own chair, with a smile that Mello couldn't help but think seemed a little sadistic and predatory. Light was guarding the stairwell and Matsuda and Sayu stood behind them.

"So, Angel." Fuck. "Everyone is dying to know about the newest member of the band." Mello couldn't help but pull on his seductive smirk as he eyed her, making her squirm in her seat. Good. She needed to be uncomfortable.

"What do you want to know?" He purred. Takada bit her lip before clearing her throat.

"How did you come to be part of the band. What happened to Gevanni?"

"I can't say I know much about Gevanni. He had some personal stuff happening. As for me playing with them now, I was just hanging out with some friends when they heard me playing guitar and then they told me who they were. To say I was shocked was an understatement." He answered truthfully. Everyone chuckled at the memories that flooded their mind.

"Are you a native to New York?"

"No. I was born in Germany, raised in California." None of them were actually born in the states, he had found out. Matt was from France. Misa was from Germany, as he was. L and Beyond were from England. Naomi was from Japan. Hell, even Light, Sayu, and Matsuda were from Japan. Yes, Matt had been born somewhere different. It had been arranged that way for his mother to get away and deal with her forced pregnancy.

"How did you befriend the other band members?"

"Through a mutual friend." He said, simply. Takada forced out a laugh.

"You're not going to give anything away, are you?" Mello smirked. Of course she was trying to dig. It was obvious.

"Of course not." He could feel Matt laughing next to him.

"So, Shoko, who's the lucky guy?" Naomi smiled, and Mello could see Beyond shift as Matt's laughter cut off.

"You know I can't answer that." Mello thought Takada was going to start hitting them soon, but her attention was soon diverted.

"So, Matt. You're in a relationship with Rem. Surely you can talk of one another." Matt laughed as Misa made a face.

"Actually, no. I'm not with Rem. I'm not sure how that one started. I get close to her on stage, and she's like my best chick friend, but that's it." Misa finally smiled as she accepted the title.

"Every girl needs her gay bestie." Takada's eyes rounded in surprise.

"So you're gay, then?"

"Yes. And I _am_ in a relationship." Mello could feel his chest ache.

"So, are you with Angel then? It was said that you expressed a liking to blondes and you are both openly gay..." She trailed off. Matt looked at him for a moment, but the goggles covered his eyes, therefore covering his expression.

"No." He finally let out. The ache continued. Got worse even.

"So, then are you seeing anyone, Angel?"

"No." He said flatly.

"Rem?" Misa blushed and looked away. Even through the thick layer of white make-up, you could tell. "Aw. That's a yes."

"Yes, I am. It's fairly new though, so there's not much to say except he's a great guy."

"How bout you two, Ryuzaki? Back-up?" Beyond smiled broadly.

"I am single and loving it." He winked. "Talk to him." He thrust his thumb towards L.

"I am in a relationship, yes. It is also fairly new." Misa snorted.

"Maybe to the two of you, but we were all waiting for it to happen." Matt laughed out.

"Well, we aren't the only ones who had, or have, that problem, now are we?" That shut a few people up.

Takada asked them more about their upcoming CD they were supposed to release. They were all contributing their own lyrics to at least one song on this album. That had put Takada in a better mood, until she realized that they weren't going to leak anything more than that. They couldn't help be be relieved when the interview ended, and made their way towards the exit. Fucking hell. How were they going to pull this one off? The downstairs was crowded, and exploded when they came into view. Light had called in a few favors to come help with crowd control, a path being created. They signed a few autographs, and even posed for a f picture here and there, before they got out.

"Thank God they don't know who we really are." L said, as everyone agreed. Mello leaned his head back against his seat, but soon lifted it as he felt eyes on him. He found Matt's goggle covered eyes in his direction, and cocked an eyebrow. Matt looked away quickly. How the hell was he going to do this for months, if not the rest of their lives?

A/N: Ok, Microsoft is having a million issues.. So it took longer. I'm sorry. Let me know what you thing so far!

Next chapter? Anyone want to know Beyond's 'plan'? **grins evilly **


	18. Chapter 17: Beyond's Plan Part 1

A/N: So close to 100 I can taste it! lol. 3 I'm ALIVE! Lol. Sorry, French is kicking my ass. Lol.

Nicole-chanxo: I'm glad you like it too. lol.

EndlessStorm: Yeah, I keep meaning to have Takada nagging them more.. lol. I felt L was lacking in witty remarks..

foreverunloved: Don't get in trouble in school now. lol. Yes, I love the idea of Mello giving himself and control over to Matt the most, but I can totally accept him dominating our favorite gamer too. 3 Thanks. I'm working on it. =3 My microsoft office is from 2007.

MelMat: You're long awaited chapter.. 3 Hope you like it.

teB360: Ok, when they go out as 'Focus', they are always wearing stuff to cover their faces. Some are better than others. Like L has a full mask and what not. Others like Mello and Naomi wear sunglasses and use their hair a bit, but they have nothing to worry about too much. They're average looking young adults. Mello doesn't have his scar.. At least not yet. We'll see if that happens. This is also the most exposure they have been allowing be placed on themselves as the band. Why? We'll get more into that later.

RandomAsRainbows: I love the enthusiasm. 3

xxMAILxxJEEVASxx: Here it is. 3

Axcent: It's so close now, I can taste it. 3

During the song: (-) means Mello is singing. Microsoft Word didn't catch any misspells, so let me know how that worked out?

**Chapter 17: Beyond's Plan Part 1: Lose Yourself**

Mello wanted to bang his head against the wall, shoot himself in the foot, even go spend time with Near. Anything but this. Why Naomi and Misa thought they needed to drag him of all people to Naomi's final gown fitting, was beyond him.

"Because we need a guys opinion. One who isn't fashion retarded, too." Misa had explained annoyed. _She_ was annoyed? He wanted to laugh bitterly. Though, logically, he could see her point. That's why he was now considering, fuck logic. Who needs it anyways? At the moment, it was only screwing him sideways back to Tuesday. It was already June. June 22. The day before Naomi's wedding. She _should_ be able to take her dress home today. Cutting it close? Definitely. Did Mello particularly care? No, not really. They had been invited to Raye's bachelor party. They had all, politely, declined, of course. Beyond would have totured and murdered them all if they went. Well, except for Light, who was an original friend to Raye. Naomi had invited them to her Bachellorette party as well. L was attending. But that was it. Mello at a chick party? No thanks, this was torture enough. Plus, there was _The Plan._ Mello rolled his eyes. Currently, he wanted to kill his sister and her best friend. Later? They'd want to kill him for helping Beyond. Focus had been laying low for a while with public appearances. A few random, unannounced shows here and here. No more interviews in person.

"So, what do you think?" Naomi asked as she twirled in her gown a bit. It wasn't what Mello had expected, that was for sure. Naomi was a bad ass chick. Not some fairy princess. This dress was strapless and looked like a ball gown. A _huge_ ball gown. A huge, _poofy_ ball gown.. It has glitter all over it too. Misa elbowed him to get his attention, and he cleared his throat.

"You look nice, Naomi, you really do. It's just.. So not what I expected you to pick." He said from his chair. Misa glared at him as Naomi sighed sadly.

"Yeah, I had a more simple dress picked out, but Raye and his parent _insisted_ I get one like this. Actually, this was the one they suggested and liked best. It _is_ a fancy wedding, after all." She siged again as she sat next to him. "In all honesty, I just wanted a mother figure to help me do all of this. She's what I got. This is what I got." She smiled sadly. Mello put his arm around her shoulder.

"Well, you do look beautiful." He whispered. Her smile brightened slightly.

"Mello, do you need to get a suit next door before we leave?" Misa asked as she pulled her own dress and accessories, along with Sayu's, to herself. He smiled to himself.

"Nope. I'm good." Misa eyed his suspiciously.

"Mello, this _is_ a formal event. You _are _going. You _are_ wearing a suit." Misa threatened. He chuckled.

"I'll be there. In a suit. Promise." He said innocently.

(-line-)

"You realize that Misa is going to kill me when she sees us here, right?" Mello laughed. Matt stood to his right, a cigarette dangling between his lips, hands shoved in his pockets.

"Hey, we just tell her that since we weren't attending either party, we had our own. You two are _gay_, so of course we'd go to a popular male strip club. Like we knew they'd be at a strip club. It is Naomi after all." Beyond spoke from his left.

"It's not like she'll approach us like this, anyways." Matt mumbled around his cigarette. They were dressed as their band aliases.

"Just another reason she'll kill us." Mello laughed again before sighing deeply and turning to Beyond. "Are you sure you want to do this? We can cancel with the owner. Not like we signed anything or it's public knowledge." Beyond turned his mischievious smile to him.

"Of course." He winked before walking in through the back door, security easily letting them in.

"Wow. It's great to see you guys. I am surprised you chose to do this here, but am grateful." The owner greeted them. "If you'd follow me."

(-line-)

"How did we get sucked into this?" Mello asked angst as he tried to pull his shorts lower. Matt was smirking at him.

"What are you complaining about? You know how hot you are." Matt put out his cigarette in an ashtray.

"Easy for you to fucking say. You have the safe job!" He snapped.

"Singer of the band has it's privillages." Matt smirked as he raked his eyes up and down Mello's barely covered form. Mello had been stuck into small leather shorts, a leather vest that showed off his abs. It laced up the front for show, and also had buttons in the back to rip it off easily. Why would he need that extra feature instead of unlacing it in the front? He had on a pair of black fucking angel wings. When Matt saw it, he laughed and threw it to him, saying he _had_ to wear it.

"And you're covered. Ass." Matt got to wear a pair of black slacks and a tight red vest. A red cape over his shoulders, a pair of horns emerging from his fiery locks.

"Only for a little bit. Or did you forget that part?" Mello smiled lecherously at the red head.

"Of course not. It's a _dirty_ job, but someone has to do it." He winked. Matt smirked and stepped up against him.

"You shoudn't hate your outfit so much. You look every bit of my Evil Angel I know you are." He whispered as a finger trailed down Mello's abs.

"Ahem." They both turned to see Beyond standing there. "Am I interupting anything?" He was smiling victoriously. Matt laughed and stepped away.

"Not at all, Back-up."

"See! He's dressed to!" Mello yelled out annoyed. Beyond wore white slacks and a vest to match Mello's, though his weren't leather. They were some kind of soft material that he would've assumed, _wrongly_, to be silk. His own white wings spread behind him. It looked a little funny to see the angel outfit mixed with his make-up he used for Focus.

"Oh, but I have more to do than you." He winked.

(-line-) (A short POV from Naomi, Misa, Sayu, and L.)

Naomi was having a great time. Misa surprised her by taking her to a strip club. Originally they weren't supposed to. Her and Raye had agreed. But it _was_ her bachelorette party. Not like she'd be touching anybody. Besides, Misa and Sayu had put it together to have the front reserved for them, and went all out, making sure the world knew she was the bride-to-be. Even L was having a good time watching the men walk around in different costumes and the ones stripping on stage. Misa and Sayu were having a great time. Naomi was glad they let you in at 18 years plus, and carded at the bar, so Sayu could be there. Not that that stopped her from drinking at all.

"Ok, now, we have a special surprise for you all. These aren't our regular dancers coming on. All money they make is going towards this club to make it even better for all of you. Singing their song, 'Lose Yourself'.." He trailed off as he moved to the side. Naomi knew a song named that. In fact, they had one named that. But it was a common name.. Right? "Matt, Angel, and Back-up, from Focus!" Wrong.

"I think, I'm going to puke. I didn't need to see that much of my brother." Misa cried, Sayu nodding in agreement.

"We were told there was a bride-to-be here tonight? Well, we have our own little gift for you." At least they looked genuinely surprised when they spotten Naomi. _Looked_.. Didn't mean they were. Music started playing and Naomi instantly recognized it as a set they had made. Though, Matt hadn't sung it yet cause he was working out the kinks with Beyond.. Who wrote it. Oh fuck.

(-line-) (Back to the guys POV)

They all feigned surprise at seeing Naomi, _hoping_ it'd save their lives. The music started and Matt rose the mic to his lips, as Beyond made his way towards Naomi.

**You stand there with your long black hair**

**Looking so fresh with your Savoir Faire**

**U' ve got the coolest friends**

**They're up to date with the latest trends**

**Independent in your own world**

**Rock the life girl. Rock the life girl**

**The DJ starts to play underground hits from What's their name?**

**You're looking kind of anxious with your back up against the wall**

**(With your back up against the wall. With your back up against the wall.)**

**Don't this kind of music make u want to move at all**

**(So what ya gunna do, what ya gunna, gunna do?)**

Beyond was pulling Naomi to her feet and into a dance. Mello was close to Matt as they sang. The lack of instruments gave him less to do. So he focused on how he was supposed to 'assist' Matt out of his clothing. He yanked off the cape, tossing it behind him. Matt spun with the action, as he launched into the next verse.

**Don't you walk away from me**

**Cuz I got to get you next 2 me**

**If you've got game girl step 2 me**

**Lose them friends and Dance with me**

**Dance next 2 me, Dance next 2 me**

**Oh please Oh please Oh can't you see**

**That I got to get you b-ha-bay**

**To lose yourself with me**

Beyond was moving Naomi around in a dance that looked like a battle between the two. If Mello was into hetero, he'd think it was kind of hot. Matt was dancing with him though, which the way his body felt against his, was more than hot. Matt yanked roughly on Mello's vest, popping the buttons, and tossing it behind him as well.

**I must say that you captivate**

**In so many ways that I can't relate**

**But I want to be your latest thing**

**For you gurl I'd do anything**

**I've never been attracted to a girl that's quite like you**

**(A girl that's quite like you, a girl that's quite like you)**

**We've got more in common than you think. You make me move**

**(So what you gonna do gurl, What you gonna, Gonna do)**

Mello had popped open the buttons keeping Matt's vest on in the front, pushing it down his shoulders in perfet timing not to miss any words. As Beyond flung Naomi away from him, she ripped his white vest off, following the guys on stage actions as she flung it away. They're eyes met and they stood still for a moment until Beyond advanced on her.

**Don't you walk away from me**

**Cuz I got to get you next 2 me**

**If you've got game girl step 2 me**

**Lose them friends and Dance with me**

**Dance next 2 me, Dance next 2 me**

**Oh please Oh please Oh can't you see**

**That I got to get you b-ha-bay**

**To lose yourself with me**

**(To lose yourself with me) To lose yourself with me**

**(To lose yourself with me) To lose yourself with me**

**(To lose yourself with me) To lose yourself with me**

**(To lose yourself with me)**

As Mello finished his last line, he dipped down and yanked at Matt's pants, allowing them to fly off as well, exposing Matt's tiny red shorts. He then turned and stood with his back against his body, thankful that there was a decent length of music here so he could take advantage of moving against him. Naomi was being dipped and twirled around by Beyond. She couldn't help herself as her fingers ran down Beyonds abs, a product of his training with his brother, and dipped into the waistband of the pants.

**Lose yourself, Lose yourself**

**Just lose yourself, lose yourself.**

Mello had to fight off a groan as the low lines of the song were so close to his ear. Matt twirled him around to face him before pulling Mello back against him. The blonde was more than a little pleased to find that he wasn't the only one having issues not getting hard. Naomi's upper body was pulled tightly to Beyonds, and she yanked hard on the pants, making sure every button came undone. Shorts? No. He had a mission to accomplish. He had opted for the matching white thong, of course. Beyond smirked, and even with his bright red contacts, Naomi could see the lust and amusement in his eyes, as he pulled her leg up to hook his waist, completely unashamed by his own arousal.

**Don't you walk away from me**

**Cuz I got to get you next 2 me**

**If you've got game girl step 2 me**

**Lose them friends and Dance with me**

**Dance next 2 me, Dance next 2 me**

**Oh please Oh please Oh can't you see**

**That I got to get you b-ha-bay **

**To lose yourself with me**

**(To lose yourself with me) To lose yourself with me**

**(To lose yourself with me) To lose yourself with me**

**(To lose yourself with me) To lose yourself with me**

**To lose yourself with me.**

As the music ended, Matt grabbed Mello, pulling his tighly to him again before dipping him, his hand on the pale throat. Mello bit back a moan as his leg hooked on Matt's hip. Beyond had pulled Naomi up to wrap both legs around his waist before slamming her down to lay across the stage. He gazed intensely at her. The crowed cheering and the owner reappearing broke the spell, and he pulled away as she jumped up and got back in her seat next to wided eyed Misa and Sayu. L was giving him a calculating look and he smiled before rejoining Matt and Mello who had already seperated. The three made their way backstage.

"That was actually kind of fun." Matt was smiling. Mello rolled his eyes.

(-line-)

They had gon back to Wammy House and cleaned up. Matt and Mello were waiting with Beyond to see if Naomi would show up as he predicted. Whereas Matt and Mello had changed into their regular attire, Beyond threw on a pair of low riding sweat pants, and only those.. "Just in case." He had said. Near came to join them and asked why they were laughing as Matt lit a joint. They recounted the story, leaving out details of Matt's closeness to Mello, but apparently not enough.

"Wait. You went and stripped at a club? Or rather, _Mello_ took your clothes off while you sang?" Near spoke evenly. Matt sighed.

"I know it sounds bad, Nate, but we only did the performance to help Beyond out. Even you want to see Naomi and him together. And we just danced. No big deal." For some reason, those words hurt. Near stood.

"I don't think I want you staying with and touching me the same night you were all over another man. Who knows what, or _who_ is truly in your head at the moment." And he walked out. Matt groaned and fell back in his regular bean bag chair.

"I'm sorry." Beyond spoke.

"No you're not." Matt gave him an amused look, and Beyond broke into a wide grin.

"No, I'm really not." And they were all laughing.

*BANG*

They all shut up and looked up to see Naomi storm in with Misa and Sayu looking disappointed behind them. Just stick to the story!

"What the hell is your problem?" Naomi pointed a finger at Beyond. "And you two! Helping him! Encouraging him!"

"Hey. Don't get mad at them. I set it up. I told them we were doing it for fun and to raise a bit of money for the owner cause he's an old friend of my Dads, as weird as that sounds. Though he didn't know it was me. They didn't know you'd be there." Beyond stood and walked over to Naomi. That.. Wasn't the plan.. "Some here. Come talk and yell at me in private." He pulled her to the bathroom and shut the door. Mello and Matt looked at each other before looking at their sisters.

"First of all, messing with Naomi like that isn't fair. You might not know it, but this is hard on her too. She's just trying to do the best thing for herself and her future. She wants more than what B does." Misa held up one finger.

"Second.." Sayu held up two fingers. "We knew you two had sexual chemistry, but holy fuck!" They were smiling at the dumbfounded men. Misa sighed.

"You guys have been smoking, haven't you?" Misa rolled her eyes as they both grinned and nodded.

"First." Matt mimicked Misa by holding up a finger. "You don't know what B wants if you think so little of him. He wants a family. He _loves_ Naomi."

"Second." Mello took over. "Shut up. Matt's already in the dog house." He smirked at the red head who let out a sigh.

"I swear, Matt, you really need to open your eyes. Soon." Sayu rolled her eyes. Their conversation was cut off by a long and low moan, followed by a whispered, _'Beyond..'_

"Um.. I think we should go. You two want to come to our place and watch a movie since the night ended so early?" Misa asked Sayu and Matt.

"Sounds great to me." Sayu said.

"Can we rent Paranormal Activity 2?" Matt jumped up excitedly as they walked to the door.

"Oh, fuck! I want to see that!" Mello agreed as both women rolled their eyes.

"Fine." They both let out.

"Fuck yeah!" Matt fist pumped the air. "Ok, you two go buy snacks. We'll go to Blockbuster." Matt grabbed Mello's arm and pulled him to his car that sat outside.

"They're going to freak, you know that, right?" Mello laughed as Matt lit a cigarette before taking a long drag. Turning to Mello, he smiled broadly.

"Yeah." The smoke exited his lungs, and they pulled into the street.

A/N: I feel so bad about the wait.. Hopefully this made up for it! 3

Next chapter? Part two of Beyond's Plan.. After that.. Near will be leaving for England.. What could _possibley_ happen?


	19. Chapter 18: Paranormal Activity

A/N: THANK YOU TO ALL MY REVIEWERS! This chapter was written out of pure joy, and is dedicated to all of you! Enjoy. ;)

Ilandere Okami: yes, it feels AWESOME! Lol. Thanks for you're contibution, and dedicated obsession. 3 Yes, that's quite a batchellorette party. Yes, please? Haha.

teB360: Of course she does! Who wouldn't?

Random Stranger: You are review #100.. But you are anonymous, and anyone can claim to be you because of that.. Sorry. 3 Last chapter says "18. Chapter 17: Beyonds Plan Part 1" Cause #1 was a prologue.. So the chapters are a number late. And the lyrics I copied spelt girl like "gurl", and I was trying to fix them all.. Must've missed one. Lol. Sorry. Yes, I love making Matt and Mello's want/need/lust/love build up to have a massive explostion..

WindOfTheNight: Yes! Here I am! Lol. I'm glad I could end your search! I hope it was worth the wait! Yeah, I'm not BIG on het.. But I also hate it when EVERYONE is gay.. Unless there's a reason to it in the story and it's well written.. You're fine with your English too. 3

EndlessStorm: You were off by two. =( I tend to update in the middle of the night/early morning my time.. lol. I feel the same way. I'd pay big to see that. ;) And that was only part 1..

Axcent: And here I felt bad that it took me a week! Lol. I was thinking it was slow.. For me, it was. =O I.. can't reply to the rest.. lol. OH! I think that one part means, I love you! I read that in someone else's fic once!

MelMat: I'm glad you enjoyed it. I know you hate Near. So very much. Especially in this story. Haha. Yes, they do need some lovin'.. Wait til you read part 2! (plus the movie night!)

xxMAILxxJEEVASxx: That, my dear, was Salma indulging in my happily perverted mind. 3

Stormygio: And there's a part 2 to it! Lol. Don't worry about it. And I think French would be easier if I wasn't doing it online. If there was someone to practice speaking it with, or HEARING it be spoken in lessons.. I can recognize some basics in the HW, but that's it.

Gates of Oblivion: Better late then never, yeah? What fiance? Lol. At least.. Naomi temporarily forgot.. haha. Movie time = fun time. ;) That's all you get up here.. For more.. Read on! Lol. I LOVE the paranormal activity movies! They're actually scarey, which is why I picked them for this next scene.. Perfect to show this side of Mello's personality.

Doppelganger's Doll: I LOVE all the fun stuff you can do with B and Naomi! Lol. I think they are perfect for each other! I have a one-shot on here called, "Red" that is about them. More to come on them as well. Promise. In this fic and more.

**Chapter 18: Paranormal Activity**

"Maybe we should get another movie? It is a deal, buy two, get a third free." Matt was saying. Mello shrugged.

"Sounds like a plan. Lets see.." He began browsing the shelves. "Have you seen this yet? I'm a little behind." Mello held up the new 'Nightmare on Elm Street' movie.

"No, not yet. I'm behind as well." He took the movie and added it with the one he already held. "Maye we should get a comedy so they girls don't get mad?" Mello raised an eyebrow. "Or.. not?" Matt laughed at him.

"No, no. You're right." The blonde turned back to the movies. "Comedy.. Comedy.. Comedy- AH! Here!" He tossed a movie to the gamer, knowing he'd catch it, and walked towards the register. Matt laughed.

"I don't think they'll agree that Scream 4 is a comedy, Mels." The red head spoke as he joined him in line. Mello looked at him.

"Why not? The Scream series was funny as hell. The new one shouldn't be much different. The totally failed at horror." Matt laughed and shrugged, placing the movies on the counter.

"Oh, a guys night?" The brunette cashier asked as she eyed the two, her gaze lingering on Mello's crotch. The blonde corcked a brow as he stuck a lollipop in his mouth that he got from a bowl by the register. It was chocolate flavor, after all. Matt smirked wickedly at him.

"You could say that." He spoke as he threw an arm around Mello's waist, pulling him close to his body, pulling the lollipop from Mello's mouth, licking it a few times, and replacing it. Mello let out a throaty groan. The girl blushed and looked away, ringing them up. Matt placed some money on the counter, and pulled Mello out the door after him. Once outside, he broke into laughter. "Did you see her face?" Mello joined in.

"Yeah, I can't believe you did that." He punched the bare arm, as Matt opted for a tank top that night. Oh, how he wanted to feel those bicepts more properly. Who would've guess Matt was actually pretty buff? Matt just laughed harder as he drove off.

(-line-)

"What? This is _not_ a comedy!" Misa yelled as she watched some blonde girls get killed. Matt and Mello were laughing as Sayu watched intently. "What do they always make the blondes stupid! So stereotypical!"

(-line-)

"Yes! All my favorite lines from the original stayed in the remake!" Matt had jumped up excitedly.

"Like, 'How's this for a wet dream?'!" Mello joined in. Matt nodded enthusiastically.

"And, 'I'm your boyfriend now.'. I know they took out her name after, but it was still there! And the bathtub scene! One of my favorites! Though them changing names and not seeing Glen get sucked into his waterbed sucked, but I guess they had to make it original somehow." Matt was putting the DVD back in it's case.

"Yeah, but at least this one went more into detail about how sleep deprivision effects the mind and body for real." Mello was saying as he stretched, popping his back.

"Definitely. It was a good movie. As long as you separate it from the original. I'm so glad it didn't suck. Freddy was always the best!" He popped in the last movie, and walked to rejoin everyone on the couch, grabbing a bag of chips as he went.

"I have to agree." Mello stated before he noticed the girls looking at them like they were crazy. "What?" They laughed.

"Nothing.. You guys are just insane." Misa laughed as she cuddled up to Matt. Sayu plopped next to Mello, making sure to leave him and Matt in the middle.

"And so cute!" She winked.

(-line-)

Mello wasn't sure how.. But Matt was pressed against his side. Sure, Paranormal Activity was one of the actual scary movies, with how _real _it felt, and he understood why Misa was clinging to Matt, and Sayu to himself.. But, Matt? He wasn't shaking and screaming like the girls, but he was definitely closer to him now. Mello even jumped a few times before he'd laugh and point yelling, "Holy fuck! Did you fucking _see_ that?" Matt would chuckle. By the time the movie was over, Misa and Sayu had closed their eyes through a quarter of it.

"Hey, uh, Sayu? Do you want to just stay here tonight? It's such a long drive home, and I'm tired, as I'm sure Matt is tired, and you guys can just crash with us.." Misa trailed of as she sat up.

"Actually, I don't mind, I'm not-"

"Shut the hell up! You're tired! We're staying! What kind of sister would I be if I let you drive under such a condition?" Sayu pointed a finger in his face and yelled. Matt held up his hands defensively as he laughed.

"Fine, fine. I'm too tired to drive, and we'd love to stay, Misa."

"Good. Come on Sayu. I have clothes you can borrow." Misa pulled the younger girl with her to her room. Mello doubted they'd sleep at all.

"Well, we don't have guest rooms here, surprisingly, but you're welcome to stay with me." Mello laughed as Matt smiled.

"Yeah, sounds good. But I'm really not tired. What do you want to do until then?" Matt put his hands behind his head and Mello shrugged.

"I don't know." He leaned his own head back. A few minutes passed and Matt smiled.

"So what we gunna do?" He questioned, shrugging his shoulders up and down a few times.

"I don't know, what do you want to do?" Mello shrugged again. Matt waited a beat.

"So what we gunna do?" He repeated the action. Mello sat up and threw a pillow at him, which Matt caught as he fell to the floor laughing.

"That movie blew!" Mello yelled.

"Hey! That movie is a classic!" Matt laughed and smacked Mello with the pillow. The blonde pounced on him and they wrestled around until he was able to pin the red head down by his wrists. Somehow Matt's legs had wrapped around his waist, and he froze upon this realization.

"Ok, Evil Angel, you win." Matt laughed as he wiggled a bit. That fucking nickname. Why was it he called him that, and only when they were alone? The wiggling stopped the question from leaving his mouth though, as Matt's ass ground against his steadly growing member. He hissed. Matt stopped and looked at him questioningly. Mello didn't move. He _couldn't _move. Matt smirked when he realized the problem and wiggle his hips again. Mello moaned this time.

"Matt, you really shouldn't do that. It's been a while, and you should really st- oohhh.." He was cut of with a moan as Matt moved again. Mello couldn't help it. He pressed his own hips down against Matt's, _extremely_ pleased when he noted Matt had a similar issue down there, and even more pleased when his head dropped back and a moan escaped his lips. Oh, it was so wrong, but he couldn't help it. Neither of them could. They continued to grind against the other. Mello released Matt's wrists as he lowered himself to press against the other's body. Matt's arms wrapped around him, and they each burried their faces in the other's neck. Gasps and moans left them as they continued. Mello felt lips pressing against his neck and a tongue sliding along it, so he nipped at the one beneath his own lips, earning a louder moan, and a harder jerk of the hips. God, he was so.. Close. Matt was too, he could tell by the shorter breaths and louder moans leaving him, knowing he probably sounded the same. He ran his lips across Matt's jaw, and pulled back to look down into green eyes.

"Mmm.. Mello." Matt was calling out to him, so he swooped down, intent on capturing his lips, knowing that he'd find release as soon as he felt the contact he so desperately needed.

"AAAAAHHHHH!" A shriek interrupted them just before Mello's lips could reach their destination. Both sets of eyes widened as they jumped up and ran towards Misa's room, intend to see what was wrong with their sisters. Once they arrived, they clung to them, pleading for them to not leave and to stay with them.

"Alright, alright. Let me shower and change,and I'll stay with you guys." Mello agreed, knowing it was his fault they were so scared. Matt agreed.

"Yeah, let me run to my car real quick and I'll get a few joints together too." The redhead supplied. They girls agreed, reluctantly, and let them go. They walked out together, and stood there awkwardly, thoughts of Near returning.

"Uh.. I'm sorry, Matt.. I-"

"No, no, Mels. I should've thought more clearly. I'm sorry." Matt returned. They stood there a moment longer, before Matt turned and walked outside. Mello went to his room to jump in the shower. As the warm water hit him, he noticed his still present erection. Couldn't have that with Sayu and Misa. He reached down slowly, remembering how it felt to have Matt under him, pleading with him for release. Matt's own hard cock rubbing against his. Green eyes clouded over in lust and _need_ for _him_. Lips slightly parted as he panted and moaned, calling _his_ name. Mello grunted as he released in his hand, the spray of the water washing it away quickly. Her really needed to figure out a way to deal with this better.

(-line-)

Matt had also come back looking more relaxed, and as Mello noticed, boner free. Mello tossed him a pair for sweat pants and he went and showered as well. The four sat in Misa's room, which was normally a smoke free room, and joked around for a while, before settling down in her giant bed for sleep, the girls in the middle, cuddled up to their friends, saying cuddling with their brothers would be weird. Mello happened to agree. He caught Matt's gaze on him before they could turn away, and he fell asleep dreaming of the brightest emerald eyes.

A/N: Ok, I _know_ it's shorter than normal.. But it was a little treat for all of you. I was too happy that I reached over 100 reviews and I wanted to give you a bit of what you wanted. Don't kill me for the interruption. They can't finish yet! Lol. Next chapter: Naomi's wedding? What about Beyond? The Plan Part 2! 3


	20. Chapter 19: Beyond's Plan Part 2

A/N: Ok, I just want to say that, those are my reactions and feelings to the movies I used in the last chapter. I LOVE horror movies, and I just tried to pick three more popular ones..

teB360: I never found the referrence to Mello having green eyes.. Just him dreaming of Matt's.. Have you ever smoked weed? Cause unless it's laced with PCP or something, you don't have trips.. Time slows down.. You get way better at video games when you zone into them.. You get munchies like crazy.. You either get a lot of energy or you pass the hell out depending if you smoke, Sativa (gives you a head high that makes you happy.. like an upper) or indica, also known as sleepy time weed, that gives you a deep body high that you just want to sit for hours playing Super Smash Brothers Brawl with your favorite bag of chips and energy drink within arms reach.. If you want a trip you have to go to Salvia (a legal hallucinagine sold as an incent in smoke shops.. Lasts 3-5 min, but is stronger than acid), Shrooms, Ecstacy, Acid, PCP, etc. Disclaimer: I do not condone the use of illegal substances! Lol. I just did a lot of research growing up before I did my own experimenting (I did NOT do hardcore drugs like acid, or anything you snort or inject. Just, FUCK NO! lol) I just want to clear that up.

ViKsAtA: Thank you. 3

Stomygio: We shall see! Lol. Yeah, I actually haven't seen the new Scream movie yet.. lol. But the series always made me laugh.. It's always good to have a good teacher. Lol. Apparently students taking French 111 get 15 hours of free tutoring.. That's roughly 1 hour per week through the semester. But I don't have the means to get to the campus, nor a baby sitter.. So I'm kinda SOL on that.

ShinigamiMailJeevas: I only get creeped out by Paranormal activiy because of the style of it.. How it _feels _real.. My friends think I'm crazy cause I'll jump and then I'll point and laugh. Lol.. I'm sorry for the interruption.. But it was necessary.

EndlessStorm: That's exactly how they felt.. So.. Close!

Axcent: No, I always think the way you can built up the tension just to punch it in the.. _face_.. to knock it back down is funny. Haha. Yes, I always felt Sceam should be in the comedy section.. They never needed to make a spoof from it.. It was already funny. Yeah, having noone to talk to makes it hard.. I'm working on finding someone.. I have assignments I'm lost on due Friday! I'm glad you like my BB. He's my fave character after the MxM boys.. 3 and, I love you too. 3

BehindHappyEyes: Oh, idk.. Plenty.. lol. They are our bad boys after all.

Foreverunloved: Welcome back! Lol. Hope you had fun! I went to Six Flags in California for my senior trip in hs 4 years ago.. It rained on and off.. Oh, no. There is a reason why noone is catching them in the act at all.. Ever. Lol.

Tailsdoll123: Welcom back to you too! Lol. Yeah, I have grandparents who live in BFE in Kentucy.. WiFi? Cell Service? HA! Lol. I guess you'll find out REAL soon, huh?

MelMat: Thank you. 3 Yes, I love our convo about that! Lol. Sorry to rip your pending orgasim from you once again. =3 Idk if it'll show cause sucks, but that's a kitty..

**Chapter 19: Byond's Plan Part 2: The Wedding.. Or Not**

"Why is it I always find myself in situations that Misa is going to kill me with you two?" Mello asked as he pulled on his leather jacket. Matt laughed.

"She said Suit. She didn't specify material!" Mello was wearing a looser pair of leather pants than normal, untucked from his dress boots. His leather vest was zipped up all the way and a suit style, leather jacket covered it. "Or style!" Matt said as he looked down at his own attire. He was wearing his black and white stripped long sleeve shirt under a suit jacket that he cut the sleeves off of, and left open. He wore regular black slacks and converse.

"I don't know who she's going to kill first." Mello laughed.

"If anybody? Me." Beyond was laughing as he clipped his cuff together and pulled his hat on with a mischievious smile.

(-line-)

Misa was pissed. Mello had text her saying him and Matt were currently stuck doing "Beyond damage control". Apparently after they left the two the night before, Naomi had spent the night with Beyond, indulging in her wild fantasys that he starred in. The next day she left while he was sleeping, and called her and Sayu, crying. She really did love B.. But she didn't know it she could trust him with her heart. She had hoped he'd call her or _something_, but it never happened. He got what he wanted. So, here she was, ready to walk down the aisle and marry a man who was second best in her book, and heart. The music started and Sayu walked down the aisle with Matsuda. Then Misa and Light as Maid of Honor and Best Man. Raye stood at the alter, and they all waited. Misa couldn't help but glare at the empty seats her brother and friend should be sat in next to L who shrugged when she looked at him. Near didn't look too pleased either. She turned her attention back to the doors as Naomi emerged. To everyone else, she looked like the perfectly happy, crying, beautiful bride. No one but her and Sayu knew those tears fell for another. Naomi reached the alter and joined Raye, offering a small smile. The ceremony proceeded, reaching the point the minister asked if there were any objections. Misa held her breath, not missing the hopeful look crossing Naomi's features, fleatingly. When nothing happened, Misa sighed disappointedly as Naomi's face fell, a few fresh tears falling. Just as the minister spoke to proceed with "Well if there isn't any-" He was interrupted but a few chords being struck. Everyone looked around as the sounds echoed. Her eyes fell upon Matt and Mello standing on either side of the doorway. Mello was holding his guitar, and Matt held Misa's bass. Everyone seemed as confused as she was. Suddenly Beyond appeared in the doorway. He wore a red ringmaster's suit jacket and black slacks. His top hat was tipped with his wild raven locks sticking out, and black eye liner frammed red eyes. He even had a fucking cane. Of course Beyond wasn't one to do things like a _normal_ person. He would take things to the next level.

**Oh,**

**Well imagine,**

**As I'm pacing the pews in a church corridor,**

**And I can't help but to hear,**

**No, I can't help but to hear an exchanging of words:**

**"What a beautiful wedding! What a beautiful wedding!" says a bridesmaid to a waiter.**

**"And yes, but what a shame, what a shame the poor bride's groom is a whore."**

He had thrown his arms up in the air before lowering them and moving a hand to the side of his mouth as if to whisper. There was a collective gasp throughout the church. Misa couldn't help but snort. Naomi glared at her and she shrugged.

**I'd chime in with a**

**"Haven't you people ever heard of closing a goddamn door?"**

**No, it's much better to face these kinds of things**

**With a sense of poise and rationality.**

**I'd chime in,**

**"Haven't you people ever heard of closing a goddamn door?"**

**No, it's much better to face these kinds of things**

**With a sense of...**

Beyond was working his way up the aisle as he sang. That was weird. Seeing Beyond sing, and not Matt. Misa and Sayu couldn't help but route for Beyond as he approached Naomi.

**Well in fact,**

**Well I'll look at it this way,**

**I mean technically our marriage is saved**

**Well this calls for a toast**

**So pour the champagne**

**Oh! Well in fact,**

**Well I'll look at it this way,**

**I mean technically our marriage is saved**

**Well this calls for a toast,**

**So pour the champagne, pour the champagne**

Beyond stood before Naomi, tucked his cane under his arm, and pulled out a pile of pictures from his suit jacket. He held them in front of her face, flipping through them, tossing them to the ground as he went. They were all dated. Starting with two weeks after she started dating Raye, to the morning of the wedding. Naomi's face fell open in shock. They were all of Raye over time, with different women. Including one leaving his house, kissing him on the porch that very morning. She grabbed the last one before it could drop and held it during the lyric break. Beyond's eyes were open wide and he had a sadistic smile on his face as she turned to Raye who looked utterly shocked and pissed. He took a step towards Beyond, but Naomi pushed him back, pulled her fist back, and punched him in the nose, blood splattering everywhere as he fell to the floor. She then took of her ring, and tossed it onto him.

**I'd chime in with a**

**"Haven't you people ever heard of closing a goddamn door?"**

**No, it's much better to face these kinds of things**

**With a sense of poise and rationality.**

**I'd chime in,**

**"Haven't you people ever heard of closing a goddamn door?"**

**No, it's much better to face these kinds of things**

**With a sense of poise and rationality.**

Beyond held his arms open as Naomi looked at him. It felt like the whole room was holding it's breath. Then Naomi let out a wide smile and ripped her outter skirt off that would have been removed for the reception, before jumping into his arms. Her legs went around his waist, and her arms around his neck, as she slammed her mouth to his, him accepting eagerly.

**Again...**

Matt picked up the line as Beyond's mouth was occupied. When Beyond and Naomi's lips seperated, he shifted her to carry her bridal style back down the aisle.

**I'd chime in,**

**"Haven't you people ever heard of closing a goddamn door?"**

**No, it's much better to face these kinds of things**

**With a sense of poise and rationality.**

**I'd chime in,**

**"Haven't you people ever heard of closing a goddamn door?"**

**No, it's much better to face these kinds of things**

**With a sense of poise and rationality.**

Beyond carried Naomi out the door just after she tossed her bouquet at L with a wink. Him and Light blushed. Matt smiled at Mello winningly, and Mello laughed.

**Again... **

Matt picked up once again. Before they closed out the song. Misa, Sayu, Matsuda, L, and Light all rushed them, shoving them out the door quickly before anything could happen. Matt and Mello laughed the whole way as Near trailed behind them, glaring at the blonde.

(-line-)

They all ran into Wammy House, laughing and calling to the new couple.

"Leave us the fuck alone!" Beyond's voice traveled down the hall and stairs, making them all laugh. Naomi could be heard giggling.

"Be down in a few!" She called, quickly followed by an annoyed groan from Beyond.

"No we won't!" He yelled, followed by silence before a, "Er.. Yeah.. Be down soon!" They all bust out laughing and L disappeared to the kitchen, only to reemerge with a cart full of a few bottles of champaign, glasses, and a cake. He carted it into the game room as Matt pulled out a bag of weed and loaded the bong, waiting for the couple.

"Why didn't you tell us?" Misa was asking as they sat down. Mello blanched at the aweful pea green dresses they wore. That was cruel. Light pulled of his matching tie, looked at it begrugedly, and tossed it to the floor. Matsuda loosened his own.

"That wasn't part of the plan." Matt shrugged with a laugh as the girls glared at him.

"I can't believe B had pictures back from two weeks into their relationship!" Sayu gushed. "That's dedication to the one you love!"

"Well, he said he was suspicious, and I knew Raye had a reputation at HQ, so it wasn't hard between him, L, and myself to keep up with it with our connections. Light spoke. Sayu's jaw dropped.

"Ok, ok. We're here. Now that you interrupted my private celebration.. What the fuck do you want?" Beyond said as he entered the room, clasping Naomi's hand in his. It was cute how when he sat down, he pulled her close to him. He was afraid to let her go again. Mello smiled at the display. Matt passed them the bong to share.

"You guys first, since it's your celebration." Beyond smiled and took the offering, sharing the hits with his girlfriend. Wait.. Was that? "We should probably tell you guys now though." Beyond finally spoke again. Naomi held out her hand that had just recently been made bare. A huge diamond glittered there.

"We're going to get married in Japan, so my family can be there." She sighed dreamily. "I know, it's fast. I _just_ walked out of my wedding with Raye.. But.." She trailed off as she caught Beyond's eye.

"I can't speak for everyone else, but I say, about fucking time!" Matt cheered. Everyone else joined in.

"And Matt, I can not wait to say the same words to you some day." Beyond said, his eyes flickering to Near who had settled on the floor between Matt's legs, then shifting to Mello who was on the couch. Matt glared at him.

"Beyond.." He warned.

"I know, I know." He held up his hands defensively. As Matt took his own hit, Near stood and walked out, without a word. Matt rolled his eyes before exhaling the smoke.

"Nate.." He called out. The albino stopped in the doorway and looked over his shoulder.

"You know how I feel about you smoking. And this thing with Mello." Matt sat up defiantly. He had had it with this.

"Yeah? Then I bet you'll _love _this!" He yelled, taking a particularly large hit, standing, and walking towards Mello. Black eyes followed his movements as he slid into Mello's lap, pulling his head towards his own. Blue eyes widened, but relaxed as he realized Matt's plan. He opened his mouth and closed his eyes as he accepted the shot gun, holding it in for a while, before releasing it himself. Matt stood again after the transaction and looked over at Near who was looking on with a blank stare before he turned and walked out. Matt moved back to his seat with visable tension. He took another hit before passing it to Mello.

"He leaves in a week." Matt said as he exhaled the smoke. "I should go talk to him." And he stood and walked out.

(-line-)

It hadn't taken long. Matt was back in an hour and sat down in his usual spot. He looked.. Confused?

"Where'd everyone go?" He asked.

"L and Light out to spend time together. We think it has something to do with Naomi tossig the bouquet at L. Sayu and Matsuda left to do some damage control because we have gone out a few times as Focus, and today was half assed. Misa went to meet with Mikami to let him know the details." Mello explained. Matt nodded.

"I'm surprised you two are still here." He nodded to Beyond and Naomi as he pulled a guitar into his lap, and started to strum lightly. Mello rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, well, couldn't leave Mello here alone. And now that you're back, we can tell something is on your mind, so we aren't leaving you like that, either." Beyond said. He was definitely blitsed. He spoke slowly, and had his head rested on Naomi's chest. Naomi was running her fingers through his hair, lazily. Yeah, she was gone too. Matt chuckled at the display.

"I'm fine." He spoke. Beyond lifted his head and glared at him.

"Don't you fucking lie to me. I know when you're not fine." His lazy words only made it that much more of a threat. Matt sighed and his eyes turned upward in thought as he spoke.

"I always thought that the best part of fighting, was making-up, if you know what I mean." He smiled at Beyond who nodded. Mello shifted uncomfortably. He hadn't needed to hear that Matt just fucked Near upstairs. "Well.. It's just.. It's not.." He groaned when words failed him.

"Not like it used to be? Not good? You'd rather be playing Legend of Zelda?" Beyond laughed as he spoke.

"All the above?" Matt chuckled. Mello's hope soared as Matt admitted to not enjoying sex with Near anymore. "It's well.. As enjoyable as it can be. It _is_ sex after all. But, it's different. And yes, I'd rather play legend of Zelda. Link is pretty hot." He winked at Mello at that one. Why? He had no clue. The action didn't go unnoticed even to Beyond.

"Matt.. Near is leaving in a week. Maybe you two should end it? Or stick with it for a while and see how it goes when we go to London in November? Maybe the break will help?" Naomi offered supportively. Matt nodded.

"Yeah. I can't just throw away two years for nothing. I have to be sure. Maybe we do just need time. After all, distance makes the heart grow fonder, right?" He smiled sadly. Mello could feel his heart in his throat.

A/N: =O So what'd you think of part two? Yes, I totally jacked it from the music video to the song, but I always wanted to! Lol. And I think Beyond plays the part, PERFECTLY! It was too good to pass up! I also switch the lyrics. The reg one says "The groom's bride is a whore." I changed it to "The bride's groom is a whore." It fit better for this story.

Song used in this chapter:

"I Write Sins, Not Tragedies" By Panic! At The Disco


	21. Chapter 20: Get Another Boyfriend

A/N: I just can't help writing and updating. Like you all are complaining, huh? lol

MelMat: Yes, gotta love B! Here comes what you've been waiting for.. Well.. Er.. Kinda..

BehindHappyEyes: Oh! Here's number 3! lol. Thanks. I love anti-weddings, don't you? Oh, when Near is gone, it'll be great. I promise, you'll love how it happens.. And what Mello does.. *evil grin*

EndlessStorm: Right? I always thought L would look awesome dressed like that.. But it wasn't _him_.. Then Beyond Birthday walked into my life.. And it was perfect. lol. Well.. Get ready to say good-bye to Near..

xxMAILxxJEEVASxx: Like Matt said.. You can't just throw away 2 years of your life for nothing. He's scared that he's just in lust with Mello. Like B said, he needs a stiff ne up the ass. ;) haha. I can't wait for him to say it either.. But I have to restrain myself. If I just had them rip their clothes of and do the horizontal happy dance together real quick, it would kinda ruin the story, and people could lose interest.. I want to build the suspence.. There's two ways I can descrive it.. The PG way is that it's a rubber band you stretch and stretch until finally, it snaps. The other way is more.. M rated.. MelMat and me had a convo about this.. It's like working it up and building and climbing to an orgasim only for them to pull away last second and not let you finish. Do that a few times, and when they finally let you, it's a massive explotion.

foreverunloved: 'Your love your love your love, is my drug..' Oh.. sorry. *ahem* Well, I'm glad you are enjoying it. I guess my wanting to make you come back for more is working? Epic win!

teB360: Then her pot was laced with _something_, cause that doesn't happen. Not even close. Lol. A lo of times people will lace it with Angel Dust (aka PCP) and sell if, cause most people who don't know what to look for, won't notice. I would never touch PCP.. It's too dangerous in my opinion.. I went buy if it could be snorted, it wasn't happening. I suck to natural drugs when I was younger and experimented. So, Pot and Shrooms. The most man-made substance I ever tried was ecstacy a few times. But I did HELLA research before I did it. I stuck to pure MDMA or caffine based pills, never touching ones that were cut with stuff like Cocaine or Heroine or Speed. Fuck. That. Lol. I knew how and why it effects the body the way it does. I did it safely. And? No damage. Lol. I actually touched on that a lot in my other story, Yuri The Only One For Me.. I wrote that to specifically have a story that talked about the real effects of E and the safe use vs the abuse. Then the story took off with me and went longer than I had intended. I should also say that eventhough _**I **_am fine, it effects everyone diferently, and there are lots of people who will lie about what they are giving you, and it is really dangerous to mess with.. I do not condone use of illegal substances. I'm just saying.. Don't want to get in trouble or anything. haha.

**Chapter 20: Get Another Boyfriend**

They were all at Matt's house to support him, since he took Near to the airport today. Personally, he didn't think it'd be a big deal. They had faught all week. They also, however, agreed that it would be best to just see how they felt in November. Everyone sat up straight when they heard the front door open and slam shut again. Matt walked in and stopped when he noticed all the eyes on him.

"Wow.. You'd think Nate died, not gone to college in England." Matt laughed as he walked into the room, taking a seat between Mello and Beyond. Brave man. His feet propped up on the coffee table, and his head fell back on the sofa. Mello took a bite form his chocolate bar as he watched him. "I don't know what I'm going to do through this." He whispered. As much as Mello didn't like Near, he felt bad for Matt. Having your boyfriend gone for months at a time had to be rough. Beyond turned to Matt,

"Check it Let's talk about one, baby You gotta hear me out. Do you really want to be the last to know, what it's all about? Let's talk about who you say, is the essence of your life, but he'll eat you up from inside slow, and then he doesn't wanna know. I'm tellin you he'll eat you up from inside, and then he doesn't wanna know." Matt rolled his eyes with a light smile upon his lips and a chuckle escapring his throat. He tried o stand, but Beyond pulled him back down, wraping an arm around his shoulder.

"Listen, I mean it. There's nothing that he's worthy of. He's just another playa', playin in the name of love. I've seen enough, now this must come to an end. Get another Boyfriend." Misa and Sayu chimed in with Beyond on this one. Were they really snging a.. Backstreet Boys song? Beyond pulled Matt's attention back to him.

"Let's talk about what, he's done to become your number one. Or was it all the promises of diamonds, pearls and party dresses that turned you on? I've seen it before (Don't take!), anymore, free too, you're through for sure. Just go get on with your life (STOP!), acting like you're giving up. I'm telling you, go get on with your life, stop acting like you're givin up." Mello wanted to laugh so badly, but he couldn't. How often do your friends break into song like this? Had Beyond orchestrated another plan, just with the girls instead of him and Matt this time?

"Listen, I mean it. There's nothing that he's worthy of. He's just another playa', playin in the name of love. I've seen enough, now this must come to an end (must come to an end). Get another Boyfriend." Same thing. The girls san back-up to Beyond. At least they weren't dancing. Luckily they ended it there. Naomi was sitting on the other side of Beyond, rolling her eyes. L sat on the floor between Light's legs, both looking wearily at Matt for his reaction. Mello looked over at Matt as the red head looked at him. The gamer's jaw was open in shock.

"Did you have _anything_ to do with this?" He whispered. Mello, chocolate bar dangling form his mouth, eyes wide, and eyebrow corked, shook his head. Matt let out a breath in relief. "Good."

"Do they do that often?" Mello asked as he removed the chocolate from his mouth, licking his lips. Matt chuckled.

"More than you'd expect, or ever guess." Matt laughed as he sat back and pulled his new 3DS out. "I just ignore them usually."

"Hey. _You_ asked for adivce. I gave it." Beyond said evenly.

"Thanks, but I'm still in the process of taking your girlfriends advice." Matt said, sticking a cigarette between his lips.

(-line-)

Matt seemed more.. free?.. with Near being gone. He seemed less stressed and worried. He wasn't as concerned about his proximity to Mello or something looking wrong.. He laid across Mello's lap on the couch, would swing his arm over his shoulders, was just carefree.

"So, it's supposed to rain tonight." Beyond said excitedly. Matt's interest was peaked. "Everyone is free. You down for Hide and Seek?" Matt nodded enthusiastically.

"What's so special about hide and seek?" Mello asked.

"You remember Extreme Paintball?" Matt asked. He nodded. "Well, Extreme Hide and Seek we do indoors, usually, and we turn off ALL the power. Cell phones and light sources are left in a basket on the counter in the kitchen. No noise. You can hide anywhere in the house you want to, and we suggest getting creative. Most the time, you may be hard to find, but you can't see the seeker sneak up on you, either." Matt's arm was around him once again, and he leaned in with the explaination. Mello nodded in understanding.

"Sounds interesting." He said.

(-line-)

A few hours later, Mello found himself at Wammy House, plaing his cell, keys, and anything else in a basket on teh counter. They had all lined their shoes up next to the front door as well. Unsurprisingly, Beyond offered to be the seeker. The counter that had the basket on it, was home base. So when Beyond bent over, covering his face, and started counting, everyone scrambled.

Mello was wandering the halls, looking for a good place to hide. He heard foot steps near him, and he knew by now, Beyond was on the hunt. He ducked behind a wall just in time to not be seen as the raven turned the corner and stopped, looking around. Mello chanced a peak at him, and pulled back quickly, looking around for a place to hide. He noticed a thin alcove in the wall behind a painting. So thin, hardly anyone would ever fit. Luckily, Mello was pretty thin. He darted across the hall to it, and slipped in. He didn't expect to bump into another person though.

"Mello?" Fuck. It was Matt. Mello clamped his hand down on Matt's mouth, moving in close to him, so as not to be seen. Matt let out a throaty moan and Mello glared at him, jerking his head towards the hall. He then turned his attention back to the hallway, waiting for Beyond to pass them by. When he did, he let out a breath he hadn't realized he'd been holding, and turned back to face Matt. He was immediately captivated by the gaze on his face. Ever so sowly, he moved his hand, turning it to cup his jaw. Matt's breath hitched as Mello's lips decended on his. When the _fuck_ did Matt get a lip piercing? Smack dab in the middle of his bottome lip was a metal ring. He groaned himself at the feel, and Matt's tongue took advantage, slipping into his mouth. How had he not noticed a tongue ring before, either? The metal objects fueled him further, and he pressed his body into Matt's, rolling his hips. Matt let out a moan and they both froze. Beyond would have heard. "Fuck." Matt cursed, pushing at Mello to leave their hiding spot, and down the hall in the direction Beyond had originally come. He grabbed Mello's hand in his, pulling him quickly through the house, towards the kitchen. When they made it, Matt climbed on top of it, breathing heavily. In the light streaming in from outside, Mello saw the glint shining off of Matt's lip ring.

"When did you get your lip pierced? Or your tongue?" Mello gave in and asked, hopping up to sit on the counter next to pulled himself into a sitting position, grabbing a cigarette from the container, and lighting it. His eyes moved skyward in thought.

"I was 16 when I got my lip, and 18 when I got my tongue. I just haven't been wearing them. They were in my pocket today, and I didn't want to lose them during the game, so I put them back in." Matt shrugged.

"16? That's pretty young for a piercing, isn't it?" Matt shrugged.

"I was 13 when I got my first piecing. I've gotten one on my birthday every year since. It's Light's gift every year." He winked. Mello's jaw dropped.

"So, you have _eight_ piercings?" Matt nodded. "Where are they all?" Matt smiled miscieviously.

"Maybe one day you can find them all, Evil Angel." He winked again, and Mello felt the blood pool to his groin. Just then Misa burst in the room, followed by Light, as they touched the counter. "Welcome!" Matt said cheerfully.

"Aw, Matty! You're wearing your birthday gifts!" Light laughed. Matt smiled.

"Yeah, with Nate not being here, no one to complain, right?" He joked. Mello blanched. Near _complained_ about those? Was he stupid? Yes, Mello decided, he was. Naomi came in next.

"I barely dodged him. Someone groaned, and he doubled back just as I was climbing out." She stood up and glared. "Who was it?" Mello froze and Matt laughed.

"Mello slipped into my hiding place to escape, and with the limited space, I bumped my knee while we tried to manuever back out. Sorry, Naomi." Had he been thinking of an excuse?

"Look who I got!" Beyond yelled out as he walked in, carrying Sayu, L walking in shortly after.

"Alright, alright. I'm it. Ready? GO!" Matt quickly stubbed his cigarette out on the counter top before taking off, as Sayu leaned down on the counter. Everyone scrambled out as well. Mello decided, he definately liked this game. Now if only Matt wasn't dating that big headed twit, Near.

(-line-)

After the game, they were all laying in a mess around the game room.

"We should all camp out in here tonight. Just stay up, hang out. Talk." Misa perked up. The girls and Light quickly agreed. Beyond and L looked at their significant others like they were crazy.

"Oh, come on. You can go without sex for one night." Naomi snapped. Beyond dramatically flung himself to the floor.

"Ok, if we're doing this, we're doing it right. We have to build a fort." Mello allowed the child inside him show for once. Matt was staring at him, mouth open as if he had been about to speak, but Mello beat him to it. The others were loking at him with a mixture of amusement and shock as well. "What?" He asked. Matt smiled and tackled him to the ground.

"You're fucking awesome, Mels. That's all." He said before jumping up and running to a closet.

"Matt _always _suggests that, but no one else ever wants to. We told him if he could get _one_ person to agree, we'd start doing it." Misa explained. Mello snorted.

"Why wouldn't you want to?" He asked like they were stupid. They all shrugged. Mello got up and started to grab blankets and anything else Matt had been gathering. Everyone watched amused as him and Matt laid out the plan and moved furnature around to best hold them up and create the most room. Once they had the groundwork laid out, they quickly encouraged the others to help them. It didn't take too long to put it all together, and once everyone was under it, Matt gave Mello a high five, then shoved Mello down to go under, and followed him.

"Now, you want to see _why_ I've been trying so hard to get you all to do this?" Matt smiled innocently. The others shrugged, but laughed as Matt pulled out a joint, pulling the flap down over the 'door'.

"You want to hot box out fort?" Mello laughed out. Matt nodded again, passing out supplies to everyone.

"Dear God, why did we doubt you?" Beyond said. Matt laughed.

"I don't know young padawan. Don't doubt the master again." Matt jestered to him as if he was sing the Jedi mind trick. This caused Mello to snort, losing the battle to hold in his laughter.

"So, Matt, why are you getting so lienent on the security for Focus? We did the whole hidden thing for you, and yet now you're taking unnecessary risks." Naomi finaly asked the question they had all wanted to hear. Matt froze, glanced at Mello, and then faced Naomi.

"Um, well. I got this phone call." He looked at Light and Sayu nervously. "It was the LA Police. They found his body. He can't hurt me anymore." Mello slowly exhaled, seeing Matt wasn't going to out him, but he didn't miss the questioning look Misa sent him. Light and Sayu immediately jumped on him, verbally,

"Why didn't you tell us, Matt?" Light demanded. Matt shrugged.

"I didn't want to talk about it, ok? And then so many things started coming up. Helping B. The shows. The practices and trying to put together our new album. Plus the _constant _fighting with Nate…" He tailed off, looking away. His eyes caught Mello's for a moment, and the blonde clearly saw the confusion in the depths. Guilt clawed at his gut.

"Matt.. I know we pick on you for it. And we do want to see you find someone better for you." Sayu moved over and wrapped her arms around her brother. "But, I don't want you to think that is why I'm saying what I'm about to say. If you aren't happy, or it's too stressful, walk away. Whether it's the person, or the timing, whatever. It's just not right, right now. Let yourself free." She spoke, running her fingers through crimson locks. Matt sighed deeply.

"That's what this distance this is about, Sayu. Just me trying to figure out what I want to do about it. I can't just throw away a two year relationship because it got a little bumpy, though." Matt looked down at her. She sighed again.

"Hun, you were 18 when this started. He was 16. Maybe the teenage yous wanted something different than the adult yous. People move on and grow apart." Naomi offered, laying her hand on Matt's, squeezing comfortingly. Matt nodded.

"We'll see in September." Matt smiled sadly.

"September? I thought we weren't going to England until November?" L asked.

"Matsuda set up a few gigs there in September." Matt shrugged. "I uh.. I haven't told Nate. I want to surprise him. See how he takes it." Everyone nodded and murmured agreements, trying to be supportive. In that moment, Mello pomised himself that he would be extra careful to make sure that nothing happened between him and the red head until then. Until they visited Near in England, and then, only if Matt and Near broke up. He wouldn't let himself confuse this man any further. He couldn't do that to him.

A/N: So, what do you think about the latest revelations? There's like one more big event that has to happen before they go to England.. It'll be dramatic. 3

Next Chapter? Mello gets a call from home. How will this effect him? What could happen?

Song used in this chapter:

"Get Another Boyfriend" by Backstreet Boys.. I know. I know. I just.. couldn't help it. It was too good. I'm sorry. Hopefully you laughed like I did. =3


	22. Chapter 21: The Phone Call

A/N: Yay for drama! Yeah? BTW, One-shot offered to 150th reviewer!

EndlessStorm: OF COURSE they have to get crammed in a tight space together! Lol. And fort building is epic.. I'd say it's been at least 8 years since I've built one. I cannot wait for my son to get a bit older and enter that stage. It's exciting.

teB360: Yeah.. I try to update when I can, cause sometimes I get caught up with school and my son, and whatnot.. Lol. That's def an experiment. I learned how to do something when I was smoking.. I was going to put it here, but I think I will add it to the story..

Tailsdoll123: But will Mello _let_ Matt be there for him?

MelMat: Matt with piercings is def extra yummy. Bet you can't wait to see where the other 6 are, huh? And you'd _love _if I crashed the plane..

Doppleganger's Doll: ..If Beyond was real.. I think I'd be scared.. Unless we are talking about the OOC B.. Cause a crazed killer on the loose..? Eh.. And I can't say either way if Near's scene will be 'happy' or not.. It's.. Er.. Well.. You'll see.. You can be the judge..

ShinigamiMailJeevas: My friends and I did that a lot. It was always fun. Yeah, Idk why Microsoft didn't catch the mistakes.. Something is up with it. Back to libre! Lol.

Foreverunlved: I'm a sucker for BSB.. Lol. Ah, the memories of my youth.. Yes, I love piercings. Lip is def up there. Especially in the middle.. Idk why, but it totally drives me nuts..

WindOfTheNight: It's the perfect wedding interruption song, if I do say so myself. I REALLY hate Near being paired with either of them.. It's.. Weird..

xxMAILxxJEEVASxx: You should try it! It's awesome! Lol. It's been like 8 years (min) since I've build one. It has been roughly 3 years since he talked to them. They kicked him out when he was 17, he went to his uncle, Rod, before graduating and going to NY with Misa, got his AA in Languages, and then met Focus.

Gates of Oblivion: Not a problem. School for me started Aug 29, which is why my updates took a bit there. I totally understand. Yeah, the idea brought me back too. Lol.

3: Why thank you. I'm glad. I try to make sure I use songs that fit. I'm glad to hear I'm succeeding.

RandomAsRainbows: Moving sucks. I'm a pro at it with all the times we did it. Usually once a year. It's rough. And you'll find out shortly. =3

Axcent: Yes, B and Naomi just belong together. 3 Oh, you WILL know where the rest are.. Eventually. That's a pretty epic phone. Very persistent, it is. Ahahaha.

**Chapter 21: The Phone Call**

*CLICK*

Mello jerked awake at the noise and flash of light only to see a smiling Misa and Sayu. He glared at them murderously for waking him, but chose to ignore it in favor of burring his face back into his makeshift bed. They giggled. He tried to snuggle deeper, but stopped when he realized a few things. It wasn't as hard as the floor was, It was radiating heat, and it gave off that intoxicating scent. It was Matt. He jumped back up and moved away. So much for staying away. Matt moaned in protest in his sleep, turning and his arms blindly searching for the source of heat he lost.

"Mel..lo.." He murmured in his sleep, and the blonde raised an eyebrow.

"Aw. That's so cute!" Misa gushed, winking at her brother, as Sayu nodded enthusiastically.

"Shut up." Mello growled. He refused to agree with them. At least, he refused to do so on the outside, because inside, he was melting. Misa raised an eyebrow at him, noting the serious tone he held, rather than his usual sarcastic.

"Mello, come help me with breakfast since you're awake?" Misa asked as she crawled out. Mello's blue eyes took in the two other sleeping couples. Light held L close to him, L's back pressed to his front. Beyond had Naomi pulled securely, half under his own body, his face in her neck. Then he took in the lone redhead. His arms were still out stretched, looking for him. His face was at piece, goggles missing. He smiled sadly, noticing Sayu's questioning look, he hurried after his sister.

"Ok, what do you _really_ want, Misa?" Mello pulled a chocolate bar from the pantry and leaned up against the counter as he unwrapped it.

"What's going on? I know you like him. I know you were extremely happy to wake up that way. It was the first time I've known you to sleep so peacefully in a long time. Then he called _your_ name. So why are you acting like it's the end of the world?" Misa was pointing a spatula at him, and he let out a sigh. He couldn't lie to her, and he knew that.

"It's just.. He's still with Near, Misa. I only confuse him. I don't want to do that. Yes, I want him. God, do I want him. But I refuse to be a home wrecker and cause issues for him." Mello snapped off the corner of his chocolate bar. Misa folded her arms and glared.

"Well, I don't know if you noticed, but him and Near will be breaking up come September. There's no way they'll stick together, Mello. You aren't doing anything wrong. Matt and Near were down this path before you came around them. Matt has been _miserable_ since Near started making trips to England a year ago. We don't know the exact reason, but he has." She turned to the skillet she had cracked some eggs into, and flipped them. "Besides, it's not like you've done anything wrong. Sure, a kiss or two has occurred, but nothing serious."

"Oh? So Matt didn't tell you about the night we practically dry humped each other to orgasm, only stopping cause we were interrupted?" Mello asked in an off handed tone. Misa dropped her spatula and turned to him with wide eyes. "I take that as a no, then. Misa, I can't control myself around him, and it scares me." He whispered the last sentence. Misa opened her mouth to speak, but the door flung open, and in walked the object of their discussion.

"Mornin." Mat mumbled as his fist rubbed his eye, pushing his now present goggles up on the one side. Mello smiled to himself at the cute display. "I smell coffee." He moved to the pot as Misa pointed it out.

"You want some coffee with your cream and sugar?" Mello laughed as Matt tiredly fixed his drink. Matt glared from behind his orange lenses.

"You want coffee with your chocolate?" He turned and leaned against the counter across from the blonde, who smirked in return.

"Touche." Matt smiled behind his coffee mug, eyes locked onto Mello's.

"As cute as you two are, here. Eat." Misa handed them plates, a little rougher than necessary. The others started to trickle into the room slowly, rubbing sleep from their eyes and stretching. None were as cute as Matt. Not that he was thinking about the gamer and his cuteness. Of course he wasn't. Damn it. He totally was. They all ate and chatted idly, until Mello's cell rang.

"Halloween music? Who gets that?" Matt snorted into his mug. Mello pushed away his half eaten breakfast, his cell clenched in his fist. He slowly looked up at an amused Matt.

"My parents." He said. Amusement left Matt and anyone else instantly. Misa dropped her fork and jumped to her feet to take the phone, but Mello opened it and placed it to his ear. "Hello?"

"Mihael! Honey, it's so good to hear from you!" His mother's voice screeched in his ear. He cringed.

"Um, nice to hear from you too, Mother. Though you called me.. So.." He trailed off. Everyone was watching him.

"Well it's unnatural to go three years without speaking to your child!" Mello blanched.

"You've gone four years without speaking to Misa, and you aren't bugging her." His tone was flat, and he knew it would annoy her. Misa glared at him.

"Misa who?" His mother sighed. He rolled his eyes.

"Misa. You know.. Blonde hair, blue eyes, looks a lot like me actually. You're daughter. My sister. Currently sitting next to me eating breakfast.. Or trying to. She never was a great cook, you know." He joked, laughing as she punch his arm. "Ouch."

"You're with her? Why aren't you in your dorms? In fact, that's why I am calling. School." Mello took a deep breath. Here goes nothing.

"I was staying with Misa, not in a dorm." He started.

"WHAT?" His father's voice boomed over the speaker. Everyone heard it as he cringed again, pulling it away from his abused ear. "What is going on, Mihael? Why are you not attending school this semester? Don't lie to me! We pay the bills and received none! You only have two years left and then you can either go into some type of law enforcement, or even law school!" His father ranted. He knew them paying for college would bite him in the ass, but it was that or stay with Rod, running the Mafia.

"Actually, I already got my Associates of the Arts in Languages. I switched my major almost immediately, and I'm not going for my Bachelors." He said slowly. There was a pause.

"Are you insane, Mihael? What were you thinking? You're crazy sister is a bad influence! Why would you ruin your future like that? You should be getting a career in a few years so you can support your future wife and children!" His father lectured some more.

"Husband." Mello deadpanned.

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me!" Mello stood in his rage. "I said _husband_! As in, I'll marry a man when I'm ready. Adopt kids. That is my future, and you need to accept that."

"So you still have the devil in you, do you, Mihael? If you do not repent, you will go to Hell. Is that what you want? You need to find a nice woman and live a _natural_ life." Mello's fist clenched and unclenched, his breathing labored.

"No. I will be in heaven with my family one day. _You_ will rot in hell for disowning your daughter for wanting to model. Throwing your son out when he was 17 because he listened to music you didn't like, and told you he liked guys. For judging us." He took a deep breath to calm himself. "I was made in God's image, and His is the only judgment I will accept when the time comes." He clicked his phone shut. Misa was smiling at him, and everyone else looked shocked.

"Mello.." He held his hand out and shook his head. He knew Matt was trying just be there for him, but he needed to get away for a bit.

"Misa, let me borrow the car?" He asked. She nodded and stood.

"No, here." Matt tossed him some keys. "The bike will calm you down better, and we both know it. Just, wear the helmet, ok?"Mello nodded and walked out. He placed the helmet on the ground, feeling guild tug at his insides for going against Matt's request, but he needed to feel the wind surround him.

He took off, only his sun glasses to protect his eyes. He didn't care about the sting in his eyes as the wind whipped them on the sides. At least he could pretend that was they only reason water fell from them. He sped up, weaving through cars, twisting and turning, letting his anger boil over and hurt overwhelm him, just pushing the bike harder and faster. He took another turn sharply, and his eyes widened in shock. He hit the brake, and turned the bike, narrowly avoiding the woman and the stroller.

(-line-)

Matt was pacing in the game room, checking the clock every few seconds. The sun was setting, and there had been no sign of Mello, and his phone kept going to voice mail.

"Matt! Sit down. You're making me nervous." Misa claimed. Everyone was worried. Matt groaned, sat down, and popped right back up.

"I'm going to go look for him." Matt said, headed to the door, only stopping when Misa's phone buzzed. The blonde quickly answered it.

"Hello?" Her voice was rushed even with the simple word. "Yes, this is she." Matt watched as her face paled, and the phone dropped to the ground.

"Misa? What is it? Was it Mello?" Matt dropped down before her, clasping her hands in his. Her blue eyes turned on him, tears flowing freely now as she nodded.

"There's.. been an accident." She finally got out. Matt jumped up and ran out the door to his car. When he saw the helmet, he kicked it harshly. He just had to ignore him. If Mello survived, he'd kill him himself.

A/N: Ok, I know it's short.. Next chapter will be longer! I just had to break it here.. I'm sorry. 3


	23. Chapter 22: Not Enough

A/N: I want you all to know that the stuff Mello's parents said was the hardest thing ever for me to write. I was actually in a pretty bad mood last night, and that's the only way I could do it.. I had to be in an angst mood I guess. Though, you're lucky it happened last night. It could have taken longer.

EndlessStorm: Lol. I thought so, too. 3 Don't worry. You know I couldn't leave you hanging too long. Just long enough to let you guys tell me your thoughts.

Dopleganger's Doll: Yes, the scar completes him. *sigh* You know, I don't hate Near. He just kinda wormed his way into the spot in this story.

Foreverunloved: Aw. Don't cry. D: It'll all work out, just you watch!

ShinigamiMailJeevas: Yeah, I noticed a few fics that do it that way. It was just the convenient way of doing it in this story though. Mello does injured so good cause he's that much more bad ass and sexy with the scar. It's.. fitting. Lol. Yeah, your Mello was really missing you last night.. :3

teB360: Me too.

Tailsdoll123: It'll work out. You're about to see the reason why it had to happen though. Enter: Our favorite chain smoking, gaming obsessed, red head.

MelMat: You really didn't? I thought I was being a bit obvious. I guess it'll click in this chapter? You also said Near. I wasn't going to put Mello into a crashing plane! D:

xxMAILxxJEEVASxx: You wound me! Lol. I'm not heartless at all. I'm just a tease. Haha. I couldn't kill Mello off! Especially since he never got any sexy time with Matt yet. That'd be shitty. Just post something about Mello dying, and Matt going to find comfort in England, and Focus ending cause of grief, and THE END. That'd be SO fucked! Yeah, I think Matt calling to him was cute, and I loved making Mello own his parents. But.. We aren't done with them.

Stormygio: Probably not as much of a twist as you are thinking. It was just necessary for character relationship developments.

Axcent: 150th Reviewer! Lol. Sorry. There's a bit more of them too, but you'll laugh.. I hope.

Musicismylife575: But, I won't leave you hanging for weeks like most writers! Lol. See? I'm posting this chapter now.. Which your review just barely made it in time for me to post with a reply to you included! Good timing! And I say, better late than never! I'm glad you like my BB. I LOVE him. Even as a psychopathic killer. He's just, epic. There's a lack of BB in fan fiction, unfortunately. Matt and Mello WILL get hotter! Lol, don't worry there. Near is ALMOST completely gone.. We have to go to England and see what happens! Yeah, Spell check only corrects so much, unfortunately, and I have an issue with me rereading my own work, cause I change everything, and it ruins it.

**Chapter 22: Not Enough**

Mello felt like he had been hit by a bus. Well, it wasn't far from the truth at least. He groaned as the pain shot up his left side when he attempted to shift his body to be more comfortable.

"Mello?" There was a rushed voice next to him. He opened his eyes, blinking a few times to fight off sleep and to clear his vision. Matt. "Mello, don't move too much. You'll hurt yourself." Mello hissed as he tried to move again. Matt chuckled and rolled his eyes.

"Ma..tt? Wha-" Mello tried to force out. Suddenly, Matt was slipping an ice chip between his parted lip.

"They said when you woke, to start with ice. You can't have water yet with the medication in your system. What happened?" Matt let out a sarcastic laugh. "You ignored m when I said to wear your helmet. And according to one, Mrs. Jones, you skidded to make sure you didn't hit her and her newborn in the stroller. You only stopped when you bumped into another curb. You have a serious case of road rash. Caused second degree burns on the side of your face, shoulder, side, and even down your hip a tad. The doctors cleaned you up, so it's all raw right now, but it'll scar, Mello." Matt regarded him with a sad look. Mello took everything in quietly, allowing it to sink in. Half his body would be scarred for the rest of his life.

"Mello! You're awake!" Misa rushed in suddenly, dropping whatever she had been holding. Matt chuckled at her and pulled his goggles over his eyes.

"I guess I'll go get a replacement lunch for us. That way you can be relieved with Mello for a few on your own." Matt told her, and rushed out. Mello watched him go with a confused look on his face.

"He was real worried about you, Mello, but he doesn't want you to see him cry." His attention was brought back to his crying sister. "We all were, but Matt, he never left. He refused to. Had B bring him his acoustic guitar. You've been out of it for about one and a half days. Matt even slept here last night. When the times comes, don't doubt his feelings for you, Mello." Misa smiled knowingly at him, and he nodded.

(-line-)

It had been a few hours since Mello had woken up. He had dozed in and out, but every time he did wake, Matt was always there, ready to entertain him again until he fell back asleep. The doctors had checked on him a few times, saying he was doing better than expected. He was lucky he had slowed down for the turn, or else he could be a lot worse. He would be a lot worse. Second degree burns healed in a matter of weeks as long as they were cared for correctly.

"Do you have anywhere to go with someone who will help you? They will have to help change your bandages and clean the wounds. Help you move around for a while. Bring you here for weekly check-ups. If you don't, I'd rather not release you from our care." The doctor was saying.

"He will be coming home with us." Mello's head snapped to the doorway.

"Mother? Father? What are you doing here?" He yelled as best as he could. Misa sat on the side of his bed, glaring at them, while Matt sat in his chair next to Mello, guitar in his lap.

"Well, naturally the hospital would call your parents first. When we informed them that we lived in California, they called your sister. We got on the first flight here to bring you home with us." His mother walked towards him, arms open as if to welcome him.

"Like hell he's going with you!" Misa snapped, jumping up to stand between him and his mother.

"Of course he is! He is my son!" His mother snapped back. Misa squared her shoulders.

"Like how he was your son when you threw him out at 17 because he is gay? Or how you ignored him for three years hoping that he was 'curing his disease'?"

"Yes. And he has. Look at him. God punished him for his unnatural lifestyle, and I am here to take my baby home!" Misa laughed bitterly.

"You really thing that the accident was God punishing him? He's gay, Mother. A motorcycle accident, can't, won't, and hasn't changed that!" Misa's head was tossed to the side as a lout *crack* echoed in the room. Matt noted she wasn't all that surprised, in fact, she looked like she had been waiting for that. Had her mother slapped her a lot growing up?

"That's enough." Matt decided to finally make his presence known as he stood. "Mello has just been through a trauma, and you two aren't helping." He seethed, noticing Mello's attempts to hide his tears.

"And who are you?" Their father finally spoke.

"My name is Matt. I'm one of Mello and Misa's friends." He answered stiffly. Cold blue eyes took in his appearance. Matt was wearing a plain black shirt, jeans, and chucks. His goggles were around his neck, and his green eyes were challenging.

"See? Mello, you have a friend who is an example. He dresses normal, and probably has a nice girlfriend and job. Why can't you?" Mello snorted as Matt laughed. "What do you do for a living, Matt? Are you in college still?" Matt was smiling as he turned back to answer.

"Actually, I dropped out my freshman year. I was going for computer science, but I was too advanced for them. I know more than they ever will." Mello's father's face dropped, clearly disappointed.

"A good job then?" He sounded hopeful.

"I have an excellent job!" Matt was smiling still.

"You see?" A finger was pointed at Matt as eyes turned to Mello.

"I'm the singer of a rock band!" Matt finished, and Mr. Keehl's face and arm fell. "And you!" Matt turned back to Mello, feigning hurt. "Why did you never tell me you were gay?" Mello looked confused as his parents looks victoriously at them.

"Huh?" Mello let out.

"All this time, Mels! We could have been together!" Matt pulled Mello's hand to his chest dramatically, leaning down and brushing his lips over the knuckles for show. Mrs. Keehl jumped back slightly, letting loose a shriek.

"I didn't know you'd feel that way!" Mello cried equally as dramatic, catching on to the game.

"Of course I do, Mello!" And Matt leaned down, placing a fierce kiss on Mello's lips. Mrs. Keehl fainted, her husband barely catching her, muttering about needed to get away from these freaks.

"You are cut off and disowned, Mihael!" Were his father's last word to him. Mello snorted. Like he needed them and their money?

"I'm sorry. I couldn't help it." Matt was laughing as he sat back in his chair once again.

"No, that was fucking awesome!" Misa cheered. Mello chuckled as well.

"So, is that a no, then, Mr. Keehl?" The doctor came back into the room, looking slightly frazzled.

"He can stay with me." Matt spoke up, not looking up from his guitar.

"And you are?" The doctor trailed. Matt looked up, let his jaw drop, and let out an exasperated sigh.

"Weren't you listening? I just found out he's gay as well, and now we're together!" Matt looked back down. "And you went through like eight years of college?" He was smirking. The doctor murmured an apology as he quickly left. Mello and Misa burst out laughing instantly. Matt smiled in return.

"Matt, you don't have to do this. I can just stay here or something. I have Misa too." Matt raised a brow and smiled amusedly at him.

"Misa's not going to be comfortable helping you around. She can't lift you. The cleaning grosses her out. And you don't really want to stay here."

"Of course I don't want to, but I can."

"Mello, stop. You're coming and staying with me so I can make sure you heal properly. End of story." Mello sighed, knowing the battle was fruitless. Matt smiled victoriously and went back to stringing a few notes together.

(-line-)

Days flew by, and Mello was steadily getting better. He already went to two check-ups with the doctor, and was told he was healing faster than expected. He was moving around on his own just fine, but Matt refused to let him leave still.

"Why won't you let me go home?" Mello asked one day, taking a bite from his chocolate. Matt spared a glance at him from his game before sighing and pausing it.

"Mels.. You're not healed yet. I told you, you're stuck with me until you are 100%." Matt stood and stretched, his back popping in a few places before he walked off to the kitchen, Mello following.

"I can walk, clean the wounds, change the bandages, and take care of myself now." Mello blushed when he remembered the first time he had to let Matt help him bathe. He had refused to go in naked, and had to borrow some boxers from Matt. He couldn't help it, he already wanted Matt badly, no need to flaunt it.

"But you aren't healed. If you miss cleaning it one time, it'll set you back. You have to be ok to go to England, Mels." Matt leant against the counter, drinking a red bull.

"Oh, so this is about the band?" He couldn't help but feel a little hurt over this. Matt turned and smashed his can against the wall.

"No, you idiot! It's about you! It's been about you for a long fucking time, but you obviously can't see it! Why do you do this to yourself? You have this bad ass cocky exterior, but on the inside, you're so insecure! Why?" The lie was on his lips. It'd be so easy. To deny it and say some smart ass remark. However, it wouldn't come out. Looking into those emerald orbs, he couldn't lie to Matt's face like that. So he sighed, and let his shoulders sag.

"Look at me. I went through years of my parents telling me I was nothing. That I was worthless, and I'm going to hell. I spend years being teased cause I look like a girl. They used to say I was Misa's replacement, since I was the perfect house wife. _Now_ look at me. Who the fuck is going to want _this_?" Mello turned and punched the wall, his fist easily going through the dry wall. He then put his back against the wall and slid down it, cradling his hand to his chest, and letting a few lone tears fall. Matt stood there watching him for a minute before he stepped closed to the broken blonde. Kneeling down, he pulled Mello into his arms.

"Don't think that way, Evil Angel. You aren't Misa's replacement, or ruined, or nothing." He forced Mello's chin up, causing blue eyes to melt against green. "You are _something_. So much more than something, really. I just wish you could see it. Your parents are brainwashed religious psychopaths who never deserved you." Fresh tears fell, and Matt squeezed him in a hug.

"Matt.. I just feel like I'll never be good enough. Nothing I can ever do is enough." The red head had no idea that Mello was now referring to him as well as everyone else in his life, and Mello had no intention of enlightening him. At least, not yet.

"Come with me, Evil Angel. I want to show you something." Matt stood, helping Mello up as well. They walked into Matt's room, and he forced Mello to sit in the bed, while he took a chair, and pulled his electric guitar into his lap, and plugging it into an amp he had there. He then pulled a microphone stand in front of him. The equipment he had on hand for when he wanted to put his lyrics together. "Just listen, and _feel_, ok?" Mello nodded, leaning back to get comfortable, but still being able to see Matt, as he switched on the mic and amp. His fingers began to strum on the guitar, starting off what Mello could tell was going to be a slow rock song.

**There's nothing you can say****  
><strong>**Nothing you can do****  
><strong>**Nothing in between****  
><strong>**You know the truth****  
><strong>**Nothing left to face****  
><strong>**Nothing left to lose****  
><strong>**Nothing takes your place****  
><strong>

******When they say you're****  
><strong>**not that strong****  
><strong>**You're not that weak****  
><strong>**It's not your fault****  
><strong>**When you climb up to your hill****  
><strong>**Up to your place****  
><strong>**I hope you're well****  
><strong>

Mello let the words wash over him. He could tell Matt put a lot of his soul into it by the way he was singing. His eyes were closed and the words flowed easily from within him. Matt's eyes suddenly flew open and connected with his own as he started the next verse, almost daring Mello to look away. He couldn't if he wanted to.

******There's nothing left to prove****  
><strong>**Nothing I won't do****  
><strong>**Nothing like the pain****  
><strong>**I feel for you****  
><strong>**Nothing left to hide****  
><strong>**Nothing left to fear****  
><strong>**I am always here******

**When they say you're****  
><strong>**not that strong****  
><strong>**You're not that weak****  
><strong>**It's not your fault****  
><strong>**When you climb up to your hill****  
><strong>**Up to your place****  
><strong>**I hope you're well**

A shiver ran down his back as Matt's eyes bore into him. It wasn't just a song, it was a promise. A promise that no matter what, he'd always be there for him. He was telling Mello that he didn't need to fear his parents or the hatred anymore. That he didn't need to feel so unimportant.

****

**What you want****  
><strong>**What you lost****  
><strong>**What you had****  
><strong>**What is gone is over****  
><strong>**What you've got****  
><strong>**What you love****  
><strong>**What you need****  
><strong>**What you have is real****  
><strong>**It's not enough****  
><strong>**It's not enough****  
><strong>**It's not enough****  
><strong>**It's not enough, I'm sorry****  
><strong>**It's not enough****  
><strong>**It's not enough****  
><strong>**It's not enough****  
><strong>**It's not enough**

It was time for Mello to let go of the past. He had real friends who cared about him. People who wanted him around, and accepted him for who he _truly _is. He could forget his parents and all the people who tried to judge him before. Matt's eyes closed again as he picked up on the guitar for a bit, his eyes slowly blinking back open when it was over. Mello could watch Matt do that forever. He seemed so unreal, uncaring of anything but the music. It was hypnotic.**  
><strong>

******When they say you're****  
><strong>**not that strong****  
><strong>**You're not that weak****  
><strong>**It's not your fault****  
><strong>**When you climb up to your hill****  
><strong>**Up to your place****  
><strong>**I hope you're well******

**It's not enough****  
><strong>**No, it's not enough****  
><strong>**It's not enough****  
><strong>

When the song died down, Mello noticed he had been crying, and he wiped at the tears quickly, hoping Matt wouldn't notice. No such luck. The red head smiled at him, turning everything off, and then moved onto the edge of the bed, pulling the blonde to him, his thumbs wiping the stray tears away.

"You wrote a song for me?" Mello couldn't help but ask the obvious. Matt's smile grew a bit and he nodded.

"Yes, and I haven't written a song for anyone in a long time. I don't know why exactly, Evil Angel, but you inspire me. There's a lot of songs about you in my book." Matt admitted sheepishly. Mello was taken aback by the admission.

"Do you want to know what really pisses me off about you being with Near?" Mello asked before he could stop himself. Matt started, obviously surprised by the topic, before he nodded. "He doesn't appreciate you. You're too good for him." Mello whispered. Matt smiled sadly at him.

"Oh? And did you have someone else in mind who is good enough?" Matt teased. His smile flipped when Mello shook his head negatively. "Mello. I thought I just told you not to let their words effect you." Mello nodded.

"It's not that. It's just, no one will ever be good enough for you." Mello's voice was still hushed.

"Is that so?" Matt asked before he leaned down, and pulled the blonde's lips to his. It was like a magnetic field. Whenever one got too close, the other was pulled in. Matt kissed him with a tenderness he had no idea could exist in real life. The metal from Matt's lip ring was a cold contrast to the heat of his lips, but too soon, it was over. "I should go, let you rest." Matt sat up straight, and was about to stand. Mello's hand shot out and pulled him back.

"Stay? I don't want to be alone." Matt looked down on him and nodded, scooting closer, and pulling Mello's body to his own. Mello lay his head on Matt's shoulder, his plan to stay away totally shot by the song Matt had just played for him. They days were going by so quickly. It wouldn't be long before they were in England and he'd get his answer. But until then, Mello's new plan was to show Matt that he was truly wanted by someone, but at the same time, he refused to let their physical relationship progress until it was over with Near. He knew Matt didn't want to be that guy, and e didn't want to make him into it.

A/N: Does everybody feel better now? Lol. I hope you enjoyed.. We will be going to England soon so that MxM can REALLY progress. I hope you like where it goes, cause really, that's the only planned thing. Salma is just kinda going with it.

Song used in this chapter:

"Not Enough" by Our Lady Peace


	24. Chapter 23: Taking Away the Fear

A/N: I don't really know what to say right now.. Lol. Enjoy!

RandomAsRainbows: Don't we all. 3

EndlessStorm: Aw, I hope they were tears from how incredible cute and sweet Matty is. 3

Gates Of Oblivion: Yeah, I hate people like that in general.. It being your parents would be rough. Yes, I would cry too. And it doesn't make you a bad person. Better late than never, yeah?

Mail Jeevas girl xD: Thanks. I don't think either Matt, nor Mello would be the same without the other. Yeah, I have a thing for specific couples, and I hardly ever waver.

Musicismylife575: Yeah, I couldn't help but make him do that to Mello's parents, and let's not forget the poor, innocent, doctor. I'd guess that England is one chapter away. I'm glad I don't have any huge mistakes. The worst part is my keyboard is going out, so it doesn't always read ever letter you press, especially if you have to double tap it.

Axcent: Yes, you. Lol. I wrote you a PM about it, and just sent you another one. I need your preference details. I'm glad the chapter came at a good time for you. I know I have a rough day, and then when my son goes down for a nap, I get to check my e-mail, and all the reviews make me happy.

teB360: Oh yes, he does. 3 They just need to wake the hell up and stop being afraid.

**Chapter 23: Taking Away The Fear**

"So, what happened to the bike after the accident?" Mello finally got the courage to ask as him and Matt climbed into the car to head to his place.

"It's in the garage, actually. It's pretty messed up, and I'm going to fix it up." Matt smiled over at him as he winced. "Hey, don't worry about it, the important thing is that you are ok." Matt started the engine.

"Yeah." Mello trailed off, his hand subconsciously reaching up to touch his scarred face. Matt reached out without looking, and smacked it down. Mello smiled to himself.

When they pulled up to Mello's place, or rather, Misa's, there was an extra car in the driveway. Mello took a deep breath, prepared for the worst, but hoping it was just Teru. He'd rather walk into his sister having sex than see his parents again. They walked up the drive cautiously, and into the house. Mello tread slowly, his heart beating fast, but it thudded to a stop when he was met with a tense scene of Misa and his parents in the living room.

"Ah, Mihael." His mother smiled bitterly when she saw Matt walk in behind him.

"What are you two doing here? I thought you disowned me?" Mello sneered. His father cleared his throat and stood while his mother placed a hand over where she _should_ have a heart, and gasped.

"We decided to come by and give you and your sister one last chance to repent and come with us." His father said to him, eyes straying to the red head who snorted, cigarette dangling from his lips. "Disgusting, filth!" His father yelled. Matt raised an eyebrow.

"What? This?" Matt pulled the cigarette from his lips, licking them where they had gone dry.

"All of it! All of you!" He lifted his chin in superiority. "You smoke, put holes in your body that God did not intend you to have. You dye your hair an unnatural color. You look like a punk, and you will rot in Hell for your unnatural lifestyle! Man is meant to be with women." He spat. Matt regarded him for a moment, his jaw dropped.

"Hey, you wait one second!" Matt pointed with his index and middle finger, cigarette between them. His serious expression melted to reveal amusement and a smile formed. "My hair color is all natural."

"_That_ is the part you had an issue with?" Mello asked him. Matt shrugged, placing the cigarette back between his lips.

"I've heard it all before, Mels. Nothing I say can change his mind, and I personally just don't give a shit. I'm atheist anyways." Mello's mom cried out, and his father gasped. Matt rolled his eyes. "But no one can tell me my hair is unnatural." He winked. Mello smiled lightly, and they heard Misa giggle.

"I can attest to that!" She spoke up. Her parents gave her a scandalous look. She shrugged. "He's gay, and the little brother of my other gay best friend. You really think that he hasn't come into the bathroom when I'm using it, and vice versa?" She winked at Matt and Mello. Matt was just smiling, and Mello's jaw dropped.

"Where are _your_ parents, young man? Are they devil worshipers too? Is that why they will not save you and your brother?" Mr. Keehl spoke once again. Matt's eyes narrowed.

"They're dead." He deadpanned. Mr. Keehl nodded

"May God hold them close, for they must look down upon you and your brother in disappointment and regret." Matt growled and lunched for him, being stopped only when Mello grabbed him, pushed him away, and whirled around on his father himself.

"ENOUGH! It's one thing for you to mock and criticize Misa and I, we are used to you and your bigamist ways!" Mello spoke, slowly taking a step forward as he continued. "However, you will _not_ do that to him! You don't know him, and you can not judge him. If you say one more thing out of line in his direction, so help me, I will not hesitate to teach you a lesson in manners." Mello was right in his father's face now, eyes narrowed, breathing hard.

"Do you dare threaten me, boy?" His father challenged back. Mello smirked sadistically.

"Oh no, dear _father_, that was no threat. That was a _promise_." Mr. Keehl took a step back in shock, and Mello just watched him with the same look on his face, challenging his father to try something. He watched in satisfaction as his father gulped, and his smirk grew when his voice wavered.

"Come Dear, it is obvious they won't take our generous offer." He held his hand out for his wife, who took it. They walked to the door, and looked back. "I hope you see the light soon, especially if you hope to join your parents one day." The last sentence was directed to Matt. Mello growled and pulled his gun out of his pants, cocked it, and pointed it at his father.

"What the fuck did I tell you?" He growled out, advancing once again, his parents walking backwards out the door.

"What happened to you?" His mother yelled out. Mello smiled again.

"I was raised by bigamist assholes who shoved their beliefs on me, and when I turned to them for help when I was scared, they threw me out on my ass, to my uncle who runs the Mafia in LA. Who forced me to participate. That's what happened to me, Mother. You forced my humanity to shatter when I was still a child in high school by throwing me to the wolves!" He lowered the gun as he got near them, uncocking it, and shoving it back to it's place near his crotch. He pulled back his arm and swung, connecting solidly with his father's jaw, and everyone heard a loud crack. His mother shrieked, and Mello turned his back to them, walking back to a cheering Misa and shocked Matt. "Do _not_ come back. _Ever_." He pushed the other two into the house, pulling the door closed behind him. Misa was on him instantly, hugging him and cheering.

"Holy shit, Mello! I can't believe you _finally_ stood up to father! It was _awesome!_" She squealed excitedly, bouncing on her toes. "I never knew you had that in you!"

"Misa, I helped Rod run the Mafia. I'm not exactly proud of that side of me, but it's there none the less. I don't know why, but I just kind of snapped." He whispered. Misa gave him a knowing smile and her eyes flickered to the smirking red head.

"Yeah, wonder why." She was sarcastic. Mello's eyes looked over at him, noting he was now without a cigarette. He probably put it out while they were outside. "I have to finish packing. I suggest you get yours done now, too." And she left.

"Well, Mr. Keehl, I must say that was actually a bit of a turn on there. Seeing you stand up to your father. Radiating so much power and control." Matt winked, then turned on his heel to head to Mello's room. The blonde shook his head to clear _those_ inappropriate thoughts. Matt was just teasing him, and fucking hell was it a tease. He moved his way after the gamer, and found him sprawled on his bed, arms behind his head, and a grin on his face. His left leg was extended, the right one bent at the knee, legs spread apart. This caused him to stop dead in his tracks. "Ok, you pack, I'll supervise." Matt said. Mello rolled his eyes.

"Like hell! The reason I have to rush with this is because you wouldn't let me leave your place before today." He grabbed Matt's left ankle and yanked him down to the foot of the bed. Matt laughed and wrapped his legs around him, and pulled. Mello stumbled forward, and his body bent over him, arms on either side of his head. Both their eyes opened wide at the contact. Neither moved, and Mello was breathing deeply, trying to slow his heart so he could force himself up. That plan was shot to hell when he watched green eyes dart down to look at his mouth, the pierced tongue wetting their own lips, and teeth tugging at the corner of them. He groaned and let his mouth fall to those lips, taking over the job of abusing them. His right hand found its way into crimson locks, and Matt's arms wrapped around him, pulling him closer. His left hand ran the length of the body below him, hooking the knee to his open legs, hiking it up over his hip, as he ground down.

"Ah! Mello!" Matt let out breathily, throwing his head back to the mattress. It was that moment that Mello realized this wasn't some fantasy or dream he was having. Matt was really under him. And they were leaving for England soon. England, where Matt's boyfriend lived. He let out a shuddered breath and rested his forehead on Matt's.

"Matt.. We should get to packing. We have to get to the airport soon." Matt nodded and loosened his grip on the blonde. Mello stood up slowly, his eyes still hooded, and he took in Matt's state. The red head lay back, his legs still open on either side of Mello, cheeks flushed, and panting. He pulled in every bit of self control he possessed and took a step back, rubbing his face, and turning to his closet. He took out a large suit case, and moved to place it on the bed.

"Um.. How about you toss me whatever you're taking, and I'll put it in the suitcase? Matt suggested. Mello nodded, still not looking at him. He moved around, gathering things he'd need to Focus appearance, and then his every day stuff. When he heard the red head chuckle, he finally looked at him.

"What?" Matt shook his head as he laughed.

"It just, _no underwear_." He laughed a little harder. Mello smirked.

"I told you I hate the damned item." Matt smiled at him, but Mello could see the lingering hurt in his expression. He sighed and sat next to him on the edge of the bed. "I'm sorry Matt. About what my parents said." Matt waved a hand dismissively.

"No worries, Mels. I've heard it all before." Mello turned to face him more.

"Yeah, but the part about your parents, that was uncalled for." Matt's face dropped fully and he looked away, trying to hide his pain. Mello gripped his chin and forced his gaze back up. "Hey, don't hide from me."

"It was uncalled for, but it isn't something we should worry about now. It helped you stand up to the people who have been hurting you for almost 21 years now. It helped you heal." Matt's hand caressed Mello's scarred cheek. "Besides, that was nothing. The day that Misa got the call about you. When I heard her mumble, 'It's Mello, there's been an accident..' That, my Evil Angel, was the scariest moment of my life. Last time I heard those words.." Matt choked on his emotions and Mello pulled him into a hug, tilting his chin up, and against his better judgment, places a firm and passionate kiss on his lips. Matt needed the reassurance.

"But I'm ok, Matt. I'm alive. I'm here." He whispered, tucking his head under his own chin. Matt clung to him, and nodded.

"That was the first time in a long time that I prayed." Matt whispered. "When I saw you lying there with all those machines hooked up to you through a fucking window. We weren't allowed in at the time. You were so banged up, and they had no idea how bad it was yet. You hadn't worn a helmet, and were driving so recklessly. I was so mad at you, yet I couldn't hold on to that anger. I just cried, and I _prayed_ to any god who would listen, to not take you away from me too."

"And here I am." Mello couldn't help the grin that spread across his face at the admission of deep caring on the red head's part.

"Wipe that shite eating grin of your face." Matt laughed, without looking at him. It only caused Mello to smile more.

"YO! We're here to kidnap you!" They heard Beyond's voice call out. They both laughed and pulled away. Mello zipped his bag up and they walked out to meet their friends.

"Not a very good kidnapper, announcing your arrival and plans aloud like that." Matt teased. Mello watched him. Was he in love with this man before him? A flash went off, and he looked over to see Misa.

"What the hell?" He demanded. She smiled innocently. When he noticed how quiet it was, he looked over at their friends. They regarded him wearily. That's right, he had refused to let anyone see him until now, fearing their opinions.

"It suites you." Beyond finally spoke. "It assists in that, 'Don't fuck with me or my chocolate if you want to live!' thing you have going on." Beyond smiled. Mello chuckled, as everyone else nodded and laughed at the same time. He watched Matt throw his head back in laughter, and his heart swelled, as butterflies swarmed his stomach when green eyes twinkled at him. Yes, he was definitely in love with him.

A/N: Yay for Mello realizing he's in love with Matty-kins? Next stop? England! What surprises will Matt find once he gets there? What secrets has Near been hiding? Will they work it out? Or will Matt fall into the open arms of a sexy blue eyed, wearing, chocolate obsessed, blonde?


	25. Chapter 24: Attraction

A/N: I don't think I have to tell you that 200th review gets a one-shot, do I? So, I guess you don't want to hear this.. But Focus is actually almost over.. Just a few chapters left. I hope you like how I end it. *innocent smile* It's amazing how you can meet someone who likes you and wants to be there for you and your kid, but as excited as you are, you can't think of them past a really good friend. This is what happened to me and the guy I mentioned before. But, on a happy note, the lovely MelMat introduced me to the amazingly beautiful, TrishKeehl on MangaBullet (yes, I'm there too, same name), as Mello. We hit it off real well, so this Matt finally has a Mello. And Nessa has a girlfriend for real in Trisha. It's amazing how well you can hit it off with some people, huh? I owe MelMat so much for introducing me to her. 3 Though, this was also the reason this was so late. I spend long hours at night talking to her, and I've been so happy, that writing angst was pretty hard. I hope it came out well. Though, 6 days isn't bad.. Just bad for me. Forgive me.

EndlessStorm: Mine too. 3

ViKsAtA: He wasn't awake and he was bandaged up. No one saw the damage under the bandages cause it was a while before he stopped wearing them.

WindOfTheNight: That's how I am. I LOVE stories where they fight it for a while for whatever reason. It makes the anticipation that much more intense, and then the actual moment orgasmic! Lol.

Gates Of Oblivion: Mello wouldn't hesitate to kill (or at least seriously hurt) anyone who hurts Matty-kins. Near used to go back and forth cause he was looking at the college. Now he is actually attending it.

MelMat: Ahaha. I thought it was funny. Heh. Mello glory is always epic, yes?

Melodramaticbox: Hate and religion are everywhere. And there are a lot of people who take their faith seriously, but don't misinterpret what it means. I live in a big city that has shows with Drag Queens and a lot of clubs for straight and gay people alike. You can walk down the street and kiss and be together in public, and most people walk by cause they're going to blanch at the outrageously and dramatically dressed Queens and celebrity look-a-likes, or even the drunk guy peeing in the fountain. Lol. But there are still plenty of disgusted looks, shaking heads, and hurtful words. I just ignore them. Once when I was dating this chick, we weren't doing anything, just holding hangs and sitting close at a table, and this group of homophobes were saying shit, pointing, and whispering. So, I grabbed my girl, pulled her into my lap,and made out with her, while I flipped them off behind her back. Lol.

Stormygio: Yeah, I though shooting him would be over kill cause he'd press charges, and we need Mello free to ravage Matt..

Mustached Kira: Caught up? YAY! Lol. I was going to make a joke about the motorcycle, but didn't. Lol.

xxMAILxxJEEVASxx: Lol. Hate to see what you'd do if I said I was canceling the story! =O

anonymous: Good catch.. When I figure out the word I meant, I'll fix it. Lol.

Mail Jeevas's girl xD: Yeah, Near is kinda in the way. MxM are MEANT for each other, and Beyond is epic. When I read Another Note, I was actually laughing on the first page. And, I love you for reading, enjoying, and reviewing. 3

Axcent: We're getting there. 3

Miss cCc: Ok.. Hopefully I don't miss anything.. *Deep Breath* I thought making Mello slip would make him more "human", if you know what I mean. He is a sex God, yes, but he's got his own corks. And seeing Matt just does that to him.. Lol. I'm glad you like my portrayal of Near, he is really hard to do because of how he is silent and cocky, but in a totally different way than Mello.. I actually keep worrying that I'm not doing enough detail, cause I'm really big on that, so thanks for the reassurance. Wait til you see where his other piercings are at *wink*. Yeah, I hate that too.. Smoking is a social activity, and it can be very intimate in dif ways and on dif levels. Most people don't understand the effect of smoking when they write, so they think Mello would be all, FUCK NO! and all that bs. I always had this thing for Mello (in canon stories where he isn't a smoker) to take Matt's cigarette when he was trying to seduce him, or in post-sexual bliss.. I do think smoking is hot, but I like smoke.. haha. We already spoke about the music stuff in a PM. *panting*

**Chapter 24: Attraction**

*CLICK*

Mello cracked open his eyes to see a smiling Misa looking over the seats from in front of him, a matching Naomi next to her. He groaned in annoyance and shifted, noticing his head was on Matt's shoulder, with the gamer's head on his. They had fallen asleep that way. Matt shifter and groaned when Mello disturbed his sleep, and he lifted his head, followed by the blonde, and both men stretched.

"What time is it?" Matt asked, his voice groggy.

"New York time, it's 5 pm." Naomi answered, resting her chin on her folded arms.

"So, we should land any minute, then." Matt stated, yawning. Naomi nodded. "Where's B?"

"Yeah, Misa. Why are you in Beyond's seat? With a camera? Taking pictures of Matt and me?" Mello's glare deepened with every question. Matt chuckled when Misa smiled innocently.

"Get used to it, Mels. The girls are always taking pictures." Matt spoke, tossing a piece of gum in his mouth, cursing the 'no smoking' policy.

"He's taking to L and Light, so I offered my seat to have girl talk with Naomi. And you two were just so cute, and I had to get a picture!" She waved the camera in her hand at him. Just then the flight attendant came over the intercom, telling them they were preparing to land, and asking them to buckle their seat belts. The girls turned around, and they all set to work doing as asked, and next think Mello knew, they were touching down in London, England. He glanced at Matt out of the corner of his eye. The redhead was chewing his gum diligently, with his head back and eyes closed, in need of a smoke pretty badly. Mello let out a breathy laugh, causing a green eye to crack and peak at him. In just a few hours, Mello would know whether or not he need to give up on Matt. Though he doubted he ever would, even if he chose to stay with Near.

(-Line-)

He didn't know what to do with himself at the moment. Everyone seemed to have stuff to do. Sayu and Matsuda had gone out to finalize some things before the show that was going to happen in a few days. Misa was swept away by Mikami who had been here a few times, and wanted to take her around town. L and Beyond took Light and Naomi out as well. And Matt? Matt went to go hunt down his boyfriend and surprise him. He didn't know if he wanted to drop to his knees and beg Matt to chose him, kiss him until he did, or just beat it into him. Most likely a combination of the three. He groaned and sat up in bed, deciding a hot shower might help him think. He pulled off his shirt, and dropped it next to him on the bed before shimmying out of his tight jeans, kicking them off as he entered the bathroom, leaving the door open. No one would be back for hours anyways. He turned the water on and climbed in, and his head was swimming with red hair and green eyes. He just couldn't stop thinking about him. Wondering if he found the albino yet or not. Were they arguing and breaking up? Would Matt come back and Mello could finally take action? Or was he pounding into the creeper at that very moment? His chest tightened at the though. He bowed his head under the spray, and sprawled his hands on the tile wall before him. His fingers began drumming a tune out that he had written on the plane while Matt was asleep. Might as well practice it while he was alone, right?

**Oh oh oh oh**

**Oh oh oh oh**

**Oh oh oh oh**

**Oh oh oh oh**

He stood there still while he sang for the moment, closing his eyes, as he allowed Matt to take over his mind.

**I was at the party **

**In the parking lot outside**

**You approached me with your silhouette **

**And I tried not to hide**

**We began to talk of silly things **

**We loved and things we feared**

**And in our found connection **

**Everyone else disappeared **

**And I thought**

How had he fallen so hard and fast for someone? Matt non the less. Someone who was in a relationship. Who he had the biggest chemistry and connection with, but he couldn't touch. He couldn't touch _anyone!_ Matt had wormed his way into his mind and heart, and ruined him for anyone else.

**Oh oh oh oh**

**You put on a show**

**My honest reaction**

**I can't stop this attraction**

**Oh oh oh oh**

**You put on a show**

**My honest reaction**

**I can't stop this attraction**

And Matt was a God to him. The way he performed on stage was so different from his awkward gamer geek self off stage. But somehow, the two complimented each other, and when Matt wanted to, he could be as smooth as Mello. Captivating and teasing. Of how Mello wanted to take him against the nearest surface and show him what happened when you mess with him. When you tease him. Mello had never been so patient with something or someone he wanted.

**I saw my reflection **

**In the glass when we embraced**

**My eyes looked like I had seen a ghost**

**I recognized your face**

**Your hands felt like the touch of God **

**And I could not let go**

**Your purity was beautiful **

**Your golden holy glow**

**Lord, help me**

He turned and leaned his back against the wall, letting the water flow in front of him freely, and he ran his fingers under it, allowing it to wash over him. He didn't deserve someone like Matt. Someone so good. Mello was far from clean of sin. He had done things he'd never be proud of, and yet, he'd never regret any of it, because in the midst of things, he took out the asshole who hurt Matt.

**Oh oh oh oh**

**You put on a show**

**My honest reaction**

**I can't stop this attraction**

**Oh oh oh oh**

**You put on a show**

**My honest reaction**

**I can't stop this attraction**

Liking Matt, was a roller coaster. He felt like the other woman, er man, in his life. The lover, not the husband. Even though him and Matt hadn't done anything. Not really at least. Nothing like what Mello wanted to do, and what he knew Matt wanted to do as well.

**I'm a moth to your flame **

**And my wings are burning **

**Burning**

**Still my desire's the same **

**And you do this to me **

**Oh you do this to me**

The things that man did to him. Just that look in his eyes, the suggestive tone of voice, or lightest touch, and Mello was instantly hard and ready for him. Matt was either going to be the best thing that ever happened to him, or he would destroy him. A lot rode on today and whatever happened with Near.

**I began to realize **

**That nothing else makes sense**

**It's you and I and no one else **

**Tell me what happens next**

He had realized that even before the accident, they spent more time together than with others. Hell, Near noticed it, and even told Mello to stay away. The blonde ran his fingers over his scarred left cheek. How the red head took care of him. He was so tender, and he cared so much. It was just them for about a month, Matt only leaving to get supplies when needed. Where could they go from here? He wasn't sure he could keep up what ever they were for much longer, but he knew he'd never walk away. He'd live through the torture if he had to.

**Oh oh oh oh**

**You put on a show**

**My honest reaction**

**I can't stop this attraction**

**Oh oh oh oh**

**You put on a show**

**My honest reaction**

**I can't stop this attraction**

**Oh oh oh oh**

**You put on a show**

**My honest reaction **

**I can't stop this attraction**

**Oh oh oh oh**

**Put on a show**

**Stop this attraction**

**Attraction**

His fingers slowed and he turned off the water. He stood there for a minute, just thinking, letting the water drip down and off his body. He finally sighed and opened the shower curtain, pulling a fluffy white towel around his waist, using a smaller one to dry his hair as he walked back to the main room of the suite, to get to his room he was sharing with Matt. The joys of everyone else dating. He had to share a bed with the object of his desires. He walked into the room, and stopped dead when he heard a wolf whistle. Pulling the towel from his head to his shoulders, he saw Matt reclining on the bed. Oh, shit. Those green eyes were devouring him whole.

"We have to stop meeting like this." Matt winked. Mello rolled his eyes.

"Does that mean you heard me singing, _again?_" Mello asked, moving to pull some sweats from his suitcase. Matt chuckled.

"Something like that." He heard the gamer shift on the bed. "It was good, Evil Angel. Are you going to let the band sing it?"

"I don't know. I just wrote it for me. I didn't even consider it being good enough to show you guys." Mello shrugged, finding his sweat pants finally and tossing them to the corner of the bed next to him.

"You should. It's amazing." Rustling blankets were heard again. "Put on normal clothes. I'm taking you out." Mello looked over his shoulder, and noted Matt's gaze significantly lower than his face. He had turned more towards him and was shamelessly checking him out, though Mello was proud to note the tent in Matt's jeans.

"What happened to Near?" Mello asked hesitantly. If he said he broke it off, he might just jump the red head that very second. But instead of hearing what he wanted most, Matt sat up and turned away, putting his feet on the floor.

"I'll tell you about it at dinner." He said before walking out. Mello swallowed hard. Was he taking him somewhere public so he could break the bad news to him without Mello causing a scene?

(-line-)

They pulled up to a tall building, and Matt lead him inside, and up the elevator to the 8th floor. Mello looked around at the simple looking restaurant called, "OxoTower Restaurant Bar and Brasserie." Matt nudged him and they were lead out onto a balcony that over looked the Thames.

"Wow." Mello breathed out as they took their seats. Matt chuckled.

"Yeah, it took my breath away the first time L and BB dragged me out here. That was before I met Near." Matt pulled out a cigarette and lit it, but the mentioned name drew his attention. He watched the red head take a deep drag, and let the jazz music wash over him. "Beautiful, huh? The music is so soothing to the soul. I thought you might like it for the same reasons." Matt locked eyes with him, and Mello nodded. They stayed silent for a while, and he allowed Matt to order everything, saying they'd get a few things and sample them together. Seemed logical to him. They waited for their food to arrive, as well as their drinks, just enjoying the music.

"Matt, are you going to tell me what happened? Why are you here with me instead of with Near?" Mello finally gathered the courage to ask after they had set to work on their choice dinner. Matt's laughter died and he sat back in his chair.

"I can't find him." He said with a shrug.

"What? I thought he was getting a dorm on campus?" Mello asked the obvious. Matt shrugged again.

"That's what I though. Apparently, there is no Nate River in the dorms." Matt looked out over the water. "I asked B to ask him where he is. That way it doesn't look suspicious. He's saying he has stuff to send him, but I. I think something is off." Green eyes turned back to him, and Mello could see the confusion written in them.

"Like what, Matt?" Mello thought he knew, but he had to be sure. Matt opened his mouth to speak, but his phone buzzed. He looked at it and the confusion intensified before he took a deep breath.

"B just sent me his address. All he told him was he was staying with a friend instead." Matt looked up from the table at him. "Would you maybe go with me?" The last thing Mello wanted to do was go and there be a chance he'd have to watch a misunderstanding be worked out, and have to see the red head wrapped another man in his arms, embracing him. But that hopeful and pitiful look made him sigh and nod. Matt gave him a weak smile before throwing some bills on the table and leading hims back to the car.

(-line-)

They were walking down a corridor of an apartment building, and Matt suddenly stopped and faced one. 4D. He let out a breath before raising his hand to knock soundly, and they waited. A moment later, which felt like an hour, a woman flung the door open in greeting.

"Matt!" She smiled. The red head didn't return it. Mello was confused. The woman could pass for Matt's sister. She had long red hair that was just a little lighter. She had more freckles than him. The biggest difference was her eyes. Where Matt had a vibrant green, she had dark. He definitely liked Matt's better. No, that was _not_ a bias opinion, damn it! But who the hell was she?

"Linda..?" He finally said, a mixture of confusion and annoyance. He watched as her eyes swiveled to himself. She got a gleam in them as she held her hand out.

"I'm Linda, and you are?" Matt smacked her hand back. She looked at him shocked.

"That's Mello. Don't touch." He said evenly. She smirked.

"Oh? Are you threatened, Matty? This one yours?" She laughed. Mello was royally confused now. Did she not know about Near? He saw Matt glare at her. "Oh come on. Don't be mad that Nate is here with me now. I won't touch your new one.. Yet." Her eyes were suggestive as she looked back at Mello who snorted.

"Oh please. You wish you could touch me. Never going to happen. I'm 100% gay, and even if I wasn't, I'd never touch you." He winked. She huffed.

"Linda, can we say hi to Near? We're surprising him." Matt faked a smile. The fact that he called him _Near_ didn't go unnoticed by Mello. Linda smirked at the gamer.

"Of course." She drew it out, and let them in. They were led to a sitting room where they saw Near building a playing cards to his left, books scattered on the floor to his right.

"Nate, darling. People to see you." Linda walked over and planted a sound kiss on his lips. Near kissed he back with more passion than he ever saw him kiss Matt with.

"Oh? Who would be visiting me here? I've only just moved in a month ago and haven't met anyone, and my family is in New York." He slowly stood and faced the pair. Whatever he was going to say next caught in his throat. They stood there staring at each other, making Mello feel like an outsider. Near cleared his throat.

"Matt." He said flatly, but with a hint of fear and unease as his eyes flickered to the fuming blonde. If looks could kill, Near would have been bound, tortured, and then buried six-feet under.

"_Near_." Matt spat out. They stood there a few beats longer, before Matt finally broke. "So this is why I couldn't surprise you in the dorms? Cause you're playing house with this skank? What the fuck is wrong with you? How long has this been going on? Have you been sleeping with her the whole time? Every time you came to visit London or Winchester, were you with her?" Matt was in his face now. Linda was pulling on his arm, yelling at him, but no one paid attention. Near's dead eyes locked on Matt's darkened ones. Even in anger, they stood out more than Linda's, Mello couldn't help but gloat in his head.

"Yes." Was all he said. "You knew my feelings for her. I couldn't help it. How much you two look alike. I _am _bi, Matt. I couldn't top for you cause I couldn't cheat like that."

"Oh, so _that _is cheating to you?" Matt growled and pushed him away before turning and walking out the door. Near's eyes locked with Mello's now. The blonde took three long strides across the room, wrapping his fingers around Near's throat, and shoving him against and up the wall. He held him just right to limit the oxygen supply, but so he would pass out.

"I warned you. I should fucking kill you right now. It would be slow and painful, and I would _enjoy_ it." Near's fingers curled around his hand, but he couldn't fight him off. Linda was pulling at his arm as well, to no avail. The blonde made sure Near saw the truth behind his words. The murderous glint, before dropping him in a heap to the ground. "You are pathetic."

"Matt can get over it! Nate love me, not him!" Linda stepped up.

"Oh?" Mello smirked. "Did you know that whenever he was in New York, he was letting Matt fuck him into the mattress? That he was two-timing you the whole time? Were you stupid enough to think he wasn't, or to know he was?" Mello turned to walk out.

"You.. were still with him too?" He heard Linda's voice crack as he walked out the door, a smile on his face. He got to the parking lot and found Matt in his car, head on his arms that were folded over the steering wheel.

"I like your car back in New York better." He said offhandedly. Matt snorted. "It had a supply of weed for just these occasions." Matt pointed to the glove box, and Mello raised and eye brow, opening it, seeing a decent size bag of mentioned paraphernalia inside.

"I got it on the campus." Matt shrugged.

A/N: Ok, Idk shit about London or England, or anything. I googled London restaurants, and picked one.


	26. Chapter 25: The Final Episode

A/N: Sure.. The day after I wrote Ch 24, I'm finally in a mood to write angst.. Lol. Oh well, it helped make Ch. 25!

WindOfTheNight: Yeah, London is finally here! Lol. I feel bad, cause I really don't hate Near.. He just got the part in this story. I also don't like making OC's much.. So Linda was just used. Thanks, she's amazing. =)

foreverunloved: That's awesome! It's kinda kool how I tend to post a new chapter at night, and everyone wakes up to it. Lol.

Tailsdoll123: 200th reviewer! At least he has Mello to make it better. ;)

Doppleganger's Doll: 1. All remains to be seen. Salma rules it. 2. You're hugging the cheater? =O

EndlessStorm: Oh.. Don't worry. There is PLENTY in store for our favorite couple. *evil smile*

MelMat: Lol. Right? Linda just.. fit! Oh, Mello will *take* his Matty plenty of places. =D

Gates of Oblivion: Yeah, but then this story wouldn't have been as epic. 0=)

RandomAsRainbows: It's not _that_ simple.. Lol.

Mail Jeevas's girl xD: But the question is how do you expect Mello to willingly share with you?

xxMAILxxJEEVASxx: We shall see. ;)

Mustached Kira: The only thing that would've made it better was Mello's gun to his temple.. Or nuts.. W/e.. But I couldn't see him attempting to bring it with him as it's an AU and stuff.. I'll tell you the same thing.. We'll see. Lol. Let's see how Salma ends this story first. I'm not big on sequels..

**Chapter 25:**

After the spent a few hours driving around aimlessly, they had finished the whole bag of weed. Mello stared at the empty bag on his lap and started laughing.

"It's not funny! We need to find more!" Matt insisted.

"Matty, I think we're good right now. Maybe we should get off the road? You shouldn't be driving." Mello bit his lip to hold back laughter as Matt gave him a hurt look, insisting he was fine. Then he swerved back to the left side of the road as a car honked, causing Mello to bust out laughing.

"Shut up! I'm used to driving in the US! Ok, so we should get off the road. Don't need a cop smelling the weed." He sighed and pulled up to a club that had hardcore music blaring from. They had passed it before and considered stopping. It was only down the street from the hotel. They climbed out and walked it. It was dark, and the music made Mello's blood boil. He walked over to the bar and ordered a bottle of rum for him and Matt.

"I.D." The woman said as she openly eyed him. Well, fuck.

"Hey baby. Where's out drinks?" Matt slid up against him and nibbled on his ear. All thought left Mello and he groaned while Matt's hand ran across his stomach. The bartender blushed and place the bottle down before moving on. Mello heard Matt chuckle and himself be pulled away to a table. "I figured when she asked for your I.D. you'd need help. With the way she was eye fucking you and woman like gay guys for some reason, that it'd make her forget." Matt winked. Mother fucker. He was still playing games, then? Mello groaned internally. He had to play this right. Matt had _just_ found out his boyfriend of 2 years was cheating on him the whole time. With a woman. He was going to want to act a little reckless, and Mello had to make sure he wasn't the rebound. No matter how much he wanted to throw Matt on this very table at the moment. He had to let Matt come to him.

(-line-)

Mello sat down out of breath, panting. Who would've known that Matt had such stamina? Especially with all the weed they smoked and alcohol they drank. Sure, the dancing here was more intense due to the hard rock and screamo music choice, but damn. He watched Matt dance be himself. He had spoke directly in his ear that he needed to sit down for a minute to catch his breath. The red head had winked at him and nodded. He was now just moving around on his own to the music.

**Oh my God.  
>Oh my God.<br>If only he knew,  
>If only he knew,<br>If only he knew about the world without the bullshit and the lies,  
>We could've saved him.<br>They could've saved me.  
>But instead I'm here drowning in my own fucking mind,<br>And I'll be damned if you're the death of me.**

Matt was totally lost and confused. How had he been so stupid to not know Near had been cheating on him? He knew he was a substitute to him. That Near really wanted Linda, but she wouldn't go for it. Or at least, he had thought she wouldn't. He had played him.

**Blood and ink stain the walls.  
>Silently with bloodied knuckles, I carry on<br>Hoping it's not too wrong.  
>You said the nights were far too long.<br>'Honey, it's just the start of it.'**

And Mello.. Oh how he had wanted Mello. He had felt guilty about the few kisses they shared. He had felt like he was the worst person to exist. That Near deserved better. That Mello deserved better. He had never wanted someone so badly. And he fought that primal need with everything he had in him, and the whole time, Near was screwing around behind his back. For two years.

**Oh my God.  
>If only he knew.<br>Oh my God.  
>If only he knew.<br>If only he knew!  
>If only he knew.<strong>

Mello watched Matt move around. It seemed this song was effecting him deeper than the others had. He was dancing with such abandon and passion, and Mello couldn't take his eyes off of him, as well as a few other sets of eyes.

**Just stand up and scream.  
>The tainted clock is counting down.<br>(Faster and fast!)  
>You gave in to me.<br>Would you say the nights are far too long now?  
>(Faster, faster and fast!)<strong>

How was he supposed to not touch him? To not be there for him? He wanted so badly to show Matt that he was wanted. That he could take care of him the way e deserved to be taken care of. That they had a passion so intense, it would explode into something amazing together.

**Oh my God!  
>Oh my fucking God!<br>The tears that stain my cheek must make me look weak!  
>I wear them proudly!<br>I wear them proud!**

Matt refused to let Near ruin him. He had known they were ending. That it was only a matter of time. All they did was fight, and Near only wanted him for his similarities to Linda. Hell, he used to complain that his eyes were too bright! No. He had scars from the experience. But he would turn his face to the world with a smile and be proud of who he was.

**Just stand up and scream.  
>The tainted clock is counting down.<br>(Faster and fast!)  
>You gave in to me.<br>Would you say the nights are far too long now?  
>(Faster, faster and fast!)<strong>

Suddenly, Matt felt another body move against his. He would assume it was Mello, but he could tell it wasn't. He could sense Mello in a second, and he could feel the blonde's eyes still on him from his seat at their table. He shrugged and began to dance with the guy. It was only dancing, after all.

Your knife,  
>My back!<br>My gun,  
>Your head!<br>Your knife,  
>My back!<br>My gun,  
>Your head!<p>

Mello's fist clenched as some guy with dark hair moved over and started touching Matt. His blood boiled and he wanted to scream. He took a calming breath as the man slipped his arm around Matt's waist, and the red head turned towards him. His anger returned full force as the man's hand dipped lower and he cupped Matt's denim covered ass. Then, he was on his feet as the man kept pushing back to him while Matt tried to push him away, making it clear he was not interested.

You need a doctor baby,  
>You scared?<br>You need a doctor baby,  
>You scared?<br>You need a doctor baby,  
>You scared?<br>You need a doctor baby,  
>You scared,<br>You scared,  
>You scared!<br>Yeah!  
>You need a doctor baby,<br>You scared!  
>You need a doctor baby,<br>You scared!  
>You need a doctor baby!<br>You need a doctor baby!  
>You scared!<p>

Matt was pushing the strange man away, telling him to back off. He was ready to hit the guy, as he brushed his ass once again, and his other hand moved dangerously close to his flaccid cock. He looked up with anger in his eyes, and was about to pull back to hit him when the man's body was ripped away suddenly. He blinked and saw Mello punch the guy in the face before stomping on his hands, no doubt breaking them.

"Maybe now you'll keep your disgusting hands to yourself when asked, asshole!" He heard over the music. The people around them were staring and Matt grabbed Mello and pulled him out the door. He shoved him into the car and they took off.

"I can't believe you did that!" Matt laughed. Mello stayed silent and looked out the window. It didn't take long to get the the hotel. Hell, they would've walked, but Matt didn't want to have to go back for the rental car. When he parked, he stayed in his seat after turning off the engine. "Mello? Are you ok?" He asked timidly. The blonde sighed.

"I'm fine." He spoke evenly. Matt reached over and turned Mello's head towards him, looking in his eyes.

"Thank you. I didn't want him touching me. I was ready to snap, but you got there first." He offered a weak smile. Mello just nodded. The gamer sighed. "I'm sorry for whatever I did, Mello." This time, the blonde sighed again.

"_You_ didn't do anything." He opened his door and climbed out, Matt following him. They walked through the parking lot and entered the elevator. Mello suddenly turned and shoved Matt against the wall, trapping him. "I wanted to kill him Matt, and believe me when I say, I've killed for less. I wanted to kill Near even more. I almost did. I care about you in a way I swore I never would care about someone again. I _want_ you more than I have ever wanted something or someone in my entire life. Yet, I'm still restraining myself. Why? Because I don't want some meaningless one night stand. I don't want to be a rebound. I want _all_ of you. I want to give you all of me. I'm trying to respect you and give you some distance while you sort out how you feel about the whole thing with Near." The elevator door dinged and opened, and Mello pulled back, stepping out. Matt went after him, only to catch up as he entered the suite they shared with the others, who just happened to be inside.

"Hey! So?" Misa asked as they walked in, her eyes landing on Matt.

"Near and I are over. He's been with Linda for the past two years." Matt simply stated. Everyone's jaws dropped.

"Wait.. Near was cheating on you?" Beyond asked, laughing. Naomi smacked him upside the head. "I'm sorry. I'm not laughing at Matt.. It's just, I never thought Near would cheat on him. I always thought if anyone cheated, Matt would with Mello." He bluntly stated. Mello's eyes shifted to see Matt look away and he walked over and took a seat on the couch, laying his head in Misa's lap, a habit from when they were growing up. Her hand instantly went to his hair, brushing it with her long finger nails. Matt had moved over as well, taking a seat by Beyond.

"Whoa! Matt! You wreak of weed and alcohol!" Naomi said. Mello laughed as Matt let a huge grin cover his face. "Wait! Did you _drive_ like this?" She asked with a finger in his face. Matt looked away ashamed. Suddenly there was a harsh slap to Mello's head and he jumped up, holding onto it.

"You let him drive? What the hell, Mello?" Misa was in his face now. He sat next to Matt and the pair looked up at Misa and Naomi like scolded children.

"It was just down the street, at the club we saw. I couldn't leave the car there. Mello and I can't exactly go back." Matt defended. Mello felt his heart drop to his stomach when Naomi asked why. "Because Mello almost killed some guy." Thanks. Misa's glare held so many questions she couldn't ask.

"What? I didn't. I only broke his hands, and I wouldn't have if he would have listened to Matt when he told him not to touch him. The guy was groping him on the dance floor!" Matt watched how defensive Mello was. How angry he got once again when thinking of the man who had touched him inappropriately. The girls sighed.

"You still should have at least called one of us." Misa said, effectively ending the conversation. The nodded.

"I'm going to go lay down." Mello said, getting up and walking to their shared room. Matt watched him go, with so many thoughts running through his head, he felt dizzy.

A/N: What do you think will happen next?

Song used:  
>"The Final Episode" by Asking Alexandria. Credit of song recommendation to Miss cCc. Thanks, dear. 3<p> 


	27. Chapter 26: Listen Up, Evil Angel

A/N: I'm sorry this took a while.. My computer crashed, and I lost EVERYTHING. Music, lyrics, chapters I had done. All of it. So, I got it back tonight, and wrote Ch 26. Hope you like it. 3

MelMat: Aww.. All the protective Melloness. Thanks, hun. 3

xSerenityInChaosx: Thanks! 3

foreverunloved: Lol. I never watched "Doctor Who" but all my fave shows started up too. =D Glad to help you have a good night too. Just a bit longer. Almost there! 3

ILuvYa44: Lol. So close! Yeah, that song was just introduced to me, but I liked it. 3

Axcent: Yeah. We'll get more into Matt's head in the next few chapters. 3 I totally forgot about that! My bad! Lol. But Mello doesn't have an ID regardless, so it still works, yeah? And Matt COULD have pulled his ID out, but where's the fun in that? (We can go with this excuse, yeah?)

xxMAILxxJEEVASxx: Sometimes you just can't take it anymore. 3

teB360: Lol. Nope, just a twat. 3

Tailsdoll123: Interesting theory. Let's find out, shall we?

RandomAsRainows: I don't plan on having too much of that part of him in this.. I was focusing more on the music and epicness that is MxM. 3

EndlessStorm: He didn't take his gun to England. That'd be hectic since it's not registered and has been used in.. Things we can't talk about..

WindOfTheNight: So.. Close. It's in the close distance. Just keep following your nose! 3

Miss cCc: Of course. I told you I always accept ideas and new songs. Music is just too inspiring, and it was perfect. Just in time, as well, since I was looking for a song to use there.

**Chapter 26: Listen Up, Evil Angel**

Matt had never come to bed the other night. In fact, they saw very little of him over the next few days. He would show up to sound checks, and handed of some music sheets he wanted them to practice, but there were no lyrics. He said he would be singing it at their first show here, in London. What killed Mello was when he asked Beyond and L to make sure "Nate" showed up. Nate. Not Near. His gut twisted and his heart ached. As soon as Matt walked out again, Mello rushed to the bathroom to loose the contents of his stomache.

"Mello?" Misa called, walking into the bathroom in their dressing room. He made a sound of acknowledgement and she sighed. "Mello.. Just give it time. He found out his boyfriend of two years was cheating the whole time. All that time, he himself was denying something he wanted so badly. It can't be easy." She sat next to him on the ground and rubbed his back soothingly.

"He asked for _Nate_ to be here tonight, Misa. Not Near. Nate. He only calls him that in affection." Mello looked up at her. "What if this song is his way of trying to win him over? I don't know if I could take that." Misa's eyes softened.

"I doubt it is, Mello. This was a long time coming. Matt just has a tenancy to release strong emotions through song. Just hold out a little longer." She tried to comfort. He nodded, though he was still very unsure. "Come on. We have to figure out how to cover your scar better for tonight." She handed him his sun glasses and he stood. They had been using the minimum coverage for sound checks. No one knew about the show yet. There were rumors, but the venue wasn't being announced until an hour before the show. Hell, the fact that they were in London wasn't announced until the night before. They had Mello do a video blog. Something Matt would have done, had he been present. Announcing that Focus was in London and would be performing the next night. Why they made Mello do it? He wasn't sure. It went up on Focus' official web site, and their e-mail had been full since.

He stood with his sister and walked out to face the rest of the day, hoping he would see Matt before the show, and even more so that they could talk soon.

(-line-)

Mello was looking at himself in the mirror. Misa and Naomi gave each other a high five behind him. They had painted his face to look like he was wearing the mask of an angel, and it was ripped off of the good side of his face, tear marks on the side that was painted, like it was pealing. It was definitely good.

"I feel like the Phantom of the Opera." Mello joked.

"And the Phantom was deep, dark, and sexy. So shut the hell up!" Sayu called. He rolled his eyes. His leather jacket would protect his scarred shoulder until the darkness on stage took over. Misa walked over and placed a black, leather fadora on his head, and tilted it slightly.

"There. Perfect." Mello inspected the shadow effect on the make-up and nodded in approvement. His comment of agreement was lost, however, as the door flew open and Matt walked in. He looked like a mess. Mello's eyes met his in the mirror, and the red head looked taken aback. He then stepped towards the blonde, dragging his guitar along.

"Mello.. Can we talk real quick?" His voice sounded so weak. Pleading almost. Mello jerked his head in a nod, trying to will the knots to untwist in his stomach. He followed the red head to their room.. Or Mello's room, as he had no idea where the gamer had been sleeping. Welcome back knots and nausea.

"What's up?" Mello feigned nonchelance. Matt gave him a look before smirking at him, shaking his head.

"First, I want to say.. Whoever did your make-up, remind me to kiss them. Very hot." He winked. Then his face turned serious, and he continued. "I uh.. I have been thinking about what you said in the elevator. I don't want you to think that I wasn't listening, or that I don't respect and appreciate you and what you've done. I want you to know that tonight.. This is something I have to do." He looked away, and Mello felt the sting behind his eyes. So he was trying to win Near back?

"I understand." He simply stated, somehow keeping his voice together. Matt nodded and placed the case on the bed.

"I found this yesterday, and I thought of you. I think it's time you had your own custom guitar." Matt smiled, nudging the case towards him. Mello reached a hand out and unlached the case, pulling the lid up.

"Holy, shit! This is amazing!" He exclaimed excitedly, pulling the guitar out of the case. It was a machine gun style guitar. It was most definitely Mello. The red head smiled as he tested it out a bit.

"I'm glad you like it." The blonde's heart ached with the mixture of joy and anguish. How would he get through the night?

(-line-)

_Of course_ Takada would have gotten on the first flight to London to be there. She was currently trying to push her way backstage. Once they had arrived, few people were there, and a few people recognized them instantly, presumably blogging and tweeting right away. Once back stage, Matt pulled out his laptop and activated the webcam, announcing the location of the show, an hour before it would start. Takada was there 3 minutes later. L growled when they saw her try to flirt with Light to get by. The rest of them laughed as Light pushed her away over and over again. She just couldn't take a hint, could she. Mikami hung in the back with Sayu and Matsuda.

"Shouldn't one of you go handle the press?" Matt finally asked Sayu and Matsuda. They sighed.

"I just hate dealing with the she-devil." Sayu said before walking off.

"I guess I'll help. Sayu is great with the media, but sometimes I think she's going to kill that one. Especially when she's all over her brother." Matsuda chimed in.

"She's not the only one." L looked up from his keyboard.

"How'd she get backstage anyways?" Mello asked.

"Freedom of the press. These places let them in for free." Naomi answered him. He nodded and waited for his turn to check his guitar. The curtains were drawn, but every time one of them did a short test on their instruments, the crowed would errupt. "Sounds like they're piling up out there." Naomi was smiling.

"Yeah, yeah. I gotta test the mic." Matt walked over to it, flipping it on. "Check, check." He half spoke, half sang. The crowed got even lougher, and he laughed. "I'll take that as a yes." And he flipped it off. They made final adjustments, and curtain call approached quickly. Matt quickly asked if they had learned the song he gave them, and once it was confirmed, they launched into their set. When the curtains liften, Mello easily spotted Near at a table in the back, his white clothes stood out. His stomach twisted again, andhe tried to ignore it.

(-line-)

They had been through the whole 'planned' set, and all they had left was Matt's new song. Mello ignored the feeling of trepedition and forced himself to listen to what Matt would say.

"So, I was dating this guy." There was some wolf whistles, and Mello saw Near look up. "We were dating for two years. Yes. Were. We broke up a few days ago. It really killed me, because you see.. I found out that the whole time we were together, he was seeing a woman behind my back." The crowed booed. "Yeah, I know." Matt smiled weakly at the crowed.

"Well, the past few days, I have been beside myself, trying to figure out what to do, and where to go from here. I asked him to be here tonight, and although I can see him, I won't be telling who he is. But he also brought his girlfriend with him." There was a murmur through the crowed as people looked around. "Do I mind? No, not anymore. In fact, I'm glad she is here to hear this song that I worte. Not even the band has heard the lyrics yet. So, this is my song to _you_." He pointed at Mello who struck the first chord, Matt immediately following with lyrics.

_****_**Listen Up 'cause this is not the end  
>You're the last thing that cross my mind<br>Relationships are based on trust  
>Well I guess this one was based on lies<br>Based on lies  
>Based on lies<br>Based on lies****_  
><em>**

Mello felt his hope soar as he heard those lines leave Matt's lips. He kept a hold on it though, just in case it was a misleading opening.

**Listen up to the ones you trust  
>Just a few by your side (Your side)<br>Give in, everything's going to be alright  
>(Here we go the ones who make time)<br>Now it's time for me to go  
>I know, you know, the fights are getting old<br>**

His heart was racing. He could tell Matt was looking at Near in the distance, the grey eyes returned the stare. Mello swallowed, hoping with everything that this song was going the way he wanted it to. He sang his lines perfectly. The only ones he knew ahead of time. The ones that had been teasing and taunting him

**This is the  
>Last chance I<br>Have to say to you  
>So sorry but<br>I have to go  
>Wash my hands of you<strong>

Relief washed over him in waves. His playing became easier, and he was able to enjoy himself again.****

**You say you will never change  
>I say, that's too bad<br>I'm sorry, for all the things, that you and I (Could have had)  
>But it's your fault, all the stupid things<br>That you and I have done and said  
>The lies, the cries, it's no wonder that you were dead<strong>

He couldn't help but realize how true the words were. Even in the short time he watched the two together. All they did was fight. Near said stupid things, and hated so many things Matt did, and he acted like he was dead most of the time. Like Matt wasn't allowed to live either. They were doomed to fail from the beginning.****

**This is the  
>Last chance I<br>Have to say to you  
>So sorry but<br>I have to go  
>Wash my hands of you<br>**

He saw Near look away, and at Linda. She looked pretty uncomfortable, knowing that the crowed booed her.

**Your honesty  
>Is killing me<br>The page I read  
>The word that said that you still love me<br>You lied to me  
>And you don't see<br>The things you've said  
>And now you're dead<br>And that's alright by me  
><strong>

He remembered how Near would say he loved Matt, and the red head had never returned the sentimental words. At least, not in front of them. He smiled to himself as Matt prety much told him he couldn't care less about him anymore. ****

**This is the  
>Last chance<br>I have to say to you  
>So sorry but<br>I have to go  
>Wash my hands of you<br>Listen up 'cause this in not the end! **

The crowed cheered at having an extra song, a personal one from Matt at that.

"Thank you." Matt smiled at the crowd. "You see, I have _one_ more song I want to sing. As long as the band learned it over night." He glanced at them over his shoulder, and they nodded. They ad gotten the notes e-mailed to them, and he asked for them to practice. Matt turned back to the crowd again.

"There is this person in my life, that means a lot to me. A person that I am in debt to. Someone I have watched from afar, and faught against, because of my ex. They have stood by me as my best friend, and I want him to know, I have been writing this for a while, and I finished it after his long speech to me in an elevator." Matt chuckled, and Mello smiled to himself, knowing he was who Matt was refering.

**Hold it together, birds of a feather,  
>Nothing but lies and crooked wings.<br>I have the answer, spreading the cancer,  
>You are the faith inside me.<br>No, don't  
>Leave me to die here,<br>Help me survive here.  
>Alone, don't remember, remember.<strong>

Mello could feel his insides twist in a whole new way this time. Matt _needed_ him. All those times he felt like a song in this man's voice was for him, and this time, it really was. Not a song telling him to be strong and that he was better than he thought, as great as that song was too.. But this one.. Matt was calling to him personally.

**Put me to sleep evil angel.  
>Open your wings evil angel.<strong>

**A-ah.  
><strong>

Was that why Matt never called him Evil Angel around the others? He wanted it to be a private thing between the two of them? He smiled to himself, and chanced a glance at the red head. Matt was working the crowd.

**I'm a believer,  
>Nothing could be worse,<br>All these imaginary friends.  
>Hiding betrayal,<br>Driving the nail,  
>Hoping to find a savior.<br>No, don't  
>Leave me to die here,<br>Help me survive here.  
>Alone, don't<br>Surrender, surrender.  
><strong>

Matt turned his back to the crowd, and Mello knew he was looking at him, so he locked his eyes where he knew those green eyes were. He saw a smiled tug at his favorite set of lips.

**Put me to sleep evil angel.  
>Open your wings evil angel.<br>Oh.  
>Fly over me evil angel.<br>Why can't I breathe evil angel?**

Matt grabbed a guitar that was off to the side as a spare, and strapped it on, launching into the song with Mello, as Naomi backed off, allowing them to have the moment. Matt stood next to him, and they watched each other as they played. Then Matt leaned in and sang into the mic that was there for Mello to sing back-up, slinging the guitar behind him.**  
><strong>

**Put me to sleep evil angel.  
>Open your wings evil angel.<br>Oh.  
>Fly over me evil angel.<br>Why can't I breathe evil angel?  
><strong>

Mello finished the song, opening his eyes he hadn't realized he had closed, and spotted a smiling Matt who pulled him into a hug.

"This is the best mother fucker in the world." Matt said into the mic as he pointed to his best friend. Mello smiled at the reaction they got. "Good night, you all were great." The curtains closed slowly.

"Aw! That was so sweet!" Misa squealed. Mello rolled his eyes. "I told you that you had nothing to worry about." She winked.

"Shut up, _Rem." _He glared at her as Matt watched them questioningly. He shook his head.

"Ok. Well, I say we get to the hotel, unnoticed, and change, and go party." Matt said, throwing an arm over Mello and Misa respectively. "Back-up? Shoko? Ryuzaki? I'm sure Sayu and Matsuda will want to, as well as Kira. We all know how when Ryuzaki gets drinking, he losens up in every way for him." Matt winked at L who flipped him off. Beyond laughed the loudest.

"You know I'm down." Beyond cheered, pulling Naomi to him in a kiss. A flash went off and they pulled apart, the whole group startled. Takada was standing there with a shit eating grin on her face.

"My, my, Shoko. I thought you were engaged to someone outside of the band? And I notice you're still wearing a ring?" She asked. Naomi blushed.

"I was. But he was a lying cheating, dirty, cunt, and now I have a real man. We are getting married." She pulled Beyond away with her, trying to distance herself from Takada. Her gaze then shifted to Matt, who had himself between Mello and Misa still.

"So. Writing a song about another guy after a break-up, that's quite a scandal. Could this mean more?" She looked so hopeful.

"No." Matt said flatly. Mello's heart dropped with it. "Angel is my best friend. He was there for me, and he always will be. Don't take that out of context." Matt said.

"Oh God. Everyone here is useless." Light said as he walked up. "Please, leave them be." He moved them all forward to get them away from Takada, who followed them, asking more any more questions that they couldn't hear over the growing noise. Mello noticed L's covered face walking next to Light, though they didn't touch or act affectionate. He could however see the magnetic pull towards each other, and he smiled lightly. He saw Matt nod to someone in the crowd, and his heart moved into his throat when he saw Near and Linda. A pissed off Near and Linda. How could Matt date someone who he was always fighting with, and yet only ever refer to Mello as a friend, or best friend when they had the most intense connection, ever? He sighed and climbed into the car with the others. Maybe Matt just needed more time? Or that song was about friendship, and he didn't want that to be taken out of context? His head already hurt.

A/N: So.. We haven't quite gotten there yet.. Almost. Just hold on a bit longer, and I _**SWEAR**_ it'll be worth it. 3

Songs used in this chapter:

"Listen Up" by Falling In Reverse

"Evil Angel" by Breaking Benjamin


	28. Chapter 27: I Wanna Be Your Man

A/N: Hmm.. What could happen in this chapter? **evil grin**

Moonlight and Music: I have heard it. Unfortunately, I was limited in my music selection. Songs I can see Matt singing. I tired to stick to ones already done by guys, so I can prevent hearing, "But a chick sings that song!" Has anyone heard of a cover song? Lol. I'm glad you enjoy it. I find, most of my fics are music related. I have 1 or 2 that aren't.

TeB360: Of course I did. I was sure everyone saw that coming. 3

Miss cCc: Yes, it was planned. I was racking my brain for a nickname for Mello, and I was listening to that song, and it just somehow fit.

XxMAILxxJEEVASxx: I didn't do anything! It was all Takada! Blame her! Lol. And I never said there WILL be a sequel. 3 Though it is being asked for highly. Lol.

Chase Matthew Keelan: Yeah.. My beta (My Naomi) went back to Florida. Boo! And I'm real picky about people doing that for me, cause I'm impatient and a total Nazi about someone changing anything in my work. I suggest, youtube. Hearing the songs can help pull it all together and make it even better. 3 Yeah, I was in AJROTC for four year. I was the BC, and the only Cadet Colonel in the last 10 years. I ran it. I was also part of the Unarmed Drill Team. I was supposed to be the commander, but BC isn't allowed to be a drill commander. Stupid. I ran it anyways. I made all the beats and put together out exhibition pretty much. But it's w/e.. I love building forts. And hot boxing is always fun. =D

Axcent: Lol, thanks.

MelMat: It wasn't Matt, it was Takada! Lol. Stupid ho. Matt'll make it aaaalllll better.

Gates Of Oblivion: I did plan it. Lol. Yeah, but she serves her purpose well. The nosy reporter. Gotta love them.

Foreverunloved: Yes, it does mean exactly that.. In fact...

Stormygio:Two days is pretty good, yeah? Lol. You should YouTube the songs. It makes the experience better when you've heard the song. 3

**Chapter 27: I Wanna Be Your Man**

Thanks to Matt's amazing and death defying driving skills.. They lost anyone who could be following them, and made it back to the hotel, unnoticed.

"You know, one day, _someone_ is going to catch us." Naomi said as they all started to loose their accessories.

"Not with me driving, they won't." Matt winked before heading into his room, Mello following him. The red head unzipped his vest, letting it fall to the floor, his shirt following it. A light caught Mello's eye, and he looked down, cocking an eyebrow.

"A belly button, piercing, Matt?" He snorted. Matt smiled.

"Hey, it's the bottom. I've seen guys do it before. I like it." Mello would never admit it was kinda hot.

"It seems kinda gay to me." Mello unzipped his own vest, and pulled it off. He saw Matt's eyes travel over his exposed torso.

"I am gay." Matt stated finally. Mello smirked.

"Touche." He winked, and the red head blushed before pulling a black t-shirt on and swapping his light-up goggles for his regular pair. "I have to shower and get all this crap off of me." Mello muttered, pointing to his face. Matt nodded.

"Can I make a suggestion, Evil Angel?" The name tugged at his heart, but he managed to nod. The red head smirked and let his eyes roam over Mello's body openly. "Wear a pair of leather pants tonight." And he walked out of the room to join the others who had an easy time of changing.

(-line-)

It took 3 hours, with 3 people needing to shower, and the girls taking forever to get ready, but they finally made it to a club. There was techno music blaring, and laser lights moving in different directions. Beyond and Light offered to go get drinks for everyone, and set off to do so, while the others went to find a table. With there group consisting of dating couples, Matt and Mello easily got smashed together as the two single guys. Not that they minded. It only took about an hour or so for everyone, except Naomi as the designated driver, to get pretty drunk. Matt watched Mello saunter off to the dance floor. He had taken his suggestion, and wore the sexiest pair of leather pants he owned. The ones that laced up the sides, exposing skin. Other than that, he wore a black tank top, an his cherry red Doc Martens.

"Matt?" He looked over to find Misa next to him, and he smiled in acknowledgment. "You know I love you like a brother, but Mello has been through a lot. I know you two have this unspoken attraction, and things have happened already, and it's just a matter of time, but please, make sure you're ready before you jump him. Don't let it be a rebound." Misa kissed his cheek, and dragged Mikami onto the dance floor, where he pulled her close, and into a deep kiss. Matt would bet they were an official couple by morning. He smiled as he saw all his friends paired with their significant others, but couldn't help but be jealous. He wanted that so bad. His eyes found Mello, dancing solo, and his chest races, along with the tightening in his pants. He finished off his beer, and stood to make his way over to him, keeping Misa's words in the bad of his head. The last thing he wanted to do was hurt this incredible man. He came up behind the swaying body of the blonde, and wrapped his arms around him. He felt him stiffen before relaxing, and he smiled knowing that Mello knew it was him, and automatically recognized his presence. They danced for a few songs. Mello's ass was driving him insane as it continued to grind into his already aching erection. More than a few times, he had to bite back a moan. Maybe suggesting those pants was a bad idea. His own hands were caressing Mello's tight stomach and thighs, narrowly avoiding the place he wanted to feel the most. Mello suddenly turned in his arms, and his hands automatically cupped his thighs under his ass, his thumbs barely ascending the mounds.

"I think we need to talk, Matt." Mello's voice was husky, but it still cracked, confusing the gamer. He nodded, and grabbed Mello's hand, pulling him outside with him. "About the song.. I loved it. About what you said to Takada.." Mello trailed off and looked away. Matt watched him, trying to figure out what he said, and why it would upset him, and then it clicked. He chuckled before pulling Mello to him, and pushing him against the wall.

"I said that because I wrote that specific song for my best friend. But.." He slammed his mouth forward to collide with Mello's. It was fierce and passionate, and Mello didn't hold anything back now that Matt was single. "This whole time I've been denying myself of something, and someone I want more than I can remember wanting anything or anyone in my entire life. All cause I was scared that we wouldn't make it after we got it out of our system, and I wanted to make it work with someone who was never right for me. Someone who wasn't faithful to me the whole two years we were together. I'm still scared. I don't want this to be one of those, well that was great, glad it's over with, situations. It could potentially ruin our friendship. However, you have bewitched me in every possible way. You're all I think about, and dream about. And holy shit, if I don't have you soon, I might go crazy. And if it makes you feel better, there's a lot more songs that are about you, but not in a platonic way one bit." Matt's words were a breath over Mello's lips. The blonde rolled his hips, causing them both to moan.

"Well then, I recommend that we continue this conversation back in our room, don't you agree?" Mello didn't think he'd ever seen Matt move so fast. He pulled him with him to hail a cab, claiming the walk would take too long. As soon as he told the driver the address, they were all over each other. No doubt the stopping to kiss would have delayed them far too much. When they pulled up to the hotel, Matt pulled out a wad of cash, not even bothering to count it, and tossed it to the driver, who yelled an enthusiastic, "Thanks!"

They barely made it through the lobby with minimal touching, and the elevator was a repeat of the taxi, thankfully, it was empty at this time of night.. Morning? He wasn't sure. Matt cursed the door when he had trouble with the key card, and Mello laughed, laying his hand over Matt's forcing him to slow down to get the door open. Once it was, he was pulled inside and shoved against it. Mello let out a growl and pushed Matt backwards, guiding him quickly to their room.

"So, what other songs have you written, then?" He asked when he got the gamer off of him, and onto the bed. Matt looked up at him and blinked stupidly.

"Now?" He asked irritably. Mello smirked.

"Yes, now. We've waited this long. A little foreplay won't kill you. In fact, think of it as a game. I want to see if you can finish the song." He laughed. Matt groaned before his eyes lit up and he pulled his soon to be lover to the bed, rolling him underneath him.

"Ok.. How about this?" He kissed him passionately before pulling away.

**I wanna be your lover baby  
>I wanna be your man<br>I don't want no other baby  
>want you again and again<br>and I've waited all night long  
>now I know what I wanna do<br>I just wanna make love to you  
><strong> 

Matt sat up and unlaced Mello's boots, pulling them off and tossing them behind him, off the bed. He then placed his hands on Mello's shins, and slowly slid upwards, running his hands up the long legs, finally gripping onto his alluring hips as he whispered the last line against the blonde's lips, causing him to moan, but before Mello could capture his lips, the red head pulled back with a smirk.

**I wanna see you under covers baby  
>I wanna hold your hand<br>and I'd kill out of free will if  
>I was to catch you with another man<br>now I've waited all night long  
>now I know what I wanna say<br>I wanna say ay, ay, ay,  
>come on baby give it to me<br>**

Matt was straddling his hips as he pulled him up to get his shirt off, before shoving him back down. He then tugged his own over his head, and pulled Mello's hand up in his own, placing it over his rapidly beating heart. Mello dragged his hand down slowly over his surprisingly chiseled abs. When the hell did he work on those? When he reached the belly ring, he circled it with his finger, mentally conceding to Matt's idea that it was hot. Matt could probably make anything hot.

**I wanna be your man  
>I wanna be your man<br>come get it while you can**

**Ya! Whoa Ya!  
><strong> 

Mello's fingers tugged at Matt's belt buckle, and the red head threw his head back as he bellowed part of the song. Mello instantly sat up and attached his lips to the exposed collar bone, nipping it with his teeth. He heard and felt the waver in Matt's voice, and moved his hands around to grip Matt's ass, kneading it, causing the gamer to thrust his hips forward.

**Let me take you head on into a mistake  
>you never thought you'd ever make like a crash<br>You better pray you live to see another day  
>after the way I'm gonna punish your ass<br>now I've waited all night long  
>now I know what I wanna say<br>I wanna say ay, ay, ay  
>everybody make a mistake<br>**

Matt's hands gripped that back of Mello's head, his fingers threading through the blonde locks. He then suddenly tightened his hold, and tugged back, ripping a hiss from the blonde. He was then shoved forcefully back onto the bed. He bit his lip as he ran his hands up Matt's denim covered thighs, gripping his hips, grinding his own up as he pulled Matt's down.

**I wanna be your man  
>I wanna be your man<br>come get it while you can!  
>Ya! Whoa Ya!<strong>

Matt's fingers began to unlace Mello's leather pants, and he moved down his body, pulling the leather as he went, freeing his hard cock, as it bounced to attention from it's nest of blonde curls. Once the pants were gone, he took a moment to allow his eyes to feast on Mello's exposed body for the first time. He then leaned down and licked the head of Mello's erection, said blonde threw his head back in ecstasy. When he felt himself be engulfed in the heat, and the tongue swirl around him, he thanked whoever it was that first invented piercing a tongue. It was fantastic. But just as he was getting into it, the warmth was suddenly gone, and he had to blink a few times to focus.

**I wanna be your man  
>I wanna be your man<br>come get it while you can!  
><strong> 

Mello flipped them over and made quick work of Matt's boots and pants. He smirked when he saw his black boxers with those gold triangles from that game he loved so much all over them. He slipped his fingers into the waist band, and pealed them away from the lean body beneath him.

"So that _is_ your natural color..." Mello trailed off with a wink. Matt glared at him. Mello then took notice of four small piercings round the head of Matt's cock, and he bit his lip. That definitely needed to be tested.. Very soon. But for now, he was planning on solving Matt's "problem".

**I wanna be your man  
>I wanna be your man!<strong>

**Ya! Whoa Ya!**

Matt cried out as Mello's mouth engulfed him in return, his tongue swirling around each piercing individually, before circling around the entire head. He sucked hard, forcing his mouth to descend, as he pulled back, fighting it. Matt's fingers we back in his hair, tugging, his body twisted and arched as his head thrashed back and forth on the pillow. Mello's right index finger circled Matt's entrance before he released his erection. He detoured to tease his balls, before moving further down, replacing his finger with his tongue, slipping it in. He coated it in his saliva, then his finger was back in action, as he took Matt's length back into his mouth. He slowly thrust his finger in and out, twisting it in different directions before adding a second. As he scissored them, the third joined them.

"Holy shit, Mello. Oh God, _please_! I can't take much more." Matt begged. Mello removed his fingers, earning a whimper at the loss, and once again let Matt's erection from between his lips. He kissed Matt's hip, leaving a love bite there before continuing up, placing a trail of fire in the form of hot kisses up Matt's body. When he reached Matt's face, the red head was panting and wiggling beneath him, begging for more. He captured Matt's face in his hands, and pulled him in for a kiss. As his tongue plunged into the mouth below him, he thrust into Matt's body, and they swallowed each others moan of pleasure at finally being connected. Matt's legs wrapped around his waist, and all four hands moved around aimlessly, just trying to feel as much as they could. Mouths panted and landed heated kisses anywhere they could reach. Mello wormed his tongue back between Matt's lips, teasing Matt's tongue to follow it back into his own mouth, sucking on it and the metal bar. As he pulled back, he nibbled on his tongue ring, lastly placing another teasing kiss on his lips. As Mello got closer, he closed his fist around Matt's erection, and began to pump him in time with the thrusts. Matt's hands were played across Mello's back, and he dug his nails in, before raking them down, causing Mello to arch his own back, forcing himself even deeper. When he righted himself, his eyes connected with Matt's and suddenly the red head smirked at him, shoving two fingers into Mello. The blonde gasped, and his hips lost their rhythm. They both pushed and pulled against each other the the double stimuli. Then Matt's body started jerk and his movements became wanton.

"That's it, Mail. Come for me, baby." He panted out. Matt moaned louder at the command, and Mello jerked his hips harder into him until he was crying out with a white stream releasing from him.

"Mihael!" He never loved his name as much as he did when it left those lips. Matt's fingers hooked inside him with the intensity of his orgasm, caressing Mello's prostate in return, and with another thrust, he was coming deep inside of the spent body under him. Thrusts shortened and slowed as they rode out their orgasms. Mello opened eyes he didn't remember closing, and was met with emerald green and a soft, tired smile. Their foreheads were resting together, and their breaths mingled. Matt's hands were caressing his torn up back, and he leaned down, placing a lazy kiss to the bruised lips before he pulled out of Matt, earning another whimper. He fell beside him in the bed, and nuzzled his neck into Matt's neck.

"You don't know how long I've wanted that. This. Not only what we just did, but being able to fall asleep in you arms, and wake up there as well." Mello whispered. Matt nodded his agreement, tightening his hold around his newest lover, too spent to speak, drifting off into sleep, resting up, knowing they'd wake up plenty throughout the night.

A/N: Was it worth it? I really hope this made you happy! Don't you just love the smell of lemon in the morning? Or afternoon? Night? Depends when you're reading this. =D

Ok, for the record.. The piercings on Matt's personal area are called a "dydoe." You can feel free to Wikipedia that, just be warned, there ARE pictures.

Song used this chapter:

"I Wanna Be Your Man" by EndeverafteR


	29. Chapter 28: The Morning After

A/N: Ok, let e start by saying, I'm sure same-sex marriage is _not_ legal in London, but it's a fiction, so get over it for the time being.

XserenityInChaosX: I'm glad you did. 3

Tailsdoll123: Happy to oblige. 3

Stormygio: You'll see what happens in the morning. **Grin**

EndlessStorm: Which thing? The foreplay part? Cause I loved that part.

TeB360: Yeah, you def shouldn't be listening to music while reading something I write, cause I generally write it to specific songs, and it could ruin it for you. If you ever need to, scroll to the bottom, see what song is used, and go listen to that. 3

xxMAILxxJEEVASxx: I told you it'd be worth it. =D Didn't the teasing make it better? Now we get to have lots of lemony goodness, and I will put plenty.

Chase Mihael Keehl: Ahaha. You're poor gf. Lol. And I wouldn't know if it's right. DX

foreverunloved: well, here it is, hun. 3

MelMat: Yeah, a cigarette would've been so nice after writing it. =D

WindOfTheNight: Mello bless piercings.. Wait til Matt is seme.

ILuvYa44: I'm trying. I swear!

XlasttoknowyouredeadX: ← 250th reviewer! They were meant to be together. And of course he would, when Mello challenges him especially.

Miss cCc: Let's find out, yeah?

12: glad to hear it! I'm obsessed with music! EndeverafteR is awesome. If you liked "I Wanna Be Your Man" you should look up "Tip of My Tongue," "Baby, Baby, Baby," and "No More Words."

AngieXRosyX: Of course I'll continue. =D

**Chapter 28: The Morning After**

Matt stretched out with a yawn, earning a sound of protest from next to him. He cracked an eye open and saw blonde hair splayed over the pillow. He tensed for a moment as pain shot up his spin, and memories from the night before assaulted him. He smiled to himself before settling back against Mello with a content sigh.

"You better be fucking happy after last night." He heard mumbled from the half asleep blonde. One blue eye cracked open to look at him before the other followed. Matt's breath hitched at the sight. How he loved those blue eyes. He immediately leaned in and captured a chaste kiss from Mello before falling back into the pillows.

"Morning." He smiled. Mello returned it sleepily.

"Morning." Matt watched Mello stretch out, and heard a pop, a delighted moan falling from his lips. The red head chuckled.

"Sounds like that felt good. Unfortunately, I think it'd kill me." He laughed out as Mello's confused expression turned into one of understanding.

"I'm sorry." He looked so sad and pitiful, but Matt couldn't help but laugh.

"No worries. It was well worth it." He smirked with a gleam in his eye. Mello smirked back and sat up, stretching some more.

"I was thinking, Matt." He said offhandedly.

"Uh oh, did it hurt?" Matt dodged a swipe from the annoyed blonde, his laughter stopping as he hit the floor. Mello picked up where he left off easily. Matt pulled himself up enough to look over the bed with a glare.

"Did _that_ hurt?" Mello laughed.

"Oh, hahaha." Matt's voice was dripping with sarcasm as he crawled back into bed, and plopped down on his stomach. Mello stopped laughing in favor of running his finger down his spine, and over his ass, before traveling back up. Matt's eyes closed in contentment. "What were you going to say, Evil Angel?" He asked, forcing Mello out of his trance.

"Right. Just, about us." Matt's eyes opened, a mixture of fear and hope in his eyes. "I think that maybe we shouldn't tell everyone." Fear and hurt won over and he stood, completely unashamed of his lack of attire.

"So, what? You got it out of your system and you're done with me now?" Matt accused. Mello cocked an eyebrow.

"I didn't say that. Nor did I mean it." He sighed deeply. "Matt, please just sit down and hear me out." Matt did as asked, though begrudgingly.

"Better be good." He mumbled. Mello rolled his eyes.

"I didn't say I don't want to be with you. I do. It's just. My sister is one of your best friends. We share people we care about, and what if in a few days, you decide you don't want me? Or say it is just something we needed to do. Don't misinterpret, cause I care about you, and I know I want to be with you, but I just think we should have a go without the pressures of our friends." Mello tried to make Mat understand his insight, and felt relief when he heard a sigh.

"You're right. Especially since Misa threatened me." He said with a shrug.

"She what?" Mello glared back, anger boiling in his belly. Matt laughed.

"Oh, relax. She just said she's routing for us, but that we needed to go slow cause things just ended with Near, and all that. Apparently it would be a huge scandal." He winked. Mello watched him calculatingly, but turned his head away. "Besides, we should slow down. I don't want you to think that all I want is sex. I mean, last night was _incredible_, but I want more with you. Something meaningful. Nate and me didn't have that. We really only had sex, cause we needed something to fill the time. We had nothing in common." Matt looked away sadly, and Mello could see a shamed look cross his face.

"I understand, Matt. I agree. We'll slow down. After last night, it should be easy, right? We aren't so frustrated anymore." Matt smiled at Mello's attempt to make him feel better, and he leaned in to kiss he once.

"I'm going to shower." Mello nodded and watched amused as Matt streaked out of their room buck naked. He heard Beyond wolf whistle and say something crude followed by Matt's _'you know you wish you could have this'_, ending with laughter and a door closing. He pulled on his own sweat pants, and threw the covers up to hide the mess they had made, in case someone walked in. He then lay back in bed, awaiting his turn fr the shower.

(-line-)

A half hour later, they were all sitting around a huge table, picking at their room service. Light cleared his throat and everyone turned their attention to him, one by one.

"Last night, something big happened." He said. Mello felt Matt stiffen next to him, and knew he had too. Light smiled. "L and I.. We eloped." There was a collection of gasps.

"What? How could you?" Sayu cried out.

"Let me finish, Sayu." Light gave her a meaningful look, and she sat down hard in her chair, glaring daggers at him. He cleared his throat. "As I was saying. We had been discussing getting married one day for a while now, and last night, we were pretty drunk, and went for a walk, and it just happened. But, we want to have a ceremony and reception with you guys." He gestured to the table.

"It's a little late for that one." Matt laughed. "Ow!" He cried, rubbing his arm where Sayu punched him.

"How can you be so nonchalant about this? Our brother, and closest thing to a father figure got married without telling us first!" Matt glanced nervously at Mello before back to his sister.

"Hey, he's happy, and that's what matters. Besides, we all knew it would happen. Sure, he's doing it backwards in a way, but it's not like we missed too much. He didn't have a ceremony and party without us." He sent a sly look at his brother. "Well, besides a one on one party with L, that is." He laughed as Light blushed. Sayu sighed and slumped in her seat.

"I guess." Her eyes turned hard and she glared at Matt. "But if you ever pull anything like this, I'll kill you!" She got up and left the table, leaving Matt more than a little nervous. Mello snorted into his hand, trying to stifle a laugh.

"Shut up." Matt glared at him. Congratulations went around, and the girls immediately launched into wedding planning when Sayu returned.

"We want to do it here, this weekend." L spoke up finally. Misa blanched.

"That's only a few days to set up a wedding! Why so soon?" She asked. L shrugged.

"We're already married, we should do it soon, or not at all. We do not wish for a big ceremony. Just a small gathering with our close friends and family, all of which mine, sans B, live here. Why not?" Mello felt his throat tighten. Near was family. He'd be there, no doubt. He glanced at Matt and saw he had came to the same conclusion. He moved his hand under the table, and found Matt's on his knee. Squeezing lightly in reassurance, Matt offered him a small smile, that Mello was happy to see wasn't fake. He was sure everything would be fine.

A/N: Ok, I know, shut up, it's short. Lol. It just had to be cut off here, cause next chapter will have music and such, as we'll skip to the wedding. Hope you liked it, none the less.


	30. Chapter 29: The Game

A/N: I'm sorry for the looong wait.. Who knew 4 days would have people sending me messages asking me to update already. Lol. It's gotten a little hectic around here. Had to see my son's father for the first time in 8 months. Although, it's always fun to get dressed up, and show of your weight loss, and all the "you can't have this" package while flaunting your gay pride bracelet and mentioning that you met this amazing woman and made her yours. The best part about seeing an ex, really. =D Anyways.. I'll get on with it now.

Tailsdoll123: Yeah, They're just meant to be. 3

xSerenityInChaosx: Yes, and you need moments like that among the chaos!

TeB360: Idk if you noticed, but I'm real uncreative with naming stuff, so the song is the chapter title anyways. Lol.

Chase Mihael Keehl: Does that mean when I update it's like I'm sticking the needle in your arm?

Foreverunloved: Yeah, it's the little things that mean the most. 3

Gates of Oblivion: Technically, they already got married. Just have to celebrate. =D

EndlessStorm: It's such a sister move. =D

haven knight: Feel free to review whenever you want. Lol. I used to never review.. And then I started writing, and now I realize how much they really mean to the author. Even if it's a repeat of "I liked it."

But there's lots of e-mails I get of people favoriting the story, or me, or putting it or me on alert, and I never get anything from them, so you're not alone.

xxMAILxxJEEVASxx: O_o Has anyone ever told you that you're a little hostile? Lol. It was make it a secret, or cut the story short. What do you prefer?

Stormygio: Gotta love B. 3 Yeah, I decided to do that to make it go a bit longer rather than cut it there.

MelMat: Yeah, I just think it'd be a good thing too. Cause they already have so much pressure on them, they don't need more. It's a huge risk dating your best friend. But, you of all people should know why I did it. Shh if you remember.

Miss cCc: That's right. A short chapter is better than no chapter, right? Lol.

AngieXRoseyX: I'm glad it did too! Lol. Any time I find stories that are long, most of them have them together in the first chapter or so, and I get bored. I like to tease, cause I like to be teased. 3

ViKsAtA: I will def put it on my list of songs. And whenever it gets used (in this story or not, I'll credit you for the suggestion). Though for the most part, Focus itself is planned out. Like what they'll sing. Though sometimes a song will embed itself into me, and it changes, or I need a background song.

WindoOfTheNight: Well a 'perfect' morning seemed unrealistic, you know? I want Seme!Matt too! **thinks of my own Mels,** **sigh**

xShitsurenx: I'm glad your bf did that, then! Lol. Aw, thanks. Personally, the reaction I've gotten is a shocker to me, and I don't think I'm that great. Still a long way to go. Don't say you have no talent. Everyone has some sort of talent. All you have to do is stick to the fundamentals. Then, add little details to make it more personal, and practice. I'm 22, and have been writing since I learned how. Started little, and worked my way up. Took some hard classes, and I read A LOT!

**Chapter 29: The Game**

The day of the wedding arrived, and when Mello woke up, he was full of anticipation and trepidation. He squeezed Matt closer to him, and smiled when the red head released a sigh of contentment. The wedding planning had taken all of their efforts to get ready in time. It ended up being bigger than they had anticipated or even wanted. Close family friends wanting to congratulate the couple as well. Plus a few coworkers that they had from the jobs they kept on the side so they weren't suspected of being part of Focus. He felt Matt shift, and heard the gamer groan before he stretched his back. He then felt light kisses being placed in the crook of his shoulder, and he moaned softly.

"It's hard to keep my promise when you do that." He whispered. Matt chuckled, but pulled away.

"Morning." He spoke softly, and leaned in for a tender kiss.

"Morning yourself." He stretched when Matt sat up. Just in time too, cause then Sayu banged on the door twice, before barging in. Hadn't they locked that? She raised an eyebrow, but otherwise moved on.

"Get your asses up! We have to get ready for this ceremony!" She yelled before slamming the door behind her.

"Wow. It's like with the lack of a bride, she decided to become the bridezilla on her own." Matt laughed. Mello joined him, and Sayu poked her head back in.

"I heard that!" And she was gone again. They looked at each other and bust out laughing once again. Matt stood to stretch properly, and Mello's laughter died immediately. He was so shameless! Normally, he wouldn't mind, but when he wasn't allowed to touch? Matt stilled and he looked up to see green eyes watching him, an amused look in them. He glanced down again, and saw Matt stiffen slightly, before raising his eyes again with a smirk.

"Bad, Evil Angel!" Matt laughed, tugging a pair of sweats up. Mello bit his lip and stood as well, decidedly allowing Matt to see his full erect cock, and reveling in hearing the groan escape him.

"Now, now, Matty. None of that!" Mello scolded, pulling on his own sweat pants, and walking out to take a shower. A very cold shower.

(-line-)

"Mello!" He heard Naomi call him from down the hall. He groaned and rolled his eyes. Didn't people understand that he was trying to meet his secret boyfriend in the closet for a few private moments? Holy, fuck! He felt like he was going to explode. He turned and saw that Matt had been caught as well. Just great. "Come on! We have to get ready! They're going to start! Go take your seat!" She yelled at him. He nodded dumbly and began to walk off, Naomi following him, and slipping her arm into his.

"Where's Beyond and Matt, then?" He cocked an eyebrow.

"Oh! They're walking down the aisle. Like the grooms parties. L has Near and B, and Light has Matt and Sayu." She shrugged. Mello felt his chest tighten, and they took their seats. He took a few deep breaths to calm himself. Misa smiled at him sadly. She definitely knew. Te music started and they turned to watch. Beyond and Sayu came down the aisle. Of course this would be how it was! Mello couldn't help but be upset they did it in this order. Why pair Matt with Near? His chest tightened and he felt his throat tighten when Matt came walking out, his arm locked with Nears. The sight of them walking down an aisle being too much to bare. He wanted to run out of the room, but couldn't. Matt looked over to him and smiled, reassuringly, helping hims relax slightly, and even more so when they separated and Matt stood at the alter, in front of him. L and Light came walking out together in matching white suits, contradicting everyone else all black, and Sayu's black dress. An agreement they had made, since neither wanted to be the 'bride'.

Mello didn't really listen to the ceremony. He had eyes only for Matt, who kept sending him side glances, and blushing. He did notice that Near was looking at him a few times, and watching Matt the rest. He was going to kill that albino freak! He snapped out of his fantasy of murdering Near and then roughly taking Matt when the priest pronounced L and Light husbands or partners, w/e. Everyone stood and clapped as the wedding party headed out, and he cringed when Nears hand slid over Matt's arm in a familiar way.

"Come on, we have to meet them over at the reception." Misa pulled him towards the door, as he nodded dumbly, Mikami behind them, and Naomi and Matsuda taking a different car. Once they were in Misa's rental, he leaned his head back against his seat, and she turned around to face him. "Hey, it's ok. You know Matt doesn't want him back, even if Near is really trying to make a pass. I doubt it though. It's probably just a reaction. They did date or two years." He glared at her, and she sighed, turning back in her seat to start the car. Mello's blue eyes watched as Mikami reached and entwined his fingers with his sisters, pulling her hand up to kiss softly. Her eyes met his in a loving stare, and Mello found he was jealous.

"Hey, jackass." He kicked Mikami's chair, and the man looked at him, while Misa yelled his name disapprovingly. "You hurt her, I'll kill you, and believe me, I've killed for less." He smiled wickedly as Misa yelled at him again. Mikami smiled.

"I wouldn't have it any other way, Mello." He reassured. The blonde man nodded and turned to look out the window.

(-line-)

"Thank Zelda! Finally!" Matt sagged into the chair next to Mello, and loosened his tie. "I'm so jealous that you don't have to wear everything I do!" He pointed to Mello's non existent vest and tie. The blonde smirked.

"Yeah, well, you look incredibly sexy all dressed up like that." He winked. Matt blushed and looked around to see if anyone was near.

"Yeah, I like the open collar thing you have going, you tease. Makes me want to continue popping buttons open until I can see.."

"Matt!" Sayu interrupted them again. Mello groaned inwardly, as Matt made a show of irritation.

"What? I did pictures and all the other stuff that was required. It's not my fault you got picked to do the speech and crap that he knew I'd suck at! That's why I got stuck walking with Near! Whatever it is, no." He crossed his arms and sat back in his chair. Sayu rolled her eyes.

"This is Light's wedding, Matt! And I swear, if you try to ruin it, I'll fuck you up! After everything he did for us, he deserves a good wedding day!" She hauled him to his feet. "It's just a fucking dance, so get over it." Mello watched her pull him towards the bridal party. According to the announcement, since Light and L's first dance already happened, now the wedding parties would lead them into the next one, and for everybody to feel free to join in as they pleased. He watched Matt reluctantly grab Near's hand and waist, and pulled him into the dance. Mello growled as those dark eyes looked at where Matt had loosened his tie, exposing his chest a bit.

Matt sighed as Near tried to press closer, and he took a step back again.

"Stop, Near." He spoke evenly.

"Why? Doesn't Matt miss Near?" The redhead rolled his eyes, but bit his tongue.

"Not particularly." He glances at the man he used to be so confused over. "Where's Linda, anyways?" He asked bitterly. Near smirked.

"So you do still care." Near stated. Matt growled in aggravation.

"You cheated on me for two years, Near. Of course I give a shit about that. But at least I know that I could never trust you. Whatever thoughts you have in that head of yours, forget, cause I am so through with your games. I'm only here with you cause our brothers got married, and deserve a nice wedding." He snarled in the smirking man's face.

"I believe, you still want me." Near deadpanned, stepping closer, his hand cupping Matt's face, and his own moving in. Matt stated in surprise, but the feel of his lips being touched by his ex's caused him to shove him away violently. He gave him a disgusted look, and turned around to walk to the stage where they had karaoke set up. He saw Mello in his peripheral vision, seeming like he was ready to attack Near. Painfully, he ignored his boyfriend, and moved to the stage, setting everything up.

"Sorry to interrupt, but I thought we'd get karaoke started, and I figured, why not open it up on my own?" He spoke into the mic. "This is one of my favorite songs, and so fitting for this moment. It's by a great band that goes by the name of Focus. Know them?"

Was he _insane_? Mello's eyes bulged. Someone was bound to recognize his voice.

**Tell me exactly  
>what am I supposed to do?<br>Now that I have  
>allowed you to beat me!<br>Do you think that  
>we could play another game?<br>Maybe I can win this time?  
>I kind of like<br>the misery you put me through.  
>Darling, you can trust me<br>completely.  
>If you even try<br>to look the other way,  
>I think that I could kill this time.<br>Rah! Rah!**

**Rah! Rah!  
><strong>

Matt pointed at Near, obviously, and continued to sing into the mic passionately. Mello felt his gut twist. He saw Near try to kiss him, and he wanted to murder the freak for daring to touch Matt. Seeing Matt push him away so violently made him happy, but Matt telling him off with one of the new songs they released, made him happier. This was twice he was burning his ex this way.

**It doesn't really seem  
>I'm getting through to you.<br>Though I see you weeping so sweetly.  
>I think that you might<br>have to take another taste,  
>a little bit of hell this time.<br>Rah! Rah!  
>Lie to me!<br>Rah! Rah!  
>Lie to me!<br>**

Near had approached the stage, Matt pushed him away again, causing Mello to smile to himself.

"I told you." He heard his sister whisper into his ear, and he swatted at her.

**Is he not right?  
>Is he insane?<br>Will he now run for her life  
>in the battle that ends this day?<br>Is he not right?  
>Is he insane?<br>Will he now run for her life  
>now that he LIED TO ME!<br>**

Mello saw Near flinch, and Matt smiled sadistically. He couldn't help but smirk himself. When would Near take a hint?

**You always wanted  
>people to remember you.<br>To leave your little mark on  
>society!<br>Don't you know your wish  
>is coming true today?<br>Another victim dies tonight.  
>Rah! Rah!<br>Lie to me!  
>Rah! Rah!<br>Lie to me!  
><strong>

Matt and Near always had issues making it work. Matt with his smoking weed, and singing in a bang, and Near being a prodigal detective, just going through the formalities of school and a degree. Not that he needed to do any of it.

**Is he not right?  
>Is he insane?<br>Will he now run for her life  
>in the battle that ends this day?<br>Is he not right?  
>Is he insane?<br>Will he now run for her life  
>now that he LIED TO ME!<br>Ramidi ma ma ba di ma!  
>Ramidi ma ma din do!<br>Ramidi ma ma ba di ma!  
>Ramidi ma ma ba di mo!<br>Ramidi ma ma ba di ma!  
>Ramidi ma ma din do!<br>Ramidi ma ma ba di ma!  
>Ramidi ma ma ba di mo!<strong>

**Ramidi ma ma ba di ma!  
>Ramidi ma ma din do!<br>Ramidi ma ma ba di ma!  
>Ramidi ma ma ba di mo!<br>**

Near finally walked back into the crowed, away from Matt, but the redhead continued on, determined to finish the song.

**Is he really telling lies again?  
>Doesn't he realize he's in danger?<br>**

His amused eye locked on Mello.

**Eeeeeeeyow!  
><strong>

Mello smirked back at him, and met Near in the back of the crowed, knowing Matt had just told him he wouldn't get mad.

**Is he not right?  
>Is he insane?<br>Will he now run for her life  
>in the battle that ends this day?<br>Is he not right?  
>Is he insane?<br>Will he now run for her life  
>now that he LIED TO ME!<br>**

"I thought I told you to stay away from him? That I'd kill you if you hurt him again. More. You don't deserve him." Mello hissed when he came face to face with Near. The smaller man smirked at him.

"Oh? But he is mine. He always will be. Do you really think this song means anything? It's Matt's way of expressing his anger, yes. However, when he cools off, he will see that he has another chance with me, and will come crawling back, just like he always has." Mello growled, and Near frowned. "Did you think he would go to you? That he would let you touch him?" Mello didn't even think. He just grabbed Near by the throat and pushed him out the door as the final notes ran.

**The little bitch,  
>she went and she told A LIE!<br>Now she will never tell another.  
>A LIE!<br>The little bitch,  
>she went and she told A LIE!<br>NEVER FUCKING LIE TO ME!**

Mello was on top of him, punching with both his left and his right fists. He stood and pulled Near up with him, just to knee him in the gut, and slam him against the wall. He only stopped when he felt a hand on his shoulder. Matt pulled him away, and Near fell to his knees, gasping, and wiping blood from his nose and lip.

"Oh, my. I knew following you around would get me a juicy story." They all looked over and saw Takada watching them, a man next to her with a camera, and she held a notepad and pen.

"What are you doing here?" Sayu walked up to her. Takada's eyes sparkled, and she raked them over the group.

"I just told you. I was following you. I knew you'd lead me to who Focus really is, but I never expected this. The lead singer is your brother, and your other brother married the keyboardist? Then Angel here violently beats up Nate River, the prodigal detective? Very intricate, indeed. What a scandal it'll be. Everyone will ask, is Matt screwing Angel? Maybe _he_ has been cheating? Or he just moved on real fast. Naughty." Takada tsked at them. Sayu snorted.

"You have it all wrong. They aren't Focus." Sayu was doing a good job at sounding convincing, but Takada had already convinced herself it was all true. Not that she was wrong..

"Oh, please. You're all discovered, finally. And once I return to New York tomorrow, I'll be the reporter who outs you. I'll be famous! Even more than I am now!" She laughed and backed away slowly. Sayu went to lunge at her, but Matt pulled her back.

"I have an idea, Sayu." He whispered, waiting until Takada was gone. "We can't hide that we are Focus. Now that she knows, it'll be impossible to dispute, so the only thing we can do, is take away her story." He smirked. Misa's eyes lit up.

"You mean, call Shiori?" Light asked. Mello saw L look away.

"Who is Shiori?" He vaguely saw L move over to Near, and help him up.

"Shiori was Light's girlfriend, before he found out he was gay. Or rather, before he accepted it. She was a sweet girl. She was in the same college as Takada, who by the way was jealous and wanted Light for herself. Takada took the whole, 'get to the top, no matter who you hurt or step on in the process' route, whereas Shiori took the honest. Which is why she's not so well known. This story would make her career." Matt explained, lighting a cigarette.

"But it's Light and L's wedding. We shouldn't let them worry so much..." Sayu trailed off when Matt waved his hand.

"All I need is for you to call her, tell her Matt form Focus is going to Skype her. I'll reveal it. Give her the story. She can release it tonight, and we can promise a bigger interview later." Sayu nodded.

"Are you all ok with this?" Mikami asked, looking around. "I could probably find something to stop her with." He offered.

"No, it's ok. That would take time anyways. But thanks." L finally spoke. "We only did it this way for Matt. But his father is dead, so we have nothing to worry about." Everyone agreed. L walked off, pulling Near with him. Light smiled at Mello reassuringly before following. Beyond winked and pulled Naomi with him after.

"They aren't mad at you. But Near is their brother, so they have to care for him." Matt told him. He nodded in understanding. Sayu came walking back over from her short phone call.

"One hour." She said. Matt nodded and turned to walk out.

"What are you doing? Go!" Misa told Mello, pointing after Matt. He rolled his eyes and followed after him. This was an interesting turn of events.

A/N: So, this one was longer! Lol. Did anyone see _this_ coming? Yeah, I used Shiori.. I couldn't think of anyone better. =D

Song used:

"The Game" by Disturbed


	31. Chapter 30: Operation: Screw Over Takada

A/N: I doubt we'll hit it this chapter, but just in case.. A reminder that review #300 will get a one-shot of their choosing from me!

EndlessStorm: Yes, all secrets come out eventually. Yeah, I couldn't think of anyone else.

TeB360: Exactly. =D

Chase Mihael Keehl: I don't think there's a good comparison for weed, since it's not addictive like harder drugs. You don't have to actually like heroine to use the comparison. You should know I won't tell. You have to read. =D

xShitsurenx: Yes, Near is a twat. Yeah, they don't want to let Takada have the scoop cause she's a bitch who's always on them. Ever watch or read Harry Potter? Think of her like Rita Skeeter.

Tailsdoll123: Double yay!

MelMat: Aw, thanks. I was hoping I was doing good on the tension. =D

AngieXRosyX: I'm the same way. =D I just had to let it happen this time, though I hadn't planed it.

Stormygio: Yeah, I don't hate Near, and I like using him, cause he's so versatile. You can make people hate him or love him. (Unless it's MelMat, cause she just hates him. Period.)

Miss cCc: No worries. Even a generic, "I liked it." means so much to a writer.

xSerenityInChaosx: Glad it was a surprise. =D

xxMAILxxJEEVASxx: Haha.. No worries, me too. =D No one knows at the moment. It's all a secret. Misa's just encouraging Mello to be there for Matt and make his move. Yeah, I had no one better, and in the films, Shiori is in the business, so why now?

ILuvYa44: Yeah, dick move to do to your brother. But, he really thought Matt would fall back in his arms instantly. He never anticipated the results he got.

WindOfTheNight: Oh, have you been reading "He Did What!" by MelMat?

DeathnoteFinatic13: Oh, I'll never tell. **innocent smile**

Beyond'sWaraNingyo: Lol, yes it does. I didn't quite want to end it at them hooking up in England.. It seemed.. Wrong? So, I let Salma take over my mind and this is what happened! Lurking over, but this brings about a whole new round of fun stuff.

Foreverunloved: Better late than never! 3

Anonymous Person with no name: Now, you just made anyone reading Ch 31 do that to.. Cause you made me Lose the Game. D=

**Chapter 30: Operation: Screw Over Takada**

"Hey, Matt! Wait up!" Mello called. The red head had broke into a sprint. Taking this away from Takada was a pretty important thing to him. He looked over his shoulder, and slowed, allowing Mello to catch up.

"What? Is everything ok?" Matt asked, panting slightly. Mello nodded and hummed, before he looked around. Seeing no one around, he pulled Matt against him and captured his lips in a tender kiss. Pulling away, he smirked as he saw green eyes open, unfocused, and the red head wobbled on his feet slightly.

"Everything is now." He said, cheekily. Matt made a noise of agreement before shaking his head.

"Is that all you wanted?" He laughed lightly. Mello smiled and shook his head.

"No, I just thought you'd want some back-up." He said. Matt smiled in appreciation, before lacing his fingers with the blonde, taking off running once again, and dragging him to the parking lot with him.

(-line-)

As soon as they were in the hotel room, Matt moved over to a table he had a bunch of computers set up on for their stay. Apparently, the guy couldn't live without his many systems, and neither could L. He opened the main part of the connection, a laptop on the center, and clicked a few keys, making sure the reg screen they used while doing interviews like this was up. A white screen with "Focus" written on it.

"I'm going to get dressed." Matt said, standing and walking to the door of their room. Mello watched from his perch on the edge of the table next to where Matt had been working. He stopped and looked over his shoulder. "You should too. That way, if your help is needed at all, you'll be ready.

"I thought we were outing the band anyways?" Mello asked, his arms crossed over his chest. Matt smirked.

"We are. But who said we can't do it with style?" Matt laughed, tossing his jacket into the room and pulling his shirt up over his head. "But, if you don't want to join me and lend me a hand.." He trailed off and moved into the room. Mello watched, frozen. His heart beat increased and his pants tightened considerably. But.. That was against the rules and deal they made! He stood abruptly and started moving to the room.

"Wait! That's not fair! You're a fucking tease!" He yelled, walking into the room, and seeing Matt bent over his bag, looking for an outfit, giving Mello a great view of his ass. He looked over his shoulder again with an innocent smile.

"I never said I played fair." Mello moaned low in his throat, a growl ripping through his chest. He moved over to Matt, and pulled him up against him.

"In that case, let me help you get ready." He said, his hand moving to Matt's fly, opening it, and pushing his pants down. He captured his lips in a heated kiss, and Matt's hands moved to unbutton Mello's shirt, running his fingers over the edge of his scar. They broke apart when they heard a noise from the living room.

"That's the alert, telling me Shiori is there already." Matt panted out. Mello looked at his watch.

"She's 20 minutes early." He complained. Matt laughed.

"Yeah, well, it's probably better that way. Longer for her to get the story before Takada, and I think we're pushing the boundaries we wanted to keep." Matt looked genuinely disappointed, but Mello pulled away regardless.

"You better get dressed before I decide I can't be all noble." Mello smirked down at the tent in Matt's boxers.

"Well, my pants didn't even need to come off in the first place." Matt laughed, grabbing the denim and pulling them back up his legs. Mello shrugged and moved over to his own things. "By the way, the whole, open dress shirt look. It's pretty sexy." Mello looked over his shoulder, giving Matt a heated look before folding his shirt off over his shoulders, one at a time, and letting it slip down to the floor slowly. "Now who doesn't play fair?" Matt said, shakily. Mello winked and pulled his leather from his bag as Matt, now with a black and white shirt on, and his fur vest on, but open, grabbed his goggles and headed back to the computer. He pulled his goggles down over his eyes, and adjusted his hair before zipping up his vest, and opening a conversation with Shiori. A window popped up and he could see her, as she smiled.

"Matt, what a lovely surprise. Sayu said you wanted an interview, and of course I'm not going to turn down an interview with the most elusive band in history." She laughed. Matt smiled.

"Yeah, well, that's all about to change." Her smiled faded and she looked questioningly at him through the computer.

"What do you mean?" Matt sighed and took a deep breath.

"It's a long story, but the short version is that Takada stalked Sayu to her brother's wedding, here in London, and discovered us. So, we'll be out soon regardless. We however, and this part is off the record, hate that conniving bitch. We like you, so we're giving you the scoop, as long as you promise to get it out tonight, so yours will hit the news before hers, and then when we're back in New York, we'll give you an exclusive in person interview." Shiori gasped in surprise

"She crashed Sayu's brother's wedding? Oh, what a bitch. Wait, who got married? Light or Matt?" She looked thoughtful. Matt smiled sadly, even though she couldn't see it.

"Light." Shiori's smile caught him off guard.

"I'm glad he found peace and happiness. He felt so guilty about being gay." She laughed. "It's not his fault. Who'd he marry?"

"Ryuzaki." Matt laughed when her jaw dropped. "Shiori, I'm about to give you a lot of information. I suggest you get a pen and notebook, and hit record." He saw her nod, and wave a notebook in front of the camera with a smile. He waited for her to start recording.

"Alright, Matt. Go ahead and tell me your story." Matt smiled and decided to let the "Focus" screen drop. She looked taken aback for a moment.

"Might as well do it this way, since you'll know who I am by the end of this." He saw Mello come out of their room and he motioned him over.

"It's about time you two started. Take a nice trip down memory lane, did you?" Mello complained as he took his previous spot on the desk.

"Sit in the chair next to me like a good boy, and I'll give you this." He held up one of Mello's chocolate bars.

"Where did you get that?" The blonde demanded. Matt laughed.

"You ran out days ago, I know. I found a store." Mello rolled his eyes, and sat next to him, sunglasses in place, and took the chocolate bar. Unwrapping it, he propped his feet up on the desk and proceeded to ignore the red head.

"So, is anyone else joining us, or just you and Angel?" Shiori asked, bringing Mello's attention back to their audience. Matt laughed.

"Just us." She nodded. "Now, obviously, Light was involved with the band, though he isn't in it. He's head security. The mistake the press made, was that they assumed that it'd be stupid for us to all be family. When in reality, we were laughing behind your backs. Ryuzaki and Back-up are actually twin brothers. Angel here, is Rem's younger brother. Shoko is the only one who isn't related to someone." Mat explained as Shiori looked amused.

"Oh? Then what about you?" She asked. Mat smiled.

"I'm Light and Sayu's middle brother, of course." Shiori looked half shocked.

"Matt?" She screamed. He laughed and removed his goggles. She smiled. "It was so obvious to me, but I just assumed it was a wig and that you would never use your real name." She laughed. Matt felt a tug on his head, and he hissed in pain to cover up a moan.

"Nope, all real." Mello said, amused. Shiori laughed, as Matt glared at him.

"Oh, God! That means, Near was the cheater?" She exclaimed. Matt smiled sadly at her and nodded. "I'm so sorry, Matt." He shook his head.

"Don't be. It was bound to happen. I see that now." She nodded. "That _does _bring me to how Takada found out though. You see, here's what happened to night." He told her the story about how he had to play nice with Near for the wedding, and then the idiot actually had the nerve to hit on him, so he needed to get it out and sang, "The Game." How Mello took it upon himself to beat the shit out of him, and Takada showing up, smiling like the cat who caught the canary. Then to how they planned to contact Shiori. The woman smiled at the thought.

"Well, I am glad to be thought of first." She touched her heart in a show of appreciation, and Matt returned her warm smile.

"Ahem." Mello cleared his throat. Matt looked over and got caught watching as he sucked on the last square of his chocolate bar.

"So, does that mean you and Angel are together?" Shiori asked timidly. Mello watched Matt, after all, it was his decision. He saw Matt give him a sad, apologizing look, before he turned to Shiori.

"No. We aren't. It's like I said at the concert a few days ago. Mello is my best friend." He told her. She cocked a well groomed eye brow.

"Mello?" The blonde pulled his sunglasses off and dropped them to the table. She gasped. "Oh, my! You're that guy every is saying Misa-Misa is dating! But you said you were gay." She spoke frantically. Mello made a gagging noise.

"I thought we cleared that up? I'm her brother." Mello explained. Shiori's eyes grew wider.

"So, Misa-Misa is Rem?" She put together from Matt's earlier explanation of family. Mello confirmed and she squealed. "This is _gold_! I can't believe you are handing me all of this! If you two were really together, that'd make the best scandal though." She winked. They laughed nervously.

"Well, since you know that Light married Ryuzaki, maybe you put together that Ryuzaki is L. Since you met him once or twice." Matt supplied.

"No way! They finally did get together? That's a total reassurance that true love does happen!" She said excitedly.

"Yeah, and Back-up is L's brother, Beyond." Matt explained unnecessarily, with a wave of his hand.

"Isn't.. Near their little brother?" She asked. Matt smiled sheepishly at her, and she laughed. "Ok, it's all connecting. What about Shoko? How does she fit if she wasn't related to anyone?"

"One of L's oldest friends." Matt smiled fondly. "Actually, you know how she was engaged?"

"Yes, and she still wears a ring, so what do you mean, _was_?" Shiori's attention was drawn in. Matt smirked.

"Guy turned out to be a total asshole. We helped B crash the wedding and he finally won her over. He's been in love with her for as long as I can remember. When him and L fixed their relationship. B.. He had this.. Bad streak before Focus." He explained vaguely. Shiori nodded. "Well, Shoko is actually a woman named Naomi Misora." Shiori nodded and took everything in.

"That's kinda sweet about Beyond." She smiled. Matt nodded and smiled too. "So, is there anything else?" Her smile turned devilish. Matt laughed.

"For now? No. But, we do promise that one on one interview with you once we return. Just get your story out before Takada can." He winked, causing her to laugh, and Mello to chuckle.

"Can do. I'll get going then so I get it written and turned in tonight. My editor will _kill_ me if I sit on it all night!" She hopped in her seat.

"Alright, Shiori. Take care, hun." He blew her a kiss, which she returned, and then they broke the connection. Matt closed the laptop and sighed, leaning back in his chair.

"How do you feel?" Mello asked, concerned. Matt leaned in and captured his lips, sagging in relief when Mello returned it.

"Better now. I'm sorry I had to say that." Matt said, rubbing his thumb over Mello's cheek lovingly. Mello smiled at him.

"We already talked about it, Matt. You have nothing to be sorry for." He kissed him again. Just as he deepened it, the door opened, and they jumped apart.

"Well, Light and L are in the honeymoon suite, and we have one night of freedom before the world knows who we are!" Misa said excitedly.

"Everyone already knows who you are!" Mello said to her, rolling his eyes. She frowned and tapped her finger to her lips.

"True, but they will even more so tomorrow!" She laughed. "Now.. Night out!" Everyone cheered in agreement. Why not?

"Wait!" Matt called. "Sayu, give me your cell." He said. She looked at him questioningly, bu handed it over nonetheless. He smiled evilly and went through her contacts. Finding who he wanted, he dialed, and held it to his ear.

"What do you want, Sayu? I already told you, I'm not keeping this secret." Takada's voice came over the phone.

"It's Matt." Matt said evenly.

"I'm still not doing it." Takada said bored.

"I have a deal for you." Matt smirked.

"Oh?"

"Yes. If you sit on the story, we'll give you an interview later in New York. As the real us." Matt said. The line was silent for a moment before he heard her sigh.

"I'll discuss it with my editor." And the hung up. Matt shrugged and looked at the rest of the group.

"Worth a shot. Maybe she'll fall for it." He laughed.

"Oh, Matt. I'm so proud of you!" Beyond hugged him tightly. Everyone laughed.

"Ok, now, get the fuck ready!" Misa yelled.

A/N: The boring interview is over! 3 At least, it was a nice update for people, yeah? Next chapter, will be very much loved though, I promise. =D


	32. Chapter 31: Closer

A/N: We are 2 reviews away from 300. Lets see who wins?

xSerenityInChaosx: I have a few more tricks up my sleeve. ;)

Tailsdoll123: Thanks. Yes, I saw. I'm really glad you liked it. =D

Chase Mihael Keehl: Well, if you're feeling the emotions like that, I'm doing a good job, right? Lol. Well, I actually had this chapter done, but I wanted to see what you all had to say about Ch 30, and people won't review both chapter when you upload two. I learned that a while ago. I probably cheated myself out of roughly 50 reviews.

EndlessStorm: If he could have said that, the story would be ending though. =D I was hoping Matt's interaction with Shiori came across right. Thanks. 3

WindOfTheNight: Yes, it was he idea. She holds a deep hatred to him. Lol. Yes, messing with Takada is a good hobby, yeah?

ILuvYa44: If they were public, Focus would have ended already.

xxMAILxxJEEVASxx: I can understand.. Now I miss my Mello! **Cries**

AngieXRosyX: Lol. It wasn't _that_ short.

MelMat: Thanks, hun. 3

SilentDreamer21: I'm glad it's original. I think people were worried it'd be just another band fiction. I hope I proved that wrong. I'm glad I can invoke those emotions and bring them out. I must be doing something right then. 3

trielium: People talk about Focus? Yay! I never really thought they did. **Blush**Glad you like it!

This chapter, is dedicated to the lovely MelMat. Just because a while back we had a whole conversation about this song. She recommended it for a one-shot, and I told her I couldn't do that cause it was being used later in Focus, and she got real excited, so this is for her.

**Chapter 31: Closer**

"I'm guessing it's safe to assume that L and Light will _not_ be joining us." Matt laughed questioningly. It made Mello laugh how all him and Matt had to do was change their shirts to go out. The red head insisted once again that he keep the leather on his lower half. He agreed and tugged on a black tank top. All Matt did was switch his goggles, lose his fur vest, change into a _another_ gaming t-shirt (this one green, bringing out his eyes, not that you could _see _them!), and add a regular plain black vest. How people never realized he was the same person, how _he _never did, was beyond him. Maybe it was too obvious to seem real?

"Of course not. They're too busy fucking each others brains out. Do you think you'd see me and Naomi if it was our wedding night?" Beyond offered as they slid into a booth in the club they had made it to. Naomi smacked Beyond upside the head."Ow!" He feigned hurt, one hand on his head and the other on his heart. She just smirked.

"Oh? Then I'll just start telling you no sex." Beyond's smile dropped, along with his hands as he stared at his innocently smiling fiance. His face warped into a painful expression and he pulled her close, using her hand to smack himself.

"Abuse me, woman! I can take it! I like it!" Naomi threw her head back in laughter before kissing him tenderly.

"You know I could never resist you. I like abusing you too." Everyone laughed as they seemed to block out the world around them.

"Puke fest." Sayu said and stood. "Let's dance, Touta." She pulled her boyfriend with her.

"She says that, but she doesn't mean it." Matt said, standing as well. "Who wants a drink? Round on me!" Everyone cheered, and sent their orders to him.

"I'll help you." Misa jumped up suddenly, her usually perky self.

"Aw. Escorted by a beautiful woman? If I was straight, I'd be in heaven." Matt cooed. She laughed and pushed him to the bar. He saw her look back over he shoulder before wrapping her arm in his, and moving close.

"Listen, Matt. I wanted to talk to you." She started. Matt laughed.

"You mean, you didn't come with me to just help and be in good company? You had ulterior motives all along?" Matt moved a hand over his chest dramatically. "You wound me." He laughed as Misa playfully hit him.

"I'm serious, Matt! I just.. I wanted to tell you that I'm grateful you aren't like, leading Mello on. I know you two have this thing that you'll explore one day, but I'm glad you're waiting. He deserves more than being a rebound. He's a good guy who has been hurt before too." She smiled sadly at him. Guilt ripped at his gut, but he forced a smile in return.

"Of course, Misa. I know that. Mello's a great guy, and he'll _never_be just a rebound to me. He's so much more than that." He reassured her, watching as her smile grew as they finally reached the bar.

"Seriously. Thanks, Matt." She turned to the bar and started naming off their drinks to the quick moving bartender. She loved seeing how good they were. Making them work for it. Move fast. Matt's own eyes shifted back and saw Mello talking to Beyond and Mikami as Naomi looked offended. They all laughed, and Mello glanced at him. Their eyes met across the room for a moment, and Matt smiled as the butterflies in his stomach took flight, before looking away. No, he was definitely so much more than a rebound.

(-line-)

"Dance with me." Mello spoke husky in Matt's ear. He was buzzed enough to have that sensitivity to touch, but not enough to lose his focus or ability to walk. Matt was in a similar state. He had been sipping his beer, sitting in the booth by himself when Mello slipped in and pressed against him, requesting.. No. _Demanding_ he dance with him. He smiled and looked around.

"Is that a good idea?" He asked, glad the alcohol wasn't making him incapable of logical thought. Mello smiled.

"Beyond just got Naomi to go back the to room for alone time. Sayu and Matsuda left about 30 minutes ago cause they have to be up early for press control, and Mikami just took Misa home. She's so drunk, he had to carry her out. He'll take care of her though." He pressed closer and Matt smirked, pulling the blonde in for a teasing kiss.

"Then what are we waiting for?" He shoved Mello up and towards the dance floor, sliding up behind him, and hooking his thumbs in the leather pants that hugged Mello's hips like a second skin. His fingers splayed over his pelvis teasingly. While they moved to the beat around them, he would dip a hand here and there to run the length of Mello's thigh, moving to the inside, rubbing in the spot between his leg and where he wanted that hand to go most, then down as far as he could go, before moving to the outside, running up the back of the thigh and over his ass, back around to rest on his hip. Mello moaned and lay his head back on Matt's shoulder. The red head took advantage and started placing kisses the his slender neck. The blonde moaned and turned in his arms, hands easily moving to grip the leather covered ass instead. Their lips connected in a passionate kiss. They pulled apart when Mello gasped at the cold wall connecting with his back. When had they started moving? Matt was smiling at him devilishly and he returned it.

"What are you planning?" He leaned his head back enough to look down at Matt with hooded eyes. Matt pulled him into a more secluded corner that was cast in shadows.

"We're at a rave. Everyone is rolling and can't tell the difference from reality and fantasy. I'm taking advantage of you, of course." Matt smirked. Mello laughed.

"What happened to going slow?" The blonde needed clarification. Matt laughed lightly.

"I'm not about to fuck you into the wall, Mels. But a little privacy while we can still get it is nice." Matt kissed his wide eyed boyfriend, and moved down his neck again, teasing the collar bone. Mello got lost in the sensations. Matt's hands were everywhere, and they were grinding together frantically. He moaned as he felt Matt's hand squeeze between them and cup Mello through the leather. A gasp left his lips as he felt a finger run over his exposed head. "You know, these pants are hazardous. You start to poke out if moved around and aroused too much." Matt laughed in his ear.

"And who's fault it that?" Mello panted as that sinful finger circled the slit. "You don't like it, do something about it yourself." He said, not thinking of implications or consequences. Matt smirked and tugged at the laces, gripping Mello tightly, giving him a languid stroke.

"The way I see it, there's only one way to fix a problem like this." Mello watched as the red head fell to his knees His eyes widened and swirled around the room. Not one person noticed or cared. He bit his lip as he felt Matt's tongue run up the underside of his cock, and his fingers instantly threaded through crimson locks. He could feel the Matt's tongue ring, and it was vibrating. He groaned. That fucking tease. When he was engulfed, not only did the tongue ring send vibrations through his groin, but that lip ring ran up his erection along with the warm heat. His mind drifted the the wonderful dydoe Matt had, and he groaned, wanting nothing more than to feel how those worked.

"You know, Matt." He groaned as Matt hummed in acknowledgment letting him know he could hear him in their secluded area. "I was thinking. Fuck, Matt! Er.. You know, this isn't.. Mmm.. Isn't New York. We're in.. ah! In London. So, anything we.. Uhn.. chose to do here, doesn't count back home. Holy, fuck! Matt!" He cried as the vibrating tongue ring was dipped into his leaking slit. At some point, Matt had pulled his pants down enough to slip a few fingers back, and his index into Mello's entrance.

"What are you implying, Mels?" Matt looked up at him.

"Sing me a song." He smirked. Matt returned it, knowing what he meant.

"Is that really what you want?" Mello nodded.

"I see it this way. We're on vacation, right? So, what if we let ourselves indulge a bit, and then cool off back home? That way if that is all this is, then we'll get it out of our system, right?" He argued his point. Matt chuckled, kissed the tip of his exposed member and stood.

"So, what do you want, then, Mello?" He pressed against him.

"I want to see if those," he pointed to Matt's crotch, "feel as good as I think they will." He moved his fingers along the outline of Matt's erection, pulling the button and shoving the zipper down. He pulled Matt from the confines of his denim and tugged lightly. "Like I said, Matty. Since me a song. A _good_ song." Matt bit his lip in pleasure before kissing Mello again. Pulling away, he nodded, an evil smirk pulling across his lips before he leaned in close to Mello, letting his lips brush against his ear as he sang quietly.

**You let me violate you  
>You let me desecrate you<br>You let me penetrate you  
>You let me complicate you<br>Help me  
>I broke apart my insides<br>Help me  
>I've got no soul to sell<br>Help me  
>The only thing that works for me<br>Help me get away from myself,  
><strong>

Matt's hands that were moving over Mello's form stilled and he pulled back, shoving his goggles up into his hair, and locked his eyes on Mello's.

**I wanna fuck you like an animal  
>I wanna feel you from the inside<br>I wanna fuck you like an animal  
>My whole existence is flawed<br>You get me closer to God  
><strong>

He felt his balls tighten considerably and a moan pushed past his lips. Matt was smirking at him, his hand moved back around Mello, and he reinserted a finger. Mello gasped. When and how had Matt lubed up his fingers? How did he get so lost in this man?

**You can have my isolation  
>You can have the hate that it brings<br>You can have my absence of faith  
>You can have my everything<br>**

A second finger joined it's comrade in stretching Mello. He hadn't bottomed since his time with Beyond when he first met the group. He bit his lip with a mix of pain and pleasure. His hands moved up and down Matt's chest, causing the red head to lean in farther into the touch.

**Help me  
>You tear down my reason<br>Help me  
>It's your sex I can smell<br>Help me  
>You make me perfect<br>Help me become somebody else  
><strong>

There was a hidden plea in the song that Mello would have to distinguish later. At the moment, he was distracted by a third finger moving into him. He decided it was enough, and shoved Matt's hand away, and tugging once, teasingly on Matt's neglected member. He moaned and faltered. Not one to lose a game, he took a deep breath he continued.

**I wanna fuck you like an animal  
>I wanna feel you from the inside<br>I wanna fuck you like an animal  
>My whole existence is flawed<br>You get me closer to God  
><strong>

He lifted Mello, the leather around his things giving little room, but it had to be that way. The blondes ankles connected behind his back, and the leather actually helped hold him up when he pressed against it. Lining himself up with Mello's entrance first, he pushed the tip in, and paused. Grabbing Mello's hands and lacing their fingers, he slammed them into the wall, at the same time as slamming into Mello' waiting body. The blonde cried out louder than expected, so Matt quickly captured his lips to muffle it. He stayed still as he pulled back.

**Through every forest  
>Above the trees<br>Within my stomach  
>Scraped off my knees<br>I drink the honey, inside your hive...  
>You are the reason I stay alive... <strong>

He finished the song as he began to move, pulling a whimper from his partner. Matt moved slow at first, letting Mello adjust to him. He watched Mello wiggle around and arch off the wall. His face that was a look of pleasure and annoyance morphed to glare at him.

"If you don't fuck me like you meant those words in the next second, I'll shoot you." Mello spat. Matt smirked and stopped completely.

"Interesting. You're not on the correct end of this to make such demands." Matt's smirk fell when he felt Mello's muscles clench and unclench, causing his body to quiver. Mello's trademark smirk was in place as Matt's eyes rolled into the back of his head.

"Oh? I'm plenty in control, Matty, and you'd be wise to remember that." He spoke evenly, his voice hard, and him in complete control. Matt groaned at the demonstration of power even when he was technically on bottom.

"Oh, hell yes." He whispered before pulling out of Mello and slamming into him with fever. The blonde saw stars as his prostate was hit repeatedly. His hands were held over his head still, as Matt's thrusts turned primal and needy. If only he could get him deeper. As if reading his mind, Matt let his hands go, opting to place them under his lover. Digging his fingers into his ass cheeks, he spread them wide, allowing himself to shove in deeper. Mello's grip tightened, and his knuckles turned white as Matt's pelvis dug into him. He stopped, buried deep inside, and swirled his hips around.

"Oh, fuck!" So _that_ was what those were good for? He saw Matt smirk at him, so he clenched his muscles again, satisfied only when Matt spasmed and began thrusting again, every so often stopping to do some kind of torturing move on him with those piercings. Mello reached down and began stroking himself as he got close, so Matt grabbed them once again, slamming him into the wall roughly, ripping a moan from his throat, and causing his back to arch.

"You are going to cum harder than you ever have in your life, and it's going to be without either of us even touching your gorgeous cock." He breathed against his lips, angling his hips to repeatedly slam against Mello's sweet spot. Mello moaned and nodded, missing Matt's smirk at his show of submission. It wasn't long before Mello's groin tightened and he released, all over his shirt. He heard Matt grunt and then felt his own release deep inside him, and he twisted his hips around again, causing Mello to spasm with aftershocks. Matt leaned against him, too tired to stand. Mello nudged him away lightly.

"We should split. There's some wandering eyes over here. They can't see us, but security is coming to investigate." He spoke. Matt nodded and dropped Mello to his feet. They both hurriedly pulled pants up.

"Oh, fuck. Your shirt." Matt laughed. Mello pulled it off and tossed it in a near by trash bin.

"Hey, what are you two doing?" A guy in a suit approached with a flashlight. "Where's your shirt?"

"I got hot. Just trying to spend some time with my boyfriend. A break from dancing." Mello shrugged. The guy took in their disheveled hair and clothing.

"I'll have to ask you to leave if you don't redress." Matt shrugged off his vest, and handed it to Mello who pulled it on.

"We were leaving anyways. We need to get somewhere private so we can do all the things we can't here." Mello smiled innocently, and pulled Matt along with him. Once outside they bust out laughing.

"Oh, Zelda! That was so close!" Matt cried, pulling a cigarette out and lighting it. Mello laughed and shoved him into a wall. Taking the cigarette from between his lips, he took a lazy drag, kissed his lips, and replaced the cigarette.

"I wasn't lying." He spoke as he exhaled. "I'm not done with you. Lets see how well you play the quiet game back in the suite." Matt smirked.

"Challenge accepted." He pulled his cigarette from his mouth and kissed Mello's lips again.

"Ok, lets get back. I need a shower. Does jiz come out of leather?" He asked, laughing. Matt joined him, tossing an arm over his shoulder.

"Guess we'll find out, won't we?" They smiled at one another as the headed down the street to their room.

A/N: Was it good for you? **lights cigarette **Lol. I'm jk.

Song used this chapter:

"Closer" by Nine Inch Nails


	33. Chapter 32: Reactions

A/N: Review # 300 was anonymous.. So, 301 got it.

TeB360: ← 301 review. Yeah, I had to add that last part. =D

EndlessStorm: Thank you. =D

cigarettesandlatte: Oh, I'm hoping it's not quite what you expect. =D

Chase Mihael Keehl: Lol. I don't even know what to say. =D

Tailsdoll123: I try. =D

MelMat: Yes, it does make Matt smexy, huh? A cigarette is definitely nice after that. =D

trielium: hmm.. I always took it as a "I want to consume you in every way possible" along with a plea for help because they are being consumed by darkness and hate, and the person is the only thing that feels like a savior kind of thing.. Well, We've named the 4 dydoe, lip, tongue, belly button. He said he has 8. So, one more to discover. =D

XlasttoknowyouredeadX: Yes, Matt seducing and taking over Mello is always smexy. =D

Charismaticmaknae: Why thank you. I guess the whole "Focus is ending" is putting a damper on your need for more chapters?

xxMAILxxJEEVASxx: He said he had no intention to. You try resisting! Lol, it's not easy!

Mustached Kira: Welcome back. =D

AngieXRosyX: Then what did you mean? Lol.

Miss cCc: Glad I could bring back a song you liked. =D

Emily Deathnotefinatic13: I didn't lie. I'm offended. Lol. They planned on not doing it for a while. Shit happens. Lol.

Gates of Oblivion: Totally letting Salma rule that one.

xShitsurenx: The quiet game is always fun when played like this. =D

WindOfTheNight: Then my new story, you'll be torn. Near is good and so is Takada in it. Lol. I'll have to look them up. Sometimes I forget about bands. Thanks.

**Chapter 32: Reactions **

It was well into the afternoon when Mello came stumbling into the main room of their suite to the smell of fried chicken strips and french fries. He had woken up in a tangle of naked limbs with Matt, and dejectedly forced himself to move away and out to make sure no one came in and found them that way. He pulled a chair up to the table and plopped down, picking up a bottle of water, twisting the cap off, and tossing it behind him before guzzling it down in one go. When he dropped the empty bottle to the floor and his head leaned back, he let out a groan of discomfort.

"You should eat." He heard Misa say. He lifted his head and caught everyone watching him with an amused look on their face. He grimaced as she placed some food on a plate and lay it before him, a salad following. "How late were you two out last night, anyways?" She gave him a questioning glance. He shook his head, and she deflated.

"We were enjoying our last night of freedom." He shrugged, and started to pick at his garden salad with his fingers, slowly testing it to see if his stomach could handle it.

"Here, I scored this last night knowing it'd be harder today. It'll make you feel better." Naomi placed a pipe in front of him. He dropped the lettuce he had been holding and picked it up, inhaling deeply.

"So, what's the damage?" He asked, feeling more prepared for the day as he was allowed to keep the pipe, everyone else had already smoked, and he seemed to need it. He puffed on it again as a paper was handed to him.

"She not only ran the story in the morning edition of _New York Times, _but also somehow got it in the papers here in London, as well as a newscast back home, which everyone is replaying." Misa explained as she fed a french fry to a very satisfied looking Mikami. Gross. He scanned the words, and was immensely satisfied with the story she ran, compared to what he _knew _Takada would have ran.

"Looks like we'll have a busy day." He sighed.

"I already spoke to the hotel staff, and security has been increased. They are pretty excited to have you guys here. Good business." Matsuda stated.

"Of course it is. Not only that, but this is where we are staying as the world finds out who we are. That's big. No doubt they're hoping we'd use one of their conference rooms." He ate his salad with more vigor now that his head wasn't throbbing and his stomach settled. "Oh, this is so good!" He exclaimed.

"That's what weed does to you, little brother." He glared as his sister. "I guess I should go check on Matt." She sighed. Mello remembered the tangled mess he left Matt in. The clothes all around the room, and the stains on the sheets. He coughed.

"No, it's ok. I'll do it." He jumped up. Misa eyed him suspiciously, but nodded. He grabbed the pipe and repacked it before heading back to his room. He laughed at the sight of the red head hugging Mello's pillow, his legs twisted in the white linen, and the nice view of his naked ass. He shut to door behind him and moved over the the stereo they had in there, and turned it on, hoping the noise would wake him. No such luck. The gamer didn't even stir. He walked over and ran his finger teasingly over the delectable cheek and Matt groaned, hugging the pillow tighter, mumbled Mello's name softly. Mello laughed and scooted into the bed once again to face his secret lover. He lit the pipe and took a hit, placing it on the nightstand for safety before he moved lower and kissed Matt's lips.

(-line-)

Matt was in a deep slumber. The events from the night before had worn him out. He knew the new day would bring a whole new set of stressful situations. He was currently happy dreaming about Mello, surrounded by the intoxicating smell of the man who was quickly making a place in his life. Mello's finger was running along his ass and circling the entrance. Then his lips descended and he felt the dream drift away he tried to pull it back, but an intoxicating aroma was pulling him forward, and a burning in his lungs made his eyes shoot open. The real Mello pulled back with a smirk, a bit of smoke between them. Matt exhaled the smoke he somehow managed to get as he teetered between sleep and being awake.

"Mmm. I think that is the best wake up call ever." He smirked. Mello returned it and passed him the pipe. He sat up and took a hit. "Let me guess. Naomi and B got it?" He laughed as Mello nodded.

"There's food out there, and if you don't hurry up, Misa will be in here looking for you, and find this mess." Mello said, stretching.

"Buzz kill." Matt laughed, his eyes watching Mello's muscles stretch under the skin. He licked his lips and cleared his throat. "You should wear a shirt next time if you're forcing me from bed like that. Cause I don't really want to move." He moved forward and licked up Mello's left side of his abs. The blonde groaned and pulled away.

"None of that now, Jeevas. Get you're ass up." Mello threw a pillow at him, and he knocked it away. He groaned in protest before rolling out of the bed with a thump on the floor. Pulling on a pair of sweats and a tank top.

"Man. I have to act all normal before I can rush to shower, or they'll get suspicious." He complained, adjusting his shirt. Mello laughed.

"Hey, I have the same problem. Actually, mine's worse, seeing as it's all over my ass." He gave Matt a look, challenging him to say different. Matt smiled sheepishly as he headed out the door, smoking the last bit as he walked and claimed a seat.

"I _knew_ that'd be the only thing to wake you. It's like waking the dead when you're involved." Misa laughed. Mello had followed and took his seat, beginning to munch on some french fries and passed the paper to Matt, who eyed it wearily. He saw relief take it's place soon after, and Matt placed it down with a smile.

"I knew going to Shiori would be best." He started eating greedily. "Maybe we shouldn't go so long without eating next time we drink. I'm starving." He groaned. Mello shook his head. Nothing seemed to be able to stop Matt when food was placed before him.

"Well, we have one more night here before we go back to New York. Now our options are a little shot. Any ideas?" Sayu questioned. Everyone looked around unsure. They were interrupted as they heard Matt's cell go off in the other room, he distinct sound of the Zelda theme song. He stood to go get it.

"Hello?" His voice was muffled, and he stopped in the doorway listening, and threw his head back in a groan. "Well of course I wanted Shiori to run the story and not you!" He seemed amused and even laughed. Sayu jumped up to take the phone and Matt batted her away. "Why? Cause you're a crazy ass bi-"

"Focus has no comment." Sayu said into the stolen phone before ending the call and handing it back to Matt with a glare. He just stared back with an innocent smile. "Oh, don't you play innocent with me! Are you crazy or stupid?" She crossed her arms over her chest.

"Both." He smiled cheekily, and she rolled her eyes before smacking him upside the head.

"Just say, 'no comment' when someone tries to talk to you now, ok?" She asked, moving back to the table. Matt followed her with a mischievous look in his eyes, that Mello knew could only mean trouble, and a soon to be irritated Sayu. "Ok, now any ideas then?" She looked at everyone expectantly.

"No comment." Matt said with a smile, shoving food into his mouth. Sayu glared, but ignored it.

"How about we just take it easy, and go to Hyde Park? Then tonight we can go out to dinner." Mikami offered up. Everyone shrugged and nodded in agreement. "Just remember to stick together in case people start recognizing you already." He gave everyone a stern look.

"I call shower." Mello jumped up happily. Matt bit his lip to stop from laughing, but a snort came through. He shook his head when he was looked at questioningly and went back to shoving food in his mouth.

"What's so funny?" Sayu asked him.

"No comment." He smiled. She rolled her eyes.

"I didn't mean to say it to _us_, you twat! Now, come on. What's going on?"

"No comment." He ducked when she threw a handful of french fries at him.

"You're incorrigible!" She yelled and stood, smacking Beyond for laughing. "Don't encourage him!" Then stomped to her room, Matsuda rushing after her.

"No comment!" He yelled after her, and heard her door slam in return. He laughed, and Beyond and Mikami joined in. Misa and Naomi giving them all disapproving looks, though they were tainted with small smiles and amusement in their eyes.

"That was mean, Matt." Misa said. He just smiled.

"No comment." He laughed as she glared at him. "I'm kidding. I'm sorry. It was funny." He laughed. Misa joined in, albeit more composed.

"You better hope she doesn't drown you in the pond at the park." Naomi said, standing with a stretch. Beyond looked up at her and moved his hand up her stomach , under her shirt. She smacked it away. "Don't even. We have to get ready, and everyone needs to shower." She pulled away.

"Hey, together will save time and water!" He called after her.

"Not with you it doesn't!" She laughed and moved to her room to get her stuff together. Mello came out of the bathroom, and Matt jumped up.

"Dibs on next!" He laughed as he cut of Naomi and locked the door. "Love you too!" He yelled back at her threats and cursing.

(-line-)

"Do you ever stop eating?" Mello couldn't help but ask Matt as he bit into a hot dog he got at the park. Matt smirked as he chewed, swallowed, and made a show of licking some katchup and mustard from the corner of his mouth.

"Why? Jealous?" He asked, shoving the hot dog into his mouth again. Mello rolled his eyes and looked around. Everyone coupled off, leaving the two together as always. Surprisingly, L and Light had joined them as well. It seemed they were all trying to romance their significant others in the rose garden, as Matt and Mello popped a squat in the grass on the edge.

"Maybe a little." Mello smirked back as Matt stopped mid chew to regard him with smoldering look. "If it was anyone else giving me that look with condiments on their face, and a cheek poking out with food, I swear, it wouldn't be so sexy." Mello laughed as Matt smiled and swallowed again, running a thumb over the corner of his mouth before sucking the digit into his mouth, letting out a small moan.

"Delicious." He whispered, eyes lidded as he looked at the blonde who let out a whimper and adjusted in seat, crossing his legs.

"You _are_ incorrigible." He laughed.

"You heard that?" Matt laughed with him. Mello cocked a brow.

"The whole floor heard it."

"Good thing we have half of it then." Matt winked. Mello shook his head and turned to look at their friends progress, and seeing no one.

"Well, where the fuck did everyone go?" He sat up straight, and fixed his sun glasses. Matt looked around too and shrugged.

"With them gone, I can do this." Matt pulled Mello to him and kissed him passionately before Mello pushed him away. Matt grinned and leaned back again.

"You realize anyone could be following us, right? Takada is out for your blood." Matt sighed dejectedly before smiling a little, looking at Mello from the corner of his eye.

"Maybe it would be worth it." Matt finished his food and lay down. Mello sighed.

"If you meant that, we wouldn't be sneaking around. Matt opened his mouth to speak, but Mello stopped him. "No, Matt. Don't. I agreed. I understand why we're doing this, and it _is_ the right thing to do, so please, don't. Besides. The girls are running over here." Matt closed his mouth with a snap and pushed himself up on his elbows to watch them approach.

"Do you guys want Mexican tonight? I got a craving." Naomi asked as they all sat down. They shrugged nonchalantly. "Good." The others came up behind them, and pulled their significant others to them. Light and L sat down as well, still having the 'honeymoon' look in their eyes. Matt faked a gag.

"Oh, you're just jealous." Sayu shot. Matt laughed.

"Maybe I am." He teased. Mello felt his heart clench, and he fought the urge to look over at his secret boyfriend. He longed to pull him close and show the world he was his.

"Oh. My. God." They heard and turned to see a group of teenagers standing near them. They sat there confused until the same girl spoke. "You guys. You're Focus!" She squealed, unfolding her paper for comparison, eying Matt and Mello.

"Er, yeah. We are." Matt smiled. The teens all screamed in delight and were on them in seconds, asking for autographs and pictures. They hurriedly tried to accommodate them, but they stuck around asking a million questions. Slowly, more and more people started to trickle over.

"Uh, I think we need to get you guys out of here now." Light whispered, pulling L closer to him, causing a girl to squeal at the affection.

"Good idea." Matt whimpered as he backed closer to the group. Questions were being screamed at them. "Uh.. No comment!" Matt laughed.

"Hey! Shut it!" Sayu stepped up and the crowed stopped and looked at her. "I'm sorry, but we have reservations for dinner to celebrate the marriage of two of our members as well as another engagement. We have to go now. They would love to stick around and answer all your questions as well as sign autographs and pose for pictures, but there's just too many of you. I apologize on their behalf, and hope you all can be the understanding and adoring fans I know you can be." She smiled, and pushed the band away towards their car. They walked briskly, aware of the group following behind, wanting to watch them as much as possible. Others started to notice and move in.

"Uh. Run?" Matt asked. Sayu nodded, and they all took off running and jumping into the cars they took. Matt groaned as he barely escaped the parking lot before it filled up, the others just ahead of him.

"I guess word is out." Mello laughed from the passenger's seat. Matt nodded tensely. "Hey, it's ok. Relax, Matt. Now we know. We'll be more careful now." He soothed, running his fingers through crimson locks. Matt relaxed slightly.

"I just.. I didn't _want_ to expose us. But Takada.." He trailed of. Mello sighed and scooted over in his seat to lean over and kiss Matt's ear, allowing his tongue to flick the shell.

"It's not your fault. We'll deal with it. It'll get better." He consoled. Matt nodded reluctantly. "I'll be her the whole way with you too." Matt smiled and turned his head as he hit a stop sign and kissed Mello tenderly.

"I know. Thank you." Mello nodded and Matt pushed him in his seat, laughing. "Later." Matt winked, and Mello smirked seductively.

"I'll hold you to that." His voice was seductive. Matt's smile grew.

"You better." And they continued on to the hotel once again.

A/N: Just a sweet little update. They'll be returning to NY soon, and it will end shortly after. D= I can't believe it's almost done! 3


	34. Chapter 33: Dinner and Dessert

A/N: The most reoccurring question: Is Focus really ending? Yes, yes it is. Lol. I can't guess how many chapters, cause Salma sneaks them in. I apologize for how long this one has taken. It's been SUPER busy, and Focus has decided to get into a knife fight with Salma. Idk, I know how it's ending. It's just making it work and wrap it up without it being shitty. Also, I just got my first bad review ever on a one-shot I did called "Halloween." So, even though this chapter was done, I didn't post, cause I worried that maybe I lost it for a bit? Idk. This on might suck too. No, I'm not crying in my room with my tub of mint chocolate chip ice cream and a spoon. I'm all for constructive criticism. BUT, when you tell me you don't like it, tell me why. Tell me what you'd change. The only thing I got was about some mistakes, but I've told you all, I don't use a beta, cause I'm too impatient, and I can't read through cause I change it all, and it ruins it. Then they didn't like the plot. Plot? Lol. "Halloween" had no plot other than "find my best friend and do him hard" lol. It was a request, so I couldn't change the idea behind it if I wanted to. So, the two things they didn't like, were things I can't control. The kicker? They're anonymous, so I can't even discuss it with them. But they do read Focus, so I hope they read this too, since I can't PM them. Let me be clear though. I am not mad. I am not upset. I did not take it to heart. Just a little annoyed that those were the issues, and I can't discuss them with you to improve my writing. I always sign my reviews good or bad for such reasons. And my critiques are thorough.

Also, another reason it took me so long.. I was a nervous wreck! I proposed to my girlfriend. But.. She said yes. =D

Also, I doubt we'll hit it this time, but just in case.. There will be a one-shot to the 350th reviewer (so I suggest not reviewing as anonymous!)

Tailsdoll123: Attack? Attack what?

Gates Of Oblivion: Yeah, that part was great. Fun to do too. My brothers and I used to do that shit all the time. Good memories.

xxMAILxxJEEVASxx: Let it finish before you pass judgment. All good things must come to an end. I have other projects I need and want to do too. Wammy High is taking over my brain. Lol.

Doppelganger's Doll: It's like an old cartoon, huh? Lol. Or Scooby Doo in the long hall with like 10 doors, and they all connect somehow.

Chase Mihael Keehl: It's here. =D

Miss cCc: Of course. =D

MelMat: Where's the fun in that? And no, no one knows. Everyone is preoccupied. L and Light got married. Naomi and B are _getting _married. I'd say Misa has the best suspicion. Go figure.

Foreverunloved: Ending? What ending? We aren't done here.

Deathnotefinatic13: When it's over, I will put 'end' on the bottom. I keep saying it's _almost_ over.

Charismaticmaknae: It's pushing 40 chapters, it's time. Lol. It was never supposed to even be this long.

teB360: Sorry. Wammy High is starting as this ends. Maybe you'll like that one. 3 Chapters are up on that one. And it'll def be lengthy.

WindOfTheNight: School seems evil now. Just wait. Lol. But you know they're doing it behind everyone's back.

**Chapter 33: Dinner and Dessert **

Somehow, they had managed to evade the mob of fans who were recognizing them already when they went to dinner. It probably helped that they went to a nice little Mexican restaurant close by, rather than some big, popular, and expensive place people would probably expect to see them at. Naomi settled down and sniffed the air, letting out a content sigh.

"I love Mexican." She almost sounded giddy as the waitress placed down the complimentary chips and salsa with glasses of water. She took her menu with glee and Beyond was whispering in her ear. They were all quiet as they decided what they want and placed their order.

"Naomi, you're not pregnant, are you?" Matt asked, almost fearfully. She glared at him.

"Why would you say that?" She looked at her stomach then at Beyond. "Have I gained weight? You said I looked good! I can't gain weight before we get married!" She shrieked. Beyond glared at the red head.

"No, you haven't gained weight. Matt's just retarded." He spat the last part. The gamer blushed.

"I'm sorry. It's just the last time a chick had a craving for Mexican and got excited over the food, she and her boyfriend eloped and ditched the band." He defended. Naomi calmed down significantly, but still kept looking at her stomach. Beyond was whispering in her ear again, and she giggled, punching him. Matt sighed and sank into his chair relieved. When their food arrived, all eyes went to the waiter. Matt sat up suddenly as a hand squeezed him, banging his knee on the underside of the table. When everyone looked at him, he laughed nervously, swatting at the hand hidden under the table cloth. "What? I'm real hungry." Eyes rolled and averted. Matt glared at Mello next to him, how looked the picture of innocence. He mouthed a threat and Mello smirked.

"Oh, I'm so scared, Matty." He teased in a whisper. Matt smirked back, as they all dug into their food. The conversation was lost on Mello as a hand crept up his thigh slowly. Matt was idly chattering with the group like nothing was going on. Mello felt fingers caress his length before popping the button on his jeans. He adjusted and cleared his throat as the zipper moved down and a hand pulled him from the denim.

"You ok, Mello?" Misa asked, concerned.

"Huh? Oh, yeah. Sorry. What's up?" He tried to focus on the conversation as the hand slid up and down his hardened length. Matt was still talking to Beyond and eating. His arm didn't move at all as he bend his wrist under the table. Mello couldn't do that. He'd get caught.

"Sayu asked how you felt about coming out." His eyes grew a fraction before he heard the last word.

"Yeah, Mels. How do you feel about _cumming_ out?" Matt teased now. He glared as the innuendo made his cock twitch, and tried to pull away, regretting it as it made Matt's hand move more, and a smirk to cross that devilish face.

"I don't really mind." He kept it simple, biting the inside of his bottom lip to stifle a moan as Matt's wrist twisted.

"Even with the Rod stuff?" Misa asked. Why was his sister using words he could take wrong. He heard Matt chuckle as he shoved food into his mouth.

"I actually forgot about him. But he's in LA. I should be fine." He shrugged, trying to seem casual.

"Oh, man. I can't wait to get back to New York!" Matt changed the subject. Mello was internally grateful. "The amount of people waiting will probably be explosive!" He smiled broadly. Bastard. Hidden agendas. That was supposed to be his thing. He felt Matt's grip tighten and stroke slowly up to the tip, rubbing his thumb in the precum before moving equally as slow back down. He shoved some food into his mouth to try to hide a groan.

"Is the food that good, Mello?" Misa laughed. "I've only seen you do that over chocolate." If only she knew. He couldn't speak as Matt's hand sped up, causing his breath to hitch. But just as he got close, the hand was gone. He let out a shuddered breath before taking calming ones. He wasn't sure if he should be relieved or pissed. Both? Yeah, he was feeling both. He watched as everyone finished eating, few asking for boxes. He looked down at his barely touched plate, and accepted his own to go box, then downing his margarita that Misa ordered for the table. He cringed as he got a brain freeze, and tried his best to stuff himself back into his pants. When he went to glare at Matt, he watched the red head suck on his thumb that he hadn't been using to eat, and the glare melted. Matt winked and stood with a stretch. Only someone who was looking directly at his crotch, like Mello, would see the barely visible outline of his own erection. The fucker had planned this.

"Mello, you coming?" Misa called back. He looked up into Matt's face.

"Very soon." Matt smirked again as Mello struggled to his feet to follow. He would pay.

(-line-)

As soon as they got back to the hotel, Mello excused himself to go to the room, claiming fatigue. Tomorrow would be a long day of travel, and he wanted to rest. Mat stayed out in the living room for a while talking, and Mello could hear his laughter as he prepped the room for Matt's return. Once he was done, he folded down the blankets, kicked off his boots, and pulled off his shirt. He heard Matt excuse himself as well, and hid in a darkened corner near the door. When Matt walked in and closed the door behind him. Mello grabbed him from behind, covering his mouth with his hand.

"Lets see how well you can obey me, shall we Matty?" He licked up the side of the exposed neck, and gained a low moan in return. "For starters, you will not speak or move unless I tell you you can, got it?" Matt nodded. Mello moved his hands down his torso, then slipped up Matt's shirt. The red head moaned as his nipples we brushed, and Mello pinched them.

"No noise, Matty. Wouldn't want to get caught, now would we?" Matt shook his head, biting his lip. "Good boy." Mello cooed, pulling the shirt over his lover's head. His hands moved down the front of Matt's jeans, and popped open the fly, sliding the zipper down. His fingers slipped into the waitband, and tugged them and his boxers down his lean thighs.

"Kick off you're chucks, and pants, Matt." Mello stated. Matt complied immediately. "Good. Now, lay on the bed." Matt scrambled forward, and Mello admired his ass as he climbed onto the bed. Flipping over, the blonde watched his erection bounce with the movement, and bit back his own moan. He climbed over his lover and moved his hands over his head, tying one at a time to the bed posts. Matt's goggles were removed to reveal hungry eyes. He watched as the gamer tested his binds, smirking when they only tightened. Mello felt his cock twitch as he gazed into Matt's emerald eyes that were darkened with arousal.

"You know, I'm starting to like the fact that you're always hungry. We hadn't even started dinner, Matty, when you started eying the dessert tray." Mello traced a finger up Matt's proud cock.

"What can I say? I have an insatiable appetite that only you can fill." Matt grunted. Blue eyes flicked up to green and a devilish smirk played on the sinful mouth.

"I thought I told you not to speak, Matty." Mello licked his lips. "I'm afraid you'll have to be punished for that." A gleam sparkled in his eyes, and Matt felt himself get impossibly harder. Mello kissed him passionately, pulling his head up to his. Tongues entwined and noses bumped as harsh breath went in and out of them. Teeth knocked, and scraped against lips as they pulled away. Mello pulled away and stood, pushing his dark wash jeans to the floor, watching as Matt's eyes devoured him. He climbed over his lover and flipped him over, causing his arms to cross, and the restraints to pull, giving him little room to move. Matt was on his knees, his ass up in the air. Mello's finger caressed a cheek before he leaned forward and bit into it. Matt bit the pillow below him as he groaned louder than he should.

"It's such a shame we have to play the quiet game, Matty. I'd love to see how loud I could make you scream and give you a proper spanking as your punishment." Mello's voice was low and husky. Matt wiggled his ass a little, and Mello swatted it playfully. "None of that, Matty, or this won't stay a secret much longer." Matt was seriously starting to forget why he cared at this point. The blonde's finger was now slick as it ran over his entrance. He pushed in the tip and wiggled it around teasingly as Matt whimpered into the pillow. He slipped it in before pulling it out, replacing it with his tongue. Matt slammed his face into the pillow as a moan build up from his chest at the warm surprise. He thrust back and yelped when he was pinched.

"I told you you don't move unless I say you can." Mello's voice was demanding, leaving no room for debate. Matt was as still as a statue, the seconds ticking by agonizingly slow as he waited for Mello to continue. He hadn't been ready for what he got. Mello thrust into him harshly as he covered Matt's mouth with a hand, moaning as teeth sank into his flesh. He shushed and soothed his lover as he moved in and out at a steady pace. When Matt's teeth retracted, he moved his hand. "Remember, Matty. Absolute silence. If you so much as whimper, we'll stop." He licked the shell of his ear before righting himself upwards. His hand smeared blood on Matt's hip, and he couldn't help but wish they could do more. His grip was firm as he held Matt still, moving out of him slowly, just to snap his hips forward sharply. He could hear Matt gasp and breath hard, but he didn't make a sound. He increased his pace slightly, and Matt whimpered. He automatically pulled out and released the disappointed man below him.

"What did I say, Matt?" Mello hissed, swatting his ass again. Matt moved back into the hand subconsciously.

"I'm sorry, Mels. You're just.. Fuck, Mels. You're so good. Please. I want you so badly. I need you. I'll be good." He pushed back into the caressing hand on his cheek, wiggling around. His voice was desperate and pleading. Mello had no doubt he'd be.. _good._ But the next time he spoke, his voice changed. It was dripping is seduction as he peaked over his shoulder with a smoldering look. "Fuck me, Mihael. Make me feel it for weeks." Mello felt his whole body heat up, and he knew his own eyes were glazed over in arousal. Matt didn't smirk or smile. He continued to stare into his eyes as Mello slammed back into him. His head snapped forward at the harshness, but no sound came. Mello's fingers wound into crimson locks, pulling back, as his left hand reattached to a hip. He pulled Matt's body back harshly as he moved as fast and hard as he could, a sadistic satisfaction coiling inside him as he saw some blood appear on his cock. Matt's breathing was rapid and harsh as his mouth hung open. Mello pulled harder on his hair and moved his other hand to scratch down his back, drawing blood, before digging into his hipbone. Matt's walls tightened around him as he released with a silent scream. Mello thrust twice more before he saw white spots in his vision. He leaned over his lover, placing kisses on his back and neck as they both came down from their high.

"Mello. Untie me. I need to touch you." Matt's voice was quiet and sated. Mello tugged on the ties, releasing him easily. The red head collapsed as Mello moved next to him. He crawled to lay half over him, kissing lazily up his chest to reach his lips. His hands caressed any part of his body he could touch. "Hmm. That was amazing, Mels. I can't believe that this is the last night we can do this for a while." Matt hummed as kissed him again. Mello's hooded eyes opened fully.

"You still want to do that, huh?" Mello asked. Matt nodded wearily.

"Yes. I want to know that this is real, Mello, and not just sex." He rest his chin on the back of his hands that lay on Mello's chest. The blonde ignored the pang of hurt in his chest as he reached up to caress Matt's cheek, his heart fluttering as the red head leaned into his touch. "Are you.. still ok with this?" Matt worried his lip between his teeth as his eyes betrayed every emotion as they locked onto Mello's. The blonde sighed.

"Do I want to? Not really. Will I? Yes. I'll do anything you need me to do. I know what you just went through was hard. You got hurt. That.. _thing_ you were dating.. He didn't deserve you. And I will do everything I can to prove that to you. To prove that I-" He stopped abruptly. Matt looked at him confused by his halt of words. Mello panicked. He didn't know what he could say to cover it up, so he did what he could. Distract Matt. He pulled him into a tender kiss, allowing their bodies to melt together. Sated with the pleasure of their coupling, Matt's exhaustion rolled in during the kiss as he came down from his high. "Get some rest." Mello kissed him once more before pulling the covers over them, Matt settling into his side as they both fell into a peaceful sleep.

A/N: Tomorrow they return to NY. They have that interview and at least one more song before we're done. 1-2 chapters I will GUESS. How do you think it will end? Will it stay a secret? Or will they tell the world at the interview? Oh, suspense! I don't think it'll take me as long this time.


	35. Chapter 34: In the Next Room

A/N: Ok, so here's the long explanation.. I have no computer.. Oh.. that's the short version.. Lol. Basically.. It's dead. Beyond crashed. Gone to the giant Radio Shack in the sky. 3 So, writing was a little hard.. I had to steal my Mom's to get this out..

MelMat: Haha, thanks hun. 3

Deathnotefinatic13: Yeah.. sorry.. You can blame my computer for dying. I need to raise money to get a new one too..

foreverunloved: 3 Well, here it is.. Long awaited..

Tailsdoll123: Maybe..

Miss cCc: Haha. Where's the fun in no risk?

xxMAILxxJEEVASxx: We shall see what happens. 3

Mustached Kira: Everyone wants them to tell so badly. Lol.

Chase Mihael Keehl: I know.. I know.. 3

Lilyru: Welcome to the story. 3 Unfortunate you're so late.. But thanks for all the reviews. Glad you enjoy it. 3

TwistedNachi13: Yeah.. I WANTED to update.. But it's been rough with no computer.. And of course I get all these epic ideas that I can't write! That's for your devotion though. It means a lot to me. 3

**Chapter 34: In The Next Room**

Mello stretched his leather clad legs out in front of him, his hands folded over his stomach. Why did they give them such uncomfortable chairs? The had waited years to get this interview with Focus, and yet, the chairs are enough to make them want to go back into hiding. His eyes were cracked open behind his sunglasses, watching Matt across the room. He was helping Beyond put his facepaint on for the show. They had agreed that as Focus, they would still use their stage names and personas. Why change what the fans loved so much? He was so glad he didn't have to do as much as Beyond or Misa before a show.

"What's wrong, Mello?" Misa was suddenly next to him, crossing her legs gracefully. Mello eyed her for a moment. She had picked out one of her best outfits for the first public interview. Her make-up was drying, so her mask was pushing her hair up, and off her face.

"Nothing. Just don't know why they use these horrible chairs." He shifted again, groaning in pain. Misa giggled behind her hand.

"Yeah, well, they are meant for sitting, not reclining." Misa laughed. Mello glared at her, even though she couldn't see it. "Now. Tell me what is _really_ wrong." She smirked, crossing her arms over her chest.

"What are you talking about. Nothing. I'm just waiting for the divas to be ready." He sat up, and shoved her lightly on the arm. A flash went off, and he glared at the camera man that had been let back. "What the fuck? We agreed nothing until after the show!" He stood, aggrivated. Matt and Beyond were suddenly by them. Beyond pulled the camera guy away, while Matt pulled Mello in the opposite direction. Misa sat in her chair, confused.

"Ok, what the fuck is up with you?" Matt demanded. "You're so on edge. We're going out to do a public interview for the first time, and you're being an ass." Matt's voice hissed at him. Mello's jaw clenched.

"What do you want from me? This isn't easy, Matt! We agreed no cameras until _after_ the interview." Matt watched him for a minute, his expression calculating. Mello looked away.

"No. What's really wrong? It's not about some camera guy sneaking up on you and Misa. Like you care. The world will know she's your sister and that you're gay soon. So, tell me what's really wrong." Matt's hands rested on his hips and he leaned it to talk more privately with Mello. The blonde turned and looked at him, his face inches from the red heads.

"I told you. This isn't easy." He whispered. Matt swallowed and took a step back, looking around. Mello felt a stab of pain in his chest at the action.

"If you're referring to us, I thought we talked about it. You know this is for the best. But if you want out, then just fucking say so." Matt's voice was low. Mello sneered back.

"Yeah? Maybe that's just what I need." He spat, turning and walking away. Matt took a deep breath, feeling his body shake. Biting his lip, he turned away to do the sound check, thanking whatever God was listening that he wears goggles.

(-line-)

The crowed was cheering on the other side of the curtain. Fog was raising around their feet. Matt looked over at Mello, who was making sure not to look at him. He had been making a habit of having them practice music without hearing his lyrics. It was the only way he could surprise the blonde with them. But now, he wondered if it had been a good idea. He should have changed the song to an old one last minute. But then Shiori would have asked why. With a deep breath, he turned back to look towards the crowed, hand on the mic, as the music started. The curtain rose and he put everything out of his head.

**There you go, messin' with my mind**

**I am usually better when I lie**

**There i go, stuck inside a shell**

**And you're living on the other side**

**A lovers carousel**

**If you only**

**Knew**

**Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh**

Mello swallowed as the lyrics started to work their way into his mind and heart. So much for staying emotionless during the performance. He had planned to not look at Matt as much as possible. To just play the chords he was meant to and get lost in the music. Of course, he should have known better. He had _never_ been able to ignore Matt when he sang. And now, he had no idea how he'd get through anything without the red head.

**I lose control**

**When I hear your body move**

**Through the walls**

**In the next room**

**Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh**

**I lose control**

**When I hear your body move**

**And I'm dying to break through**

**To the next room**

Matt took a peak at Mello to see his reaction. Now he knew why the blonde always bitched about his goggles. Those sunglasses made it hard to see his eyes, and even harder to read. But he hadn't spent the past few weeks memorizing the planes of that body to not learn from it. He was stiffer than usual. He had definately been caught off guard with this. But he didn't seem mad. If anything, he seemed distracted. Matt turned his attentionback to the crowed as concealed blue eyes lifted to see him.

**You make love to everything you touch**

**It's a natural reaction**

**It's a sexual attraction**

**You play me like I am made of strings**

**I'm the violin, A melody**

**I want your lips to sing**

**If you only knew**

**How hard it is to handle**

**How bad I want this scandal**

**Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh**

Mello had seen Matt watching him. He remembered fondly about how Matt always joked about how he didn't play the guitar, that he _made love_ to it. He smiled to himself at the memory. The gesters Matt had made when he said it. Then the memories of Matt calling what they had a scandal. It was. His fresh break up with Near, and the speculation that Matt had cheated with Mello. It would be just what the gossip magazines wanted. Yes, it was hard. They both wanted to publically be together. But between the gossip and their friends and family, they couldn't take such a risk. He kept his eyes on the gamer as he moved around the stage, playing up the crowd. A faint smile lit up his face. He needed to talk to him. Tell him he understood. But how?

**I lose control**

**When I hear your body move**

**Through the walls in the next room**

**Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh**

**I lose control**

**When I hear your**

**Body move**

**And I'm dying to break through**

**To the next room**

**Oh, to the next room**

Matt could feel those eyes on him as he moved. He couldn't help but add a little extra flare in his movements just for Mello's sake. If he didn't want to be with Matt anymore, then so be it. He'd show him what he was missing. Remind him of what he had wanted so deperately. And now, what he had given up. He knew that his movements became sharper with the flare of anger and hurt. But he couldn't care. Let Mello know how he felt.

**Tell me 'my world revolves around you'**

**Tell me 'boy I can't live without you'**

**Tell me 'you're losing sleep tonight'**

**Cuz I'll tell you straight**

**I'll never wait**

**I won't take No no no no no no no no no**

**Oh, I won't take no no no**

Mello watched Matt's body give away his anger. He frowned when he noticed a slight glare come over his shoulder. He had his work cut out for him. But Matt had just told him exactly what he wanted. What he needed. The words he wanted to hear. And Mello intended to make sure they reached his ears. And he would remind Matt that the red head claimed he'd always fight. That he wouldn't take no for an answer. That he had said he'd give Mello a swift kick in the ass if he needed it.

**Oh I lose control**

**When I hear your body move**

**When I hear your body move**

**Ohhhoohhhhhh**

**My heart**

**You stole**

**Every time your body moves**

**I'm just dying to break through**

**To the next room**

**(I lose control**

**My heard you stole**

**I lose control)**

He knew Mello was smiling at the word. Or, smirking rather. He listened to Mello sing his own lines at the end, and tried not to let it effect him. He knew that the blonde had issues with his voice effecting him, but he never realized Mello had the same effect on him. He had never told him. Now, he was glad he hadn't. It was a weapin he could use if he wanted to. A weapon Matt was glad he kept away. He didn't need to be continuously hurt. Not after what near had done to him. He stopped moving as the music and the band did, vaguely hearing the crowd cheering again. He closed his eyes as the emotions flooded him again, and he felt like the world would crush him.

(-line-)

Mello took his prearranged seat. He was right next to Misa. She was the only person between him and Matt. The gamer barely acknowledged him. He groaned as he wiggled in his seat. What was with this place and chairs? It was like a wanna be stool half chair, with a low back. Shiori was introducing them to the crowd to start off the interview. She was on one end, angled to half face them. Naomi was on the end, her arm looped with Beyond's. They had decided they could out their relationship, since they weregetting married.

"So, not that I don't love the make-up, but I think the crowd would have loved to see the face of Back-up and Rem." Shiori spoke.

"You want to see my face?" Beyond asked with a smirk. The crowd cheered, so he hopped up and ran to the other side of Mello, where L sat in his way. How he was balanced, Mello wasn't sure. Beyond wrapped his arm around L's shoulders, and pulled his mask off. "This is what I look like. He's my twin." Beyond pointed to L's face with a grin, rubbing the make-up off his face, causing it to smear.

"So this really is a band full of family, then?" Shiori spoke again as Beyond made his way back to Naomi's said. "What's with this thing with Shoko? Related? Last we heard was she was engaged to someone in law enforcement." Naomi blushed. Beyond looked at her, before claiming her lips passionately. The crowd went wild.

"No. I don't think that he's anywhere in our minds at all. He was a douche. She's marrying me in the spring." Beyond said, causing Naomi to blush deeped. He took of her sun glasses, and slid them on his shirt, looking into her eyes. Shiori cleared her throat.

"Moving on then." She giggled. "Matt, what can you tell us about this speculated relationship you have with Rem? Is it true? You admitted to having a thing for blondes. Or is it true you're gay and with Angel?" Mello felt his heart clench. Matt wouldn't even have to lie today. He heard Matt laugh lightly, and could see the women in the crowd swoon. Yeah, he knew. Matt had that effect on people.

"Neither are true, actually. Rem here is actually like the sister I never had." He laughed as a distinctive, 'HEY' was heard from off stage. "Love you, Sayu!"

"Oh, Sayu is your sister, right? As well as Light being your brother?" The focus was shifted just off stage where Light stood on guard, Sayu and Matsuda behind him.

"Yes. Light is in charge ofour security. we can get back to him when we get to L though. You asked about Angel. Well, I am gay." Matt chuckled again at the disappointed sounds from the crowd. "And, I do have a thing for blondes. However, I am not with Angel. After the Near thing, which I am not talking about today, I plan to stay single. I'm not ready to get hurt again. Mello is also one of my best friends." Mello felt his heart shatter.

"Now, Matt. I heard you have the most stunning green eyes. Are you going to show them off to us?" Shirori suggested. Matt blushed. Mello knew he hated showing his eyes. They were too expressive in his mind. A surge of possessiveness entered him at the thought of sharing those beauties with the world.

"Alright. I hardly show them, even outside of Focus. I hate when people can see them, but just this once, I'll show them willingly." He reached up and pulled his goggles down around his neck, smiling sheepishly. Mello had to bite the inside of his cheek.

"Ok, Rem. Is it true that you're a double celeberty?" Shiori moved on.

"Yes, actually. I am not however, smearing my paint like B did. Most of you would know me better as Misa-Misa." She smiled. There was a mixture of gasps and cat calls among the crowd. "And I'd like to say, that I too see Matt as the brother I never had."

"Ouch." Mello hissed jokingly. Misa nudged him.

"I'm just kidding." She winked. "Mello here is my real brother."

"Which is why the headlines that I was dating her were disgusting." He smirked. She rolled her eyes.

"Ok, Angel.. Or Mello. Your turn. I heard Matt has the killer green and you the icy blue." Shiori smiled. Mello stared at her for a moment, before pulling his glasses off, his cold eyes reaching the spectators. The smirk making it more menacing. "Wow, what a set you have. Matt, Mello, and Beyond with his unnatural red. Now, Mello. You're very open about being gay as well, right?"

"Right." Mello smiled as the crowd was disappointed once again. He knew he effected the crowd just as Matt did. Not in the same way, but he demanded attention. He was Mello, for fucks sake! He caught Matt's eyes for a moment, finally thankful Shiori had him remove his goggles. His eyes would always betray him to Mello. The underlining want in them, along with the regret and hurt. He tried to silently apologize as he heard Shiori move on to L.

"Ryuzaki. Matt said we could get back to Light with you. What's that about?" Shiori asked innocently.

"He is my husband." L stated simply. Light moved out when L gestured to him, and kissed him sweetly on the lips in a chaste kiss. The crowd 'awwed.'

The questions continued on, and Mello listened with half an ear, trying not to look at Matt. They all goofed around a bit, with the relief that they didn't have to be careful about what they said anymore. And soon, the interview was wrapping up, and they were walking out while the crowd was wild again, They got into the limo, and took off the Wammy House. Mello was trying to get Matt's attention. Trying to figure out how to get the man alone, but figured he could at the house at some point.

"Alright guys. I'm beat. I'll see you tomorrow." Matt said upon exiting the limo, walking to his car without even looking over his shoulder. Everyone stared at one another confused. They had intended to party tonight, in celebration of their first live interview and performance that was on Nationl TV. Mello felt a shing behind his eyes as he watched the Chevy Chevelle sped away, kicking up dust and gravel as he went.

"I wonder what's wrong with him." Misa mused aloud.

"Maybe he's right. I think we're all tired. We can party when we're all rested enough that the first hit won't knock us on our ass." Naomi reasoned.

"What fun is that?" Beyond pouted. Naomi backhanded his chest.

"I didn't say we couldn't have a private party." She winked. Beyond perked at the comment.

"She's right. Party later. See ya!" He lifted her into his arms and all but ran into the house.

"I guess I'll be dragging my husband along to break in his bed as a married couple now. Matsuda, I trust you to take care od Sayu." Light said, lacing his fingers with L's, kissing the knuckles.

"Our bed." Was L's reply as they walked off.

"That was disgustingly sweet." Mello laughed, his heart clenching.

"No kidding. Mel, let's get home so we can rest. Are you coming with us, Teru?" She eyed her boyfriend who nodded. Mello rolled his eyes.

"I'm fucking surrounded." He joked.

"Do you think that being here was too much for Matt? He just found out about Near in London. He hasn't been here yet since." Misa suddenly perked. Mello's heart clenched harder. Wasn't Matt over that big headed twit? Was he wrong? Did his retreat have less to do with him, and more to do with Near? Had he read too much into his relationship with the gamer? After all, he had loved Near, whereas all he did was sneak around with Mello.

"Let's go, Misa." He said, the sting getting stronger behind his eyes as he turned to walk towards her car. Misa and Mikami followed as he climbed into the backseat, laying down and pretending to fall asleep.

"I wonder what's wrong with him." Misa mused aloud. Mikami rested a hand on hers as she put the car in geer.

"I'm sure he'll be ok, love." She smiled at him as they pulled into the road. Mello smiled to himself. At least his sister was taken care of.

(-line-)

Matt couldn't sleep. He was playing Zelda on his Super Nintendo, half paying attention. This game was so easy, he could do it in his sleep. But he couldn't focus on anything harder. His mind was plagued with memories and images of Mello. The hurt was still fresh in his chest. Then pulling up to Wammy House, brought back the memories of how Near played him. He was just so angry and hurt, he couldn't stay there. It had started raining an hour ago, and he was brought to memories of that first night Mello was in his life. That night, he had crawled into Near's bed, to wait for his return, and Mello? He had crawled into B's. Anger and jealousy flared and he threw his controller towards the TV. He wished he could sleep. But after a nap, he was awake at 3 in the morning. He was still used to London time, it seemed. A knock on the door made him look up at it confused. He stood, straightening his sweat pants as he headed towards it. Looking out the peep hole, he saw blonde hair.

"What do you want, Mello?" He asked coldly.

"We need to talk. Please, let me in, Matt." came the reply. Mello's voice sounded defeated, with a tremer in his voice.

"I don't want to talk to you." He spat angrily.

"Matt, please. I'm sorry. I didn't mean it. I was just so angry and jealous. Watching all those woman fawn over you. It drove me mad." He defended weakly. Matt saw red. He flung the door open, his face the very visionof anger.

"I'm fucking _gay_, asshole!" His face crumbled when he saw Mello. He was still in his concert clothes. He was soaking wet, hair wind blown, and his eyes red. "Mello.." His voice was a whisper as he pulled the blonde into his arms.

"Matt. I'm sorry. I am." The blonde clung to him tightly.

"Did you walk here in this weather?" He asked, appauled. Mello just shrugged.

"I couldn't exactly wake Misa and Mikami." He whispered. Matt pulled back and smacked him across the face.

"Then call me! I can't believe how stupid you can be! Of all the stunts to pull! You could get deathly ill from this! And for what? And why the fuck are you smiling?" Mello's smile was small, almost sad.

"I just didn't expect you to care. But for what? For you. For us." Matt sighed, his shoulders slumping.

"Of course I care, Mello. And what us? You broke up with me today." He moved to turn away from the blonde, but was stopped by a cold hand.

"Well, I take it back." He smirked. Matt looked at him like he was stupid.

"You can't just take it back. You hurt me." It was Matt's turn to let his voice drop to a whisper.

"Matt. My world _does_ revolve around you. I _can't _live without you. And if it were up to me, you really wouldn't get any sleep tonight. I spoke out of anger from the thought that you didn't want me." He moved his body close to Matt's, enjoying the feel of the shudder through his half naked body.

"Mello.." He whispered, eyes lidded as a hand cupped his cheek. Lips descended onto his own, capturing his own in a passionate and hungry kiss. Matt's knees buckled, and the blonde lifted him up, wrapping his legs around his waist. "I don't want to get hurt again, Mello." His voice cracked as he tried to pull away.

"No. I won't let you get hurt again. I'll do my best to talk to you. Not talk from anger. We'll fight, but I promise, we'll always make up." He kissed Matt again, swallowing a moan.

"Mello, please. I need you." Matt squirmed inhis arms, squeezing his waist with his legs.

"But, the deal. You said-"

"Yeah, about that. You know, I'm still on London time.." Matt trailed off, his green eyes lingering over Mello's body. The blonde smirked.

"Oh? Yeah, that sounds like a real problem that I intend to take full advantage of." Mello said, carrying the red head to his room, and depositing him on the bed. Matt watched as his leather jacket fell to the ground, his vest quickly following. Feet lifted one at a time, boots being removed. The blonde battled his wet leather pants, butfinally got them off. He moved over Matt, pulling his sweats off. "Taking a page from my book, Matty?" He smirked, gesturing to Matt's lack of underwear.

"Yeah, well. I was expecting someone, but I guess I should cancel on him, since you're here." Matt joked. Mello growled when the doorbell rang. "Oops, too late." Mello jumped up, and stomped out the room the the door.

"Ok, fucker, take a hike, he's mine!" Mello yelled, as he flung it open, revealing a scared pizza delivery man. Matt appeared, handing him a large bill, mumuring an apology and telling him to keep the change. Mello slammed the door and watched Matt walk and set the box onthe bar that connected to the kitchen, his erection bobbing as he walked.

"You realize that he just got a show?" Matt smirked. Mello stared at him, seething. "What?" Matt asked, feigning innocence, as he took a bit of pizza. "Want some? It's sausage." A saucy wink accompanied the comment.

"I'll give you sausage." Mello finally spoke, grabbing Matt once again, and slamming him to the wall. Matt moaned, pizza forgotten.

"That's it Mello." Matt's back arched. "There's no oneclose enough to hear us scream. A devilish smirk crossed both sets of lips before they joined together in a hungry kiss.

"In that case.." Mello lifted Matt once again, shoving into him without any preparation. Matt's head slammed back into the wall with a cry of pain and pleasure, as he thrust back against Mello's hips.

"Yessss.." He hissed. "Is that all you've got, Mels?" Matt taunted. Mello growled, pulling him off the wall, and slamming his body into it again, then slamming his hands above his head, pulling out and forcing himself back inroughly. They moved together. Matt taunting, and Mello retaliating.

"Holy Jeevas." There was a twinkle in Matt's eyes as he heard Mello's words. "Fuck. Never been better. God.. Matt, you don't even know what you do to me." Mello spoke into his ear. Matt moaned, his back arching.

"Probably what you do to me." He panted, freeing his hands and Mello's bruised his hips. He treaded his fingers into golden locks, and tugged roughly, as he released between them. Mello followed with his own cry, and they crumbled to the floor. "You realize that we still can't come out together, right?" Matt whispered, hesitantly. Mello sighed.

"It's worth it." He kissed his lover on the lips. "I'm in this til the very end. Ya ha-chu, chto-bee mee vseg-da bee-li vmes-te. Ya ne ma-gu bez te-bya zshit'." Matt looked at him questioningly, but Mello shook his head and kissed him.

"I believe you said if you had it your way, I wouldn't get any sleep?" Matt smiled mischivously. Mello returned the lust filled gaze.

"I did, didn't I?" He pulled Matt up and back towards the room, grabbing the pizza as well. Tomorrow, they would part and their lide together would remain a secret. Mello didn't know for how long, but he would wait for as long as Matt needed him to.

_end_

A/N: OMG.. Focus is really done? *cries* I do have to admit, I can't wait to get to focus on Wammy High. I have so many ideas for it, and this one ending is bittersweet to me. Thank you all for sticking with me. I love you. I am grateful, and surprised with how big this story, and myself as an author have gotten.

Song used in Chapter:

"In the Next Room" by Neon trees.

Translate (Russian.. I googled.. If it's wrong, let me know):

"I want us to be together forever. I can't live without you."


	36. AUTHOR'S NOTE: UPDATE

**Author's Note:**

Ok.. So.. I guess I'd mention something to you all.. It has been planned since like ch 10 of Focus.. To answer the most asked questions as a whole (yeah, I'm lazy, STFU! Lol)...

YES, there _is_ a sequel in the making. I just really needed a break from this one.. Wammy High kinda invaded my mind, and with how long Focus got.. I had planned to cut it there and do a sequel. You shouldn't have to wait too long.. Promise.. I just really want to focus on WH and some other stuff I have going on. I need to get through Christmas and New Years. I also have one of my sister's and my fiance's bdays, THEN Matt's bday.. After that, I'm free for a while from requirements. V-day and another sis bday in March. Mine is the only one in April, so I expect to do some reading, but not so much writing. Lol. I know my bro and sisters. 3 WELL, just wanted to leave a little note to answer you all without having to write like 50 PMs..

Thanks for the devotion and following this story. I'm glad it was so well liked, and that REALLY shocked me with how popular it got! I love you all!

~*~Nessa~*~

aka

-Matt


End file.
